Captivated Amber
by Mikazuki Tsuki
Summary: “Why did you decide to spare us?” Broad shoulders rose minutely in a shrug. Even that managed to look regal. “Your eyes...” SK
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Mikazuki Tsuki here with a new story! It's called Captivated Amber...

Summary: "Why did you decide to spare us?" Broad shoulders rose minutely in a shrug. Even that managed to look regal. "Your eyes..." S/K

Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but the characters of Inuyasha definitely are not.

-

Captivated Amber

Chapter One

-

-

(Tsuki)

Everyone in the Western Lands was bustling with excitement. The elder of two sons, the prince, Sesshoumaru would be turning of age to take over the crown in place of his ever aging father- the current ruler, Lord Inu Taisho.

Since it was the eighteenth anniversary of his birth, the whole community was invited to a gathering that would be held at the palace itself, which further stressed the celebration's importance.

Everyone was required to be at the court yard of the palace in exactly two hours for that was when the speeches would be given and the entertainment would begin.

A brunette with chocolate eyes winked at a man who was about the same age, with a laugh. She was very dressed in a simple and worn yukata. She had a triangular sheet of cloth holding back her hair. "It's sure to be a ...wonderful celebration."

The two of them were relatively young- only fifteen a piece, but of marrying age. The woman was named Sango. She had been the daughter of a family of infamous hunters until their village had been plundered and destroyed by a band of mercenaries.

Weaponry made of bones, and tricks that worked on mere wood animals were no match for guns and the sadistic militia.

The man, her companion, was had a slightly unruly mop of silken raven hair, held in a pony tail that ended at the nape of his neck. He went by the name of Mirouku.

Mirouku had lost his father- a monk, and his mother, who had been the daughter of a village head (the two lovers had been kept their love affair a secret) to two men who had been out pillaging villages, while they were out on one of their escapades with Mirouku. (He had always wondered how it was that his mother hid the pregnancy and the birth that followed.)

He had been spared due to his parents' selflessness, and so despite the fact that he was not a true and practiced monk, though he had remarkable spiritual prowess, he wore the robes as a constant reminder. It also helped when they wanted a place to stay... False exorcism, 'an ominous cloud is hanging over your household', etc, etc.

But they were tramps- they had no real homes or immediate family that they knew of that was still living. So they wondered, and to get by they stole. By any means possible when necessary.

Sango placed a stray lock of hair underneath her bandana, "So we meet up ready, half an hour before the festivities alright, Mirouku?"

They were in the local marketplace, and like it was basically every day, it was packed. There was barely an inch of space that had been left unoccupied, and their conversation was easily lost to any one else beyond the two of them.

Mirouku nodded with a flirtatious grin, "I wouldn't dream of missing a chance to spend time with you, my dearest Sango."

To anyone else outside of their conversational ring, it appeared that they were two poor lovers, courting without care of their lack of financial statures.

Sango flipped her mid-back length hair over her shoulder and quipped, "I recall you saying the exact same thing to that young woman—what was her name again, hmm? You seemed _quite_ interested in her."

Mirouku's face flushed, "Um... I'm pretty sure it began with an 'a'..."

She walked briskly a short way in front of him, with a snort of disgust. "Ha! Not even close, you lecher!"

Before an even bigger argument could break out between the two, a black haired blue eyed girl, came rushing up to them. "Mirouku, Sango!"

Once she was in step with them, she smiled, and greeted both.

Mirouku gave her a look over, "Kagome, what a pleasant surprise. You're looking ... well today." The remark earned him a smack upside the head from Sango. Mirouku did not even falter in step. The three of them had been friends for a long time and so by now Mirouku was probably well immune to physical harm.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, her delicate brow twitching in annoyance.

Out of all the cases, she was the strangest. A miko who's mother had been forced away from her during flooding. They had come across her laying soaked and unconscious on a river bank.

There had actually been a chance that her mother was actually living, but Kagome had no idea where said mother was. She may have had living relatives, but her memory of them was 'a giant blur' as she would say sadly.

The brunette then smiled at the other similarly dressed female, and returned her previous greeting.

"Hey Kagome. Are you ready for tonight?"

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "I'm more nervous than ready. We're pulling on a huge stunt."

Mirouku gave her an indifferent shrug, a sigh coming from his parted lips "It's what we do. This time is just a small step up from the normal."

Sango smiled swinging an arm around her, in a half hug. "He's right. We'll pull this off- we always have." Kagome smiled sheepishly, "I guess you're both right. I shouldn't be so negative."

Mirouku smirked, "Really?" He grabbed her hands and held them in his own, "Then would you do me the favor of bearing my children?"

Kagome sighed in exasperation, "Can't you be serious for a second?" Mirouku, removed a hand and placed it over his heart, "How wounded I am! I _was_ being serious."

Sango fumed a tad jealously as he took Kagome's hands and rubbed them against his cheek, "So how about it Kagome? Care to have some fun?"

Kagome's face flamed up, mirroring the color that Sango at the same moment was seeing.

Simultaneously both girls slapped him and walked off in annoyance. People never changed...

Mirouku stood staring at their swaying backs with a dazedly rewarded look to his eyes. "Definitely worth it..."

(Tsuki)

Sango stripped from her afternoon's attire, behind a screen and slipped the designated costumes over her under garments.

They had wormed their way into the entertainment list as the third to last act. It was lucky for them that they had an internal contact.

She slipped into a thin pink beaded skirt. It was made completely out of thin beads, and silvery carnation pink thread. The thread ended merely in a V a few inches down her thigh. The beads however, went all the way down to the floor and had slits on each side that reached high up into the thighs.

Next came the top that was made of the same beads and the same colored pink silk. It dipped in low and the frayed bottom ended simply an inch below her breasts. The sleeves were long, transparent mesh and had belled ends.

She slipped out from behind the screen to find Kagome already out finished dressing, and putting on jewelry from a small mound located on a wooden desk that had seen better days.

Kagome's outfit matched Sango's completely. Sango sighed, fitting a ring of silvery metal and jewels over her forehead. She felt completely naked. "I _cannot_ believe we let Mirouku convince us to wear these."

Kagome gave her a look that said she agreed completely, and slipped on a silver band over her upper arm, "I remember when we got all these."

Sango chuckled, "Well you should..." the brunette tied a silk sheet over the lower portion of her face. "They were part of our first real haul."

The raven haired girl laughed. "You know, I think that this will go well. Even if this is a bit extreme. We are after all the best in the 'business'... "

Sango smiled and slid on a pair of delicate slippers. "And don't ever forget that..."

They were the known as the_ Faceless_ _Nagaremono_, throughout the parts Japan in which they traveled. The title meant the Faceless Tramps- not that they minded.

If people actually knew who they were, they would have no chance with their raids, and sooner or later get caught and probably jailed or beheaded.

They pulled cons, stole, and would sell their acquired merchandise in another village. They never stuck around long enough to be caught. It was how they lived since finding each other. They didn't know anything else anymore.

The girls continued talking, putting on earrings, bracelets for both their wrists and ankles, necklaces, and rings, and once they had put on some make up they decided to open the door, and let their companion in.

They had changed their minds about meeting each other, to lower the complication level.

"Mirouku?" Sango looked out into the hallway finding it empty.

Even though they currently resided with an old woman named Kaede, she was employed somewhere in the heart of the village, so the house was mostly empty.

The violet eyed man walked into the room, the upper portion of his face masked in a bandana with eye holes. His torso was completely bare save for two golden chains that ended an inch below the base of his neck. He simply wore a pair of dark colored pants, and black slippers.

Three golden hoop earrings on his right ear stood out among his black attire with his chains.

He smiled, "You two look convincing." Mirouku was playing it serious for the time being. He was of no use with a concussion...

Kagome smiled beneath her mask, "The same can be said for you. Now come on. We wouldn't want to be late..."

Sango tightened the string that held up her skirt, and the three donned hooded robes and sturdier shoes went over their delicate slippers. 'There was no need to call attention to themselves,' Mirouku thought picking up a sack.

And they definitely would the way they were dressed.

They reached the palace quickly, having taken less traveled and met up with a guard. He stared with a stoic face into the clearing until Mirouku spoke to him. Then he became completely genial.

Mirouku grinned, "Hi, we are act eleven, I believe, under: _Onomeragan_."

Kagome looked incredulous, 'That's backwards...' The significance of the name completely soared over his head and the guard smiled, "Ahh okay hold on...O's_...Okay. Onomeragan._ Alright, you three can enter. Good luck!"

Sango smiled, "Thank you."

Once inside, they took off their hoods. Kagome started giggling, "Whose idea was the name?"

After a moment, two fingers pointed at the opposite companion in unison, "His/Hers!" Laughter started anew, and Sango and Mirouku joined in.

A man gruffly interrupted them. "Mind sharing the joke?"

He had long black hair and violet eyes. The stranger's voice was gravelly and rough. He seemed to be a worker at the palace for her had a royal crest embellished on his clothing. Mirouku stepped up, "It was a moment between friends, I assure you."

The man frowned, "Well keep it down! Some people are actually rehearsing what they are doing and you just happen to be distracting them."

Kagome leaned over to take off her boot, "You can leave now, _we're_ no longer causing a _distraction_ as you put it." She glanced pointedly around at everyone who had stopped what they were doing to stare.

His eyes flashed and he huffed, "Whatever." He walked away muttering about rude women- to put it mildly.

Sango stifled a laugh, and they began setting up. Tonight would definitely be interesting if not prosperous.

(Tsuki)

Sesshoumaru Tarutaki looked with indifference at the scene before him. The sun slowly was setting in the background, and in front of him were the many humans under his soon-to-be rule.

They were in the ever crowded court yard, sitting through the celebration of his birthday. Outwardly he appeared to be as regal and stoic as rumored, but internally he was willing some thing to just kill him and save him from his boredom. It was extreme yes, but there was nothing at this moment that he wanted more.

His father sat as regally and attentive as ever despite the fact that he looked well over sixty. Sesshoumaru snorted.

'Sixty, _indeed_.'

His half-brother sat on the other side of his father. All three men looked similar with long black hair, hazel eyes, violet in his half brother's case, and muscular builds.

Inu Taisho Tarutaki leaned over to his youngest son "Were there any problems in the back?"

The man huffed, "Only this group that wouldn't shut up."

Sesshoumaru idly remarked, "You have so much in common, Inuyasha. You propably got along wonderfully." The before mentioned brother growled, the noise sounding quite convincing, "Shut up, you bastard!"

Bored hazel eyes met his, "My father is sitting right here, _halfling_."

Inu Taisho's eyes flashed, "Enough, both of you!"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, "I apologize, father." Inuyasha muttered something, and Inu Taisho placed a hand on his forehead, "Continue with what you were saying, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook his head as the entertainment started, "I'll point them out when they come on."

It was eighteen hundred second later, not that Sesshoumaru counted the seconds of the next half hour...

Thankfully it was almost done, and he would be a speech away from the entrance of this Hell.

Three more acts left.

He was hoping it would not be another poetry recitation... or any of the ten previous horrendous displays.

It was simply amazing how his father and brother seemed to enjoy such insipid acts.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and tried to concentrate on the eleventh act. No one was onstage yet he noted.

Suddenly the stone tiles were covered in smoke. 'This might interesting.' He sat up a bit, his attention sparked.

Three figures, whom had not been there before sat on the floor.

Sesshoumaru smirked, his sensitive nose quickly picking up the use of pure magic. He barely heard Inuyasha whisper to his father that these three were the noise makers.

'Hmm...'

"Inuyasha... what do they call themselves?"

(Tsuki)

The crowd murmured as different reactions settled among them as the three slowly rose. A woman huffed, "How scandalous! Do you see how the women dress?" other reactions were a bit more positive at the display.

Sango and Kagome shared a grin under their coverings, Mirouku simply smirked, blowing a kiss towards Sango.

She crossed her arms, and turned her head away, blushing. The audience laughed at Mirouku's expense.

Kagome snapped her fingers and the amount of smoke increased. Mirouku brought out a flute from the plume of smoke and began to play. Beautiful music from the flute and seemingly from the ground flowed throughout the courtyard, dazzling the villagers.

Both women as if mirror images of each other, began to dance. They were similarly dressed, but one had bright blue eyes while the other had chocolate brown ones.

It was a spectacle to see them snake around the courtyard, mirroring each other and twisting and ungulating their bodies in some exotic dance.

Sango's eyes flickered in Mirouku's direction, and Kagome winked subtly to signify she understood.

They dipped and turned, moving back toward Mirouku never did they break their mirroring moves, every sway of the hips, every footstep was matched impeccably. Mirouku continued playing, but stepped up and between them and they fell to the floor simultaneously. The two pushed themselves up and rolled onto their sides. Mirouku's flute disappeared in the plume of smoke it came from and he reached down to help each up.

Once they were completely on their feet, Mirouku disappeared in a burst of smoke and glitter, but the music continued to play.

Sango and Kagome continued on for a few minutes before sharply stopping. Slowly the began to lower into the rising smoke, their bodies snaking around each other but managing never to make any contact, before unraveling.

And then they dropped to the group and as the last note played they clasped hands.

The music died away as the girls disappeared. As sparks of glitter washed over everything gradual clapping began. The applause was fantastic.

Before Kagome completely vanished, however, she was shocked to see the intense prince's eyes looking directly at her. They seemed to bore directly into her very being.

(Tsuki)

Sango and Kagome stifled a shriek, as they fell through the ceiling of the palace. They landed none too gracefully.

Kagome wiped the glitter out of her hair tiredly, from her spot on the floor, "Mirouku... do you think you can cover the rest with Sango. I'm ..so... tired.."

She drifted off to sleep.

Kagome had gotten them into the palace from the courtyard, and put on most of the illusions during their performance, so she was completely drained.

Mirouku picked her up bridle style, "Come on, Sango, we don't have much time." Sango nodded, picking of her pace, and running beside Mirouku.

"Did you find the room where they keep their cache?"

He nodded, "I did, it is hidden by a simple barrier. I can take it down, but you'll have to get rid of the guards." Sango smiled. They were truly the perfect team; a miko, a monk, and a hunter.

Mirouku stopped running, and whispered, "Once we turn there are a couple of guards. They're a bunch of morons, so you won't have any problems."

Sango nodded and walked confidently out into their line of view. She put on a blank expression. "Excuse me, I'm a bit lost..."

One guard who seemed to have a permanent sneer on his face, smirked, "Well what do we have here?"

The other, a man with light brown eyes, smirked, his eyes glinting, "I believe it's a damsel in distress."

The first grabbed her arm roughly, "Then let's help her out."

Sango gave a smirk of her own, fisting her hand to punch him. "Idiot."

-

Mirouku leaned Kagome against the wall as soon as the first punch sounded. He sat cross legged, with one hand raised in a prayerful position. He sat mumbling a prayer for a moment.

With the free hand, he pulled out an ofuda, and turned the corner. He threw the slip of paper at the barrier, and on contact it began to dissipate.

Sango stood over two unconscious bodies, and Mirouku smiled at her, "Good job, my love," she rolled her eyes, at that and Mirouku threw her a sack, "Hold on for a second, I'll get Kagome."

Sango caught the bag easily and with a mock salute, whispered back, "Yes, sir."

Mirouku returned shortly with Kagome- she had stirred a bit, and had insisted walking on her own. With Mirouku's support, she made it. "Ready to go in?" Sango nodded.

The three of them entered together.

The first thing that caught their eyes was that the room was neatly filled with fine silks, jewelry, incense, and everything they imagined that would have been there.

The second thing that they noticed was the amber eyes that were glinting with an unreadable light.

Mirouku's grip tightened around Kagome, "Oh, fuck."

(Tsuki)

And that was one of my many newest installments (there are four total). How did you like it? The dance scene felt horrible lol, so I might change that later on...

Please give some feedback!

Happy New Year,

MT


	2. Chapter 2

(AN) Mikazuki Here! Thanks you guys for the amazing reviews! And special thanks to Mysticalflame for being horribly honest with me. Lol, I'm getting an A in dance, but I can't write a proper dance scene -sweat- Hilarity..

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will

Captivated Amber

Chapter Two

-

-

-

(Tsuki)

_The first thing that caught their eyes was that the room was neatly filled with fine silks, jewelry, incense, and everything they imagined that would have been there._

_The second thing that they noticed was the amber eyes that were glinting with an unreadable light._

_Mirouku's grip tightened around Kagome, "Oh, fuck."_

_­_There might be one or two moments in a person's life where their life will flash before their eyes and they'll be able to taste death.

One will hope they will never have one of those moments, but of course, hope is a fruitless thing. You hope for love you receive hatred or worse yet, rejection.

You hope for riches, you've been poverty stricken.

You hope for life... you receive the Grim Reaper's knock.

Sango moved in closer to Mirouku. She was so close to him that she thought he could hear her heart racing. Sesshoumaru had caught them.

They were now guilty of thievery. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, as the prince encircled them, his perfect raven locks not moving an inch out of place with his movement.

The candle light glistened on everything eerily. The silks became taunts, the incense dizzying, the coins- harsh.

For the first time is a long while, Sango was actually afraid. She had been entitled as fearless- levelheaded. But now that she was faced with the possibility of dying, she crumbled.

Mirouku's hand found hers and she held onto it as if it were her life line. They were about to die.

Sango bit down hard on tongue to keep from whimpering. She would _not_ give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her last moment in vulnerability.

Her thoughts however betrayed her. 'Will we stand trial ...or simply be beheaded or fed to the beasts...?' She sighed.

So much for that vulnerability idea.

She forced herself to calm down and as Sesshoumaru stopped his predatory stance, she looked to her companions. Maybe it would be so bad... Maybe they'd be shot simply and quickly in the backs.

She squeezed Mirouku's hand tighter. Mirouku held himself grim. So much he'd never do... He was about to die a virgin for heaven's sake!

Kagome felt ill and light headed.

It was partially from fear and partial from the fact that she was basically seeing her own death.

That never was anything pleasant.

Her eyes speckled with a dark blue, something that attracted Sesshoumaru's attention instantly.

It would have been hard not to spark his attention seeing as he entire body seemed to be on fire.

He inconspicuously sniffed the air. His nostrils were instantly filled with the scents of the three humans in front of his, and flowers and cinnamon.

'Such a strange combination...'

Sesshoumaru suddenly smiled, "Amusing group..." Sango's other hand found Mirouku's sleeve as the prince glance carefully at each face.

Yes they truly were amusing. They really got worked up at the thought of death. It was amazing that they had not passed out from the raging emotion that he could feel and smell emitting from each of them.

But it was all in vain for he would not kill them.

He was merely toying.

Gauging each and every one of them.

The stunt they had pulled had quirked his attention, and now that they had it it would be hard for them to let it go. Imagine a fisherman's hook and a trout.

His gaze lingered on Kagome's and he moved towards her.

Mirouku pulled her in closer, his brotherly instincts kicking in. It was one of the rare times when he held the other raven haired girl and was not thinking anything remotely perverted, or saying anything remotely perverted.

Sesshoumaru's pierced him with a look, "I will not harm," his voice rumbled in annoyance, as it rivered into the room. He inwardly rolled his eyes, ignoring the skeptic expressions and took her face in his hand.

Sango gasped, "Leave her a—"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "If you value your life, you will refrain from commanding me to ever do anything."

Sango stared him down.

He returned his gaze to Kagome as she struggled in his grasp. "This was your work, wasn't it, girl?"

She knew he was talking about the tricks she pulled. His eyes had pierced right through everything she had done.

Kagome tried to shake out of his grasp, weakly struggling to no avail. She held back a wince. Why did his skin burn so much? "What of it?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, 'What a disgraceful attitude.' He tightened his hold on her chin, unconsciously, as he stared at her.

Mirouku sighed.

They were definitely dead... Or were they? Something felt so off about his behavior. Why was he acting so lenient with them? And how come they had not instantly been arrested?

He and Sango were both surprised to suddenly hear a chuckle sound in the room, "Guards, take them away." Almost at once, the room was filled with armed men and women, all wearing the same uniform, which was armor plated and had the Taisho insignia on the breast.

Mirouku inwardly sighed, 'I suppose I spoke to soon...'

They were forcefully pulled away from each other and led out of the room. Kagome was held by two women seeing as how she could not stand on her own. She turned her head to look back at Sesshoumaru, and was surprised to find him still staring at her.

Once they were completely gone Sesshoumaru frowned once again, this time contemplating. He slowly began lifting his hand to examine it. It was surrounded by a pink and purple aura. The aura slowly wore down, but in its wake, the pale flesh sizzled and burned. "That girl..."

As his hair became silver, and his eyes completely golden, the burned skin healed over and after a minute, it was as if nothing had ever happened to his hand.

(Tsuki)

Inu Taisho frowned, "Now where is that son of mine?" One moment he was there, the next, he was running off.

And in the middle of a ceremony dedicated to _him._

'Children!'

But he could not help but worry.

Not that he would ever mention it out loud, but he worried about his son. The headstrong idiocy ran in the family and of course that would definitely cause some worry.

Inuyasha was off somewhere, and so he had been left alone to his own thoughts. Thoughts which were only filled with paranoid scenarios.

He breathed a little more easily, though, when he saw his son.

He schooled his face over to look irritated. "And where have you been?"

Sesshoumaru returned back to the courtyard looking as if he had not just interrupted the whole festival in his honor. Faux irritation turned into curiosity as Sesshoumaru simply stared at his hand.

His father frowned at him, "What was the meaning of your departure, Sesshoumaru?"

The eldest son merely smiled a bit darkly. He inwardly shuddered, the smallest up tilt of the boy's lips and he looked like a mass murderer.

"Nagaremono."

And the curiosity made a full circle back to irritation. Inu Taisho was skeptical, "Buy, in our home? Couldn't you think of a better excuse to leave? People in the North could have probably seen how bored you were."

Sesshoumaru did not even bother with a response to that.

"Father, if you will accompany me to the guest's quarters afterwards, I have a something that may interest you."

(Tsuki)

"If these are the cells, then I'd love to see the rooms," Kagome gaped as they were placed, surprisingly not roughly, into a large room.

Kagome blinked at the sight of black silks over lush futons, fur rugs, a heating system, and a low table. There was a sliding rice paper door leading out into the wash room.

Everything was illuminated by candles.

Sango carefully helped her to one of the futons in the room. "Why don't you take a breather, Kagome-chan?"

Her smaller friend smile gratefully, "Thanks, Sango." She wanted to rest as much as she could, so she could try and get them out. If she got them in, she could at least get them out of the Palace grounds.

Her eyes swiveled to Mirouku who was looking around the room, as if contemplating. Sango followed her gaze, "Mirouku...what's wrong?"

He did not answer for a moment, 'Something feels off...Why were we not arrested? We were caught in the act. By the prince, himself, no less. We're wanted criminals. We should have been...'

Mirouku smiled, "Nothing to worry yourself over, dearest. Just thinking." He meant what he had said. There was no reason to worry anyone anymore than there were.

Sango blushed, sputtering, "There you go with that dearest thing! Why are you always acting as if we were lovers?"

She said the word a bit awkwardly as if such a thing was foreign.

Mirouku smiled patiently, "We were destined for one another, that's why..."

Kagome laughed and stiffly moved into a seating position on the futon. "I agree with Mirouku." Sango's face burned with embarrassment, "_Kagome_! You traitor!"

Kagome merely laughed harder at Sango's expense, and Mirouku let out a chuckle. The laughter only stopped, however, when a young woman around their age bustled in.

She lad long black hair, partially done in a sloppy ponytail that hung off the side of her head. She was dressed in an expensive looking kimono.

In her arms, she carried in with her, bundles of clothes, "Hello?" She smiled shyly when she saw the group.

Mirouku's eyes surveyed her, 'By the looks of her, I'd say she was fourteen... that's still legal... right?'

Sango hand met the back up his head.

He winced and looked at her with a pouty, "Uncalled for!"

The girl looked unsurely at them, "Sesshoumaru-sama asked me to bring clothes for all of you. I am Rin by the way."

Mirouku smiled, "That's a very pretty name. May I ask you a qu—" Sango pulled on his ear, "Sick bastard. And then you were going off about that whole destined to be together thing. Ha!"

Kagome rolled her eyes fondly before turning her attention to Rin. She seemed to be a quiet girl, but seemed to have the potential to be as loud as the next one if she warmed up to someone. "Rin, you said you were here to bring us clothes? Why is that?"

Not that she minded. She left as naked as newborn and she was sure Sango felt the same. But she was curious as to why they were being so hospitable to their would-be-robbers.

The younger girl gently placed down the clothing with a sigh, "Sesshoumaru-sama did not say, really," by her tone and the fact that she would not make eye contact you could tell that she was lying, "but, please dress yourselves. I believe there is something in there that will fit each of you."

With a hurried wave, she walked out of the room. Seconds later, they heard the same voice saying in sing song, "Lord Jaken! I gave them the clothes! Now can you take Rin to the gardens?"

Her slip in grammar did not go unnoticed, for outside one nasally voiced person began to scold her, before agreeing to indulge her in her trip.

Sango went over to the pile of clothing that Rin had just set down. It was

Sango picked up an outfit. It was a modest yukata. As plain as the one she normally wore, but made of more expensive material.

"Mirouku, be a gentleman and get the hell out, so Kagome and I can change. Go in the privy."

He blinked, "Why don't you and Kagome take—"

"Be a _gentleman_ and get the hell out. Now."

He lifted up his hands, "Alright... why don't I be a gentleman and change in the privy? Is that better?"

Sango smiled and chirped, "Thanks Mirouku!"

Kagome walked a little unsurely to the clothing as Mirouku went off with his.

She rubbed her stomach, "Something about that prince, felt so off," she confided, as she worried her bottom lip with her top teeth.

Sango stripped down, "I felt something from him too."

Kagome followed suit, and folded her clothes neatly, "When he touched me... it burned."

Sango paused in the middle of tying her yukata, "Kagome? What do you mean?"

Her friend had no time to answer the question for the room doors slid open just then and a man would appeared to be in his sixties walked in.

Mirouku quickly rejoined them at the sound of the entrance. He was dressed ironically in monk robes.

The man looked them over.

"You three are the Faceless Nagaremono, huh?"

Mirouku nodded. "We are."

He smiled- a small one but a smile no less, and his face seemed less worn, "Then from here on in, you three belong to me."

(Tsuki)

Eh. Not what I wanted but I was struck with writer's block! And I really don't like this fic that much either. (Not true)

I like this fic, but I've been do unenthusiastic lately. (School is definitely sapping my life away)

New fic is coming out, and I have a yahoo mailing list in case anyone wants an email alert. I can't remember anything for crap so I never remember to email anyone when they ask. But anyway, viola problem solved lol PM me if you're interested in joining.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and sorry I made you all wait so long, so much has happened, some of wish I don't really wish to share.

**Important:** Please know that Sesshoumaru does **not** like Kagome yet.

And! Fics are hopping to ASSKS slowly but surely lol.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Inuyasha.

(Tsuki)

**Captivated Amber**

Chapter Three

(Tsuki)

Sango stepped up in front of Kagome, who was looking even paler than before as four or so guards followed in, her normally warm, chocolate eyes, burned to a dark sienna with anger, "Belong to you? Dream on, old man." Her tone seemed to make the guards take a step back.

Mirouku looked at Sango, and as he came up to her side, he squeezed her hand. When he turned back around, he had to glower down at the slightly amused looking Inu Taisho. He failed to see the amusement in the situation.

He coolly stated, "You have our answer, so now we will take our leave."

Inu Taisho broke out into a laugh, "I'm afraid you've confused the situation. I was not asking." For a second his attention wavered away from them.

Kagome suddenly seemed to feel suffocated. It was so hard to breath, and her skin ached. Something about these people was hurting her. They had to go. She staggered forward, her finger pointing wildly toward Inu Taisho. "You need to leave!"

Sango lost her glare as she whirled towards her friend, and gasped as Kagome shuddered, "Kagome!" She reached forward in time to catch her friend was taking a dive head first into the floor.

Mirouku cradled his head, "Ugh..."

Sango looked between the two, fearing for them, "What are you doing to them?"

Inu Taisho appearance flickered for a bit, the lines of age seemed to disappear, ears formed a point, and lines of indigo appeared on a now younger face and red over the eyes. Eyes, which were now a striking, but familiar, amber color.

He flicked the tail of a high ponytail over his broad armored shoulders.

Mirouku's incredulous face twisted in pain, "His aura..."

Sango's vision swam, the overwhelming feeling her friends were getting in such heavy doses spreading to her, it was not as intense, but there nonetheless. She knelt to the floor, leaning her friend against her shoulder, "What are you?"

Mirouku's voice was soft when he answered for the taiyoukai, "A demon..."

The demonic aura left all three. And even more surprisingly, Inu Taisho with a nod, dismissed his guards and smiled, "I hope you understand now, why I want the three of you."

Kagome shook her head, as confused as ever. "No...We don't at all."

Inu Taisho patiently explained, "You three would be the perfect addition to my army."

Mirouku shot up, ignoring the dizzy feeling that resulted from the action. "There is no way that I will let either of those girls fight. They'll get killed!" Inu Taisho put up a hand to quiet him. With finality in his voice, he firmly and a bit coldly reiterated, "Once I again I will repeat, that I am not asking any one of you. You will begin your training early tomorrow, so rest up."

And with those word he left them.

(Tsuki)

They had fallen asleep, where they had lain, too physically exhausted, to crawl onto one of the proffered futons.

It had only seemed like a few seconds later when they were woken by a woman's gentle shake of their shoulders.

Kagome awoke first, to see Rin.

She smiled shyly, "Good morning, miko-sama." Kagome did not say anything right away, but then she returned the smile brightly, "Good morning."

All her life-or at least as long as she could remember, she had had a feeling of a build up sadness, no matter how much fun she had, or how many jokes she laughed at, or giggles she had to stifle, it was always there. But now—it had lessened so much. Maybe it was the amount of sleep she had gotten-the most in the whole of her life probably.

She was feeling so at peace.

...If only it could last.

She stretched her limbs that were not at all sore despite her makeshift bedding on the floor, as the others awoke.

By the look on their faces, they were faring possibly as well.

Rin had once again brought them clothing. But these were no robes, or anything of the sort. They were their practice clothing. They didn't even have to be told that.

Each moved to a corner to change and each, or more bluntly- Mirouku was too wrapped up in their thoughts to consider turning around and peeping at the opposite sex.

As Kagome slipped into what she had been given, before Rin scampered away, she mused at what it would be like to be _in_ an army. To train like the men of the villages they had been to, had to.

It both excited her and made her nervous.

Her outfit was like that of a traditional miko's but had its differences... And by had its difference, it was nothing akin to what a self respecting miko wore. The length of the sleeves on the "haori" had been cut a third of an inch off the shoulder. While at the shoulders it had been loose, once it reached her chest, the ice blue material, doubled and became tighter. It would have been completely blue had it not been for the fact that underneath the fabric, was bone constructed black armor that hugged her every feature. It created a V of black down the front that ended at a sash that tied at her waist.

And, so they were not left out of the fun, instead of the traditional hamakas, the bottoms might as well have been a second skin. They were made of a sturdy, but moveable material that was completely black however, on her left leg, there was a thick blue sash tied.

The strangest boots and gloves she had ever worn finished everything off.

Everything about the boots just screamed, tough, and well built and they reach up to and several inches past her thin ankles. And the gloves, unlike anything she had seen before, were fingerless and did not venture past her wrists.

The best thing so far, however, was that everything was so damn comfortable. She didn't even mind the feel of the bone amour through the pristine white layer of undercoating she wore. Everything felt great.

She flexed her fingers in front of her view, and gave a faint smile. Maybe this would not be so bad after all.

Sango was having a little more trouble admitting her outfit held any potential at all. Her reasons being a mix of her pride and of incredibility. Her ensemble was created from the hide of a snake demon—rarely heard of or seen, since the snake youkai who were unlucky enough to be picked for an outfit, were powerful indeed. Not low class at all.

It had a high neck, and it was, slightly unlike Kagome's, sleeveless. But it did follow the dark color theme. The base of the outfit was black scaled lizard hide and it was all lined with pink and green ribbons.

The top was, as previously mentioned, made of the rare leather, but was lined with bone formed armor and it ended just below her bosom. To leather straps attached from the top and onto the bottoms, a pair of leather knee length, skin tight slacks over which, flowed a black skirt, made of a very thin material and was striped in one area with pink and green. Boots came up to meet the prematurely ended pants.

Sango looked down at her attire and blushed. It was no worse than her 'belly dancer' clothes, but she had a feeling that her having to wear these was not a one-time deal. "Imagine what Kohaku would have said if he ever saw me in this..." she whispered, a small smile playing on her lips, as her eyes danced wit humor.

And then suddenly her eyes saddened and she neared tears. Of one of the things that she had held back about the destruction of her village, was that she was not the sole survivor.

Her brother and fraternal twin, Kohaku had made it out with her when her parents had hidden them inside their barn—under some hay, once things had looked bad for them.

But luck was never with that unfortunate family, for their sacrifice was partially in vain. The two children were found, and Kohaku had given himself to them in exchange for his sister's safety.

She had probably wept more for him, than anyone else.

Sango and her brother were so close, that sometimes she forgot he was not with her... The days together felt as if they were hours ago, not years, and that if she called for him-he would come with open arms and a grin.

"Oh Kohaku!" she whispered.

She stifled a sob and she bent over pretending to lace the boots with the million laces.

It was so hard to keep strong when it felt as if the world was trying to make her fall. But one thing the brunette was thankful about, was that know one had heard that small slip.

But alas, someone had.

Mirouku looked sadly at Sango's bent form from the corner of his violet eyes and heaved a silent sigh. Though he wanted to, so badly, he did not go over to comfort her. He did not want to pry into something that she maybe didn't want him dogging her about—even if his intentions happened to be good.

Mirouku turned away to fix the finalities of his training wear. He had been given a skin-tight shirt that was of course sleeveless. There was an outward plate of armor that had strange bone protrusions jutting from its edge. The armor snapped close in the back. The bone had been, as the armor headed south, covered with black snake hide for added protection. It ended at a sash at his stomach, which he was in the process of tying.

He had already slipped on his boots that came no higher than his ankles after he had put on his hamakas-which did in fact hold all of the traditional appearances of the pants. Mirouku slid on his pair of fingerless gloves marveling at them, as he flexed his hand.

The clothing he had to admit were unlike anything he had ever worn. Not so surprising since they had live for the most part humbly.

He turned around solemnly already knowing that the other two women were finished dressing.

The raven-haired man had to lift a brow at what he saw.

'I definitely could get used to this...' He mused, slightly smiling.

Sango, herself gasped, "Mirouku..." she blushed and stammered a bit, "You look nice.." she ended with lamely, and then winked, "And I'm kinda glad you decided to keep the earrings."

She referred to the six golden studs and small hoops that decorated his ears in pairs of three, that he had pierced his ears to get placed in, to further help the disguise of yesterday.

Kagome laughed silently to herself as Mirouku just rubbed the back of his head, slightly flustered at the compliment. He smiled a bit after a moment, "You look great as well... I will have to give my praises to whoever picked that out... It's definitely better than a yukata. They have wonderful taste." All the while he said that, his eyes traveled shamelessly over the curves that the suit revealed to his viewing.

Sango looked scandalized as she gaped at him. Then her face burned with embarrassment and she turned menacing.

"You pervert!" She reached out to smack him, but someone at the door cleared their throat and she paused with her hand ready and itching to strike.

There stood the man from before...the one that took the attitude with them—or rather Kagome. He frowned at them from the doorway.

"We ain't got all day, if your dressed let's go. I refuse to baby sit a bunch of kids for any longer than I have to."

Sango sniffed and leaned to Kagome who cast a smoldering gaze at Inuyasha, "Kids that could kick his ass."

Mirouku, who had heard her, smirked.

Apparently though, their friend heard them and his eyes flashed gold, and fangs protruded from his mouth.

He let out his demonic aura in powerful waves. Kagome winced the feeling of being suffocated coming back. Mirouku cringed a bit, refusing to show any signs of being effected by the arrogant ass's aura. Sango stumbled a bit.

Inuyasha smirked harshly, "All three of you would die if you even tried. You're weak."

His half turned demon features left with his over-powering aura and he was the same 'man' they had seen yesterday.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and started to cough.

Sango glared at the back of his head as he kept the stupid smirk on his face and called back haughtily, "So are you coming or not?"

(Tsuki)

Sesshoumaru stood in the dojo blind folded and shirtless. His hamakas were a pristine white color, and his hair was up in a high ponytail. A black blindfold was tied securely around his eyes, and in his hands was a strong wooden bokken.

Around him was his army.

In lines, classes of archers, swordsmen, defense, close combat, and hand-to-hand combat specialists divided the warriors. They were each placed in an environment that would further help them fine their talents.

Sesshoumaru was aware of every move made outside of him, as he perfected his dance. He sparred with an invisible partner. His feet and hands knew the moves by heart... The bokken was like an extension of his person. The wood was but a blur in his grasp, as it swished through the air.

Outwardly, from what the youkai could see, he was completely stoic. Indifferent to the world around him. But of course looks were always deceiving. There was a deep turmoil raging in his mind. Internally he was frustrated.

There was a war waging...

Against them.

And Sesshoumaru doubted that they were all that prepared. The soldiers would not last when facing their enemy.

Decades of having to hold back in an environment, because of the surrounding humans had made them weaker than they should have been.

Their enemy lived without care of the human race, and were free to let themselves go unbound.

The dojo could only allow them sanctuary to a point, when training. It could only let them practice to a limited point. No one there was looking forward to being uncovered by the humans. Though when weighed with the consequence of being physically weakened, the youkai had to wonder if it was worth it.

But the tramps...

Could they make some difference?

'The miko... She has potential. She spiritually surpasses Kikyou. Or rather,' he thought bitterly, 'The miko would if she knew how to properly use her powers. She is more defenseless than a newborn,' he scorned.

Humans...

Unconsciously his hand tightened on his weapon.

Such wastes.

His hand tightened even more on the wooden sword, and strained lines appeared on its dark surface.

And the other two were exactly the same. So weak.

And then the bokken snapped.

Sesshoumaru pivoted on his foot and turned, never breaking the sequences. He reached to his sash and brought out a new sword, beginning a new series of steps.

Two puma youkai in their instruction lines turned to steal glances at Sesshoumaru. One had multiple glistening black braids that went down to his elbows, while the other had black hair that was cropped short and bangs that went past his eyes. Both had golden eyes with thin slit-like pupils.

The brother with cropped hair remarked, "It's a wonder how he does it. He hasn't even broken a sweat and he's been there far before we got here."

The other—obviously his brother nodded in agreement, "But it is admirable..."

Suddenly a bear youkai behind him groaned. He indiscreetly leaned forward, still keeping in the steps, "Sesshoumaru-sama's half brother is coming this way."

A red haired fox youkai frowned, who was next to the blue hair brother muttered, "Well that's definitely a fight waiting to happen."

It was incredible how often one picked a fight with the other. The animosity was so thick between the two that it was a wonder that one wasn't dead.

The bear continued to sniff the air and held it for a bit, making sure what he assumed to have smelled was correct. He looked incredulous. "He's bringing humans..."

The fox's turquoise eyes widened, "You're joking right? Humans? How many? Who are they? Doesn't he know better?"

The puma brother with the braids grinned, "You ask too many questions, kid. But just wait a bit, and I'm sure you'll get your answers, Shippou."

Shippou sighed then answered, "Ohhkay."

There was a small uproar at the entrance of the dojo, signaling that Shippou's curiosity would not have long to wait to be quenched.

Inuyasha crashed in yelling loudly for everyone to make way and clear out. Mirouku and Kagome trailed behind him, Sango walking a bit in front of them.

Sesshoumaru did not even stop his self training.

He merely asked uncaring, "Why have you brought them here Inuyasha?"

His half brother looked incredulous, "You asked for them, you dumb shit! If your memory that bad?" He frowned and rolled his eyes, muttering, "Ass."

There was a small wave of murmurs in the crowd.

The only appearance of agitation at his brother was the muscle in his jaw that tightened. Sesshoumaru kept his blindfold in place and then called, "Hunter..."

Sango assumed 'hunter' was supposed to be her.

She flickered her head mockingly, "Demon..."

And before she could blink his bokken was being balanced on his claw tips and then flung at her.

The brunette let out a gasp, caught off guard for a second, before she reached out for the sword and managed to catch it, before it caught her across the face. Sango instantly tossed it to the ground. She looked up at the youkai and breathed, "Hey, what's the deal? Changed your mind and decided to kill us now?"

Sesshoumaru brought a hand to the blindfold and swiftly untied it. His amber eyes were as cold as the night before.

Kagome shuddered. 'He's so damn unpleasant.'

Slowly the groups began to stop.

"Sango-chan...don't put any ideas in his head." She said wryly, "I'd love to see my next birthday." There were a few snickers amongst the men. Mirouku would have laughed had the situation been different.

Sesshoumaru was not amused in the least. "My army is dismissed for outside training. Inuyasha will supervise."

His half brother pouted, "But."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "I will not tell you again, halfling." Inuyasha fumed and began to bark out orders. With another glance at Sesshoumaru, he left, the soldiers all masking their demon features as they left.

As soon as everyone cleared out, Mirouku spoke, "Sesshoumaru..._sama_. We are curious to know what exactly you have in mind for our trio."

The youkai rolled his eyes as the man. "This Sesshoumaru will require of her," he gestured at Sango, "To join the swordsmen and direct combat units. You will be advised by one of the fox youkai."

Sango held up a finger, "Hold on...I refuse to handle a sword. My father died by one, and I never used one since."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, thoroughly annoyed, "Then what is your weapon?"

Sango met lifted her chin a bit in pride, "The Hiraikotsu. If I have the resources I could construct it myself. And with that I could train myself."

Sesshoumaru waved her off, "Fine." His gaze concentrated on Mirouku, "Any misgivings before I begin."

Mirouku shook his head and Sesshoumaru continued, "I have done my research on some areas of your group...You have been known to use a staff when in confrontation, am I correct?"

He just gave a small nod.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Then there is your weapon. You will be trained under Inuyasha for that. You also will be advised in tactics, under the same fox youkai as the woman."

Kagome spoke then, "And myself?"

"An archer, under Kikyou's supervision. Training with the monk and my brother, and you will be under my advising the rest of the time for reconnaissance as well as others."

Kagome blinked, "When you say...under _your_ "advising" does that means that_ you_ are my advisor?"

Mirouku deadpanned and muttered, "Kagome-chan, I am sure that was exactly what he meant."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead. These ..._people_ could not be the same feared _Faceless_ _Nagaremono._

Suddenly Sango put her hands on her hips, "You split us up! How will we know how the other is fairing? We'll barely see each other in training!"

Sesshoumaru walked up closer to the group, "When this Sesshoumaru cares he will let you know."

Kagome fumed and before Mirouku could even intervene she had already let the words slip from her lips, "You asshole!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed, "Do not think to disrespect me. I could have the three of you killed in a second."

Kagome looked him straight in the eyes, "Well then at least, we'll die together."

Mirouku put a gentle arm on the girl's arm and spoke, "Let it drop, Sesshoumaru. Our reasoning for our objection to separation is something that you'll never understand."

Sesshoumaru walked past them coolly, "Understanding a human is not something that I ever want to do."

Sango let out a frustrated noise as he exited, "I don't want Kagome near him! He'll kill her!"

The raven haired girl tenderly moved over to Sango and hugged her, "I don't think we have a choice."

Mirouku smiled soothingly and took her hand, "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's too smart to die."

Sango was about to say something but then her lower lip quivered and she started to cry, "If I lose anyone of you, I lose the only family I have." Kagome rubbed calming circles on her back. "Oh Sango..."

Mirouku tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered, "I—we will never leave you."

She had probably taken everything the hardest. She was constantly reminded of the night of her family's death, by the physical and emotional scars she acquired then.

They all had them, but hers just ran the deepest.

(Tsuki)

I have so many ideas for this fic. It is_ crazy_ how much fun I have with it. It just takes me awhile to get the chapters typed because of school.

But please review and tell me what you think of this fic.

Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I right way more than when I'm not.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. :** I'm finally updating this! Yay!

**Disclaimer**: My financial status has just one name it's N-O-N-E-X-I-S-T-A-N-T. So my ownership of IY is not P-L-A-U-S-I-B-L-E.

**Summary**: "Why did you decide to spare us?" Broad shoulders rose minutely in a shrug. Even that managed to look regal. "Your eyes..." SK

**FYI **this here...longest chapter yet –whoo!-

-Tsuki-

**Captivated Amber**

Chapter Four

**(-Tsuki-)**

Sesshoumaru walked outside onto the training area. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha called to the group he was instructing, "Drill 5 oh 3 people, get to it!"

The soldiers held back groans as they brought out wooden swords from their sheaths and began to spar with each other using the steps that had been imprinted in their heads.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru, "What's up?"

"Wait ten or so minutes and go get the other two. I want to see if these humans are worth keeping. Have a rotated session on each and report back to me at every end."

Inuyasha nodded, "Can do. And yourself?"

"Observing."

Inuyasha nodded, "Any reason we can't go now?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Rin is bringing them food."

Inuyasha snorted, "Just like her...but how'd she know where they were."

His brother's eyes gleamed, "I made some hints."

Inuyasha laughed, "You're such a softie Sesshoumaru."

The comment was met with a glare, "Hardly. I just like to take good care of my weapons."

**(Tsuki)**

Rin peeked into the dojo indiscreetly. If master Jaken or Lord Seshoumaru-btou-sama found out she was sneaking around as she was, they'd never let her in the gardens for only God knows long. And it would be at Jaken's suggestion too. He always had the worst punishments! She hid her basket a little further in her cloak.

But it was worth the punishment if could get them food. From what she heard they hadn't eaten in awhile and her Lord Sesshoumaru-btou-sama wasn't planning on feeding them an time soon.

'Here goes nothing...'

Rin was more than a little nervous about what she about to do. The _Nagamuro _people or whatever they were called, were a bit scary.

She found the three strangers in the center of the empty room unarmed and not looking threatening..

She only knew them as the miko, the hunter, and the monk. She had yet to gather the courage to ask their names.

Rin scampered in shyly, "Excuse me...!"

Mirouku looked up sharply half expecting to see another demon. He relaxed when he saw Rin. "Yes?"

Her eyes darted from one side of the room to the other, "If you are hungry, um...Ri—I... I have some food for you three. You haven't left here and I was not sure if you have eaten."

Kagome gave her a small smile that spoke her appreciation as her stomach gave a silent rumble, "No, we haven't. Thank you, Rin..."

None of them had eaten in a long while. They were weak and their bodies were not going to function up to par if the treatment persisted.

Sango looked at her in confusion, "Why would you go of your own will and retrieve food for us." As Rin brought to remove the basket, from her cloak, Sango added, "By your clothing you have obvious standing...so...why?"

Rin placed down the basket carefully and began to set down a cloth on which she placed three earthen ceramic bowls. They appeared to the work that only upper class lives knew. Even, sturdy sides, with light bottoms.

Kagome looked with appreciation at the bowl. It touched her heart for some reason. It were as if it were familiar.

"Rin does this because she cares. And she is just like you...She is human."

Mirouku bowed, "Then thank you."

Rin looked embarrassed for a moment as she poured tea. "Rin wishes to know your names, if you don't mind."

Kagome shook her head to clear the blurred images of pottery and hand constructed pottery wheels that implanted themselves in her head. They were so much like memories...But memories of what?

"Oh! I'm sorry...I could have sworn we introduced ourselves...I'm Kagome..."

Mirouku inclined his head, "Glad to make your acquaintance, I am Mirouku and this is Sango." He gestured towards the hunter then rested his hand over hers in a comforting fashion.

She smiled at Rin. "It's nice to meet you."

Rin beamed at the three of them but once the last piece of food was out of the basket, she sighed, "...I have to go...Jaken will be looking for me." She brightened though, "After my studies," she paused, once more a little uncertain of what to say, "I hope I can see you again."

Kagome grinned, "Likewise. Bye Rin."

The others tossed in their goodbyes and Rin scampered off.

Sango smiled, "She's a cute kid."

Mirouku wagged his brows, "So I take it you approve of me courting her."

Kagome sipped her tea, ducking a bit as Sango threw a piece of bread over her head, "As if! I mean really, Mirouku...Be serious for once!"

Kagome sighed, "Don't make me separate you too. And don't waste the food!"

Sango stuck out her tongue playfully and grabbed a plate of sliced fruits, Mirouku decided to start on his rice, which was covered in chunks of golden, roasted fish.

Sango let out a moan, "I didn't even realize how hungry I was."

Her raven haired friend nodded as let out contented sighs as they slowly ate the various fruits, fish, meat, and rice, and gulped down tea. There was more than enough to fill them up and they continued to eat until they felt they would blow.

Mirouku suddenly spoke, "Now that I can think of something other than my stomach, I don't think that any of us should go anywhere unaccompanied. We're in dangerous territory and we don't have even the slightest clue as to the extent of these demons."

Sango nodded, "Agreed. But what about our 'trainers'? We're separated during the greater portion of the day. I don't doubt that that Sesshoumaru will work us like animals."

Kagome spoke up, "But we can use this to our benefit. During that time, we could do some "reconnaissance" of our own until we come up with a way to counter them. Find out their strengths...their weaknesses."

Sango smirked, "I'll be a hawk."

Mirouku grinned, "Likewise. We need to find any chances, any flaws...I don't plan on staying imprisoned here forever. We haven't even hit the southern lands! I heard the woman there have breasts out to here." Her gestured on his own body an exaggeratedly ample shape and sighed.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other, both mirroring the other's irritation and with a small nod, they took their empty bowls and bashed them against Mirouku's head.

"Pervert!"

"You should be ashamed."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah! I mean, how could you ever expect Sango to accept your marriage proposal, when you have such a dirty mind?"

Sango blushed and smacked Mirouku across the back of his head with her chipping bowl. It cracked. Mirouku held his head, "Ow! What was that for Sango!"

The brunette huffed, "Well I can't exactly strike Kagome, now can I?"

Kagome giggled, "Stop abusing your hubby!"

Sango turned her back on her friend giving her an evil look, "Don't make me bring up that clumsy boy we met on the way here. You remember the one that was completely infatuated with you, right? You should...he serenaded you every night for a week."

Kagome's smile faded off her face and she pouted, "Fine. I'll stop. Hmph." She grumbled out, "You're no fun."

Mirouku rubbed his bruising head, "Why'd you have to hit me so hard?"

Sango didn't bat an eye, "To prove a point to Kagome."

Mirouku grumbled lightly, "I can't begin to tell you how little sense that makes."

Kagome grinned, "Then don't. But on a serious level. We need to create a system of buddies. That way if we're together and something happens we know that we have a couple extra eyes leaving out for us."

Sango laughed, "That redeems the teasing, Kagome-chan. I like the idea."

Mirouku snorted, "It doesn't exactly redeem my concussion, but that sounds good. Care to do the pairing?"

Kagome bowed, "It'd be my pleasure...And you don't have a concussion Roku-sama. Your head's too thick. Now back to the idea - I could have Mirouku's back...Sango could have my back...and Mirouku could have Sango's. Or something along the line. I don't know."

Sango nodded, "That works fine." she began putting things back into the basket, "Now how about we find our way back to our rooms. I really don't like being in here."

Kagome nodded and stood. "I wanna try and find a change of clothes. Why stick with them when we don't seem to be doing any training."

"That's where you're wrong, hon." The one that had been called Inuyasha sauntered into the dojo and smirked. "You three _are_ gonna have a little work out. We wanted to wait until your huntress finished her cry." Inuyasha improvised, though he could have gone with better options, "I hate the scent of tears." Sango held her head up, not showing the embarrassment she felt at that comment.

It was not long after Inuyasha's barb that a red haired fox demon entered the room, his eyes emerald eyes flickered about the room. He was followed by a woman. She was less than friendly looking.

Mirouku frowned. These were their advisers. There was no doubt about it. Mirouku quickly assessed who was who and where each of them was heading off to.

'Sango to the fox boy...Shippet was it? Kagome to the woman...Kiki-something. Myself to Inuyasha.' His frown deepened. He was not liking the latter two, but the fox seemed like someone that Sango could handle especially in hand to hand.

Inuyasha smirked to his companions, "Pick up your kids, it's time to baby-sit!"

Kikyou spared him an amused look before striding over to Kagome. She held herself with an utmost indifference as she said, "Follow me."

Shippou gingerly made his way to Sango, "Uh...ready?" Sango gave him a curt nod and retorted, "I always am."

Inuyasha grinned, "It's just me and you, monk."

Mirouku's lips curved into a smile, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

(Tsuki)

Kikyou led Kagome into the archery room. And by led, she walked away without a word and expected Kagome to follow. Which she had no choice but to do.

Kikyou was a woman off average height, brown eyed and had straight raven colored hair, that was wept back in a managed pony tail. There was a certainty about every one of her movements.

She slid open the door and entered. She held the door open for Kagome and once she was inside she closed it and sighed and whispered directly in her ear, "I'll try not to go too hard on you, but I will have to be severe if we are supervised."

Before Kagome could respond, she said in a much louder voice, "Pick your bow."

Kagome looked in confusion at the woman but she merely smiled before looking towards the array of bows.

Every single type of bow was hung on the large wall and there were at least four to a row and several dozen rows. Numbers enough for an army. There were recurve, straight, long, compound, hun, and self bows waiting for her to her to pick.

"I'll need a few minutes." She said before assessing each carefully. The self bows were simple but simplicity didn't exactly mean durable. She had made some of them herself, but they were never any where near this good. Kagome lifted it to check its weight. It had a pretty okay weight, but the string was annoying her to no end. It felt a little rough...as if it hadn't been greased.

She made a face at the compound bow. Archery was her specialty. Kagome was used to using the bow and arrow whenever she could snag one from a campsite or make one, and had been excited when they had come up with ways to create bows without wood but once she had tried it...it had felt a little too heavy.

She picked it up awkwardly still unused to the weight and then put it back.

She completely passed the long bow, not quite a fan and moved on to another section. The hun bow. It was another no.

It was funny how picky she was with her bow, Kikyou decided as she moved over another section and came to the reflex bow. She gasped, "Oh! It's gorgeous. I've heard of these... Oh wow. I think I'm in love. It even has an arrow rest."

So did many of the rest, but to Kagome that information was unnecessary.

Kagome gave a content sigh as she held it. The wood was polished to a smooth texture and the family crest was imprint in the sleek black wood.

"It's perfect... Perfect weight, perfect make... Whoever did this was a genius."

Kikyou could have laughed aloud. She had made most of the bows in the room, and that was one of her bests. She settled for a smile, "Nice choice. Arrows?"

Kagome surveyed the wall the question, "Where?" on her tongue, but something caught her eye and she froze. A crossbow.

She shuddered away an on-coming image of some blurred memory and feigned a smile, "I see them now."

They were on a shelf underneath the rows of bows by the basketful. By the type of bows, there were different lengths with different sized arrow heads that were best suited for it.

Kagome notched an arrow and drew back. She nodded, "These are good. I like them."

Kikyou grabbed a deer skinned arrow pouch that was able to be slung on an archer's back from a basket and filled it with a number of her chosen arrows. "I'm to teach you how to handle each bow here, but I want to see your capabilities first, so I know to what extents I'll be teaching."

Kagome eased out of her grip on the string and said cheerfully, "Sounds fair." Kikyou smiled and once more led the way to a door that Kagome hadn't noticed before.

"Back here are the private targets. I use them when the soldiers practice or when I'm teaching private classes." Kagome felt a rush of relief as soon as she stepped outside...Every time she had inhaled in the dojo, the air had sparked in her lungs ...but something out here was tugging at her senses too. Was something nearby?

It was a strange feeling but she really couldn't dwell on it at the moment for Kikyou instructed her to shoot the arrow at the propped up targets. There were five targets lined up at the same 30 foot mark, but a few feet from each other. In between the five were many others at scattered distances and heights.

"Take five arrows. Shoot five targets." The woman threw the pouch for Kagome to catch and once the blue eyed girl sling it over her shoulder and selected an arrow, she yelled. "Go!" Kikyou's eyes became calculating as she watched Kagome's every movement with an unreadable face.

Kagome notched her arrow and after pulling the arrow back, she took the time to aim and then let the arrow fly. It hit the center dot and Kagome moved on.

The next four were almost exactly the same. All had landed in the center dot and she had only taken a few minutes Kagome gave her a look of confidence, "How was that?"

Kikyou shook her head and simply said, "Pathetic."

(Tsuki)

Shippou looked with complete pride at the insanity he was passing off as a training course. "Like it?"

Once outside, he had masked his demonic features and looked like an actual human teen. Sango frowned, with that masking ability, that meant any of the people they had encountered could have been one of them. She shuddered from her thoughts then remembered she had been asked a question.

"It's amazing..." she answered honestly. Shippou beamed, "Glad you think so." he then said cheerfully, "Whenever you're ready, start."

Sango blinked, "As in...?" Shippou turned towards her, "My orders are to see your capabilities, so I want you to run my course. It'll tell me all I need to begin a combat practice." Sango nodded with uncertainty and headed to the start of the course.

A ten foot wooden wall with a long sturdy rope in the center was apparently her ticket to getting into the course. Sango firmly gripped the thick robe and planted her foot on the wall. With the help of her leg, she gritted her teeth and lifted herself up depending solely on her upper body from then on as she straddled the robe.

The hand over hand work was tedious but before she knew it, she was at the top. She hand to rest for a second at the top. Sitting there she quickly surveyed the rest of the course.

There was a cloud of dust at the bottom that she wasn't trusting that led to a series of hurtles.

The same thick rope was her way down, but it looked like it was about to snap at any second if she climbed all the way down on it without completely exhausting herself. Sango took another second of calculation. She rolled her brown eyes. 'I'm sensing someone has a sadistic side.'

She was thankful she had gloves. They would probably come into use more than once on the course. Quickly she pulled up the rope, her a plan forming as she worked.

Sango stood on the ledge her side facing out towards the course and she jumped backwards and off the ledge. Right before she hit the dust cloud, she grabbed the rope with both gloved hands and swung herself forward.

As she thought it would her foot connected with someone's chest.

She grinned, and when she swung back the rope tore and she landed amongst the cloud of dust. Her triumphant grin turned into a surprised gasp as someone grabbed her leg, causing her to fall backwards into the dust where her attacker was laying.

The scrambled and moved away.

The wind rushed out of her as she hit the ground. She groaned and sat up, she couldn't see anything in the rise of dust. But it was only a few feet more before the hurtles. Sango's sharp eyes looked for any silhouettes in the cloud.

In front of her...Was something there?

She threw the swift right hook she was famous for and her hand connected with flesh. They let a groan and she grabbed for them and got a handful of their clothing. Smirking she kneed them in the stomach and threw them to the side. "Don't ever touch me again..." she muttered before advancing.

The dust cloud thinned and she was able to make out a bar. It was just about thigh level. Sango moved back. Taking in a breath, she started to run. She used to the ground to bounce off and she able to clear the first hurtle.

The following hurtles seemed a breeze in comparison to the first and soon she was a looking at wooden stand. Thankfully it had steps, which she ascended to the platform. Peering down, she saw a robe net was under a series of dangling braided rope.

Sango narrowed her eyes.

That Shippou kid was going to need bodyguards after this.

Sango grabbed a rope and swung herself off, stretching out her left arm to grab the other. She quickly switched over to the rope she held. It was only a five rope course, but at the fourth rope, she just couldn't seem to get the fifth one.

She let out a groan as she missed for the second time, "Shit!

The brunette swung her legs out when the rope moved her forward the swung them back when it moved back. She needed to get that rope. 'There's no way that I'm doing this again.'

The next time the rope swung forward and she reached out her fingers to grab onto next rope. A rush of gratitude flooded through her as she held and she switched off to the other rope.

Another wooden stand was at the end, and Sango was happy to jump from the fifth rope on to it. And though she would have wished to sit down for a moment, to wait for the burning in her arms to stop but she decided that getting all the madness over with was more appealing. She stood from her crouched position that she landed in and looked out onto what awaited her.

A slide that led to three narrow doors.

Sango furrowed her brows and slid down the sloped wood, her mid picturing a few gruesome deaths to her oh so beloved instructor.

On each door was a card.

Each said: _One of these doors is your ticket out of my course... _

_but the other two,_

_will merely lead you back to the beginning where you will start anew_

—_please... no remorse,_

_if you find yourself back at the start. _

_Just redo, once more each and every part._

_A hint to the exit_

—_the phrase 'change it up a bit.'_

"And it even rhymes! " That kid had too much time on his hands. Sango took down each card and examined them, keeping them in order of first, second, then third door.

The first was written in black ink...the second in a bright red...the third in a navy blue.

Sango looked at each then suddenly had a spark of inspiration. She said a small prayer to God pleading her choice be right, and she walked through the door she had thought was right.

(Tsuki)

A bead of sweat dripped down Mirouku's face as he extended his sword to Inuyasha sword. Minded the battered, rusty blade looked centuries old, and even the scabbard was beaten and worn, it still looked like it could cut flesh.

And in the hands of a person like Inuyasha, Mirouku was certain that was something he wouldn't mind.

Mirouku himself held a sword also, but what good was something you never handed in your life?

Inuyasha smiled, "Shall we?"

Oh how he wanted to say, "No..."

Mirouku gave a brusque, "Fine by me."

Inuyasha grinningly advanced. "My old fart of a brother wants me to report your potential or some jazz like that, once this little spar is over." He took the first attack and swung his sword. Mirouku brought his up in parry and he threw Inuyasha back.

The hanyou smirked, "Not bad."

The clank of the swords hitting each other sounded throughout the dojo as each tried for the offensive. "Your form needs work..."

Inuyasha let himself have a little fun with the monk and increased his speed of his attacks. With practice, he would be a pretty good swordsmen. 'Not as good as me, but he'd probably be able to put up a better fight.'

Mirouku frowned as he tried to keep up. But in a careless act, he left his side exposed and Inuyasha scored the first hit.

Mirouku winced as he heard the sword slice his arm and felt the stinging heat of the casualty. Crimson blood started to pour from the wound.

Inuyasha continued on heedless, "We don't stop until you injury me, so step it up monk."

Mirouku clenched his jaw as he tried to recall everything he had remembered from his trips to his old village dojo.

He closed his eyes for a second to help visualize and that was all Inuyasha needed for the second hit.

He grazed Mirouku's cheek and a line of blood dripped out.

Mirouku eyes snapped open and he let out a curse, but he got all he needed as the memories flooded back.

He changed his form a little and less off him was exposed to attack and Inuyasha raised his brows, "Eh...Still sloppy but that's a pretty huge improvement from that crap before."

Mirouku's idle hand stayed at his side, near his back, just itching to do something. As in punch a certain hanyou in the face.

Mirouku eyes widened with realization. That was it... He was a hanyou.

_His half brother pouted, "But."_

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "I will not tell you again, halfling." Inuyasha fumed and began to bark out orders._

As soon as the word 'Halfling' had been uttered from Sesshoumaru's mouth in a split second, the hurt had been visible on Inuyasha's face and his ears flattened into his skull. The reaction of a kicked puppy.

He was a hanyou amongst two extreme sides. It was almost a case of Disruptive Selection and in but instead of not surviving, it was not belonging...

Inuyasha scored yet another hit, "Fuck kid, are you even paying attention?" He gave him a look, "You aren't a masochist are you...?"

Mirouku feigned amazement, "Such a big word...I never knew a hanyou was capable of intelligence."

Inuyasha slipped a bit but managed to defend against the swing Mirouku took. He growled out, "What'd you say?"

Mirouku sighed, "Hard of hearing, halfling? I said...and I'll quote, 'I never knew a hanyou was capable of intelligence.' I had thought every about a hanyou was half...half human...half demon...half the smarts." Mirouku hid his guilt and said with a smile, "Half the man."

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull and his movements became angry and messy. They were also very predictable. Mirouku was able to deliver a clean cut to his opponent's cheek that mirrored his own.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he touched the line of blood from his cheek. After a moment of realization, he growled angrily, "Half hour minute break!" He pushed past Mirouku who let out an almost inaudible sigh and muttered with the same volume, "Sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha froze at the doorway, his ears having picked up the apology and his nose, the scent of guilt that permeated the air. He regained his composure and walked out.

He _definitely_ had something to report to Sesshoumaru.

(Tsuki)

Kagome gaped, "How was that pathetic? Every arrow hit the center—"

Kikyou shook her head, "Hand me your bow and the arrows."

Kagome did so and Kikyou notched an arrow and without gauging anything shot the arrow and it hit just above Kagome's.

The blue eyed girl looked awed and a little embarrassed as Kikyou, in seconds had fired the same five shots she had, hitting the dead center of the central dot, each and every time..

"Your arrows landed in the center...not the center. The speed the arrow went was not even close to what the bow you have is capable of," Kagome winced. When she thought about it, the comparison speeds of the arrows—Kikyou's arrow had been a complete blur...

Kikyou continued. "And if you have to spend a minute calculating...you won't last even half as long on the battlefield."

Kagome nodded.

Kikyou looked somewhere in the trees that were behind the archery pit for a few moments before telling Kagome that she could return to the dojo. "Collect your things and you may go. We will reconvene in half an hour."

Kagome nodded, her pride hurting more than anything else.

She had been excited those ten minutes ago after she had spent twenty or so minutes looking for a bow that would suit her, but now after her renowned archery skills were made to look like a novelist's...it wasn't exactly the fun it had been before.

Kagome received the pouch and bow from Kikyou who gave her an apologetic look and said, "Remember what I said earlier."

And she went back inside and the strange feeling left her.

(Tsuki)

Sango screamed as she fell into a pool of water. She gasped as her body got over the shock and her mind told her to swim.

Of course, the entrance had been dark when she walked into it, blindly walking for a minute until she fell a few feet into the spot she was now. Then there had been lights posted all about the area. She kicked her feet to stay afloat, "I'll kill him! As soon as I get out of here, I will kill him...!"

There was a sign posted onto the rocky wall of the underground pool. It read simply. "Swim down and depending on which door you chose pick a ladder."

Sango took in a deep breath and went under. Thankfully the underwater tunnel was both lightened, and short. She swam a dozen yards down and a dozen yards across and a few yards up and she was able resurface.

But when she did, she got slapped in the face with a rope ladder. It was dyed a navy blue color. She couldn't have cared less, though.

Sango almost screamed with joy and looked around for the red one. She found easily (and she probably could have done it without the lights. It wasn't an incredibly bright red, but it stood out form the others.)

She lifted herself out of the water, having to rest every so often until she got her feet onto the ladder.

Each one led to a hole at the top of the pit.

Sango hurriedly climbed up the ladder and towards the opening that was her freedom. Sun poured in to all three, but hers seemed the brightest. She half expected, though to be brought back to the starting point of the course, but shouted for joy when she exited and didn't know where the hell she was.

Shippou smiled, "Great job. I'm impressed. You have the brains and the brawn, I see. You know one of the doors actually led to a continuation of the course... Isn't that funny? Congrats on figuring out the dark vs. light scheme, by the way. And thanks for cooperating, I learned all I needed to know. You may returned to the dojo for thirty—Sango...why are you looking at me like tha—OW! Sango! What was that for!"

Shippou rubbed the jaw that Sango had thrown a mean right hook to.

"I sguess that's one more thing to add to the report...Ouch."

(Tsuki)

My favorite chapter so far. And next chapter, we get to see what the trainers have to say and what they'll be up against next. But speaking of the trainers...poor Shippou! He'd better watch out for Sango. You can't throw a girl in a candy cane shaped tunnel of water and expect to live. So shed some feedback, because this chapter (I think) was _the longest._ So I'm expecting a lot of love for the work lol can you guys handle the pressure of my expectations?

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.** Guess who got off her lazy behind and finally put all my fanfics on ASSKS? Me!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me. I only borrow them.

-

-

-

**Captivated Amber**

Chapter Five

-

-

Sango sloshed her way towards the dojo shaking out her hand. Even though his face felt like steel, that felt so good.

The list of what she would have done for a picture of his expression was endless.

She shivered a bit as a gust of wind past over her.

"And I don't even have anything to change into. It's all that fox's fault." The fact that she was soaked, the fact that she was tired, the fact that the wind kept blowing, the fact that she was even _there_—all Shippou's fault. He was causing all this. Damn him.

She sloshed into the dojo feeling a bit of surprise that she had gotten there so soon, "Time really passes when you senselessly blame life on Shippou. It does the soul wonders, too."

There was a chuckle from the center of the dojo, "You're suppose to take all your clothes _off_ when you bathe Sango...If you want, you could do that right now."

Mirouku. This was undeniable Shippou's fault.

It had his name written all over this.

She crossed her arms and turned her back on him hoping he would take a hint and not leave the nest he had made for himself and come to her.

Unfortunately...the pervert didn't take hints.

She easily heard his footsteps approaching.

Damn that Shippou!

Sango narrowed her eyes, "Shut up Mirouku. I'm in no mood to give you a concussion right now. I'm tired and soaked and my hand hurts and it's all Shippou's fault!"

Mirouku gave a wry laugh, "I guess your assessment went as well as mine then."

Sango rang out her hair with a scowl, "Oh, I aced that 'obstacle course' of his...but it was just so ridiculous. And it hurt too..."

Mirouku nodded, "So yours went exactly like mine..."

Sango looked up at him questioningly and gasped when she saw his face, "You're bleeding!"

Mirouku shook his head dismissively, "It's nothing. It's only a small scratch..."

Sango snorted, "If that's a scratch, then this isn't indirectly Shippou's fault."

**(Tsuki)**

Shippou sighed as he placed some healing herbs on Inuyasha's cheek. So maybe it wasn't such a good idea to suggest that the hanyou's assessment for the monk use actual swords.

The fox demon waited a few seconds then wiped off the herbs and it was as if Inuyasha had never been cut.

It would have healed in ten minutes or so on its own, but the smell of blood was nauseating, in the fox's opinion.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha and Shippou from where he stood, behind his desk. "And what of Kikyou? Where is she?"

The priestess entered the study at that moment, "She is right here." She soundlessly walked to the group. "I was putting away the arrows from Kagome's demonstration."

Sesshoumaru pinned her with a look, "You were told to come straight here."

Kikyou gave him a short glance before saying dismissively, "I shouldn't always do as told now should I?" Inuyasha put a hand on Kikyou's arm. She started at the contact but knew she was over stepping her boundaries. She bowed her head. "My apologies, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and said in clipped tones, "Accepted. Now Shippou, your report?"

Shippou started, "Um, the one on Sango?"

Inuyasha smacked him upside the head, "No, the one you did on the moss growin' outside, Shippou."

Shippou looked sheepish, "Well I haven't quite finished that one yet—"

Kikyou shook her head with a smile and patiently said, "The one on Sango, Shippou-chan."

He blushed, "I was totally just kidding you, guys." Inuyasha muttered distastefully in response, "Right. Just like you _totally_ didn't get beat up by a girl."

(Tsuki)

Kagome let a small smile grace her face, but she tried to make her voice scolding, "So you're telling me you beat up the poor guy?" She had walked in moments after Sango had torn a strip of her skirt to clean and bandage Mirouku's wounds, though she had not be able to do anything in terms of bandaging for his cheek.

Sango scoffed, "It was one punch...And he threw me in a tunnel that was filled with freezing cold water. He deserves no sympathy," she ended darkly.

Mirouku scooted a few inches away from her.

Kagome laughed, "Well I'm glad you passed with flying colors, Sango-chan."

(Tsuki)

Shippou pouted, "When will you let that die!"

Sesshoumaru snarled, "Enough. I asked for a report, not mindless banter. You are wasting my time..."

Shippou squeaked, "Sorry, Sesshoumaru. Uh, but the report: Well the girl passed with flying colors is all I can say... She has great body strength period. She wasted my puppets in seconds. _But_ it wouldn't kill her to have a few sessions. Oh...and she has a temper, but she'll use her head unlike certain hanyous and never rushed into anything."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "As expected. Run the other two. One on the second and one on the third segments. Inuyasha you are to gather supplies for the hunter to construct her weapon. I do not want that to be an excuse for her to be idle."

Inuyasha and Shippou nodded.

"The miko?"

Kikyou sighed, "There isn't much to say. You saw her out there. She has skill, but does not... Kagome has a lot of potential, but she is extremely untrained. She'll be stubborn, too, but not too challenging to teach."

"Then I'll expect results, since you sound so confident."

Kikyou smiled slightly, "Don't I always deliver them, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru frowned and then turned to Inuyasha, "And the monk?"

Inuyasha scowled and grudgingly said, "He's smart. He'll find a weakness and he'll expose to its fullest. He sucks at handling a sword though." He added quickly.

Shippou sneered, "And yet he still beat you."

Inuyasha leaned back on cushion he was sitting on, "Fuck you, runt." Shippou growled, "You uncultured jackass!"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his brows and snapped, "All of you get out of my office."

(Tsuki)

Shippou walked over to the dojo cautiously. Maybe, just maybe she wouldn't see him. Maybe he'd get lucky.

That girl was scary.

So very, very scary.

"But it's not like I'm afraid of her or anything." He slowly opened the door that led into the room in which Statistics plans were kept. It was a room that was next to the dojo, so he could enter from there.

He took in a breath, prepping himself shortly as he prepared to slide open the rice paper doors that led into the main training area of the dojo.

The red head suddenly leaned against the screen as he heard the trio discussing something. They spoke in whispers but he heard them perfectly.

The male was saying, "Inuyasha is brash. He could be easily be manipulated, it would seem. He has a lot of insecurities that can easily probe...It's not something I feel so comfortable in stooping to though. But, I suppose it's something to file away for future occasions."

There was some movement from one of the females. He identified them as Sango when she questioned, "Kagome?"

The youngest of the trio let out a sigh, "Kikyou's complex. She's strong, too. Even without any training, I could feel so much from her...It was kind of freaky. And her archery! She made what I did out there pale in comparison."

There was another sigh from her, "It was disgraceful, actually." Kagome let out a wry laugh.

There was a moment of silence.

Mirouku spoke again, "Any thing else, Kagome-chan?" he asked softly.

There was a small rustle of clothing as she burst out, somewhat excited. "Actually, yes...She seemed like she really didn't want to do this. Or be there at all."

Shippou furrowed his brow. What exactly were they up to?

It suddenly clicked in his head what they were doing.

Assessments of their own.

His emerald eyes widened, 'They're finding our weak points.' He smirked suddenly, 'I like them already.'

Shippou placed his ear back to the door and continued to listen in on their conversation at hand.

"He's smart, I'll give the kid that, which may be a problem, and he knows a lot about human anatomy."

Shippou beamed, 'That's definitely me. I mean I _am_ the brains of this group.'

"—But he's controllable. I know his type. Say the right things and you have yourself an Inuyasha."

The red head's face fell sharply. 'Me? Like Inuyasha! What do they know? We're nothing alike!'

He suddenly frowned.

Their little meeting of intrigue was over. He sharply slid the screen door back and sauntered into the room.

(Tsuki)

Kagome jumped as she heard the door open and Mirouku easily flowed into a new source of conversation.

"Sango... did I ever tell you have lovely you looked today."

Shippou rolled his eyes, 'Nice.'

Sango and Kagome's face probably mirrored his own at the moment.

Mirouku looked up and pretended to just notice him, "Can we help you?"

Shippou played along easily, not even mentioning what he overheard. "We're starting the new evaluations a few minutes earlier. You three can follow me. But Sango...You get to abuse—ah spend some time with Inuyasha. He's looking oh so forward to helping you collect resources for your ...thingy."

Sango looked between the two of her companions.

"Why do I need to be supervised? I can manage the collection myself."

Shippou shrugged, "These aren't my orders, Sango. I can't do anything but follow them. It's how things work around here."

(Tsuki)

Inuyasha stood outside with Kikyou, waiting for the arrival of their temporary charge. Inuyasha looked off to the side gruffly not able to meet the miko's eyes, "You don't have to be here you know."

Kikyou smiled slightly, "Yes, I know."

Inuyasha sighed suddenly, "Why are you always starting something with Sesshoumaru? I don't want him to do anything to you... um I mean...you're the only miko on the team and things would be a little tougher—not that that's the only reason I like you here...uh.." He flushed slightly and Kikyou let out a laugh.

Inuyasha smiled crookedly, until Kikyou's next words. "Despite my debts, Inuyasha, I will not be caged. By here or your brother."

Sango walked up to the two, "They never said I'd have two of you. Well then I hope if you are going to play babysitter, then you will be willing to pull your weight."

Kikyou raised a brow as Sango walked past them into the wood area beyond the court yard.

Just because she wasn't putting up a fight didn't mean that she was going to sit back while they took lead.

Inuyasha could have easily caught up to her but kept a decided distance behind her. Kikyou kept her own pace, her bow slung easily over her shoulder. She looked over the brunette. Sango was it?

So easy to read. Her aura was practically waving itself in her face.

Her brows furrowed as she perused the other girl's aura.

So much pain. But from what exactly?

Kikyou closed her eyes momentarily.

Inuyasha suddenly waited for her to reach his side, "Are you okay, Kikyou?" She spared him a smile. His concern was...touching. "I am fine."

He smiled. "Good."

**(Tsuki)**

Kagome looked at the black door to the second portion of the obstacle course Shippou had explained.

It was an extension of the one Sango had run, but the only difference was that, Sango had never even mentioned this one's existence, meaning she knew next to nothing about it.

She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it.

"Here goes nothing..."

Kagome stepped beyond the door and it closed firmly behind her. She took her first blind step into the darkness and found herself falling down a dark shoot. She let out a shriek as she slid down the metal slide.

She fell unceremoniously onto a soft cushion and she shakily stood. She was obviously underground. She extended her arms into the darkness as she walked forward. Kagome gasped as her foot sunk into the ground.

Candles flickered on then and Kagome let out a small noise of surprise. The floor was covered completely in quick sand. But half of the room had been divided by a wall. She looked around her, keeping perfectly still.

A rush of relief filled her as she saw a rope above head.

Kagome reached up and gripped it quickly. As her sight adjusted to the dim lighting, he noticed notches on the ropes.

The raven haired girl grunted as she tried to pull herself up, "Ugh!"

This was the kind of stuff better left to Sango or Mirouku.

The quick sand made a loud sucking sound as she got her foot out of the muck. It was easier to reach the second notch.

Her arms burned with the exertion of her task and her muscles pulled taut.

Her hand reached up to the third notch.

From what she could see, there were five more left.

She sucked in a ragged breath. 'I can't do this...!'

(Tsuki)

Mirouku looked around the door by the course. He opened the door and confidently walked into the room. The confidence slipped slightly when the ground beneath his feet broke away and he dropped though the floor.

He fell down onto a thick cushion with a grunt.

The raven haired man rubbed his backside, "It can only get better from here, if this is the beginning."

He stood on unsteady legs and walked cautiously in the dark room.

His foot caught on an object on the floor and he dove head first into the floor.

Or rather, the thick murky wet sand that was the floor. Mirouku let out a yelp as he tried to lift his limbs to no avail.

He was stuck in quick sand with no way out. He sunk a centimeter lower.

The candles chose then to light themselves.

Mirouku cast calculating eyes around the room and found nothing to help his predicament. "Unnn." He tried once more to lift his body.

A suctioning noise filled the air and Mirouku freed his right hand. He tried to move himself up into a kneeling position, inadvertently putting a large amount of force on his lower half. There came a muffled sucking sound from the quick sand. Mirouku paused in confusion for a moment. His legs as if they were dangling.

"What the hell is going on?"

The quick sand was only a couple of feet thick.

Mirouku continuously twisted his body left and right hoping to sink his torso. In a matter of minutes, he had noticeable results as he sunk another five inches into the muck.

Another few minutes of twisting submerged him to his neck.

He cupped his hands over his mouth and continued his movements.

The midnight blue eyed cringed as the muck began to encompass his face.

If this wasn't the way out though, then he was as good as dead.

**(Tsuki)**

Sesshoumaru stood with Shippou outside of the course, watching as the fox demon created image screens of the two as they worked.

Shippou turned to the Prince, "As you can see both are doing pretty good. Nothing that impressive yet. But I'm a little concerned with the miko. She looks ready to give."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "That does not surprise me."

Shippou spared him a glance and said noncommittally, "Yeah... But the monk figured out that the middle level has a drop off, but I'm still waiting to see if I'll have to perform recovery."

Sesshoumaru nodded and Shippou suddenly grinned, "That a girl. She made it up. The ladder should be sliding down by now."

His tongue jetted out to lick his bottom lip, and he checked Mirouku's progress.

Amber eyes slowly shifted from the screen to Shippou.

"I wouldn't get so attached if I were you."

Shippou's grin faded slowly into a frown. "...And why is that?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the screen impassively, "I do not think that these will last long."

**(Tsuki)**

Mirouku slid out of the muck that was quick sand, the mess making one last sucking noise before letting him go.

He dropped to a wooden floor at the bottom, landing promptly on another cushion. He let his lungs fill and greedily sucked in some fresh air.

"That was so _nasty_. It smelled _disgusting_. What died in there!"

He cringed. He did not even want to know.

A wooden pole shot out of the wall a short distance behind him, swiftly cutting off his thoughts.

A second one shot out a short distance behind the first but cut diagonal across the room.

A sign slowly came down on a string.

Mirouku snatched it and skimmed over it.

His eyes narrowed as he reread it out loud, " '_Pssst! Use the bars to get to the top junction of the wall in front of you and the wall to your left._'"

A bar swooshed from the floor to the ceiling and Mirouku grabbed it as it made its journey upward.

It brought him close to the junction, but still some distance away.

He brought a leg up to wrap around the bar, his knuckles beneath the gloves white from effort.

The sudden brushing of his arm against the exposed cut on his cheek caused him to wince and the leg just previously brought onto the bar went back down. He let out a yelp as his hands slipped off the bar and he fell right onto the path of an incoming bar.

(Tsuki)

Kagome spotted the ladder immediately. Her arms ached terribly from the exertion. How did Sango do this?

'It's like murder.'

She placed her feet on the lowest rung of he wooden ladder and once well planted, she reached one hand onto the high rungs.

After a moment of rest, she transferred herself completely onto the ladder.

Kagome clung to it for a moment, not wanting to leave the safety her ladder brought her. She reluctantly pried herself away. "Come on, Kagome...We can do this..."

She climbed rung after rung until she met to the ceiling of the 'room.' The ladder went up into a circular entrance hole in the top.

She smiled excitedly and quickened her pace, "Solid ground!"

Kagome reached the top of the ladder and step off onto the upper level. She suddenly found herself knocked to the ground. She let out a groan as the wind rushed back into her lungs.

She rolled onto her side quickly to avoid being hit again. Shippou obviously had a thing for dimly lit room. ..And large heavy swinging bags of sand.

Kagome jumped to her feet quickly. "Exit...Where's the exit?"

She rushed left and let out a frustrated cry.

"There has to be a pattern. Sango mentioned that he likes them," she said breathlessly as she was forced to make another leap to avoid the oncoming bag.

Her actions turned out to be in vain. A sand bag hit her from the side and knocked her into a wall.

Kagome never got a change to even let out a groan for the section of the wall she hit, rotated inward and she fell through.

She found herself lying on a patch of grass. "I guess I found it?" She let out a whimper.

Her side felt like it was on fire.

White hot flames licked at her ribs as she realized she was in a jungle.

If it hadn't been the trees and vines located everywhere, or the shrubbery and leaves on ever surface, or the chatter of birds up ahead in the canopy, it probably would have been the tigress she saw staring back at her.

**(Tsuki)**

Shippou was panicking, his attention was lost from Mirouku once he had put down the sign the red head had set up. His perfect plans were all going up in smoke. He pulled at his hair. "Oh. My. God. She went through the wrong side. Holy Shit, Sesshoumaru, she went through the wrong side!"

She was supposed to have been directed to the right, not the left, and then she would have been brought to a simple obstacle course.

But the jungle modified section was a work in progress.

It wasn't done and it sure as hell wasn't safe.

Shippou shuddered and started for the door, "I'm going in for retrieval."

Sesshoumaru held up a hand.

"No."

He watched intently ignoring the incredulous kitsune.

**(Tsuki)**

The tigress pounced and Kagome shut her eyes.

The air pulsed around rapidly about her small frame and Kagome's eyes popped open. Blue eyes flashed a blinding white and her hand slowly lifted and the tigress opened it's mouth to reveal a mouth of deadly fangs.

Spiritual energy poured from her hand and everything disintegrated as if was engulfed in blue and white energy.

(Tsuki)

A.N. Yay. Chapter Five done it's 3,500 words and I am half content.

Review and tell me what you think and if I'm right in being as such.


	6. Chapter 6

You guys take yourselves for granted. I love you all so much and adore your reviews (so much to the point where I print out some of my favorite my reviews and have a wall of ones that I loved.) so when I take these hiatuses, I do so only because I need to. I'm a person who can't work well under stress and would have been dishing out angst ridden crap for half a year, so I've been straightening out my life as best as I can with those months I took off. Those who have been with me since Delightfully Disastrous know my whole 2005 summer keeps popping up this way and that and my home life hasn't been that great, but my New Year's Resolution is to finish all seven of these stories within '07. I hate to break my resolutions so you all won't see me taking another break for awhile.

And just for today, I'll play Santa. Merry Christmas! Here's my present to you all.

Thank you for the encouragement and support. I rely on you guys for that –wink- so in exchange:

Here's this chapter. Made extra long and with extra care:

-

-

**Captivated Amber**

Chapter Six

-

(Tsuki)

-

Shippou let out a vicious howl from the sudden burst of pain at his side. With a snarl, the emerald slits that composed his irises located the source of his anguish. He quickly emptied a pouch at his side. It lit into hot merciless white flames.

Inside the pouch were the mediums needed for his fox magic, the very same ones that not only kept his illusions stable, but also what composed his obstacle course.

His eyes darted to the screen to see what exactly that girl was doing. However, the screen the two had been washing only moments ago scattered.

"What the hell?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Hmm… I guess she did not need any assistance after all."

Shippou felt a spark of anger at Sesshoumaru nonchalant attitude.

It was absolutely disgusting.

The obstacle course burst into the white flame. Shippou looked devastated as with each burst of flame his heart seemed to ache further, "What the fuck is going on, Sesshoumaru? Explain why my decade of hard work is going up in flames."

The realization made him shudder. The nights he spent constructing this…all gone up in smoke. He closed his eyes for a moment, but he could not calm the burning fury he felt. His emerald eyes bled crimson and his fang protruded from his mouth.

Sesshoumaru looked annoyed, "Calm down, now."

Shippou ignored him completely and his body shuddered. "_No._"

Sesshoumaru swiftly brought his hand down onto his neck, and Shippou's darkened eyes rolled to the back of his head and Sesshoumaru caught the younger youkai as he fell.

"Hn."

'Such a hot headed cub.' He would have to fix that.

His thoughts were distracted from the kitsune, when he heard sizzling from the course area.

From the obstacle course came a small explosion and bits of wood splintered about the vicinity. A winged figure erupted from the ground her blue eyes blinding as she glared at Sesshoumaru, the monk safely in her arms.

Her wings retracted in her back as she touched the ground softly. The grass sizzled beneath her feet. She walked carefully towards Sesshoumaru her trail of white flames spreading across her path.

She reached out her hand towards Sesshoumaru and heat wafted across his skin.

He met her gaze and grasped her hand tightly, "Sleep, miko."

Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion. Why was he not writhing from her purification? She suddenly blinked as her eyes returned to their regular intensity. The flames around her dissipated.

She blinked once more and swayed on her feet under her sudden exhaustion and the weight of the man in her arms. Sesshoumaru did not move an inch until she fell limply to the ground, Mirouku with her. He retracted his hand, a strange curve to his lips.

He had definitely learned something.

She was powerful, stronger than he had imagined. They were all gifted in some way, but under his training, she would become the perfect combatant.

He smirked.

He would forever remember the winged warrior with the burning blue eyes for as long as he existed.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome woke up to a blinding light …and to blinding pain.

She cried out as her skin seemed as if it were on fire.

The air she was breathing even burned her.

She groaned in relief as someone's soothingly cold hand took her head in their hands and tipped a bowl to her mouth. Even though there was no gentleness in the touch, it was comforting…

The liquid was cool and relieving and ebbed away all traces of the red heated pain.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at the person who had helped her.

The blood drain from her face when Sesshoumaru came into view. He scowled when she screamed.

'Loud girl.'

"Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the door.

Mirouku came crashing into the room, his torso bandaged a long with his head. Apparently he had a concussion from what happened in the course, and some trauma from the near-death fall into the path of the blow of the pole and the fall.

Sesshoumaru had been amused by the fact, it seemed Kagome's transformation and destruction of the course had saved both her life and Mirouku's. Though it was obvious that neither seemed to know.

Kagome weakly sat up and moved away from Sesshoumaru, "Hey." Mirouku glared at Sesshoumaru. He was not in the mood to veil any hostility. "I think you can leave now."

He was more than happy to leave. The scent of the room was so filled with blood and mixed with the humans currently present, it was revolting. Sesshoumaru rose and silently exited the room.

Or, at least it would have been silently had Shippou not limped into the room to meet him before he could leave. He was suffering from somewhat serious burns from where his pouch had been.

There were of no top priority to tend to since by the evening they would be more than halfway healed.

The redhead was calmer than he had been in the field but obviously depressed, "Nothing was salvageable. And unfortunately, the ground would be in no condition to build on for a few several years. The ground is literally charred mush. And even my illusions aren't going to stable, on it, obviously."

Sesshoumaru looked slightly annoyed. That was not good news at all. The newer recruits had been tolerable only thanks to Shippou's course's aid.

"Noted. I'll supply you a new field and more men, for a new course construction. Kikyou will assist where needed."

Sesshoumaru turned to leave once again but before completely exiting he turned his head slightly, "Be sure not to dwell on the matter…It was beyond your control."

He truly left then.

Shippou sighed and looked at Kagome somewhat bitter and somewhat admiringly, "I commend you on that. It would have taken a youkai at least an hour to destroy every single segment of the course, but you got it all in a few minutes. I have the burns to prove it."

Kagome shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

Shippou looked incredulous, his nose flared at this. His emerald eyes quivered. "You could have at least had the decency to remember…" He put a hand over his eyes and his shoulders shook.

Mirouku looked at Shippou in confusion and then at Kagome when she rose and crossed to Shippou. The monk reached for her arm to pull her back but he decided against it, when Kagome engulfed the kitsune in a motherly hug. Her hand pressed into his fiery red hair and gently guided his head to her shoulder.

He looked like he was in his teens, but he was just a bit shorter than her five feet and six inches. His shoulders wracked with silent sobs at the thought of his hard work gone literally up in flame.

Kagome closed her eyes and let him cry. "I'm sorry…Whatever I did, I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Shippou stiffened a bit, not completely expecting the apology or for her to care at all, when she had not even remembered.

Mirouku leaned against the wall next to Kagome's futon and smiled slightly.

'Only Kagome,' he thought.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sango gloved hands deftly moved pieces of bone over the roaring flames melding the large pieces together and strengthening the pieces.

Inuyasha looked appreciatively at her well-established arms. The girl was obviously no weakling. He liked that. It would make his life easier in the further.

Kikyou was purifying the demon spirits within the youkai bones that they had acquired lest they draw more minor ones to their castle.

Sango wiped the beads of sweat that lined her forehead with her forearm.

She let out a breath and smiled as her Hiraikotsu began to take shape.

Her father would have been proud…

The hammer she held hit the bone more fiercely as she assembled her weapon. She had spent up several hours already. It took time to lay a trap for a demon though she grudgingly had to admit that Inuyasha shaved an hour off the time it would have taken with his swift defeat of the demon.

The construction of her weapon was more spiritual than physical, though. If referring physically to the Hiraikotsu it was seventy percent complete. However, spiritual, the whole process was a little more than a quarter of the way finished.

There was the whole event of the purification rituals of the bones in use, and the Hiraikotsu as a whole. The power in the weapon was relied on by the success of each ritual.

She smiled slightly.

Kikyou had also been a huge help.

Sango had not been trained in purification as well as she should have been. The fact that Kikyou could do the processes in mere minutes and with so much energy helped.

She placed down her hammer and stretched her arms. They would be aching come sun rise, tomorrow.

She looked slightly embarrassed, "I have to admit, you two have helped he greatly. However, this is as much as I have the strength to finish."

After all the stress of the morning all she wanted to do was find a hot spring…that or wake up from this nightmare of a life.

Kikyou smiled a ghost of a smile, "That is fine. I was just about to suggest an end for today."

Inuyasha hefted the Hiraikotsu from the stone table it had been onto a wooden stand. He raised a brow. "It seems kinda heavy, are you sure you're making it right?"

Sango scowled and easily single handedly raised the Hiraikotsu with her gloves. It was still warm from heating. "Do not insult my methods." She gently placed it back.

"It'll more than easy to use this one."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Whatever, just don't cry to me when you're back lets out. I ain't savin' ya, that's for sure."

Sango stomped ahead of the group, careful of hot pits of coal, as they exited the cave.

"I take back my thank you by the way," she muttered, as she hiked through the steamy area and into the woods that would take them back to the castle.

Kikyou looked at him reprimanding, "It is not right to provoke her."

Inuyasha's ear flattened against his hair. "I wasn't!"

Kikyou merely walked ahead.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sesshoumaru looked around his study, pulling up from the papers he was reading. Message had just arrived from his scouts.

It was official.

'They have no qualms with starting a war, or with uncovering us.' He glared darkly at the letters.

They would officially issue a war, soon. Nevertheless, they would not find Sesshoumaru unprepared.

His gazed turned to his father who sat on a wooden chair, contemplating.

InuTaisho had had to publicly retire to keep with his aged image, but, that only meant, that he would now have to do everything from the castle or through his son.

Sesshoumaru scowled deeply. He hated hiding and using this method to live. It was beneath the castle to do so.

Youkai were a proud society and should not have been kept secret.

InuTaisho brought his light ochre eyes to his son's. He remarked with a tint of humor, "The anger is rolling off of you in waves."

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth briefly before replacing that action with a more dignified approach.

Only his father could make him feel like a pup.

"Do not think to mock me, father."

InuTaisho snorted, "Right. I forgot…you're the son that lacks the sense of humor." He continued speaking before Sesshoumaru could flare. "How was practice today?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his brow, "A loss and a gain."

His father nodded, "I see."

Sesshoumaru was never sure as to whether or not she hated his father or respected the old man. He hated the all-knowing attitude he had, more than anything.

It made him realize how much be acted like his father.

But Sesshoumaru respected his father's position.

He let out an internal sigh and went back to the results from the scouting.

He had plans to organize.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Where are they?! Why didn't you come and find me when you found out? I would have stopped and come right ov—"

The messenger scowled at her, "Hence why you were not told. Lord Sesshoumaru had given you an order. You should learn well to place what the lord says above your personal endeavors."

Sango was taken aback at the scolding.

Was he serious?

"Sesshoumaru may be _your _lord, but I recognize him as nothing but a tyrant! Do not dare assume that he is first on my agenda."

The blue haired youkai eyes narrowed, "You human twit—!"

Sango rolled her eyes and shoved past him, "Yeah, yeah, I don't have time for your bull, my friends are in the infirmary."

She burst into a run towards where the dojo was. If she could only find Kikyou or Inuyasha she could find the infirmary.

She found Inuyasha five minutes later when she ran into him. She grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is your infirmary?"

Kikyou looked her over, "Were you injured?"

Sango ignored the question and commanded coldly, "Just tell me where it is."

Kikyou was taken aback, "At the end of this hall."

Sango burst into a sprint and Inuyasha scowled, "What a bitch." Kikyou pulled on Inuyasha's haori and he picked her up and ran after Sango. "Something must have happened to her comrades."

Inuyasha cursed, "Shippou ran them on the second and third coarse didn't he? They have the most injury rate with my squads, and they're _youkai._"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sango ran all the way to the infirmary, even though legs felt like they were going to collapse on her.

She was exhausted, but her legs kept moving despite all that.

She held her breath as she pushed open the door, her heart in her throat. The first person she saw was Kagome. She scanned her over, paling every time she saw a bandage. She had never felt more relieved when she saw the other girl's chest rise and fall. Sango giggled quietly when Kagome let out a small snore.

Kagome was sleeping on a futon by the door covered with a thick blanket.. Mirouku had fallen asleep leaved against a wall, the blanket pooled at his feet. He was bandaged as well.

Sango smiled a bit, and exhaustion got the best of her. She went over to Mirouku and moved his head into her lap. She pulled the sheet over him and after a moment dozed off herself.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and for a moment things were blurry before everything focused.

A pained expression crossed her face and before she knew it, she was crying and it had nothing to do with her wounds.

"I'm sorry…I'm having such a hard time being completely happy for you."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Evening came quickly and the three had been invited to eat in InuTaisho's presence for dinner. Sango had snorted. "Some honor. I doubt I'll be able to stomach anything tonight."

Rin had brought them a change of clothes and once they had bathes and were in the simple yukutas they realized just how much they missed regular clothing.

Kagome waited while Sango plaited her hair three French braids, so the sopping strands would not tangle while they dried.

They still had a few minutes before Rin would come back for them.

Kagome suddenly grinned perversely, "You know in the infirmary, you and Mirouku sure were close. I woke up and you two were all comfy cozy."

Sango blushed, "I'll admit, that I place the blanket over Mirouku, but I have no idea how me ended up in my lap."

Mirouku latched onto her shoulders and grinned, "Are you finally wrapping your mind around the idea of being my beau?"

Sango's eyes twitched, "You're touching me."

Mirouku nuzzled her shoulder, "MmHmm."

Kagome giggled as Sango ducked out of his grasp and moved to Kagome's side. "Jeeze, he's like a leech. She checked her obi to make sure it was still tied, "Cause you never know how many hands that man really has."

Rin entered the room smiling, "Time for dinner! Today, Sesshoumaru-sama cooked." She beamed.

Kagome paled, "He made our _food_?"

'I can just imagine how that'll go…I take a bite of something and end up with five foot long silver hair in my mouth. Oh God… What if he's balding and I end of with like a clump of hair on my plate. "Look Sango! Mash potatoes tonight."'

She mentally gagged.

Rin misinterpreted the question, "Yes! Though it's funny… Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't cook often."

Mirouku laughed nervously, "You know, I think I'm gonna take a rain check for dinner. I want to see the sunrise tomorrow."

Rin cocked her head to the side, "Rain check? But why would you not see the sun rise?"

Sango shook her head, "oh, it's nothing, Rin-chan. Mirouku is being silly." She elbowed him hoping he would take the hint to be quiet.

Rin smiled, "Then shall we go eat?"

Kagome smiled wanly and said hoarsely, "I suppose we have to…."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

Uhoh. Poor guys. Sesshoumaru cooked their dinner. I wonder how that'll go. Ew imagine Sesshoumaru's hair in your food…or his boa. I love him and all but just ew.

Happy holidays & Merry Christmas!

Mikazuki Tsuki


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. So if you hadn't read TMD or UBW which I have already posted my little excuse, I wrote that I hurt my wrist in a awkward fall. But now it's all better—well it's black and blue but it doesn't hinder me from typing.

Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership in relation to Inuyasha.

-

-

**Captivated Amber**

**(Tsuki)**

Chapter Seven

-

-

(Tsuki)

"This is ridiculous! When have you ever heard of royalty cooking for themselves? Never, that's when. This guy should follow, 'Royalty Conduct 101!'" Sango had been quietly venting to Mirouku while Kagome spoke with Rin, who was constantly switching between speaking in the third person and acting with a cute guise of formability.

Kagome suddenly laughed, "Rin-chan, there's no need for formalities if it's bothering you that much. I don't mind at all."

"I know! If the damn ruler doesn't follow rules, then why should the people who follow the guy do so?" Mirouku whispered back in vehement agreement and lower lip jutted out in a pout.

Rin cocked her head to the side and said with blatant uncertainty, "But Jaken-sama told R—me—that I should follow my lessons." She gave a small sigh in thought of her caretaker.

Kagome smiled and winked, "I won't tell." Her voice came out in a soft sing song and Rin let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you!"

"I wonder how we could get out of dinner." Sango mused to the raven haired man next to her.

Kagome smiled, "Your welcome. But I have a question. Mind if I ask it?" It was a personal question and she did not really what to seem too intrusive.

Mirouku pointed towards his head and the strips of clothes tight around his forehead and under his bangs. He smirked, "If all else fails, I could feign a headache."

"Rin doesn't mind."

Sango laughed and smiled slyly. "And of course as your companions Kagome and I would be obligated to go tend for you."

Kagome carefully chose her words, "How long have you been here?"

Mirouku wagged his brows seductively, "Hn, sounds like a plan... Tending and nurturing. A full body massage maybe. And that it would be from two very appealing women, would be an added bonus."

Kagome almost expected her to physically count on her fingers, but instead, Rin perkily remarked, "All my life."

Sango leaned her arm on his shoulder and said menacingly into his ear, "Another comment like that and I'll make a request that Lord Sesshoumaru-sama gives you all the _tend_ing you'll need." Her eyes glinted with a tad of malice, "I'd like to see you grope _him_."

Kagome raised her brows in shock, "You were born here?"

Mirouku's face took on a look of disgust, "I'd probably cut my hand off faster than he could."

Sango laughed.

There was a certain hesitance from Rin, but in the end she nodded eagerly, before skipping ahead of the group to go and open the dining room's door, "We're here!"

Rin held the door open as they trailed inside, before going in herself.

A booming voice greeted them with a smile and a hearty, "Welcome."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Rin bobbed over to InuTaisho and hugged him, "Hello Jii-chan!" She grinned; "Rin has not seen you since breakfast…" she scrunched up her nose like the amount of time that had past were along the lines of centuries than hours.

InuTaisho chuckled and patted her head, "Yes, yes. Sorry about that, Rin-chan."

The three guests were quite close to standing there gaping at the exchange. This was more than a surprise.

InuTaisho turned to them and smiled, "Ah. I see you three have not tried leaving yet. That's good. Now please take a seat."

The room that they were in housed a large table that expanded from a few feet in from one wall to the same distance from the other. The table was set for more than ten people, the seats placed a steady two feet from each other on the sides of the table, with InuTaisho at the head of it.

The ceramic dishes and dyed wooden chopsticks set down were gorgeous to say the least. On every single on, in a hauntingly deep blue tinted glaze, there had been the same hand designed image. It was of a regal demon dog, partially set on a full moon, with mane flowing majestically.

Kanji covered some of the surfaces on thin blue bands painted around the ceramic. Moreover, it was not hard to see that the theme of the dining room was blue.

They had noticed color schemes were recognizably planted around the house. Their room was no different with its reds, gold, and browns, like this room had a central theme around blues, whites, and sparks of gray.

Even the chairs shared in the fun. As Kagome and Sango seated themselves next to each other with some joking assistance from Mirouku, they noticed the wooden chairs had been affected with dye so that they were a pristine white.

Mirouku decided to seat himself across from the girls and rounded the table. It was about several feet wide. He did a quick look over of the room and tried to map its position in the household.

He had easily created a mental map of all the areas he knew, but they had not even been within even a third of the grounds there. He had a lot of blank areas that needed to be filled in, before they could make any moves.

InuTaisho watched him with an indiscreet smile, before turning to the girls, "How was your day? We have quite a bit of time to chat before the others come." He placed up a hand and whispered conspiringly, "They're always late."

Rin laughed a bit and the girls could not help but smile.

They were having a difficult time marking down who they could comfortable say that they disliked and who they could say that they liked.

Mirouku sat down then and InuTaisho turned to him, "Join the conversation. Do tell how the first day was."

The three only had a few words for how their day was.

Sango had leaned back and snorted with little care for her display of femininity and said, "Worst damn day of my life."

Mirouku scoffed, "No comment…"

Kagome frowned, "Horrible…"

InuTaisho stroked his chin, "I see…" He folded his hands, "But you should get used to it. It only goes downhill from here. This is only the beginning."

Mirouku propped his head in his hands and smiled evenly, "We adapt very well, I can assure you."

InuTaisho let out a booming chuckle, "Good answer." He paused and sniffed the air lightly, "Ah, here, come some latecomers."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

In Sesshoumaru's room, there lodged a huge deliberation. A debate that would determine something of a grant scale.

'Should I keep the armor or not?'

Sesshoumaru looked at the sharpened bone protrusions and have to take into consideration, that Rin had very human habits.

With a small flicker that indicated a roll of his eyes, he disregarded the armor, feeling somewhat unprotected.

"Sessssshhhhouuumarruuu!"

Said person could have cringed.

Was that thing _still_ in his room?

Inuyasha paced a short ways behind his brother, as he vented, "I don't see why dad invited those three to eat. It'll be like the Nirobishu war all over again. I'll be scarred for life!"

Sesshoumaru tied his purple spotted yellow obi around his waist and adjusted his haori. He frowned as he felt a bit of tightness around his chest.

Apparently, he would need a new fitting done soon. He could have almost sighed. 'How annoying.'

But that was not the only annoying thing in that room.

His amber eyes turned towards his brother as his simplistic red cherry blossom printed haori went forgotten. "Cease your complaining."

Inuyasha pouted, "I wasn't complaining, I was making an educated statement."

Sesshoumaru scowled, "Then your 'education' as you refer to it as, may just need some help."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I don't know why you insist on being so socially constipated around me. I know deep inside you _want_ to laugh with me and be all buddy-buddy goo-goo. And it's okay! You don't have to hide it anymore."

"If you're done, we have a dinner to attend to."

The voice sounded from outside the chambers and Inuyasha growled in frustration. He grumbled as he exited the room, "Damn constipated bastard."

He easily caught up to his brother, who though walked with longer strides, was not about to degrade himself by running through the palace to escape his younger brother.

Inuyasha, however, had no qualms with sprinting. "So what'd ya make for tonight? Rin's been bragging all day that you cooked."

Sesshoumaru smirked a bit, "It would not kill you to wait a few minutes to know."

Inuyasha gave him puppy dog eyes, "Oh come on bro, tell me…"

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and suddenly snarled at him, "Do not even think for a moment that you are able to call yourself my brother. I think nothing of you, hanyou."

Inuyasha's face fell a bit and the two triangular ears atop his head flattened to his skull.

Sesshoumaru resumed his trek to the dining room and Inuyasha merely stared at his retreating back.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome and Sango chatted in low tones occasionally, when they were not glaring daggers at the man who was blatantly flirting with Rin.

Mirouku was not even trying to act mindful of the fact that InuTaisho sat a mere few feet away at the head of the table. Rin had left one seat open then sat down, and so Kagome had done the same so she could sit across from the friendly girl. Mirouku was across from Sango.

"So Rin, what kinds of things do you like to do? I'm very interested in knowing." He smiled boyishly.

Sango wrung a napkin her hands, "I could ring his perverted little neck!"

Kagome nodded furiously, "That guy should be arrested…Or at least castrated…"

Rin gushed ecstatically, "Rin is a breeder."

Mirouku's head snapped to the side and Kagome and Sango both turned towards the girl. Sango's napkin fell to her lap. InuTaisho who started to laugh, explained slightly amused, "Rin works with plants. She's quite the botanist."

Sango nudged Kagome, "You two would get along well with that. Kagome's good with plants."

Kagome waved off the small compliment with a blush. She was knowledgeable in the subject matter, but her know-how actually scared her. It came with such ease that one would think that she was an expert. "Not really, Sango-chan. but Rin you should be sure to show me your work."

Rin smiled brightly.

Mirouku seemed a little put out. He had been so very hopeful when she had said those words…but never did he think it had anything to do with plants.

'She should have chosen her words carefully.'

Kagome saw Kikyou come into the room. She bowed and excused herself for being late. "I was helping some of the archers." She was wearing a pretty purple and white yukata that complimented her form gorgeously.

InuTaisho nodded his head and she sat next to Shippou who was vibrantly teasing a toad like demon. Kikyou gave him a soft pat on his head before completely seating herself.

The table was almost completely filled up with people, all who seemed to create a rainbow. The demons present were extremely fanciful in appears, like Shippou with his bright emerald eyes and flaming hair. Then there was the general-the three knew he was a general because of the decorated uniform he wore- whose hair was an electric dirty blonde color with deep apple red tips. His eyes were a speckled hazel.

It was such a sight to see and the three newcomers were amazed.

However amazement turned into a sudden trepidation as Sesshoumaru walked into the room, shortly joined by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha frowned a bit, seemingly in a bad mood. He walked towards the side Kagome and Sango were seated at and took the empty seat next to Kagome.

She smiled in greeting at him. Both girls were more than relieved.

Sesshoumaru nodded in general at the table and took his seat next to Rin.

Kagome shuddered a bit. With his arrival, the swell of different auras became more than noticeable.

It did not really hurt, not like the other night, but it felt uncomfortable. It was like someone had pointed out that there was a giant panther in the room.

InuTaisho smiled at everyone present, "And now, since everyone is here, let us commence with our meal."

He snapped his fingers and instantly a dozen apron wearing youkai sporting large circular metal trays entered the room.

The scent of whatever had been prepared wafted slowly onto the diners.

And it smelled delicious.

InuTaisho smiled at Sesshoumaru and said in a nostalgic tone at a level only Sesshoumaru would hear, "I'm surprised you still remember this. If I recall, it was your mother's favorite. Chicken katsu strips." He smiled in reminiscence. One of the servants wearing the identical aprons placed down a plate before InuTaisho.

Each plate was covered in the chicken katsu over strips of vegetables and next to a small saucer of katsu sauce.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent and Kagome snuck a glance at him. She averted her gaze however, in favor of looking at Sango.

The other girl had jumped a bit when a plate was placed before her.

The servers moved quickly, yet so very quietly.

She gave a soft 'thank you'.

Kagome subtly checked over Sango's plate. It was something she had never seen before. It smelled pleasant, though. That she could admit. And it looked wonderful too.

But looks could always be deceiving, she would have glanced up and glared at Sesshoumaru had a plate not been put in front of her. "Thanks," she hurriedly replied before they flitted away.

The red eyed girl with the seemingly glowing orange hair smiled, before heading back through the door the kitchen.

The bustling slowed down as the last plate was placed down in front of the toad youkai and a second set of servants brought in bowls of soups and rice while the first set wove around to bring in drinks.

The three noted that there was an erratic order to everything. It was actually pretty shocking to be on the observing side of the event.

At a glance it looked so unorganized, but when everything was broken down, you could see that it was almost comparable to a dance…

Everyone's movements complimented each other and no one bumped into anyone or knocked anything down.

Inuyasha suddenly looked at Kagome, "You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." Kagome snapped her mouth shut, "Sorry… I was just a little shocked." She scrunched up her noise and muttered, "We haven't really been in a formal dinner set up like this. Or a formal dinner, period."

Inuyasha smirked, "I'm envious then."

InuTaisho cleared his throat then and tapped a glass chalice as the lasts of the servants gracefully made their exits. "Today is, as most of you know, this is the seventy fifth anniversary of my first wife's death. In result, I requested of my eldest son, to prepare a meal this time, in remembrance. So I believe a moment of silence is in order."

Mirouku lowered his head respectfully and Sango and Kagome followed suit. The table was completely silent for a moment before InuTaisho cheerfully announced, "Now please, enjoy."

Rin cheerfully bantered and complimented Sesshoumaru and Mirouku and Sango held a small conversation from across the table. Their conversation was somewhat more difficult since the left side of the table had quite the distance from the right. InuTaisho contently sat watching the various groups as he slowly ate his rice.

Mirouku looked at his plate, then glanced up at Sango. She mimicked his actions. Each held a secret challenge in their eyes as they willed each other to try out the food first.

Kagome noted happily that while she had no idea what it was there was no sign of 'mashed potatoes' anywhere. With a happy smile, Kagome took her utensils from her napkin and with a curious air, she manipulated the wooden chop sticks took up a piece of the breaded meat that was on her plate. She dipped it in the small cup of a dark liquid on the side of the plate and popped it into her mouth.

Mirouku and Sango suddenly turned their heads in unison with wide eyes as they remembered that Kagome was not in on their various ploys. And Kagome very well did not know that they were making attempts _not_ to eat.

They gave her a horrified look as they saw her chewing.

However, she gave a look of pleased surprise and gave them both the thumbs up sign.

Both gingerly began on their own meals, completely unaware of the source of humor they were being for InuTaisho.

The food was surprisingly good, even though it was completely unfamiliar to them….and it had been made by Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha sipped his soup, his ears twitching ever so often with every click of ceramic, or bout of conversation.

The two white triangles swiveled toward hers obligingly. Kagome turned to him, "So what do you specialize in?"

Kagome sipped down the contents of her cup as she waited for him to answer.

Inuyasha smirked showcasing his glinting fangs, "Feh, I shape sorry punks like you into finely toned war machines bent on massacring women and children and causing devastation to opposing villages."

Kagome's face paled a bit, and InuTaisho sternly reached over to hit his son, "No teasing our guests."

Inuyasha rubbed his head and gave his father a look.

Kagome gave a mocking 'hmph.' "Serves you right, you twisted …meanie." Inuyasha scoffed at her as she merely upturned her nose.

She turned to Sango and joined the conversation she was holding with Mirouku. Apparently they had been debating whether or not, last year's Kagewaki attempt had been their best or not.

The Kagewaki attempt was their biggest completed heist according to both girls since he was one of the richest men in that district.

Mirouku, however, had deemed that the lord of the house let them rob him, only because he had been infatuated with Sango and did not want to see her in jail.

Kagome listened intently as both argued back and forth, added a few opinions of her own.

And then the conversation went down hill for the three once the General Kagome had noticed at the start of dinner joined into the conversation.

"So then the rumors are true. You three are indeed the _Faceless_ _Nagaremono._" He smirked, "I've heard so much about that incident with Kagewaki. I was his grandfather's head guard decades ago."

Kagome and Sango flushed almost guiltily, "Well about that," Kagome began, "We…didn't know?"

There were promptly several snorts of laughter around the table. Inuyasha muttered under his breath about her intelligence and Kagome promptly kicked him.

The general let out a chuckle, "No insult taken. It was not during my time there." There was something in his eyes that said that things would have gone differently had he been in charge then.

For the first time that night Sesshoumaru spoke, "Nagaremono…meet General Hiyo. He will be supervising your trip into town tomorrow."

Sango cocked her head to the side, "Why do we need to go to town?"

General Hiyo took a sip of the tea in his cup, "For supplies."

Then that rose the question, "Why would we need supplies?" Mirouku felt that something extremely vital had been left out.

Sesshoumaru looked each directly in their eyes an almost cool glint to his eyes, "Oh? Did I forget to tell you? You start your first mission the day after tomorrow."

-

-

(Tsuki)

Yep yep. Another chappie done.

Sesshoumaru's testing everyone's nerve. I think he might just need a nap. He must just be cranky.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N**. This story's got distance! Nice thing to see.

**Dedication:** A huge, huge thank you to my 150th reviewer for this fic!! _Mangadreams_! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

**Captivated Amber**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Eight_

-

-

(Tsuki)

There was actually something romantic about the castle. Minus the murderous looking youkai with the mocking sneers that were in every single crevice of the castle, the arrogant ass that was Sesshoumaru, the near death experiences, and the fact that they had "assignments," there was a mystic aura to the situation.

Kagome stared hard at Sesshoumaru, meeting his gaze firmly. All humor left her expression. She was becoming frustrated.

"You are being quite unreasonable." She knit her finger and laid the tented formation on the table. "What makes you think that you could "forget" essential facts like that? Who exactly do think you are?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Should I not be the one asking you that?"

Kagome did not even return the haughty expression. She stared him down and hissed. "I know my standing very well. It's you with the pointlessly inflated assumption that you're more than what you really are."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he looked at his brother, waiting for his response. His brow raised and his jaw twigged slightly. InuTaisho was set to play mediator, however Sango stood abruptly, beating him to the job. "We're done here."

Mirouku and Kagome pushed themselves out of their chairs and arose sparing none in the room a glance.

However, as Mirouku exited the room he turned back and flipped off Sesshoumaru, mouthing with a sneer, "Fuck you."

Immediately afterwards, an icy hush fell upon the table.

Sango tried to keep a straight face as she left the room and after the two had exited, they slammed the door shut. Both busted into soundless laughter.

Mirouku was given a high five by Sango. The brown haired girl grinned at Kagome, "You definitely told him!"

Kagome turned to them his expression serious. She ran a hand through her hair, careless of the fact that she had messed up her braid. "I honestly can't see any humor in this situation."

She let out a frustrated sigh and began to walk away. Sango looked at Mirouku and both of their moods dampened.

Sango laughed somewhat, "I know she's right…but if we don't take everything with a grain of salt, we'll--" she licked her bottom lips, "honestly just end up trying to kill ourselves again."

Mirouku sighed and took hold of her arm. "Come on…let's go get some sleep."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

If anything, the atmosphere around the three got a lot colder.

Rin's presence was replaced by General Hiyo. He appeared outside their door at eight o'clock sharp, and rapped loudly on the wooden support structures.

"Get up! You're wasting my time already and we haven't even started out."

Sango scowled and punched her pillow in no mood to take her own advice from last night. "Asshole."

She rolled her eyes and called as he knocked again, "We're dressing now!" she promptly muttered then, "So feel free to close that mouth of yours."

Sango rose achingly from bed, her bones protesting the movement.

Mirouku woke up then and Sango relayed the message. "You can use the bathroom first, then Kagome and I will take it over afterwards."

Mirouku gathered the practice clothes that he had been given yesterday with a yawn, "Okaymm."

As the door slid clothes to the bathroom, Sango waited a few minutes before she woke Kagome up. They were not immediately able to use the bathroom, so why not let her get some extra rest?

"Up and at 'em, Kagome-chan," Sango shook her gently.

Her friend opened her eyes after a moment and groggily asked, "Sango?"

Sango sat at the head of the futon and smiled, "Yes?"

Kagome turned her head towards the brunette, "I-I'm sorry."

Sango cocked her head to the side, completely confused, "For what, Kag? You didn't do anything."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head a bit to dispel them, "Yes I did." She stiffly rose from the futon.

Mirouku exited the bathroom then, interrupting the conversation, his hair damp, and his torso bare as he attempted—quite pathetically to pull on his top at the same time. He had opted to remove the armor from the attire all together, something the girls noticed in the corner of the room, as they tried to focus on anything but his very built chest.

Mirouku suddenly looked at them, "Can one of you help me?" he asked a little sheepishly, "I'm stuck."

Kagome pulled the covers over her face, "You're also half naked! My poor virgin eyes!"

Sango blushed even deeper, "It's worse now that you've said it!"

Mirouku grunted feebly, his head was stuck in the arm section of the shirt and his arm stuck out from the larger head hole. "Hellllp!"

Sango groaned and stood up, "Here, Mirouku..." She pulled off the shirt and straightened it out for him. Her face was a bright red as she muttered, keeping her focus on his face, "You're like a little kid. Head up."

Sango stood on her tops of her toes to place the shirt onto his head and pushed it down. His wet hair was matted down with the actions. "There you go. You can do the rest yourself. Now, Kagome and I need to get ready before prissy-pants-with-a-stick-up-his-ass comes again."

Kagome took the covers off her head and rolled off of the futon, "You two really need to hurry up and get married." She stuck out her tongue and ran up to grasp Sango's arm, she pulled her towards the bathroom, "We're going to have to act like men for once in our lives and take two second bathes."

Sango scrunched up her nose, "Thank God, it's only going to be a one time thing!"

Mirouku rolled his eyes. Using his hands, he combed through his hair. He raven strands sprayed a few droplets of water about the room, before they were tied back with a slight length of band. Mirouku called, "For your information I was in there for a good five minutes!"

He went over to his futon and plopped down onto it.

Last night they had reorganized their room into a triangular form, away from the door. Since the main door was close to a corner of the room and the heating system, they had set the table into the closest junction nearest to the door. That was the first angle. Afterwards, they had placed the rugs in the center of the floor.

Two futons had been placed directly in the corner directly in front of the table forming the second angle, and the third was created by Mirouku's futon in the last corner.

The central mass of rugs was where they decided to gather to converse.

Whenever they spoke, they used a coded language. It was one they had created long before their capture that they used vastly in their jobs and constantly came in handy.

In serious conversations they sometimes used such tactics as referring to names by either the first letter of a first name or title, and the last letter of the either the first of last name. They did the same with places, or hinting at privates matters through talks of weather.

Sango and Kagome dried themselves on coarse towels that had been in the bathroom, when they had first received the room.

Sango looked at her nails and let out a giant sigh, "I can't wait till I can finally have enough time to take a good half hour soak. My nails look as if I just clawed at some soil for a good week."

Kagome nodded as she rubbed the towel through her hair, "Agreed. Moreover, it'll be good for my poor muscles, too. I feel like I strained every single one and then some."

Sango laughed a bit and turned towards the glass sink. It curved into the shape of a shell and had a small pump from which spring water flowed.

Sango wet two brushes, which were constructed from sanded bone and a stiff set of bristles.

She applied a thick, green, minted glop of herbs onto them. She handed a brush to Kagome.

"I'm surprised that they supplied us with all these." She bought the brush to her mouth.

Sango mumbled in response to Kagome's statement, "Well I doubt they would let us get anything ourselves, so they had to give us something. But I miss my things."

They were not wealthy beyond belief nor were they tremendously dependant on acquiring wealth beyond their own means. They only took what they could to get by, and once their profits ran thin from their constant travels, they pulled another heist.

They lived almost frugally. In their career, they had less than twenty major heists.

Other than that, they earned money legitimately on occasion.

Once everything, sans the layers of armor, was put on, both quickly exited the room. Kagome tied her hair tightly behind her as she stepped out.

"See Mirouku…normal people know how to put on their clothes."

He pretended to growl, and charged at Kagome. With swift motions, he lifted her up, causing her to let of a sharp squeal.

"What was that Kagome-jou-chan?"

Sango giggled, "I can't believe you still refer to her as 'little missy'. You're so twisted."

Kagome kicked air as he twirled her around, "But she's such a wittle, cutie."

Kagome pouted, "I'm not little! I'm _petite_!"

Mirouku set her down and patted her on the head, "Whatever you say, jou-chan." He went over to Sango and grasped her hands.

"If we have a daughter, let's pray for her to be like Kagome!"

Sango cringed and inched away from him, "You're such a freak!"

Mirouku snorted and winked, "Only between the sheets."

Kagome scrunched up her nose, "Wow. And comments like that actually are making me consider spending time with Mr. I Am General—Bow Down to My Hazel Eyes."'

The door slid open then. "I am supposing that lovely title belongs to little old me?"

There stood General Hiyo, dressed in a blue and white plain yukata. It was covered in red lilies and blue blossoms random assorted over blue and red checkers. The cotton sash that tied around his thin waist was a pleasing dandelion yellow with red specks that matched his hair.

Or rather…matched his hair last night.

Currently his hair was a vibrant brown, "I see a few problems with the name." He flashed a grin, his teeth as sharp as theirs and lacking any signs of fangs. "Foxes come in more than one color. And right now, these eyes of mine are very dull."

They were a cinnamon brown, far darker than the hazel irises that had been one of his gracing features mere hours ago.

He suddenly crossed his arms, "Now since I shared some information with you, do tell…Why the hell are the lot of you dressed that way? We're getting supplies not _working out_, for God's sake."

Mirouku frowned, "We were not told what exactly we had to wear. We made the only assumption that seemed logical."

The general laughed, "Well in this business, you should keep something in mind. Assuming is what kills even the best of men."

Sango scowled, "Gladly noted."

Kagome moved to the table, where they kept the extra yukatas that Rin had brought them. "We can easily slip these over what we have on now and change into the slippers from our costumes. Just give us a few minutes."

Hiyo shrugged, "What's two minutes compared to the bloody half an hour you wasted of my damn life?"

He had a slight accent that the three had never heard before, but was vividly apparent whenever he began to rant.

Kagome pulled on a green and yellow yukata and tied it as if it were a robe. She did not even bother with the under layers. Afterwards she took off her boots and slipped her feet into the formless slippers that they had used during their dance.

They looked more natural with the yukata than the boots had.

Sango took a similar one; it was made out of the same cotton material, only it was pink and orange.

Mirouku opted to keep his attire the way it was, because without the armor, it looked completely normal for a trip to the market center.

Hiyo, looked each other, and went outside of the room for a moment before he returned with three reed hats. "Put these on. We want your faces covered as much as possible."

They strapped the hats under their chins quickly.

Hiyo then handed them each a pouch. "You each will get a budget of thirty five thousand, two hundred and twenty yen. You will be gone for a period bordering three weeks, so spend this wisely."

They took the pouches with tight smiles.

Hiyo turned, "You will eat along the ride to town. Meet me at the front gate in five minutes. Construct a budget in that time."

They waited until he was out of the door before Mirouku instead of a seemingly relevant topic, commented while looking at his pouch. He shook his head. "The clouds look strangely full this morning. I hope it doesn't rain…" _I doubt this will last us three week. There may be some catch. If we go back to our place, we won't need to spend too much of this money._

Kagome smiled and held up a few fingers, "I'd be happy to tell you if it does." _I could easily go. It would only take me a few minutes._

Sango frowned in alarm and said sternly shaking her head, "But we have these hats for that reason." _You can't go alone!_

Kagome cocked her head to the side as if confused, "I don't see how that's relevant to the conversation." _It can't be helped._

Mirouku tied his pouch around his waist and the girls did the same, "Come on, let's go."

Sango let out an irritated sigh. "Fine."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

They were given bowls of fresh fruit with a side of roasted fish. Hiyo also had prepared a canteen of tea.

As they ate, he spoke in his masculine but musical tones, telling them about their 'trip' as he liked to call it.

"You'll be headin' off to the southernmost lands here. We are doing some reconstruction and supervision for three weeks in a village that was mutilated by enemy militia. You'll probably need to pick up medical provisions for them, now that I think about it."

Mirouku's eyes flashed. "We have no experience whatsoever in that kind of thing!"

General Hiyo smiled, "Well, when a situation is practically screaming at you to learn how to do something…then you will. My kind of teaching is done by throwing my students head first into events. They learn quicker that way."

Sango ran a hand through her hair, "Y-you can't be serious…"

Hiyo gave them a lopsided grin, baring his pearl colored teeth, "I don't joke, hon."

The three of them were seated across from his in the passenger seat of a carriage. They shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

He put the word 'intimidate' in intimidation.

Kagome kept her attention on her food, despite her sudden lack of appetite. She needed to conserve energy or else she would not be able to have enough strength, to make the trip and then return or else, not only she would be screwed, but so would her friends.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Done! With this chapter! Whoo. But it just might be one of the shortest I've written for CA.

Well, not a lot happened in this chapter, but that's a good thing. Next chapter they shop & Kagome separates from the group. Yikes.

The ninth chapter is under editing but it's mostly done!

Happy Spring Break (if you're off now lol)

R&**R**


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. I'm ransoming my chapters.

-

-

**Captivated Amber**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Nine_

-

-

(Tsuki)

General Hiyo could have been considered a pleasant character, if it had not been his devoted love of being cynical and the fact that he was a complete narcissist.

As they wandered about the bazaar, he brought it upon himself to show off his knowledge of the different foods.

Sango suddenly looked at his sheepishly, "General Hiyo…do you mind if Kagome and I," she made a huge show in acting as if she were embarrassed and waved him over.

With a small furrow of his brow, the general walked over and leant down. "What is it?"

Sango brought her hands to her face, "Well I was wondering if you would let Kagome and I search for some _female_ sanitary items."

She lowered her eyes a bit as if she was utterly mortified and the general grunted. "Go on ahead. Take your time."

Mirouku pretended to be confused, "Where are they going?"

The general coughed as the two girls scampered away, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Mirouku just turned around and back to the rows of onions that were on stacked on a wooden table, with a growling smile on his face.

He was a little disappointed that he could not take part in the plan, but his ribs were bothering him. Besides…it would have looked a bit odd if he went along as well.

Sango grinned and whispered as soon as they were a good distance away, "I should definitely be an actress."

Kagome laughed and whispered back, "Go get some 'sanitary' supplies, and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sango gave her a hug, "Please be careful."

Kagome smiled and ducked behind a large booth. She removed the yukata she had donned and folded it neatly behind the booth. The muted drone of conversation made her heart race as she hoped she would not hear the voice of the fox youkai. She spent a few seconds constructing a mental location of where she wanted to end up, and started chanting.

A small portal appeared at her feet and she stepped into it, praying to every god she knew, that she would not be caught.

Every time she performed the chant it always felt as if she had run a marathon.

Kagome tried to catch her breath as she fell to the soil floor of their room. She raised her hands up to feel for the ceiling, once she sat up.

It was barely four feet high in the make shift tunnel.

They had secured a secret room where they kept their essentials that they wanted to keep safe.

It was underneath the flooring of the room they rented.

Kagome looked around for the bag that they kept their belongings in. It was a large cotton pouch, filled with various costumes, jewelry, herbs, costly items gained from heists, clothing, weapons, nonperishable foods, among other things.

Unlike what they had left in their room, which was mostly commercial, most of the items in there were genuine.

Kagome perused her memory for something she could to make its transport easier.

She suddenly froze when she heard the door being opened.

The raven haired girl heard footsteps on the floor above and ignored the beating of her heart as she tried to calm her mind.

She heard voices, and instantly recognized Inuyasha's voice, "Confiscate anything you see here."

Kagome rubbed her temples and suddenly her eyes snapped open.

She mouthed a few words and touched the bag, 'Please…' She would have cheered had the circumstances been different as the bag shrunk into a palm-able size.

Suddenly all movement stopped, "Did you feel that? I think something under the floors."

Kagome mentally cursed and quickly mouthed her chants as she heard the splintering sound of wood. She visualized the booth she had been behind and once again sent a quick prayer.

As soon as the portal appeared, Kagome jumped through it, trying to keep her body from shutting down from fatigue.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Sango waited impatiently behind the booth she had seen Kagome go behind, "Please don't strain yourself, Kagome."

During the years, it was rare for Kagome to exert herself this much. She always had weeks in between to rest whenever she pulled a stunt.

And here she was barely forty-eight hours away from the ruse she pulled before pulling more stunts.

Suddenly, Sango saw the raven haired girl fall from out of the wooden wall of the booth.

Her hands were clenched and she looked somewhat frightened. Her face looked pale and she was stumbling towards her.

Sango caught her quickly, "Kagome-chan!"

Both girls staggered backwards.

Kagome's face broke out into a large grin, "I got it!" She suddenly let out a face splitting yawn.

Sango grinned back and put Kagome's arm over her shoulder to support her. "That's my girl!"

Kagome opened her palm. "Can you keep this? Even that feels heavy." She yawned again. "The spell lasts for two hours."

Sango put it in her pouch. It was the size of a rock and was just about as heavy as one. "Put on your yukata, before the general sees you."

Kagome detached herself from Sango and quickly put on the yukata. "I have bad news as well though. Inuyasha was there with …soldiers… We couldn't go back there even if we wanted to."

Sango frowned, "They didn't hurt you did they?"

Kagome shook her head, "No…but I-I don't know the point of them doing that….From what I heard, they trashed it."

Sango bit her lip, "I have a feeling, that were either extremely unlucky or we've been extremely predictable."

The two slowly made their way back to General Hiyo who was explaining the history of preserved foods to a very bored Mirouku. He looked relieved when he saw the girls.

Sango smiled happily, "We're all squared away. Shall we move on?"

Kagome grinned. "I saw some antiseptics around somewhere." The first comment was a general comment to divert the conversation away the subject of their trip. "I can't remember where though. It might be south." The second was a coded response and was her way of asking for help when she was almost energy spent.

Mirouku moved to Kagome's side with a look from Sango and made up a story on the spot. "Kagome-jou-chan, how's the leg? I know you hurt yourself yesterday…Do you want me to carry you?"

General Hiyo rolled his eyes, "Please do. We can't have her holding us back any longer."

Sango crossed her arms but did not say anything. She merely took Mirouku's bags from him and he wrapped Kagome's arms around his neck as he knelt.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he secured her on his back and stood. Sango returned his bags and they continued walking.

Kagome leaned her head on his broad back, soaking in the feel of being able to rest, amongst other things.

Sango cast a smile at the two, and yet she felt she was missing something essential within the trio's relationship…something that was tearing apart one of her best friends.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

They ended up spending Sango's third of their profits on bandages and herbs and a good fraction Kagome's money went to provisions such as short term food items and essential tools.

They decided to keep the rest for emergencies. They had about half of the total amount of yen they had been given in the bags, but they never knew when that would come in handy for them, so the exact amount was going to be private information privy to only them.

Kagome gestured that she wanted to come down. She felt guilty leaving Mirouku and Sango to carry the baggage themselves. This was the last trip to the carriage and she wanted to relieve as much pressure off of them as possible.

'It's still before noon. I doubt that once we get back they'll tell us to take the day off.'

Sango supplied Kagome with a smile when the raven haired girl took one of the boxes that she had been balancing on two sacks of herbs she had cradled in her arms.

Mirouku refused however to let Kagome help him carry one of the five bags he had in his hands.

Hiyo had snorted then, "It's clear to see who the infant of the group is."

Kagome's eyes flashed. "Excuse me?"

The General gave her an airy look, "You heard me. I don't like to repeat myself."

Sango scowled, "We have no 'infants' here, general. We all pull our own weight, so please refrain from your unneeded comments."

Hiyo merely shrugged and walked ahead of the group.

Kagome turned to them and grinned, muttering, "I'm guessing he's looking to give me a hard time…" Her smile got bigger, "But he should know…I won't let that happen easily."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

As soon as they returned to their room they littered the floors with dozens of supplies. Mirouku sealed them inside the room temporarily and Sango retrieved the miniature bag, from the spot she had kept it in.

Kagome told her to set it down, "It should return to normal anytime now."

And true to her prediction, the bag slowly began to expand.

Mirouku flicked open the lock. Sango helped him remove items.

Kagome grinned as she saw the familiar shoes, tops, and bottoms. She pulled out a pad of paper from inside the case and jokingly wrote down with a laugh. She made a big act of making it seem as if she was writing something secretive. Sango peered over her shoulder and giggled as she saw Kagome write, "_And here you thought I was writing something important._"

Mirouku let out a snort and whined, "Kagome-jou-chan…Be serious."

Kagome smiled, " Alright…I do have something good to say though." Sango and Mirouku nodded and Kagome continued, "We can easily say that we bought a good deal of the stuff in this bag and hide the rest. Hiyo never saw how money we really spent nor did he see the items for that matter. Besides, it can only be assumed that we would not be comfortable in only yukatas and _those_." She pointed to their respective training wear that peered out from under their yukatas.

Mirouku grinned back, writing with a wink, "Very true."

Sango unpacked the bag further, giggling. There were three knapsacks inside of the larger bag. "We can use these to carry some of our stuff. We'll have a lot of things here, and for some reason I get the feeling they wouldn't mind letting us travel on foot. Hiyo might just call it a learning experience."

Mirouku nodded. He lifted partially from the case some sparkling beads and expensive gems. "What about these."

Sango tossed her head to the side, a motion distinctly deigned to mean 'sell.'

Mirouku nodded, "The first chance offered I'll see that I can." He placed them in his backpack. It was a small stash. Before the Taisho set up the last thing they had done was long ago.

Mirouku moved onto the next item. Several different costumes were shoved deep into the back of the bag. "Now…Where to put these…?" he made a face.

Kagome's eyes lit up and she grabbed them from his and gestured towards the futons. Sango took up the idea and went over to hers. She raised it up enough that Kagome could spread the costumes down underneath it. They did the same with the other two futons until the costumes were safely hidden—including the belly dancer outfits they had used, which had been collecting dust in a corner of the room.

They had a small snack on some quickly ripening fruit that was in the bag and added their own herbs to the ones they had bought.

Kagome had suggested that the herbs replace their own personal items in the large bag they were all hovered over and she would continuously shrink it along their travels. "That way, since, the bag is being emptied anyway, we have some place to put the herbs." She then shrugged, "Plus it takes no energy whatsoever, so I wouldn't mind doing that."

Mirouku agreed that to be the best form of action and within the next ten minutes the contents of the bag were hidden or put away with their regular things.

Kagome hugged her case of undergarments, "I'll be so happy to change into these. I feel so gross wearing the same underwear for so long."

Sango gushed her own agreement and Mirouku added some also enthused comments as well.

And of course that was the type of moment Inuyasha had to visit their room for.

He knocked loudly, "Oi! Quit talkin' bout your _underwear_ and get out here. We have some training to do. We can't have you dying two steps into the village."

Mirouku slid open the door but did not remove the barrier. He and the girls grabbed their boots and slipped out of the room before Inuyasha could take note of it. Behind him, stood Shippou and Kikyou.

Inuyasha told them to line up. He read from a small slip of paper. "These are direct orders from the big anus himself. He wants you," he pointed to Mirouku, "to go with you," he pointed at Shippou, "For …tactics?" Inuyasha let out a small snicker and could not stop himself from muttering, "Of all the useless…"

Shippou crossed his arms, "Useless? Tactics are the most essential part of a fight! If you were to go in to a war, for example, without—"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and drawled out loudly, "Until five when he will switch the monk off to me. Kikyou, is going to help huntress finish her…" He scratched his head, "Hira…Hyrog…Hiroshi…" Sango's eye twitched, but she did not venture to correct him.

Inuyasha abruptly stopped massacring the pronunciation of her weapon and settled with saying, "Her _H_-thing. Anyway, if they finish today, she is to join combat with my second brigade, who is under self-practice with Shippou at five." He resorted to pointing again as he looked back down at the sheet.

"You," his lengthy fingers extended towards Kagome, "are with me—since Kikyou is going to be busy—for a few exercises then at three, you start working with Sesshoumaru. Any questions or complaints?"

Sango and Mirouku frowned, feeling as if they wanted to comment on Kagome's half of whom Kagome was assigned to.

But the object that were looking to protect was not looking for protection.

She held her gaze firmly, "No."

Her friends looked at her, shocked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Good. Then follow your respective advisor."

Kagome easily joined strides with Inuyasha as she stripped from her yukata. Despite the fact that she had pledged not to let Hiyo get to her, she wanted to prove her worth in her own way. She would not let him make her the weakness of the group.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Inuyasha looked at the girl, "Kikyou-san instructed me to have you 'exercise your soul.' She feels as if your soul is 'troubled' and that's holding you back. So we're gonna do some Tai Chi Sun."

Kagome almost expected Inuyasha to make some scoff at the whole idea but he kept completely silent and said, "We'll take a short run first to warm up, though."

His idea of a short run, however, was a mile around the back perimeter of the household and back.

Kagome kept up to him, to his surprise for half a mile, before she began to lag a bit. Seconds later however, she was back at his side. He was not going at his full potential, but he was going somewhat fast in regards to human speeds…

Inuyasha raised a brow, ignoring the fact, that that was a very Sesshoumaru-like thing to do.

Inuyasha slowed to a stop and Kagome halted, trying to catch her breath as he spoke, "Alright. I think that's good enough. Now… " he paused, trying to remember exactly what he had to teach her. "Stand tall, hands at your side…" and then he went into demonstrated the first motion.

Kagome smiled a bit watching him.

He made it look so pretty.

She mentally snorted.

Kagome paused a second before joining him.

"Raise your arms a little higher, Kagome."

She raised her arms higher above her head then reached out with her foot as he was. She felt her breathing even from its rough sequence as she swung her raised arms twisted her body with the motions.

It was…relaxing.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Shippou stared Mirouku down, "That's not legal!"

Mirouku sputtered, "Yes it is!" He shrugged unconvincingly and his eyes fluttered about the room, "I do that all the time…Yeah…"

Shippou rolled his eyes and remarked accusingly, "I bet this is your first time playing."

Mirouku looked guiltily away and sniffed somewhat sarcastically, "Well I'm sorry I can't play chess."

Shippou rolled his eyes, taking him seriously, "You should be. Chess is all about strategy. You don't know chess then you're missing out—that's my motto."

Mirouku smiled a bit, "If that's so, then why don't you teach me the game?"

Shippou grinned, "I'm glad you asked!"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Sango held her Hiraikotsu over the kiln. Just another hour more. She turned to Kikyou. "We're making such good time with this. Thank you…"

Kikyou finished one of the many purification prayers and smiled slightly, "I'm glad to be of help. I find this experience…interesting."

Suddenly Kikyou stopped smiling but continued her prayers.

While her lips moved, she thoughts centered around something else, 'Your friend is troubled… It is not my place to say anything, but she is too volatile. She's unstable… fragile. I fear for her.'

But her promise forbid her to utter a word.

At least for now.

She closed her eyes painfully as the words repeated themselves over and over like a haunting mantra of ominous intentions.

-

-

(Tsuki)

A.N. I'm sorry to say, I'm holding my chapters for ransom.

**21 reviews before I post again. **

The ransom by no means, entails that I'm not writing. I already have Chapter Ten down and edited, but my stats have become entirely depressing so I took the average of the fics and that's how I got 21.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. It's just come to my attention that I have been nominated –insert scream- for Best AU on ASSKS!!!!! This and Simply Business. And I'm so overcome with sooo many emotions…Disbelief, shock, and if wanting to hug the life out of whoever nominated me were an emotion—I'm overcome with that too. To be nominated, is not only a huge surprise, but it's like a complete dream and I had to write this out.

Thank you for your support and thank you for the nomination.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

**Captivated Amber**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Ten_

-

-

(Tsuki)

Kagome was feeling a lot better once they finished. To share her probably short lived joy, she exclaimed, "I feel like everything's made out of butterflies and those cutesy little caricatures that those old men do along the town square."

Inuyasha snorted. "O-kay, then. I'm thinking that you're a little too excited."

Kagome twirled a bit despite the fact that her limbs felt worn and some of her wounds had reopened up with all the movement. "But I feel so relaxed. I don't even remember why I was so tense to begin with."

Inuyasha looked up into the sky shielding his eyes a bit, "I think it's about three now." Kagome paled a bit. "It…is huh?" She sighed and fell to the ground, weakly, as all that had occurred in the last few days came crashing back.

Right….there was that. Inuyasha almost made a crack at her drastic mood shift when a salty copper scent wafted over him.

Inuyasha suddenly took a delicate sniff again, finding the source easily….

Kagome.

He frowned, "Let me take you to the infirmary."

Kagome waved her hands dismissingly, knowing exactly what he was talking about. She could feel a small river of blood dripping down her abdomen. "It's fine. I'll treat them later." She went to stand and suppressed a wince as the action caused her sore muscles to protest. She leant back down.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. 'Stupid wench!'

He crossed his arms. "You're in horrible shape." His hand went back to his hair, "I don't know what Hiyo's thinking. And Sesshoumaru! That guy…" his jaw clenched in thought of his brother.

Kagome closed her eyes in frustration, "What do you care, Inuyasha? Why so self righteous all of a sudden? You're just as bad as everyone else there."

Her eyes snapped opened as she was gingerly picked up and her arms were slung around Inuyasha's neck. He knelt with a cocky grin. "Feh. I can't have you comparing me to that ass, so I'm gonna go ahead and prove you wrong. Get on."

Kagome shook her head, exhaustedly. "Helping me walk, doesn't take away from the fact that you destroyed our home."

Inuyasha tensed, "So my nose wasn't off. You _were_ there."

Kagome pushed herself away from him and she toppled to the ground, unable to support herself as her lead lolled off to the side. "What was the point?"

Inuyasha let out a sigh, "You just don't get it, do you Kagome? I don't have a say in anything. It doesn't matter whose son I am, as long as there's someone else who's in charge. I'm just as obligated as the next guy to follow orders. That's how it is. We do what we're assigned to do or we become expendable. That's how things work," he stressed the last sentence.

Kagome found herself wanting to cry. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Well it's wrong!"

Inuyasha tried to make her understand. He gruffly repeated through clenched teeth, "It's how things work!"

Kagome found herself unable to say anything.

Inuyasha knelt once more and commanded pleadingly, "Get on…"

There was a pause.

Kagome laughed a bit, "I can't move."

She had exerted herself too much that day. Were she to even attempt to stand, she was likely to send herself into a temporary coma.

Inuyasha scooped her up, "You should have told me you were at your limit when we first started. I would have gone easier on you."

Kagome smirked, "That's why I didn't say anything."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Shippou let out a whistle, "You learn fast."

Mirouku only smiled.

With only five minutes of an explanation, Mirouku was one of the most challenging opponents he had ever faced in the last decade. Shippou rubbed his brow. He pouted, "Jeeze…."

Mirouku took one of Shippou's pawns with his knight. Shippou grinned, "But not fast enough," suddenly quipped in response to his early compliment.

He moved his bishop to a square and declared, "Checkmate." He extended his hand. "Good game, though."

Mirouku firmly shook his hand, "Likewise."

Shippou sighed and pursed his lips a bit, looking all the more childish than ever, "But now I have to brief you and all that boring technical stuff on location."

He walked to the westward wall off the room. It was filled with dozens of wooden panels. Inside each panel was a serious of maps.

The rest of the walls were the same way, except the entrance side wall. Unlike the west wall, the others were filled with various scrolls and papers.

Shippou quickly searched the rolled up maps. There was one to each panel. He pulled one out, near the bottom, explaining, "These are all the territories under our jurisdictions. It's everything that InuTaisho owns."

It was Mirouku's turn to whistle.

There were quite a few panels.

Shippou brought it over to the wide table that they had been playing on and laid it down on the flat surface, before opening a side drawer on the table and placing it inside in favor for four thin pins. He pinned each corner of the map to the table and opened up another panel. He removed a leaf which he then placed over the map.

"Alrighty, take a look here."

Shippou gestured for Mirouku to come over and he gave him a quizzical look.

Shippou waved his hand over the leaf and it burst into a glass screen that covered the map.

The map held facts such as its distance from the castle, population, establish date, and more.

The village had the formation of the head of a cawing eagle and it was colored in with a light green. The map showed only the immediate surrounding territory in a pale red, while the village was covered in exact land positions and formations, and bodies of water.

Shippou ran his hand over the numbers and a red slash appeared through it on the glass, "I'll have to remember to correct this later and have a new map printed."

It was his unofficial responsibility to take care of the tactics room and all briefings. He was intelligent and calculating and one of the best choices for the vocation.

Mirouku looked everything over, "Fox Magic?"

Shippou nodded distractedly as he brought up a screen and his keyboard. He typed in a few facts and a new number temporarily replaced the incorrect one on the glass.

The slash disappeared as less than half of the original number took its place.

Mirouku felt his stomach churn. "Only one hundred people survived?"

Shippou sighed, "Mostly woman and children, but yeah."

Mirouku rubbed his eyes. "So what are we doing?"

Shippou only repeated what General Hiyo had told them, "Reconstruction." It was an automatic response. Anyone in the militia segment of knew what the job entailed.

Of course it slipped Shippou's mind that Mirouku was new meat.

Mirouku let out an exasperated breath, "But what exactly does that suggest? I …don't understand what you're asking."

Shippou did not look at him. He only typed another set of words and list of objectives appeared on the blue pseudo screen.

"Sesshoumaru needs you to completely eradicate the threat and rebuild the village. The enemy militia is planning another attack and you need to parry that. Other than that, you will need to make sure that those hundred people don't die. Anyone who wasn't wounded is either too young or not strong enough to do anything. That's where you three come in."

Mirouku paled a bit, "W-we've never—"

Shippou was suddenly felt bad for them. They were only children. They were what? Fifteen a piece? And yet here they were, responsible for things that they were honestly too grand. But InuTaisho had put a collar on them.

They were his and they could do nothing about it.

Mirouku looked at the map a dull blankness to his eyes, probably thinking the same things he was.

Shippou sighed, "I'm trying to get a request passed. I want to accompany you guys—well I'm asking for Kikyou and Inuyasha to come as well, but we would step in when things got too much for you three to handle. We can't change the fact that Hiyo wants this to be a _learning experience_," he way he said it showed his obvious distaste for the idea, "so we'd have to stay on the sidelines."

Mirouku did not say anything. His eyes suddenly came into focus.

"We need to position ourselves here." He pointed at an area near the eastern section of the area.

As his agile fingers moved along it, a red grid suddenly appeared, "This is the weakest part of the village."

Shippou looked on, confused, "…How do you figure?"

The area looked the same as everything else. The only difference was the fact that the length river that wrapped around the western section was not there.

Mirouku highlighted it, "If there's going to be an attack, why not do it where the troops will be the most comfortable? Besides across the river, there is a stretch of mountainous area."

He pointed to a setup of sideways L's drawn on the map on the eastern side. "This shows that there's an increase in elevation. The enemy will want the higher ground. That's the best advantage possibly. The western side is completely flat and then there's the fact that there's a river there. That'd be clear alerter for the villagers. There's bound to be an irrigation system set up that would be upset during an attack."

Shippou looked at the other man—boy rather— and was filled with an immeasurable amount of respect.

He never would have caught that. He was planning on keeping them in the village center until a disturbance. That or in at different points among the village.

Shippou spared him a glance.

And suddenly he recognized the look he had.

He was coming up with plans in mere seconds.

The red haired youkai suddenly came to the realization that they were hugely undermining his intelligence.

And that was going to be their downfall, because unless they were on their toes…

It'd be a definite checkmate.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Inuyasha quickly brought Kagome to the infirmary and requested of the attendant to hurriedly give her a check up.

A young cat youkai was on duty that afternoon. She bowed to Inuyasha, "If you will please exit the room, milord, I will require her to undress."

Kagome's cheek flamed up. "The hell you're stripping me!"

The youkai with wild short cropped raven hair and with honey streaks and caramel fur covered skin, looked at her with bright green eyes.

She was wearing a white gown that came up to her knees and lengthy white boots. She smiled.

"Forgive my impudence, but you look as if you can barely move. Do you really have the strength to stop me?" she purred out softly, and not unkindly. It was more of a gentle teasing.

Inuyasha smirked, and deposited Kagome on a futon, "Take good care of her, doc." With that, he walked out of the room with a mock salute.

The youkai quickly stripped Kagome down until she was in her undergarments and her eyes widened in alarm.

Kagome's flesh was covered in small cuts and bruises. Kagome winced as the attendant quickly prodded the cuts.

"What have you been doing to yourself?"

Kagome turned away. 'Well you can thank the other 'milord' for the bruises.' The bruises had appeared in their full black and blue extent that morning. She had hidden them from Sango, though.

It had been a task, but it had been done.

The cuts had formed from her little escapade.

The amount of energy she used was taking on a toll on her body and so were the stunts.

The youkai sighed and searched the room for a vile of a disgusting smelling black sludge. Kagome grimaced as she opened it.

"This may be a little cold at first."

Kagome bit back a shriek as the black sludge was rubbed across her skin. She closed her eyes and shivered. "C-c-c-old!"

As soon Kagome was completely covered it began to warm a bit and Kagome opened her eyes only to see the sludge glow and get absorbed into her skin.

The scent disappeared and so did all the bruising and the cuts.

Kagome's eyes widened, "W-what is that?"

Somewhere in her mind, it looked familiar and the scent seemed to bring back long forgotten memories.

The woman helped Kagome dress, "Boiled herbs and _Corallus caninus_ skin, and several mixed root extracts. I insist you take a bottle. We have a lot. It's effective…but not popular." Her purring tone seemed a bit unhappy at the fact.

Kagome was handed a pouch with a vial of the sludge and she smiled a bit as she slowly raised herself off of the futon, her body feeling as if the last few hours had not occurs.

Only the effects weren't temporary this time.

Inuyasha came and found her and nodded towards the exit, "Hurry up. We're five minutes away from being late."

Kagome was able to walk over to him and they exited.

She showed him the vial. "This is some convenient stuff. It smells really gross, but I feel better."

Inuyasha hissed and held his nose, "Ugh! Put that away!"

Kagome quickly shoved it back into the pouch and squeaked, "Sorry!"

Inuyasha quickly swatted the air around him, "Just hurry up." He muttered with a shudder, "God, I hate that stuff."

She could see why it was not so popular. Even though it was great, if they could smell it with the bottle closed, then imagine it open.

Sesshoumaru was currently outside in a controlled set up that Shippou had quickly crafted. He was going to see how well she was with a locations and observations.

As Inuyasha walked, his thoughts started to wander.

It was strange just how much Shippou was able to do with his fox magic now. Inuyasha remembered the days where the pup could only do minor tricks and occasionally pulled silly pranks.

Now he was close to the best in the Western jurisdiction.

Kagome pulled him out of his reminiscing when they came to a large white door. "This it?"

Inuyasha jerked his thumb at the door, "Yep. That's where you have to go."

Kagome smiled and inclined her head in a good bye before pulling it open. She was not completely sure as to what her opinion of him was, but something about him made her want to befriend him.

Sesshoumaru sat on the grassy field, his eyes closed and his legs crossed. He opened his eyes, "Do you feel anything?"

Kagome smile, "Not anymore." She gestured to the pouch she held, "This stuff _completel_—"

Sesshoumaru scowled, "Incompetent girl. You are more inept than this Sesshoumaru had imagined."

Kagome's face fell and she walked over to where he was, looking as if she wanted to strike him, but knowing she couldn't, "If you're looking to piss someone off, then congratulations."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and snorted. "Idle threats. Sit down, miko. I wish to play a game."

Kagome sat down reluctantly with an incredulous look etched across her face, "A game?"

"There are ten monoke burrowed underneath us. If you can detect each one before they attack you. Then I'll decapitate them before they are able to."

Kagome let out a small laugh, "And if I can't?"

"Then you will need all the medicine you can get."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Sango grinned, looking excitedly at her glowing work as she took it from the kiln, "It's done. It just needs to cool and I'm set."

Her face was dripping with sweat and her skin was smudged with ash. She wiped her face on her yukata. She had been using it as a rag. Kikyou almost laughed, "Would you like to bathe before heading off to the combat squads?"

Sango sighed, "Unfortunately I'll pass. I'm probably going to end up a mess again anyway."

Kikyou scrunched her nose slightly in thought of how bad practice got, "Right. I'll lead you to the dojo. We finished very early, so I'll find something for you to eat while you wait."

They carefully exited the cave, mindful of the steaming pools of glowing coal along the way.

Kikyou glanced at sundial located near the edge of the walkway. Her chocolate eyes scanned it. "You have an hour."

Sango grinned, "I think I'll pass on the food then. I don't even feel that hungry. I'm a little out of shape. Hiraikotsu felt a bit heavy."

Kikyou smiled, "Then I have a good exercise for you."

Sango blinked, "Really? What is it?"

Kikyou turned to her and said simply, "Archery."

Archery required a lot of arm strength for complete precision. The better the arms, the further the distance and the better the precision.

Sango blushed a bit, "That's really not my expertise….I've never shot an arrow in my life."

The raven haired woman tied her hair back, "Then you will today."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Kagome did not even bother asking if he was serious. He clearly was. "H…." She swallowed, "how long do I have until the first one pops up?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Ten minutes."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. She was supposed to feel something, right?

But what?

Apparently he and Hiyo had another thing in common. Their teaching method.

She tried to calm herself down. 'Alright….How does out here feel different from inside?' She shook with frustration, 'Well, it's colder…'

But that fact did not help her any.

Kagome tried not to panic.

But she had not done this before…'Calm down.'

"Seven minutes."

Kagome tried to keep her heart from racing and she blocked out everything around her. 'Let's keep calm, Kagome…Ignore him.'

'Calm,' her breathing evened out and she missed the five minute call.

And suddenly she felt a strong tingle at her spine.

Something was close. Her brow furrowed, "..It's behind me."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "It's rather rude to refer to this Sesshoumaru as an 'it.' Four minutes left."

Kagome struggled to keep her calm trance.

'It's has to be fainter then…' She burrowed deeper into herself, 'C'mon Kagome.' She searched blindly looking for something that she had never felt before.

It was so hard!

"Three minutes."

'The ground is getting in my way…' she did not know how she came to that conclusion, but it seemed logical.

She had to get closer to where they were.

She didn't open her eyes or break her mind set, as she pressed herself low to the ground. Her forehead touched the grassy surface.

"Two minutes."

The seconds clicked away until only a minute was left and then suddenly a mental map appeared and as her left arm tingled. The image of a lizard flashed in her mind and she shot up, "It's…" She tried to think of the distance she felt it at, "three feet to my left!"

Before Kagome could blink Sesshoumaru had shifted to the area she felt the monoke and with inhuman agility, he had sprayed a deadly mist of poison just as a lizard shot through the ground, dozens of sharp teeth glistening dangerously as it screeched in agony. Kagome quickly jumped away, eyes wide. "Oh, jeeze…"

Sesshoumaru looked disdainfully as the melting lizard that was slowly degrading from the corrosive poison, "It was at two feet and seven and a quarter inches."

Kagome covered her nose and clenched her eyes close in an attempt to keep herself from vomiting. Her eyes teared-up from the resulting smoke.

The smell was so overwhelming that she could taste it on her tongue. Her mind swirled harshly and she swayed slightly. 'Ugh!'

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Unconscious or not, the game continues heedless. You are wasting your time. You have eight minutes."

Kagome frowned, "Two minutes definitely have not passed."

The youkai's face broke into a humorless smile. "Indeed. I subtract a minute every new segment. I do not have all day."

Kagome stood up angrily, "You know what? Game over."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and his lips dropped a fraction downward. "Oh?"

Her mental map returned, flashing momentarily before her eyes. "The other nine are, here-" she pointed generally to an area some distance away, "Here," she squatted down and patted an area close to her then pointed out six more.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "And what of the ninth?"

Kagome shrugged, "Either it's half a foot and," she sneered, "and three inches from your right foot or it's firmly jammed up your ass. It's probably the latter."

With that she walked to the door only. She never made it however. The raven haired girl suddenly paled and teetered backward. She mentally imagined her fingers brushing against the paneling of the door and she groaned as said digits moved further away from her desired conquest. She ended up on the ground.

"Not again," she breathed.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru look at her with a smirk. He stepped over her and headed towards the door. "How pathetic."

She had been at the peak of her current capabilities, and now she was barely emitting any energy at all after less than twenty minutes of an exercise.

It was truly disappointing.

She was like the lazy and obese child of the trio and her veneer was the weakness that would bring down the group.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine in a moment…so back off." Her eyes fluttered close, "Ass." Her breathing even out as she fell into a light sleep.

Sesshoumaru's eyes rose upward and he stared at her, "If even that saps your energy, then this Sesshoumaru may as well label you a waste of time."

And as Kagome laid in her imperative slumber, those words entered her ears and wrapped themselves around her already bruised heart.

-

-

(Tsuki)

**A.N.** Fun chappie! I got to use a small smidget of Latin and I got to make Sesshoumaru into a huuuge prick. Quite the accomplishment, huh?

Lol so once again, thank you!! I love the lot of you and you all should pat yourselves on the back..

I know that we did not quite reach 21 reviews but I trust that we would have eventually lol. And to make things clear, **it's not that I'm not appreciative of the amount of reviews I get**—by no means. However, for the last three chapters there has been a steady decline and it's good to know people still read.

Now off to do my homework before I'm up till midnight neck deep in Chem labs and write ups…ack!


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.** I had started writing this chapter the last day of school and was hoping that my good luck would last throughout the summer…however…my grandma recently passed away.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this plot...

-

-

**Captivated Amber**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Eleven_

-

-

(Tsuki)

Kagome awoke to the feel of cool stone.

Of course, that was not the only thing she awoke to.

The next things to catch her gaze were the two pools of molten wheat staring into hers.

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes pierced through hers and he scowled. He broke his gaze, murmuring sarcastically with a mask of impassiveness. "And here I was fearing you would do something to waste my time. It appears I was mistaken."

Kagome sat up, her head slightly clouded and a strange burning in her side. "Leave me alone."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in warning and his lips tilted further downward, "Do not dare command this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at her surrounding. Apparently she had been brought from outside and placed on the floor beyond the door.

Sesshoumaru had been standing against the wall looking down at her.

As always.

Looking down at her.

Kagome suddenly laughed almost scornfully, looking at him, "How the hell do you expect people to be comfortable here?"

He did not bother to look in her direction, but she did notice the slight look of annoyance tinting his features, "It is not my desire to make anyone 'comfortable.' My only desire is results."

Kagome slammed her hand against the floor, harshly asking, "How do you expect to get that then?!" She mirrored his previous scowl, her face angry and bewildered, "Of course I was used to some unconscious feeling of dependency—weakness even. I had virtually no memories of love or affection and they were my only link to it," she referenced to Mirouku and Sango, something Sesshoumaru caught easily, though with irritation that she was speaking as if to gain some form of compassion.

He looked at her with disgust, 'Does this girl believe she will gain this Sesshoumaru's sympathy?' He mentally scoffed and continued to stare at her with an outward face of indifference waiting for the moment where he could crush any of hopes of gaining empathy.

He did not expect her next words though.

"However, that was it. I was _equal_ to them." She stressed the word with a hard glint to her eyes. "I was adequate. But here…You and everyone else undermine my capabilities to such disgusting levels! How can't I help but feel inept? How can't I help feel as if I'm lacking something essential again when you bastards are shoving that stigma down my throat every second of the day?!"

She looked at him squarely in the eye and shook her head, "I'm by no means looking for your sympathy. This is no sob story. It's a warning. I want your fear." She smiled, "And as a heads up: if you keep your eyes closed for too long, I'll show just how adequate I am. I did not build a reputation because of weakness."

Sesshoumaru said nothing at the end of her speech before he broke her gaze with a snort. "I shall be expecting it then."

And while there was a clear hint of mockery, a small sum of it was a promise.

But that sum was all that she was looking for.

Kagome smiled slightly, "Good."

Sesshoumaru turned to walk away. "You have my permission to rest."

The raven haired girl leaned against the cool wall and stuck out her tongue, "I would have done so anyway, _milord_."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sango ran a hand through her hair before gingerly notching another arrow, "Oh man, I must be just about the worst archer, huh? I've hit everything but the target."

She looked at the scattered arrows sticking up in the grass that had completely missed the target with a wince.

Kikyou gave her an assuring smile, "It's your first try."

Sango pulled back on the arrow and string and released it after a moment of trying to aim. The brunette let out a wince as it flew clear over and past the target, before piercing the grass.

Sango covered her eyes with a pout, "I think I'm done."

Kikyou walked over to her, "Try one more time. Fix your stance and that will help."

"Really?"

The miko nodded at the doubting and yet hopeful question. "Here." She adjusted Sango's body into a sideways position and had her level her arms with her shoulders. "Now try."

Sango licked her lips and released the arrow. It flew in a steady line towards the target.

The brunette waited with baited breath as the arrow drew closer to the target and struck it a few inches from the center.

Sango let out a cheer, before she doubled over laughing, "And it just took a good twenty tries."

As Kikyou sauntered over to the stray arrows, she corrected, "Thirty-seven."

Sango blushed. She had not even known that she had been counting. "Same thing…"

"Of course."

The brunette no longer felt as enthused. She awkwardly held the bow, feeling like a child who had produced a common word, in front of an adult with an extensive vocabulary.

'And here I was starting to like her.'

Sango ran a hand through her hair, her cheeks still flushed. "I'm going to make my way to the dojo. I'll return the bow myself."

She did not even known if Kikyou was even listening, but she really just wanted to do something she knew she could do to rid herself of the unfamiliar feeling that was ineptitude.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Being re-introduced to the extensive training was exhausting. It was also impressive. Every single combatant there worked not as a sole entity but as a group.

They worked in such impressive unison.

It actually excited him to join them. He found over the years that he somewhat enjoyed the rush from the rare fights he occasionally got into that came from his womanizing ways and his chosen vocation.

And each movement seemed to bring back the feel.

Shippou had let him go after a few plans were made for their journey.

Inuyasha was currently leading the groups, but he kept reminding them that he had other things to attend to so his time with them was brief.

Mirouku let out a sigh, but no matter how male he was or how much he enjoyed pushing his limits both mentally and physically. He was worried.

He could not put that before Sango or Kagome.

He had to keep in mind their fragility.

Not because they were female- by no means was that the reason- he had no reason along those lines. He just knew that being unofficial militia would not suit them and maybe even him…forever.

It was because they could not kill another person. Human or not.

And it didn't take a genius to realize that they were going to have to if they stayed there long enough.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"I missed this." Sango sighed as they walked carefully down a slightly declined grassy bank, located along a river.

They had been allowed an early rest and ate their dinner with the rest of the militia, in a somewhat crowded cafeteria. It had been uneventful, and they had taken their leave within a half hour to make private preparations.

Inuyasha had ordered a full physical with the medical staff before the trip and before they went to sleep there was not a bruise on any of their bodies.

Sango immediately suggested that they leave as soon as the sun rose so as soon as light entered the room, they were up. Shippou had told them to contact him before setting off and they had.

But as they reached end of the hill, it became apparent that they had company.

Mirouku frowned as the figure came into view, "General Hiyo. What did we do to deserve the pleasure of your visit?"

The General slid down onto the bank, "Did you truly think that you were going out by yourselves. I still have to supervise."

Sango's eye brow twitched, "I think we're old enough to not need a babysitter."

Hiyo smiled at her, "Remember who you're talking to. I'm three centuries old. You're a pup in my eyes."

Sango bit her bottom lip to hold back a retort.

Kagome sighed and adjusted the gloves from her training attire. They were wearing yukatas over their outfits so as to lessen the attention they drew and each carried a fur knapsack on their backs. Sango visibly had an extra carryon, however. Her Hiraikotsu.

Kagome gazed out onto the water calculating how long her energy would last her. She did not yet feel wary from the bag she shrunk, but then again it was only halfway through the first spell.

She closed her eyes and continued walking, praying to whatever god she could think of that Hiyo would not inconvenience them.

As if reading her thoughts, Mirouku turned to the general and bluntly told him, "Your company is quite intimidating. Would you mind keeping distance?"

General Hiyo laughed coolly, "I see. I shall take to the air then."

He removed the orange yukata only to reveal his bare chest and a set of black and golden orange wings. The feathered appendages flapped once in a stretch before spreading as he tied his hair into a high ponytail exposing that the blonde highlights did not run through the raven locks completely.

With a smirk he took to the air.

Mirouku rubbed his temples with a grunt, "That is the showiest man I've ever seen."

Sango snorted, "I don't see how he could hide those wings like that. I honestly never would have known."

Kagome let out a wan smile, "The youkai aging system is …_enviable_. I'll give him that. He looks as if he's barely a decade older than we are."

The three resumed walking, less enthusiastic than moments before, now knowing that they would have Hiyo's company throughout the trip.

Mirouku pulled from his pocket a miniature map that he received from Shippou. "I think we can probably get there by noon tomorrow if we continue as discussed."

Sango stretched out her arms, "So, we're going to try and give General Hothead up there a little challenge so he has something he has to try keeping up to?"

Kagome laughed and the three broke into a hard sprint across the valley and into the woods that would be their home for the upcoming hours.

The canopy the tall trees created cut them off from sight of the Orange Bishop youkai that was General Hiyo.

The three continued their sprint, careful of the under bush and protruding foliage for almost an hour.

Kagome suddenly slowed to a stop and let a short hiss, "Stop!"

Sango and Mirouku gave each other looks before turning to Kagome, who was gesturing for them to get down. Sango detached her Hiraikotsu and they crouched down behind a bush with Kagome. The raven haired girl put a finger to her lips, "I heard hoof beats."

Sure enough the rhythmic sounds emitted from an area near by.

The gallop slowed to a stop and there was a whinnying, "I saw three young girls come in this way, sir. They all looked pleasing."

Mirouku scowled with an incredulous look upon his face and Sango and Kagome covered their mouths to keep from laughing.

Another horse pulled up next to the first and they heard a wisp-like voice laugh, "Then we shhhould find thehhhm and hhhhave some fuhhhn. Ihhh hhhhhhhaven't tasted hhhhuman flesh in so long…I mihhhss it. Tell mehhh where they went!"

Sango cringed and her hand angrily griped her weapon.

She looked at the other two.

Mirouku opened his knapsack and soundlessly pulled out a collapsible staff that had once been his father's. Within seconds he had it assembled. Kagome brought out her bow and placed several arrows in her sleeves.

She looked at the two and then tilted her head in the direction of the two youkai.

Mirouku smirked and shook his head and pointed toward himself.

Sango nodded while holding in a laugh.

Mirouku quickly crawled to a tree and disassembled his staff. With a high falsetto, he placed his hand on his heart, "Oh thank goodness I found someone! I got separated from my sisters and have no idea how to find them!"

The youkai on the horse led the animal around into Mirouku's direction. He was a lizard youkai with glistening fangs and large golden eyes with black slitted pupils. He had the appearance of a large lizard with human structures and a tale.

He gave a grotesque smile and remarked in his drawn out whispering tone, "Youhhh arehhh ahhh vehhhry beauhhhtifuhhhl wohhhman…."

Mirouku hid a scowl at the blow to his masculinity. 'Beautiful? No man should ever be referred to as _beautiful_.'

He suddenly paled. Was he really that feminine? 'Ugh…My masculine pride! It hurts!' Mirouku abruptly cleared his throat and continued in his falsetto, "Well thank you…"

He appraised the second demon, which if anything was almost describable as a clone of the first.

Mirouku batted his eye lashes, "Do you mind if I hop a ride with you two?"

The second gave an excited laugh. His voice was at a pitch that rivaled Mirouku's. "But off course!"

Mirouku skipped up to the two youkai and the second made room for Mirouku, "Pleasehhh sit hhhhere." He removed his legs from the hoisters.

Mirouku made the motion to mount himself onto the horse, however, instead of bringing one leg up; he brought up both legs and planted them firmly into the youkai's chest. The youkai let out a cry as he sprawled to the ground. "Youhhh bihhhtch!"

The movement startled the horse, but Mirouku reigned it in, "I'm a man you blind bastard!" He took out his staff and smacked him across the head with a hard 'thwap'.

Mirouku quickly rode off yelling, "Hurry up and catch up, Sango."

The second rider gasped after him trying to settle the horse enough to resume a chase, "Wench! How dare you!"

Mirouku's companions did not give him the chance.

Sango and Kagome came from behind the bushes laughing and Sango took care of the other lizard with her Hiraikotsu and Kagome took control of his horse.

Kagome quickly returned her bow and arrow to her knapsack before she rode off with Sango holding her Hiraikotsu in her lap.

The brunette grinned, "I wish I could see their faces when they wake up." Kagome grinned prodding the horse to go faster, "Well I don't think they'll miss humans too much anymore."

As they caught up to Mirouku, he called with a pout, "Speak another word of this again, and I swear to you both that you'll regret it."

Sango stuck out her tongue, "We must have caught you at the wrong time of the month, eh, Mirouku?"

Mirouku groaned into the mane of his horse, morning the loss of masculinity.

As they continued riding, between navigation and gentle teasing, they failed to take note of the five pairs of eyes that kept watch.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

At the first break in the trees, Hiyo joined them, looking amused as he rewrapped his yukata around him, "Nagaremono through and through, I suppose. I see you have acquired some new assets."

Mirouku shrugged, "They handed the opportunity to us, so we took it. It couldn't be helped."

Sango had to stifle a laugh in thought of the meeting with the two youkai. That was something she would not forget for decades…

The General smiled, "Of course. That's quite understandable." He looked at the three, his gaze lingering longest on Kagome.

"I believe I will ride with you."

Mirouku hid a look of distaste, "I suppose… that would be oka—"

Hiyo interrupted him with a wave of his hand, "Not you…the miko."

Kagome did a double take and then squeaked out, "Excuse me?"

Hiyo smiled, "I trust that's alright, huntress?"

Sango's lips fell into a frown and she dug Hiraikotsu into the ground so that she could dismount. "Anything for you, General."

She gave Hiyo a glare as he took her place on the horse and she remounted behind Mirouku.

Kagome grit her teeth as Hiyo wrapped his arms around her waist, "I wouldn't want to fall off now would I?" In a louder voice he called, "Resume the ride!"

Kagome dug her boots into the side of the horse and let out a short call. It broke into a trot immediately.

Hiyo leaned into her ear and hissed, "Know that we are rivals, miko, and I am not one to lose. I will not give you the satisfaction of winning."

Kagome's face scrunched up in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about, Hiyo?"

He chuckled in her ear, "Go ahead and feign ignorance, miko. I just want you to know that I acknowledge your challenge."

Challenge?

Kagome turned around slightly, still not grasping what challenge she made. But still…if she was competing with Hiyo then no matter what it was, she would be sure to crush him.

Wish a smile, she turned back around.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N** Updated after about a century. I'd apologize, but I have like three hundred reasons as to why I couldn't update. But one reason I did update--it's my bday!!

I'm seventeen… (Yeah it's shocking me too.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this plot...

-

**Captivated Amber**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Twelve_

-

-

(Tsuki)

"Ah-Un, please heel!"

The two headed dragon lifted its heads and instantly it stopped its flight and turned towards its rider.

Kikyou sighed, "Shippou-san, if traveling this way is too much for you we can continue on land."

The red haired fox had taken on a light shade of green. "N-no… I'm f-fine, Kik…you!"

Kikyou rubbed her brows as she one handedly held the youkai's reigns. "Then do you mind loosening your grip on my waist? I am having trouble breathing."

Shippou relinquished his tight hold on Kikyou, "S-sorry."

Inuyasha called up, "Oi! Kikyou! What's the hold up?"

Kikyou felt her lips turn upwards slightly, "I believe Shippou has acrophobia."

Shippou weakly protested, "I'm fine with heights, but I think I'm s-seasick… Ah-Un moves so much and we went so fast…."

His eyes rolled to the back of his head in remembrance.

Sesshoumaru scowled and addressed the miko, "Find a path to follow by land. Ah-Un is more than capable of keeping up either way."

Kikyou sighed and allowed Shippou to resume his hold on her, "May I proceed?"

Shippou nodded weakly, "Yeah."

Ah looked over his back at the two and Kikyou nodded, "Descend, please."

Shippou felt his stomach fly into his throat.

He just had to open his mouth, huh?

"Next time I ask to look after those three, just shut me the hell up!"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Kagome was thankful that Sango was so skilled at playing the female card. Every time Kagome needed a break to reapply the magic that kept their bag hidden, Sango jumped in to her rescue.

Soon Hiyo stopped riding with them altogether and moved onto flying. Sango shielded her eyes and looked at the waning sky through the canopy created by the tall trees, "So Mr. Man, how about you round up something to eat."

She was loosely holding his shoulder with one hand and her Hiraikotsu with the other.

Mirouku looked around, "I haven't seen much along the line of edible things so far."

Kagome called over, "Hey Mirouku, I think Sango was talking to me."

The raven haired man groaned, "Jou-chan… That was uncalled for." Sango let out a snicker as Kagome stuck out her tongue. Kagome let her horse stop its relentless trot.

Mirouku stopped his horse and closed his eyes for a moment, "But… there should be a river here somewhere if I remember correctly. Let me just check the map." He had just pulled it out when Kagome suddenly blurted out, "It's half a mile northwest of here."

Sango and Mirouku raised their brows and Kagome shrugged, "Heh…Lucky guess?" She turned away from them. She was feeling more and more in tune with these woods for some reason. Just as it had been with Sesshoumaru…she was visualizing a map of the forest. It was slightly hazy, but her gut was telling her that everything there was accurate.

However, she was not about to tell that to either of her friends until she fully understood the reason behind it.

Mirouku laughed a bit as he tucked their map away, "Well either way, once we reach the river we're basically there if we follow it."

They would get there several hours ahead of time if they kept up a steady trot, so they had some leisure time once they reached the river.

They rode on in silence for another few minutes, each feeling a rumble of hunger as they kept their eyes open for something edible.

A Sika deer suddenly scampered into view. They instantly stopped. It froze at the sight of them and they in turn reigned in their horses to a full stop.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she reached into her knapsack. She let go of the reigns to pull out her bow and several arrows. "Should I try and get it?"

Mirouku shook his head, "We don't have that kind of time or room to carry that… It would be a waste if we attempted."

Kagome nodded and put her things back into her knapsack. She dug her boots into the flank of the horse and it slowly moved forward. The deer ran off and they resumed their ride.

A few minutes later found Sango and Kagome lulling to sleep. Mirouku kept himself awake to guide the way. Luckily the horses were very well trained.

They kept close to each other and were very compatible with their human riders.

The raven haired girl leaned into the silky mane of the horse and let it follow Mirouku's horse.

She drifted off to sleep and the next thing she knew they were there.

Mirouku was lifting her off the horse when her eyes fluttered open. He smiled at her as he brought her off of the bronze horse. They had tied them to a tree nearest to the water. The horse Kagome had been on moved to drink.

Sango had stripped off her yukata and was currently waist deep in the clear blue water, fishing in the garbs that had been hidden beneath. She had awoken once the horses had come to a stop.

Mirouku addressed Kagome, "Do you mind collecting rocks for a fire? I'll get the wood."

Kagome rubbed her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, sure." She yawned.

She stretched and removed her yukata and knapsack. They were in a small clearing that met the winding river. The river made somewhat of a curvy L that stretched beyond their lines of vision.

Kagome hurriedly made her way into the forest to retrieve what Mirouku had asked for.

--

Sango felt the current pull at her waist as she glanced into the nearly transparent water. She was holding a lengthy stick that she had found and as soon as she saw a flicker of movement from the brown spotted fish, she struck.

--

Mirouku walked about the perimeter of the clearing picking up crisp and dry sticks and dry brittle grass. Every so often he would pile them on a dry area of the bank before returning to his task.

--

"I dislike giving them the comfort of having someone they could go to for help. This will easily create dependency." A slight pout form on his lips.

General Hiyo… In human years he would have looked to be in his early twenties. His family served in household across the western hemisphere and he was perhaps the pride of his line for having been picked by InuTaisho himself.

So was this not an insult?

From his distance, he could not only see them, but he could hear them as well. He was a youkai gifted with binocular hearing and impeccable vision. His only 'defect' was as a weaver youkai, his sense of smell was comparable to a human's as with most of that specie of youkai.

Hiyo watched the three of them work from a near by tree as he popped ruby colored berries into his mouth, "Do I really have to stay with these children, milord?" He was questioning open air, but that did not matter.

This was quite the burden. He should be at the castle aside Sesshoumaru's army. They were at war were they not? He was better suited at the home front sculpting soldiers with promise of success.

Not them…

These were children. Children could not kill their enemies.

And that miko… There was no mistaking who she was, was there? She had _her_ eyes. Her l_ook_. Everything about her reminded him of her.

A crimson liquid ran down his hand as his hand tightened into a fist.

He looked at the raven haired girl as she cradled several rocks in her arms. "But how much else have you inherited, little miko?"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Inuyasha propped himself against the trunk of a tree. Something wasn't right. "It's been awfully quiet at their end, Sesshoumaru. I can't even hear Shippou anymore."

Sesshoumaru paused as well. "Kikyou would have no trouble with anything in this forest." Something flickered in his eyes momentarily.

Inuyasha frowned and looked off into the distance, 'Just what is your relationship with her, brother?'

Sesshoumaru planted himself in front of the trunk of a tree and closed his eyes, "We will wait for them here."

His brother was just about to join him when his eyes suddenly widened, "An hour ago, those kids ran into two youkai." His brows furrowed, "… I don't remember getting their registry approved."

"Information that should have been revealed beforehand, little brother."

All youkai had to register within the territory that belonged to Inu Taisho. Those that did not faced unfavorable consequences while the ones under registry were required to follow a set of rules.

Because there were so few youkai outside the castle walls, Inuyasha was well versed with their identities. His father had placed him in charge of that department since that knowledge also helped when the youkai army needed recruits.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his bangs, "Ah-Un is there as well… I suppose they can take care of—"

A blue beam of energy shot into the sky like lightening. Inuyasha sprinted towards it without skipping a beat, "Shit!"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"_Please, as a truce between us and you lord, take our finest miko. She calls herself Kikyou."_

_A pale woman with a flimsy form looked up with an indifferent glance. She was wrapped in a red cloak. _

_A black haired miko smiled as she snaked an arm around the girl. Despite her obvious youth, her brown eyes concealed her every thought. "She may be young, but she has been trained in our ways for almost full decade."_

_She was in her teens then but those eyes had the look of one who had seen more than those aforementioned years._

_Sesshoumaru looked upon the two stoically, "I am in no position to accept any gifts. Return when my father is present."_

_Father…_

_He was across the western lands with his mistress and bastard child. The woman had finally taken ill some fifty years ago and InuTaisho had gone with Inuyasha to pay their respects._

_Sesshoumaru of course stayed to look over the affairs of the castle. Despite the fact that that was Jaken's vocation, he had nothing to say to that woman. She was no mother to him._

_His amber eyes hardened and the elder miko hid a smile. "I will leave her here with you. I cannot bring her back to the village, it would be viewed as disgraceful for her."_

_Sesshoumaru bared his teeth, "Do as you will."_

_The miko grinned and left, "Thank you milord."_

_And as soon as she left, Kikyou rose, "Forgive my actions, however your existence is no longer considered necessary."_

_A finely sculpted brow rose as Sesshoumaru stared at the young girl. "Forgive me for finding that humorous."_

_Kikyou smiled and disrobed from her thick cloak._

_She was dressed in a black and red miko garb, "My loyalties to my village will not let me lose."_

_Kikyou reached behind her and pulled out a small bow. It elongated into a traditional bow upon contact and a glowing blue arrow appeared in a notched position. _

_Sesshoumaru did not move an inch from his position on the cushion he was seated upon. The black haired miko had insisted upon a visit and so he had met them in the dojo.._

_He smirked, "And what is this village that you have such strong ties to?"_

"_I will not betray their name, lord."_

_And she fired her arrow._

_Sesshoumaru caught it between his fingers and his eyes flickered to his sizzling hand. He snapped it and the blue arrow dissipated. He licked his scalded fingers, "That is quite honorable. I suppose then that I will make your death swift."_

_A whip of acrid green yoki appeared in his hand and with a flick of his wrist, he sent it swirling around her. It formed a cage of swirling energy around her. Her eyes held their stoic gaze. He looked her over, "Shall I end it now?"_

_Kikyou closed her eyes for a moment, "Do not underestimate me so."_

_She formed another arrow which she then notched. She then shot it at the yoki whip and it contacted with a harsh sizzling._

_Sesshoumaru relinquished the whip and stood. _

_Kikyou finally smiled then. It was the same type of smile a parent gave to a disobedient child who suddenly became docile. "Thank you."_

_Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of annoyance as she continued, "I hope you will take me seriously from now on."_

_Sesshoumaru brought back his yoki whip and before Kikyou could blink the green was infiltrated by a deep purple. _

_A toxic green aura surrounded the whip._

_Kikyou looked at the whip, her eyes calculating, "Poison…"_

_Sesshoumaru gracefully moved his arms, the whip following his motions as he guided it along the perimeter of the room. Kikyou held firm as a net began to form in the room. _

_Kikyou finally showed some form of emotion when she witnessed the strands of the whip come into contact with a nearby seating cushion. It quickly started to erode. Her brows furrowed together and her teeth clenched. She shot at the closest streaks of yoki before they came into contact with her._

_Sesshoumaru smirked, "You are leaving yourself too unguarded."_

_He launched himself towards her his free hand poised to kill her. Kikyou brought her hand up to shield herself from the attack, but upon seeing the translucent shield, Sesshoumaru manipulated the incomplete net to shrink in more._

_Kikyou clenched her teeth as a stream of the net grasped her upper arm and tore through her sleeve. She reached over and brought her hand to the yoki rope. Ignoring the burning, she released a blast of energy to remove the encroaching yoki in the area._

_That was all Sesshoumaru needed to break down her shield._

_Kikyou dropped into a crouch and vaulted herself away from Sesshoumaru, but he easily followed her movements and brought his clawed hands down in a swipe._

_The raven haired girl brought her bow up in defense, "I cannot lose….not even to you, my lord."_

_A stream of yoki brushed across her back but she did not drop her guard._

_Suddenly the dojo doors swung open and a young brunette rushed into the room. She was crying and she ran into the room. "Papa! Rin had a bad dream!"_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes widened minutely and for the first time in his life he …felt concern for another's safety, "Do not come any further!" He tried to manipulate his yoki to retract, but he could not organize his thoughts._

_Rin was running heedless of the warning and a rope of yoki snaked down in her direction._

_And before she could help herself, Kikyou threw herself in front of the girl and created a barrier over the two._

"_Run!"_

_Rin whimpered and ran out of the room._

_Kikyou scowled angrily, frustrated, "Why cannot I get rid of this humanity…"_

_She released the barrier and let the yoki pierce through her. "I deserve to die."_

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"Ihh hopehh thhhat yourh enjojhhhing thhehh heffectsss hof mmmyy poihhsonhh, mihhkoh." Glistening fangs retracted and became smaller. The snake youkai

s form adjusted as well. His humanoid form completed as his skin turned a pearly white and a shock of green and red hair arose from his head in waves. His emerald pupils became more human-like and face took more humanistic features. He smiled revealing sharp fangs, "I suppose my other form is quite misleading, but I am a very skilled at composing poison. It makes my job easier."

Shippou growled and tried to break free of the youkai who was keeping him held back. "Let her go, you bastard! Let her go!"

Ah-Un had needed a break so they had stopped in a small clearing in the woods. It had been then that they had been attacked.

They had not seemed strong at the beginning, but after placing black shards into their skin, they had started transforming. Kikyou had reached for her bow, but something had struck her neck and she had frozen.

Shippou had gone to her, but he had been restrained before he could reach her, "How did you get so strong?"

He had to keep them talking so he could reach the objects in his pockets. He had no exceptional physical strength so he needed to outsmart them.

The one holding him smiled, "We were prepared this time, little fox, and we did not want to be taken advantage of again. It's quite frustrating to be made a fool of you know." This one looked more feminine. He had soft features and golden locks accompanied by emerald eyes. Forest green painted lips spread into a grin. "Though the jewel shards did play an essential part in it too, huh milord. We should give credit where credit is so rightly due."

The one addressed as 'milord' seemed more serious, "Watch his hands." He was looking off into the woods to make sure no one else was present, "He's a fox after all. Don't give him any leeway."

He narrowed his eyes, 'I could have sworn there was another youkai. I thought I sensed two of them when we first approached. Perhaps the miko had been using some sort of trickery…'

The blonde suddenly grinned and murmured, "This form is so much better. I see much more clearly now."

Shippou cringed as one hand moved to securely grasp his clenched hands and the other picked up a lock of hair from his ponytail, "I do admire this color by the way, kitsune."

Shippou sneered and spat, "Go ahead and take it then. After you touched it I don't think I want it anymore."

His emerald eyes looked fleetingly for Ah-Un. He had been able to get the two headed dragon to escape when he had sensed something wrong in Kikyou. 'I hope Ah-Un lets is able to get Sesshoumaru. These two are strong but Sesshoumaru could mince them in seconds. And even though I don't want to admit it, the same would go for Inuyasha too.'

And if neither came… He wouldn't be able to do a damned thing. Hand to hand was clearly out of the question and his fox magic was inapplicable in this situation also, so he was really banking on one of the brothers to hurry and play the knight in shining armor.

Shippou suddenly came back into focus as he saw the other youkai move. He looked Kikyou over before embracing her still form, "I've never seen such an expression of misery—I love it!"

"Don't touch her you disgusting snake!"

There was a sudden burst of blue light in the clearing. A jagged stream of blue thunder shot up into the sky and Shippou used the distraction to bring the back of his head into the face of his captor.

He was quickly released and burst into a pounce towards the one who was clearly in charge. "Son of a bitch! I said to let her go!"

He did not get far before he felt a sting of something sharp digging into his back. He swirled around to see the blonde triumphant as his elongated fangs glistened in the rays of light that managed to break through the forest's canopy.

Staggering backwards slightly as the somewhat blinding blue flash ended and Ah-Un flew into the clearing.

The dragon took a poised stance between the Shippou and Kikyou.

Shippou could only watch as his body became stiff.

The elder serpent rose and dusted himself off. "Do you think a low level youkai could honestly take down two youkai using jewel shards? Don't make me laugh."

The blonde retracted his fangs. "It's almost cute though. I wonder if we should keep it." His smile suddenly evaporated and his eyes widened as blood dripped down his chin in crimson and emerald streams.

His eyes glossed over and rolled to the back of his head as his body slowly split in two, with a sickening spray of blood from the length-wise cut.

The darker haired serpent's eyes widened. "Lei?" He staggered at the sight of his companion, "What the hell happened?"

A flash of silver appeared before his eyes and a clawed hand pierced through his chest. The youkai grunted coughed out blood. "How…? But the jewel shards—!"

Inuyasha extended his fingers and there was a gasp from the serpent as his heart was punctured as he hissed, "Burn in hell."

His amber eyes had turned into a dark almost black color that was being infiltrated by speckles of red.

"I'm itching to tear your corpses to pieces," he spat, his hatred barely concealed.

Inuyasha calmed slightly when Ah-Un moved to his side and Un nuzzled his arm. Inuyasha clenched his jaw.

"Hell would be too good for you disgusting creatures," he muttered as he lifted Shippou onto Ah-Un's back.

One look into the kit's eyes was able to tell him the story of anguish his mind was writing. Inuyasha sighed and patted his head, "Don't beat yourself up, Shippou. They caught you by surprise so they had the upper hand."

Shippou closed his eyes, 'But if I hadn't complained about flying…. If we hadn't been on the ground….If only I was more experienced….'

Inuyasha placed his hand firmly on Shippou's shoulder. "I know you're still beating yourself up, but don't."

He then turned and walked over to Kikyou. He gingerly touched her and she fell limply into his arms.

He stood holding her for a moment, reveling under the warmth of her skin, and overcome with relief. She was breathing…her heart was beating…

She was alright…

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

_A miko reaches their prime at a young age. They then proceed to stay at that point for a decade before they decline in strength. Therefore, a miko's weakest years are in between their plateau's end and the beginning of old age, before the miko will once again return to her prime permanently._

_However few mikos truly ever make it to their second apex. They are usually killed in their thirties by natural or unnatural means, or before they can even reach their initial prime._

_Kagome had yet to reach anything…_

Hiyo stared at her from the high branches, the red stains from the berries drying upon his pale skin as his gripped with a taut hold, the branch under him.

The only woman he had ever…

Respected? Loved?

Perhaps…

But how would it be possible? Hiyo shook his head. "But that wouldn't add up. Her age… Besides… Someone would have sensed something by now. Especially Inu Taisho. But that old bastard, hasn't even batted an eye upon her mention!"

Hiyo rubbed his temples and leaned over with a sigh, staring at the raven haired girl below him.

She had been the fiercest warrior he had ever seen. He spent hours watching her and Inu Taisho spar when he was a pup. She became so calculating and manipulative on the battlefield. Seeing her and Inu Taisho fight together on the same field was like seeing the gods of war personified.

She made up for her lapse in power with technical abilities and agility.

It was… inspiring.

"Looking at her… I cannot help but remember her. That Midoriko."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

_Silver hair glistened in the rays of the bright orb that was the moon. The strands of his high pony tail lifted with a gentle night breeze as amber eyes perused the pale face of a young girl. _

_She was unexpectedly beautiful._

_Raven locks cascaded form her head in lengthy waves. The cool gaze that left her entrancing, near black eyes, was intriguing. Especially since she was currently wounded. Her body spoke such defiance that he almost laughed. _

_Her body lay on the ground, still._

_He could have taken her for dead had it not been for the rebellious way she had raised her head to watch him as he entered the clearing._

_She finally spoke, her voice as musical as bells, "Have you come to kill me as well? News of me has spread quite quickly. If it was not so irritating, I'd be flattered." _

_The girl suddenly gave a weary smile and lay her head back down, "Finish me if you will."_

_The youkai before her suddenly laughed, "Tell me your age…"_

_His response came in a blasé tone, "This is my sixteenth year, and yourself? It would only be fair to answer your own question."_

"…_I have lost track of the years. They've been passing like minutes to me."_

_There suddenly came a spasm of coughing from the girl and the scent of blood bathed the field anew. She suddenly laughed, "I am curious… Will you be the one to end me?"_

_The youkai unsheathed a sword that hung along the side a second at his waist. She closed her eyes for a moment. _

"_That is wise. Were you not to kill me here, I undoubtedly would have gone after you. I may not have reached my full potential yet, but I'm still able to heal myself."_

_Her eyes opened and the same cool gaze was seen as once again as the sword was brought with a flick of his wrist across her torso._

_The girl winced sharply and her eyes closed…_

_Only to reopen._

_He laughed as she glared at him, "What sort of sorcery is this?!" She gingerly gathered herself to a sitting position, lifting her haori a bit to search for wounds that were no longer there. The blood stained cloth was the only reason she knew her wounds had not been imagine._

_The youkai sat next to her, "You have been healed."_

"_After I said I would kill you if you didn't end my life? Idiot!"_

"_Kill?" He raised a brow, "You merely said that you would go after me. I was amused by the thought and wish to see that."_

"_You—!" She raised a hand to strike him, however, he grabbed it and the sound of sizzling penetrated the field._

_The girl furrowed her brows. "You truly are an idiot aren't you?"_

_Most youkai usually knew never to touch a miko unawares. If a miko wanted to come into contact with a youkai, she would need a moment to suppress her purifying aura._

_Midoriko quickly snatched her hand away and turned to give him a cool gaze, "Tell me your name so that I know who my vendetta is against."_

_He brought his hand to his mouth to lick at the scorched skin, "Such a nauseated smell isn't it?" he murmured before he smiled, "My name is Inu Taisho. May I question the name of my assassin?"_

"_Mock me all you will!" She scowled, "I am Midoriko. I would say that it was nice to meet you, but that would be a blatant lie."_

_Inu Taisho looked at her, his amber eyes glistening, "Since you plan to 'end my life,' as you say, I suggest you travel with me until you do so."_

_Midoriko looked appalled, "Is there something wrong with you? Mentally, I mean..." She gazed at him for a moment before she knocked on his head with a nearby twig._

_He chuckled, "I assure you, I am sane. I am merely… bored."_

_She nodded, feigning comprehension; she deadpanned, "Of course! I, myself, ask demons to attempt my death when I am bored. Hence how I ended up injured. I had nothing else to do."_

"_I shall like this companionship."_

"_I see no companion! I am your assassin, you moron!"_

_He nodded and soothingly said, "Of course."_

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

A.N. I had fun writing about Midoriko. Hiyo's perspective of her will be seen later and that relationship will be made clear then. Right now it's all about Midoriko and Inu Taisho.

I probably should say that Hiyo is not a pedophile. I got a huge laugh out of that, when someone left that review. Hiyo is just Hiyo. He's almost like Papillion from Busou Renkin… only not at all. Well only in the fact that Hiyo is meant to be one of those characters that people love to hate haha.

So since I share a bday with three other people at my school… Happy Birthday to other person born May 16th!! If you're not reading this on that date but your birthday is today lol Happy Birthday to you too!


	13. Chapter 13

Captivated Amber 13

A.N. Well I wasn't actually planning on updating for awhile. I'm going to be bouncing between states this summer for college/business prep courses, so I'm one busy child. But I do realize how unfair my lack of updates is. Now lemme keep all this short and get right to the story… Oh! Wait one more thing…for all of you annoyed by the idea of Kagome being not human…She effing is. However, there needs to be something that differentiates average Joes from mikos. So hush up and just read please. Or don't… there's always that option but honestly, I don't care if you stop reading, so don't waste your time telling me lol.

Dedication: Lady Kaliska: Thank you for your faithful reviewing which technically was the reason I got off my last ass and made this update.

And to all those still with me on this story. Y'all rock.

Disclaimer: If I own Inuyasha….I'm pretty sure even the anime would still be ongoing.

-

**Captivated Amber**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Thirteen_

-

-

(Tsuki)

_Midoriko was a fiery girl in her youth. She was expressive yet reserved…naïve but learned beyond her years. She could be mature and forceful, and then turn around to be worse than a pup._

_But above all of that, she was his companion. His foil and complement at the same time. And most importantly, she kept him amused._

_Everyone had heard many rumors in regards to her. She was the brash miko who was a self appointed demon exterminator, without having reached her peak. She went after youkai even he worried about. However he had never really expected to meet her in person. His sword though, had drawn him to her. _

_The sword of healing—Tetsuega. _

_And he had been unable to resist the temptation of gauging her. He should have been wary of her… but she intrigued him. She was just as he had imagined. Better even._

_Perhaps though… he was just crazy._

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"We leave now! You have rested enough." Hiyo landed into the clearing with that firm announcement. He kept scanning the area surrounding them, looking anywhere but the three themselves.

Mirouku nodded, "We will be ready in a moment."

Hiyo waved his hand dismissively and responded, "Make it quick." Hiyo abruptly spread out his wings then, and began to ascend into the air. He was a few ten feet about them , still avoiding directly gazing at them.

The trio had begun to extinguish their campfire and wrap leftover raw fish in wet leaves. Sango retrieved the two horses from the bank and the three mounted.

Sango purposefully made sure to sit behind Kagome and then Mirouku took the lead. As they rode on a quick trot, he tried to compose a few general tactics that he hoped would be able to adjusted accordingly if the need arise.

"We'll play this by our strengths. Sango, I'll want you to search for any thing we can use as our staple provisions. We don't know the exact number of survivors nor do we really no how much they'll need to consume, so keep that in mind."

Sango nodded and she clutched her Hiraikotsu a little closer to her chest as Mirouku addressed Kagome, "You have the most experience with medicine so I'll be counting on you for that."

He pulled a bit at his horse's reign to veer it left. "I'll take over on repairs until we get an official death count, then I'll start on burials. We'll meet at night to adjust roles."

Hiyo suddenly flew in next to Mirouku. He pouted a bit, "You left me out of this briefing? I'm quite hurt. However will I know what _I_ have to do—Well hmmm…let me assign something for myself then."

His eyes narrowed a bit, "I will sitting somewhere observing how this little exercise plays out. I will personally slit the throat of any one of those disease infected villagers who even looks at me. Am I being clear? I do not wish to be bothered for anything unless it falls under the category of a catastrophic disaster. Understood?"

Mirouku smiled evenly, "Understood. You were never considered a resource from the beginning so none of this is news to us."

Hiyo abruptly chuckled, "If anything… I hope you survive this. I think I've come to like you." Before the grimace could even begin to form on Mirouku's face, Hiyo had soundlessly risen to heights beyond the canopying trees above them.

Sango grinned, "Wow Mirouku, aren't we popular today? First those gross reptiles and now a flying sadist. I'm somewhat jealous."

Mirouku turned back and frowned, "Really Sango, I think this day has been bad enough without your commentary."

Kagome smiled wanly, "Yeah…save the jokes for later. I'm sure we'll need something to lighten the mood when we get there."

And on that slightly foreboding note, the three continued in silence wondering what would meet them at their destination.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

The entire village reeked of death. A gray cloud seemed to hang over the entirety of the place, as well. There was a permanent chill that seeped from the ground and each shivered a bit. It was if they had entered an area completely different from the peaceful woodlands they had exited.

The deceased were lying in the streets amidst wood debris and the sound of weeping filed the air in a haunting whisper. But besides that there seemed to be no life anywhere.

Sango shuddered, "Mirouku….there's no way we can do this."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something which she had hoped would sound optimistic, however, nothing came out.

Her stomach quivered and she resisted the urge to slouch to the group and join in with the chorus of weeping. She was not able to completely quench the impulse however, for her knees buckled underneath her and was forced to move into a sitting position.

They had just reached the village a few minutes before hand, but at the sight of the actual destruction, they had slowly dismounted and stared about them, less confident than ever.

They had known it would be challenging…but now they were questioning if it were possible.

Mirouku looked at both of them still trying to stay composed, "And just what makes you think that we can't?" He looked at Sango and grasped her hand gently for a moment before saying, "Take one of the horses and head to the river. Like I said before, you will be in charge of hunting until we can find some able bodied men."

Sango nodded weakly before rubbing her temples and giving a more confident smile, "Okay, Roku."

Mirouku then turned to Kagome. He squatted down in front of her with a gentle smile, "I need you to start treating these people, Kagome."

"I-I can't Mirouku… I've never done this—"

"Kagome... I don't want to see another person die here!" He waved his hand towards the village, "If we can save at least one life, I'll—" He looked so frustrated at the moment. The raven haired girl always knew him to be like the unspoken leader, but more so than that, he was human.

Kagome closed her eyes and took in a breath, "I won't let anyone else die, Mirouku. I promise. I'll start boiling herbs."

Mirouku smiled at her. There was no need to say anything else. What he was feeling was clearly expressed then.

Her heart began to beat a little faster as she returned the smile. Mirouku stood then.

He quickly chose the least devastated hut to designate as the hospital, before heading off with the second horse and some of the herbs to find survivors. He would send those with superficial injuries and alerted her that he would get her if he needed some serious help.

Kagome hurriedly removed the spell she had cast on their supplies and found their herbs. As she worked to remove the bandages and the food that they had brought, two men limped into sight.

They appeared to be a pair of brothers in their thirties.

The older of the two with sandy brown hair and deep brown eyes looked at Kagome, "H-have you come to give us aid?"

Kagome nodded quickly and hurriedly stood, "Yes!—three of us are here. Where are the other villagers?"

The younger brother began to answer, but it died in his throat under a hacking cough as he stumbled to the ground. "Brother!"

The older brother began to panic and Kagome rushed over with bandages and a few herbs. "Don't move him! Locate the rest of the survivors and send word of my presence here!"

She placed her hand on the younger brother's chest and concentrated on sending healing energy through him.

The man looked at his brother, "I can't leave him…"

"He'll be fine! Please… do as I say!"

Kagome lifted the man's shirt and located a blistering wound on his left side. The skin surrounding it was an angry red, and the wound itself was clearly infected. Dark crimson blood carrying a few white specks of puss oozed slowly bur continuously from his injury.

The miko could feel her head swimming at the sight. "Get it together, Kagome! You can do this…"

She rushed back to the bag and got a crucible to crush the herbs. Once that was done she smeared it over his wound and wrapped his torso as neatly as she could.

His hazel eyes fluttered opened momentarily and he whispered, "That feels… so much better." He smiled a bit and Kagome took off her yukata and draped it over him to keep him warm.

There was a chilling air that just seemed to hang everywhere over the village.

The was one that had Kagome puzzled, due to the fact that it had been ten degrees warmer on the way there.

"Just rest here for a moment. I'll help you inside in a little bit."

The man murmured an incoherent response which was further drowned out by a light sobbing near by.

Kagome picked up the sound instantly looked around quickly, scanning the broken masses of dilapidate housing. "Is anyone there?"

"_Help…! Please…."_

She traced the sound hoping it would become louder. She closed her eyes and let her senses lead her.

After a moment, she found herself next to a large pile of hay, earth, logs, tatami and stones. It was a four foot deep pile.

"_Help…."_

Kagome stared in horror at the pile.

Someone…was in there…

A person….buried alive.

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes as she knelt down into the pile and began to dig.

"I'm coming! Don't worry! Hang on!"

Kagome furiously dug into the rubble, ignoring the tearing at her skin and the drops of tears that rolled down her cheek. All the while, she murmured reassuring words to the victim.

It seemed like a decade before she finally saw a dirt streaked portion of flesh.

Kagome worked even faster, and the sobs sounded less muffled. Hearing the girl and seeing her suddenly gave her the strength to continue clearing the debris.

"I got you!" Kagome quickly caught the girl and she rolled from beneath the rubble and into the ground.

She was a young girl, of about seven years old. She had stark white hair and a powder like pallor.

In her arms was a cat…

'No…that's not a cat…. It's a mononoke. A cat youkai.' Kagome corrected herself mentally.

The mononoke nuzzled the girl but the action seemed to cause it to wince.

Kagome hurried them back to her supplies, trying to move quickly. The girl who was slipping in and out of consciousness and clearly her youkai was injured as well.

She gently laid them onto the ground. Kagome scanned each for a second and determined that she needed to take care of internal damage. The raven haired girl moved to the herbs she had and searched for an Ikebana root. She quickly located one and broke it into small pieces in her hands.

For some reason, this felt so natural to her…

Kagome laid her hand on the forehead of the young girl and the other on the stomach of the mononoke.

She closed her eyes a bit and stayed that way for moment.

Kagome stopped abruptly as the girl started shivering. She furrowed her brows, "Why is it so cold?"

This wasn't good. She needed a fire or something…

And water.

It had probably been awhile since they had any real sustenance.

Kagome knelt onto the ground and gently slid the girl onto her back before she cradled the mononoke one handedly in her arm. With the other hand, she placed the girl's arms around her neck.

The raven haired girl slowly made her way to the hut and soon had the two of them deposited in there.

The inside of the hut had the appearance of a miko's housing. It was simplistic with a futon in the corner, and a pit fire in the center. The door was a tatami mat.

Though it was probably a covenant though, since it was a large hut. And there had already been multiple futons on the ground. Kagome placed the girl and mononoke on one of the available futons.

With a shaking sigh she set to working on making a fire.

And as she heated her bleeding fingers over it, she could feel tears dripping down her cheeks.

Were any of them truly cut out for a military life?

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"_Inu Taisho! Look what finally has grown in the gardens!" Midoriko burst into Inu Taisho's office, holding a small plant in the palm of her hand._

_He lifted her brow, "Is this how you plan to kill me?"_

_Midoriko rolled her eyes, "So you do not know what this is?"_

_Inu Taisho smirked, "You would still tell me even if I did."_

_She smiled softly, "I planted this when I first arrived. My mentor…or rather, my mother taught me to generate seeds by condensing my own energy. This is the result," she finished her explanation with an almost awed whisper._

_Inu Taisho peered somewhat interestedly at the softly ruffle edged leaves. He then noticed the blue veins that traveled throughout the plant. _

_The girl suddenly took his hand and ran a single claw against her skin and make a small but deep cut. His skin reacted instantly to contact with her blood and turned an irritated red for a few seconds before turning back to its normal pallor._

_Midoriko apologized quickly and Inu Taisho gazed at her curiously. Rather than answering, she began to crush the plant in her hand. It turned into a red mush._

_It gave off the scent of peppermint mixed with some sweet tropical fruit. _

_She spread it over the cut which had begun to dribble blood down her arm. She wiped it off after a second. _

_The cut had been reduced to a barely visible white line, as if it had skipped all the in-between stages in the healing process. "Wonderful little plant, isn't it€?"_

_Inu Taisho looked up at her. "So you are useful after all…"_

_She merely huffed._

_She had made several seeds afterwards. Each grew into a different herb with different properties. Her most remarkable concoction from one of herbs was a medicinal elixir._

"_Boiled herbs, __Corallus caninus__ skin, and several mixed root extracts. I am quite proud of myself for this Inu-chan."_

_Inu Taisho smirked, "I have received a nickname now? I'm guessing you're done trying to assassinate me? And after six months? How disappointing!"_

_Midoriko blushed, "I haven't given up on that! I nickname all my victims?" She fudged before drawing attention back to the vile in her hands, "I wish I could do something about the smell, though. It's somewhat…unpleasant."_

_Inu Taisho took the bottle from her, "I'm sure it smells fine, Midoriko." He brought the bottle close to his nose and removed the cork. _

_Midoriko made a motion to stop him, but she was far too late. "I wouldn't…!"_

_He had intended to sniff it and prove himself right, but as soon as he caught wind of it, his eyes widened and he covered his nose. He started coughing and his eyes began to tear up._

"My God!"

_Midoriko laughed a bit holding her nose, "I told you…"_

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Sango rode in then with ten caught fish skewered to sticks hanging from the horse and a large clay vase filled with fresh water sitting in her lap. "I found this on the way and helped my self to it," she winked patting the vase fondly.

Kagome grinned. She had been bandaging her arms before Sango came, "I was just thinking how badly I needed water." She hurried to take the vase from Sango and set it on the ground.

Sango then handed her the ten various sized fish she had caught before climbing down. "I'll start roasting these then head back to the river."

Kagome nodded, "I'll start making medicine."

Some of the herbs were more potent boiled.

Clay pots, clothing, hay and other rubble littered the grounds of the village. But the silver lining to that was that finding something to feed the fire and create something to roast the fish on was made easy.

Kagome also was able to find something to hold her herbs. From what had once been a formidable bisque fired ceramic pot, came a decent saucer to simmer the medicine that would treat external wounds.

Sango suddenly noticed Kagome's arms, "Hey… what happened?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "I was clearing the area and I got a few cuts. It's nothing though."

"Nothing or not, be careful, Kagome…" The brunette threw a smile and mounted her horse, Hiraikotsu strapped to her back.

Sango left, saying she would be back when the fish were done so she could serve it, that way Kagome would not be indisposed.

A moment after that found the hazel eyed brother felt well enough sit up shortly after that and Kagome led him to hut Mirouku had chosen. "Rest here."

He smiled wearily at her, "Thank you, miko… "

Kagome returned his smile and hurried back to the fire they had made. Upon getting there, she saw three children, a mother, and several young men. They were in the tow of the brother of the man she had just treated.

He was carrying a seven year old girl in his arms and looked at her desperately, "I found more people… can you heal them?"

Kagome looked at him confidently and a small smile graced her lips, "Yes."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Mirouku came back almost half an hour later, "Kagome! I found the majority of the survivors—come quick! Sango, please send food in to those if that hut."

Sango had returned a second time with a new batch of fish to roast. She hurried off to do as she was asked.

Mirouku sighed, "Everyone here seems to be ill. A party of women and the few surviving men had been trying to look for survivors and get food, but they fell ill by the river. A lot of them are suffering from high fevers due to the weather and mal nutrition. It would seem this place was in bad shape even before they were attacked." He rubbed his brows, "I did what I could, but I only know so much…"

Kagome nodded, "We need to temporarily set up another infirmary over there. We need to start immediate treatment, but it would be best if we keep everyone together. Show me where they are and I'll do what I can. But I'll need you to set up something. Collect whatever futons or blankets as possible and have Sango bring food."

Mirouku nodded and helped her onto the horse he had been riding before he alighted.

With in the following few hours, they combed the village. They found more than seventy different villagers in addition to a scattering of children hiding in various locations around the village.

Strangely enough, there were no more corpses found in their search. Mirouku did notice what he assumed to be a mass grave.

The only corpses still evident were the ones at the front of the village, though.

Sango constructed a stretcher and by attaching along side the horses, and with that they slowly transferred those they had found at the river closer to their first make shit infirmary, after treatment.

Those with more superficial injuries volunteered their aid and soon, a large pot of a fish stew was brewing along with a second one filled with some rice that had been salvaged from the miko's hut.

Mirouku began to rebuild one of the huts and one of the men joined him, since they were running out of room. Sango continued to fish, along with a few young boys. The water there was noticeably less clear than where they had rested earlier. It was littered with debris and so Sango kept increasing the distance she had to travel to get water and fish.

Kagome stayed in the hut, wrapping broken bones and trying to bring down the fevers of the young women—the bulk of the population.

She saw improvement however, when she began directly putting medicinal herbs and roots in their food.

After Kagome finished applying hot cloths to the fever suffering villagers' forehead, she exited the hut. She noticed Mirouku kept looking back at the spot where he had found the mass grave.

She called him over with a knowing smile.

"I'll take over for you if you want to go take some people and take care of that." Mirouku nodded with a soft smile and murmured a thank you.

Kagome watched him leave before laughing and shaking her head. He was probably so much like his father…

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

_By her second year there, she had fallen in love with him. She was nearing her eighteenth year and he still had the appearance of a twenty year old man._

_But she was tormented by the fact that she could hardly even touch him. It took so much effort to even caress his skin. With each year it seemed to get even harder._

_It was especially hard since her mentor, had never taught her to control her ability to expel purifying energies. That woman had loathed the existence of youkai._

_Midoriko smiled bitterly, 'And Mother probably would have liked Inu Taisho the least….' He was a demon lord after all. His father had died young in battle and left the throne to his son when he had been but a century old._

_That was a few decades before Inu Taisho had found her._

--

_Inu Taisho, dressed in a white and purple haori with similar hamakas, smiled down at Midoriko. "Now, how did I know that you would be in the gardens?"_

_Midoriko smiled slightly, "Lucky guess, Inu-chan?"_

_Wrong…. There had been no guessing involved at all._

_Not when it came to her._

_He had long since stopped seeing her as an object of amusement._

…_He had started to care for her._

"_I wish to spar. Are you up to joining me in the dojo?"_

_Midoriko laughed, "When am I not?" She unfolded herself from the stone bench she was sitting on. She untied her yellow and pink kimono to reveal her lighter cotton red training yukata. "I was actually just about to go find you."_

--

_Inu Taisho touched swords with her. "I wish to work on foot work for awhile."_

_Midoriko responded by smoothly twisting her wrist and sliding her sword the length of Inu Taisho's weapon with a decisive step forward._

_And the dance began._

_It was privy only to them, but that only made them both treasure it even more._

_In the two year that Midoriko had been training with him, her swordsmanship had reached levels almost comparable to his. Had it not been for her humanity, Inu Taisho knew she would have eventually come to par with him._

_Inu Taisho suddenly stopped. He stared sharply at Midoriko before advancing with his all, his sword extended._

_Midoriko drew in a breath as she narrowed her eyes and took a defensive pose._

_The dance quickened and soon it resembled nothing like those they had done in the past. This was a sudden show of frustration and anger._

_The dojo was filled with the harsh clacking of two swords clashing against each other with unbridled exasperation. It was reckless and formless yet undoubtedly beautiful._

_Midoriko suddenly left herself open and Inu Taisho struck. She sloppily brought her sword up to block, which only caused his weapon to fly across her shoulder. Inu Taisho eyes widened and he quickly drew back his sword, "Your shoulder—!"_

_The raven haired woman winced a bit as she took her sword and cut off the fabric that covered her shoulder to reveal her wound. Her sleeve fell to the ground. She strained her neck to look at it. "No real damage done."_

"_I apologize…I was careless…" Inu Taisho reached out a hand as if to examine the wound, a lengthy red hairline cut, across her shoulder. Crimson streamed lightly from the wound. His hand was an inch away before it wavered._

_Abruptly, Inu Taisho threw down his sword, He brushed back his bangs and spat, "I never thought that I would be so angered at my demon blood, Midoriko. And yet it's times like this… I despise it…"_

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Kikyou awoke in the castle infirmary.

For some reason, she had the image of a man… and Kagome…embedded in her mind. She furrowed her brows. There had been something strange about that man. He had an alluringly handsome face, but now it seemed too distance to recall.

…With each passing second, it felt harder to remember him. But for some reason, she knew he had unusual eyes, not unlike Kagome. But she knew he was human… She was almost positive that he was.

Her musings were brought to a close by the permeating aura of guilt within the room. It was so thick, that it was suffocating.

Kikyou bit down her lightheadedness.

She turned a bit to pinpoint the source. Shippou was sleeping fitfully on a futon next to her. Kikyou weakly reached over and brushed her hand over his forehead and closed her eyes for moment.

"I hope that rids your remorse… I blame you for nothing, Shippou."

Kikyou returned to a resting position on the futon and closed her eyes, feeling drained. A second later, someone entered the room.

The miko instantly knew by their aura that it was Inuyasha.

She did not greet him, however. Not only did it hurt her pride knowing that she had been caught off guard like she had, she was too exhausted to any way. Besides Inuyasha scolding her would probably make it worse.

'Undoubtedly I will get rebuked. What happened today was unforgivable…'

As she lay there purposely slowing down her heart rate so he would not know that she was awake, she vaguely wondered as to the reason of his trip to the infirmary. Both she and Shippou had been given a clean bill of health by Sherehade, the attending nurse.

She sensed Inuyasha crouch down in front of her futon.

Kikyou tensed slightly. What was he doing?

Inuyasha reached down and let his hand float in the air for a moment as if he were contemplating something, "I wish I had gotten there sooner…I should have seen this coming!"

Inuyasha finally reached down and brushed a strand of hair from Kikyou's face, "If anything ever happened to either of you, I don't think I could have forgiven myself, Kikyou."

Admittedly she was confused. The culpability that she felt radiating from him was overpowering. Why was he so upset with himself?

Besides that…she felt something else.

Inuyasha…did he—?

Suddenly Inuyasha leaned down and touched his lips to hers gently, before murmuring, "I don't know what I would do without you…"

He stood and left the infirmary with a sole look back at the two sleeping forms.

As soon as Kikyou was certain he was gone, she sat up with a look of shock. She furrowed her eye brows and brought a hand to her lips. Her fatigue kicked in and she drifted back down to the futon.

He had kissed her?

Why?

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"What do think their move will be?" Kagome questioned as she cradled a bowl of fish stew, reveling in the warmth. They had finished reconstructing a second hut, where the rest of the villagers would spend the night. It was somewhat cramped there, but it was warm.

Mirouku sipped a cup of tea from a slightly chipped tea cup, "On the surface, it looks as if we aren't dealing with brains here. Merely brawn… They are moving on a very predictable path."

Sango frowned, "That's the problem, Mirouku… It's too predictable. We shouldn't be able to pinpoint their next actions this easily. And this whole thing sounds odd, too! I mean, why desolate a village and pillage nothing valuable from it. While we were working, the villagers were able to find most of their possessions if not all. Money, jewelry, cloths—if that had not been taken, then what had?"

Suddenly a man limped over to them. He was the same sandy haired man from before that Kagome had treated after he located the group he had found. He had introduced himself as Toiyshi.

His eyes looked downcast, "They took our priestesses…Many of our men died protecting those women. But we were no match. Our enemy was a large beast led by a pair of lavender haired monsters. One looked almost as feminine as a woman, the other was so grotesque. I-it had the head of person, yet no body o-or anything. Just sickles…"

Mirouku suddenly frowned and repeated, "They took your priestesses?"

He nodded, "They offered to go willingly, but we couldn't just allow them to do so. They were all such young girls. Around your age. They came from a training center near the castle."

The three shivered and Mirouku set down his tea. "Thank you for telling us that." He paused and looked off, calculatingly, "It changes everything…"

Toiyshi nodded and hobbled off.

Sango and Kagome set down the remainder of their stew and looked at Mirouku.

Kagome spoke first, "It sounds like the destruction was a warning."

Mirouku laughed disgustedly, "More like a ploy. They just wanted the village's mikos. They knew someone from the castle would be sent so they had to cover it under the guise of an enemy attack to prolong the castle finding out."

Sango grimaced, "So they'll undoubtedly be back to get rid of the other witnesses then. Since this assault was not made public, the attacker may or may not know the castle sent out people already."

Mirouku rubbed his temples, "Undoubtedly."

Kagome picked up her bowl and resumed eating. "How long to you think we have?" Sango looked around and whispered, "They'll toy with us for awhile. From the looks of everything, I'm sure they won't rush back. They nearly wiped out the village with the men present. With over half of their male population either dead or injured, they're even more of a joke to them. "

Mirouku nodded, "They'll allow us to return some sort of stability to the village and attack then. But to give an estimate…. I give us a week and a half."

Kagome finished the last of her stew and stood, "I'm going to spend the night in the infirmary just in case. You guys stay here."

She slung her own bag that included her bow and arrows, slung it over her shoulder, and exited the hut after Sango and Mirouku said their good nights.

They had brought their things indoors. Sango's Hiraikotsu was leaning against the doorway and Mirouku's staff was tucked next to it.

Mirouku stood and addressed those in the room, "No more chatter guys. Time to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and we all need to head into it at a hundred percent."

The talking dulled and one by one the villagers drifted off to sleep.

Sango sighed and whispered, "Can we really do this?"

That question just repeated itself over and over in their minds.

But right now it was hard to find an answer for it.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

He next morning for some reason, the village seemed less desolate. The weight of their loss still hung in the air, but there seemed to be a shared willingness to take the next step forward.

Sango and Kagome placed any healthy women they could find in charge or making breakfast and then the mood set into decline.

The villagers kept close to the three, asking questions on how they should next proceed, what they should do next, and even if it was worth it.

"You three are so young…what trust can we place in you?"

"You don't understand how hard it is to lose so many people close to you!"

"This whole situation just seems so hopeless! How can you expect so much from us?!"

Mirouku suddenly took charge. "This village has suffered a huge blow. You have lost a lot of loved ones, but this is not the time just yet to mourn. Your family, your loved ones, your siblings—do not let them have died in vain! This also is no time to ask questions like that. You need to restore this village for their sakes!" He looked at his companions, "Sango asked me last night if I thought we could do this. To answer that question, yes. I am going into this situation confidently and I expect nothing but success. And you Sango?"

The crowd looked expectantly at her and the answer seemed to come without hesitation, "With you in charge, Mirouku, I can't help but feel self-assured." She laughed, "My answer then is yes."

Kagome frowned, "If you truly doubt how hard I am willing to work for all of you, then you've clearly forgotten how I've been treating your injuries since I first arrived. My answer has been yes for awhile now, and I'm feeling way to stubborn to change that."

There was a faint murmuring in the crowd before one of the women suddenly stepped forward, her eyes covered in a veil of tears, "Then, in place of my husband, I'll leave it to you three to guide me to recovery."

The three heard her statement repeated several times and each felt more determined to succeed.

Not for Inu Taisho or General Hiyo.

Not for Sesshoumaru…

But for the lives of these people.

Mirouku grinned, "Alright, Kagome, take some of the children and see if you can scour the near by woods for herbs. Don't go too far though, jou-chan."

Kagome stuck out her tongue and gathered a group of ten children, mostly girls, since the boys, Mirouku had a different plan for.

"Since I know you're all strong young men, I think I can trust you all to help Sango fell a few trees and bring it back here."

Sango nodded as laughed a bit as the boys seemed eager to show off, "Calm down guys, save your energy for the trees!"

Mirouku turned to the rest of the villagers as the girls left with their respective troops. "The three of us know how it feels to lose entire families…entire villages…but we've gotten through everything smiling and laughing—we expect the same from all of you."

He gave a few more orders for people to scavenge the debris for food, cook, and begin reconstructing huts.

After that he clapped his hands, "Now get to work!"

A week and a half… give or take a few days, that's what they had to prepare. Basically, they could not waste a second.

-

-

(Tsuki)

A.N. Yay for that. This was another fun chapter. I just love InuTaisho and Midoriko's relationship. Quick Spoiler (well I'm not even sure if this counts as a spoiler) though: Midoriko isn't Sesshy's mom though. That would be weird lol.

A real spoiler though would be saying from Kagome is related to that guy in Kikyou's dream lol. That would _definitely _be a spoiler.

So R&R s'il vous plait!!


	14. Chapter 14

"That's disgusting

**A.N:** Signing in to kinda has me scared now. Four years is certainly a long ass time. I mean, I kind of miss the days of being able to write reviewer responses. Oddly that was the part of writing that made me want to update quicker lol. But it's weird to compare now and four years ago before c2s and the new stats and filter things and all that other stuff were added that I still haven't really taken the time to look at with in depth scrutiny to even pretend I know what the hell they are…. But I digress. Fun chapter ahead. Lots of drama, lots of fun, and def lots of Midoriko, who I am growing quite fond of.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own squat but the plot.

-

-

**Captivated Amber**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Fourteen_

-

-

(Tsuki)

"_That's disgusting! I refuse!" _

"_You're being irrational Midoriko… " He held out a glass cup filled part way with a dark thick crimson liquid. _

_It was a week after the incident in the dojo._

_Midoriko shuddered, "I'm being irrational?! You're the one asking me to drink your blood!"_

_Inu Taisho felt his brow twitch, "When you simply put it that way, then yes it would seem that I was being absurd, however you keep overlooking the fact that this will extend your life. Jaken even confirmed such!" _

"_Jaken—someone who I'm sure despises me—said this will work?" She mused, enjoying the look of frustration on the youkai's face, "Hmm. That gives this all the credibility I need."_

_He looked at her through the corner of his eyes, "Don't ignore the fact that you will age!" _

_A mischievous smile graced her lips, "So you're being selfish? Perhaps I wish to live with the lifespan of a mortal!" She sniffed airily._

_Inu Taisho scowled, "Fine! I would love to see you try and kill me whilst on your own deathbed. Imagine how that would sound… 'Unsightly hag attempts demon lord's murder—' Such a sad thing to be known for after death, though."_

_The smile dissipated, "Hag? You think I'll become an unsightly hag? You infuriating—"_

"_Is there really no reason you'd wish to live for several centuries, Midoriko? Wealth, prolonged beauty, knowledge….None of those?"_

"_Idiot! You're reason enough to want to live for centuries…"_

_A dark brow rose._

_A fiery blush lit her cheeks, "I mean—" _

_He smirked at her and promptly asked pompously, "Yes, what is it that you mean?" Inu Taisho suddenly stared at her intently before looking away for a moment, "I am quite selfish, indeed."_

_The time he spent with her hand been the more fulfilling moments of his existence. It was getting harder and harder to deny that._

_However, decades passed like seconds. _

_He knew it was selfish to want to spend several lifetimes with her, yet he could not help himself…_

_But in his own defense, were she to have truly denied longevity and passed away at the end of her fate given lifespan, he most likely would have ended his own life with hers._

"_You're not pulling some sick prank right?" Inu Taisho gave her an incredulous look and there was a lengthy stretch of silence. _

_She took the cup and after a slight moment of hesitation, she closed her eyes and drank the contents._

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Inuyasha spent most of the new day brooding. Kikyou and Shippou were still bedridden and Sesshoumaru was being a recluse.

The latter wasn't anything new, but today it was more infuriating since Sesshoumaru had chosen to spend his time enclosed in the dojo.

That of course meant that any and all training was cancelled for the day.

"So I'm left with out any way to vent." He pouted, more than a bit put out by that.

And after their reconnaissance trip failed, he didn't even have the comfort of at least knowing how those three kids were doing.

Inuyasha scowled as he walked down the hall in front of the infirmary.

Hiyo had yet to relay any messages either. Inuyasha flopped down in front of the infirmary door, "What good was sending that bastard if he's not even gonna make good on giving prompt reports."

As a high class bishop weaver, Hiyo was able to communicate with any specie of birds. One of the requirements of sending him out with the three was that he was to relay daily reports via that carrier.

'Trust that guy to do things the way he wants to though.' His scowl deepened. 'And trust Sesshoumaru not to even bat an eye! That's another bastard who's been pissing me off lately.'

Sesshoumaru… he was so preoccupied with the prospect of war. Not that he truly blamed his half brother, they were dealing with someone who did not exist in a society such as theirs. They had become somewhat human protecting in their establishment.

Demon existence was something surreal to the people within their lands. It had long since become somewhat of a myth. Inu Taisho had created a registry of any youkai within their lands which he ran and every youkai who wanted entry into the territory had to register and swear to wear a concealing spell or pledge allegiance and basically ended up with some job in the castle.

There was less chaos that way. Besides, villagers tended to work harder and more efficiently for a kingdom when they were happier.

Other taiyoukai saw it as a profitable strategy while others, saw it as a weakness.

But amongst those dissenting leaders, there was someone ruthless and uncaring enough to want to completely demolish what took decades to set up. Someone who was now stepping into their territory. Inuyasha shuddered.

Those two snake youkai had probably been some of the dregs that inhabited the southern lands.

But that did not give his half brother the right to horde the dojo all to himself!

Suddenly the door slid open and the starkly feline attendant peek her head out of the room, "Inuyasha," she purred. Her tone was calm but her emerald eyes were noticeably flashing, "Even with my dull sense of empathy, I feel about ready to jump off a cliff. Imagine what a miko with acute extrasensory is feeling."

Inuyasha winced and the attendant continued but now in a tone that matched her exasperation, "Please, if you are going to brood—do so somewhere else. Somewhere _far_ else," she stressed rubbing her temples. She looked at him with large pleading eyes and smiled softly, "I know you're upset, but being so—especially here, is not helping anyone."

Inuyasha sighed and stood, "Sorry, doc. But to my defense, I was gonna spend today in the dojo, smashing in faces, but Sesshoumaru had to go and lock himself in there."

The cat youkai gracefully moved to where Inuyasha was and placed her hands on her hips, "Not much of a healthier alternative…" she drawled, "How about this: I'll let you spend the day helping me out. I'll be sure to keep you distracted until your friends wake up and this way you get to know the exact moment they do awaken." She grinned, showcasing her small but sharp looking fangs.

Inuyasha looked past her into the room where he knew the two prone figures would be. "So can you really hone into what a person is feeling?"

Youkai could sense certain things, fear, anger, happiness…blatant emotions…But empathy ran on a deeper scale that few youkai could really touch. They could read people through their emotions and were affected on some level by what they felt.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry…She doesn't know. Or rather…She's a bit confused." She let out a laugh. "It's probably easier deciphering emotions when they're not directed towards you…Or if they're something that you've felt before," she mused in after though.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but after a moment stopped himself. Instead he grumbled, "I would ask how you knew, but I'm sure that'd be redundant, huh, Kiera?"

She only purred, "Now let's get to work. You still have at least several hours more until she's dischargeable so I need to make the best of this. It's not everyday that I get an assistant," she grinned.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Between Mirouku's announcement earlier and the three hours that had passed since then, the dejected air had almost completely diminished.

Laughter could even be heard amongst the villagers.

The change in attitude was no doubt due in no small measure to the three new additions to the village.

"Tell another story, Kagome-chan! It's more fun doing boring stuff like picking weeds when you tell a story," supposed one of the two males in her small troupe.

Kagome allowed herself to look aghast for a moment and she picked up one of the herbs one of the children had placed in a small, slightly, worn whicker basket, for emphasis.

The raven haired girl had spent the first half hour that they had entered the teaching them how to identify specific herbs by color, appearance of its leaves, and the roots. She had then spread them out in a way that they would be able to have a good amount of area to search in, but close enough that if someone were to say anything, they all would hear it.

"Weeds?!" Kagome dramatically exclaimed, wagging the plant, inciting a bit of laughter and cries of, "You're in for it now, Shiniji!"

Kagome gently placed the plant back with the others and continued, "Did you know, that certain plants, if dried and ground together, can make a person fall asleep?"

Shiniji scoffed as he dug out a plant which had looked like what Kagome had wanted and checked its roots. Despite successfully finding one of the targeted herbs he gave an incredulous snort of, "No way!" And playfully rolled his eyes.

Kagome walked over with the basket and allowed him to put the plant in with the rest, "No lie! Last year in fact we tried making a sleeping potion…"

There were awed exclaims among the children and they paused what they were doing. Kagome leafed through the contents of her basket, a mass of jumbled roots and green and dirt, but everything there was a medicinal plant.

She grinned.

The children had learned quickly, so they definitely deserved a treat.

"Let's head back to the village and I'll tell you just how effective these weeds can be…"

Kagome had often looked at her past somewhat regretfully.

She had stolen a lot of things no doubt. Though to her defense, the people she had raided often weren't the cream of the crop when it came to moral behavior, themselves. Not that she was saying they were Robin Hood like figures…

But it just was what they did and she while she never really looked at the behavior unfavorably, and even laughed it off from time to time, she did sometimes feel a bit of remorse.

However, now that she was using the stories to brighten the damper mood of the village children, it somewhat eased the guilt she had tucked away.

And as she passed Sango's ensemble of young boys, not breaking her impromptu story telling, she waved her friend. A smile flittered onto her lips and Kagome mused internally that perhaps which enough time, the worst of pasts, could become fond memories…

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

Sango looked at the group of boys in front of her. The age range of her group varied from nine to eleven. They were an energetic bunch to say the least.

Out of the twelve children there present, though Sango had memorized almost all of their names. One boy, Takeda Kuranosuke, she knew especially, since he seemed to be the most vivacious of the group, although he honestly seemed a little out of place doing physical labor.

But he seemed to always be smiling whenever she spoke to him.

Sango called the attention of the group as she shouldered her Hiraikotsu. Unfortunately, there was one small flaw in Mirouku sending them all out into the woods. Equipment…or lack thereof to be exact.

They spent half an hour scavenging for any tools that they could possibly find and came up with only two axes. So Sango was improvising. Although she had not really practiced with the Hiraikotsu, it was her family's custom for the women to use it, so hopefully that would be enough.

She told the children to stay low to the ground behind her.

After locating a tree that about fifteen feet tall and two feet in width, she raised the Hiraikotsu, her arm straining a bit under the hefty weight, and threw it straight at the trunk of the tree. Her aim was on spot as it connected, then sliced clear through the tree, leaving naught but a stump as it fell to the right. Sango could hear the boys behind her shouted in excitement.

"Stay down," she warned as her Hiraikotsu commenced its return after rebounding off the ground a few feet behind the tree and spinning towards back towards its owner.

It was catching it that was the part that she had to get used to. Sango grasped the handhold she had created when it came close enough, wincing slightly at the action. She carefully swung it down to her side.

She was going to have to work on making it lighter.

As soon at the boomerang touched the ground, one boy, Mamoru cried, "That was so cool, Sango!"

Eleven heads nodded enthusiastically as Hontu exclaimed, "Did you see how it went through the tree?!"

"And then it came back—"

"I know, right!"

"Man! And when she caught it!"

"I wasn't sure if she was going to get it at first!"

Sango laughed a little as she leaned against her Hiraikotsu, somewhat exhausted. She held up a hand, "Alright, alright, enough out of all of you. Let's get to work on carrying this back." The boys cheered at finally getting to do some work and rushed off to the fallen tree.

One boy stayed behind though.

Takeda suddenly rushed to her side, "Sango-san… If you're tired, I'll gladly carry your weapon for you," he offered shyly.

Sango giggled and patted his head, "Thank you for the offer Takeda, but it's a little heavy if you're not used to it, so don't worry about."

The boy watched as Sango slung it over her back and then smile at him, extending a hand. "Now come on, before they start all the fun without us."

With a slight blush he grabbed her hand, returning her smile. "Y-yeah."

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

Mirouku took a small break from checking up on any of the ailing villagers to watch Sango's group working. He had come back with the village hunters a good hour and thirty minutes before hand, and then had moved to patch up the exterior of the infirmary before he shifted his attention to the people inside. He had left only when Kagome had taken over.

So it was nice to just take a moment's worth of a breather.

After they came back with the first tree, the girl had created a process to felling trees.

Three boys stayed behind with it, two used the axes to prune off branches for fire wood, while the third collected the leaves in a satchel to later bury near their farming land to decay.

And every time they back came with a tree, the boys would rotate positions.

Mirouku chuckled.

He had been worried when he found out about the lack of supplies but, he thought, 'Trust Sango come up with something to make things work out.'

He was about to get back to work when he was approached by a handful of young woman. The front-most female, had copper eyes and hair that match his own in color, although it flowed few inches past her shoulders.

"Mirouku-sama! We thought you might be a little hungry since you've been working so hard all morning." She smiled shyly as she gingerly handed him the bowl of what appeared to be soup made from that mornings hunt.

A disarming smile flitted to his lips and as he graciously took the bowl in one hand and then her small hand in his other. She blushed as he brought her closer. "Fair maiden, how kind of you to keep me in your highest regards! I am quite moved by this token."

He turned his smile towards the other woman who looked at him with barely concealed adoration, "My thanks to you remarkable ladies as well as I'm sure you had a hand in this enticing meal."

Never once did he let go of the young woman's hand because he, after addressing the other woman, turned back to the girl, who was about his age, if he was guessing correctly.

"A woman so caring and considerate to the needs of others…I would be a fool, if were not to ask…" He looked deeply into her eyes, "Would you bear my children?"

There was a torrent of giggles from the other girls.

At that moment, Sango came back into the village, another, and the last, tree in tow. She was just in time to hear a girl, exclaim, "Mirouku-sama, I would be honored!"

Sango felt a tic develop on her brow.

She placed down her Hiraikotsu, for its benefit and Mirouku's to some extent. She calmly walked over to where Mirouku was.

He acted as if he didn't notice the brunette, whose externally placid façade was betrayed by the very atmosphere around her. She was emitting an aura of impending doom and holding herself in a manner that promised to deliver pain.

"Hmm…what would she be honored to do, Mirouku-san?" The girl, as if she did not see the clearly evident murderous intent behind the seemingly harmless inquiry, responded with a happy chime of, "I would be honored to bear his children…"

She grasped his hand with both of hers and Mirouku then turned his attention to Sango, who could not have looked less pleased with him.

But she simply said, "I see." She turned and sniffed, "You both have my blessings, then."

Mirouku rubbed his head sheepishly, "Sango! You misunderstand—"

He was interrupted by a cool barb of, "Misunderstand? Please, I've known perfectly well that you're a pervert for some time!"

She stormed off and Mirouku trailed her leaving behind several very confused women.

"If you spent half as much time working as you did flirting…" she grumbled, albeit, loud enough for him to hear.

"She gave me soup Sango! I was making conversation!"

"Making conversation? That's even worse!! Sane people don't ask people questions like that, you lecher!"

"If I didn't know any better Sango, I'd say you were jealous."

The blasé manner he murmured that in, made the brunette seethe, "Don't flatter yourself! It's just maddeningly irritating seeing you off _hitting on _random women when other people are actually doing their work."

With that, she stomped off back to her group. The boys in her group placed a bit of distance between themselves and the woman who was furiously wielding her Hiraikotsu as if it were an ax. The same twinge of pity ran through any onlookers for the unfortunate felled tree she was mutilating.

Mirouku rubbing the back of his head in wonder as he sipped his soup.

Little did he know, that was his first strike…

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome shook her head at the sound of her friends' bickering.

It nearly made her wonder how someone so lecherous had so many suitors. A wry smile crept onto her face and she turned her thoughts to something else.

She concentrated on redressing the wounds of the man before her in demonstration to the group of youths in front of her.

"Spread an ample amount of this over the wounds…" She scooped a bit of the strong smelling herbal concoction they had made after their scavenged in the woods. It was in a large clay bowl that had seen better days.

"Take a cloth," Kagome then grabbed a clean cloth and moved to the center of the hut. Located there was the pit fire, she, and Mirouku kept ablaze for the sake of the patients within. Over the fire, Kagome had set up a cauldron that was filled halfway with boiling water. She dipped the cloth in, "Carefully soak half the bandage in the water and then wrap your patient."

She threw them a smile as she finished the job, "Simple enough, right?"

There were a series of nods as Kagome dusted herself off and stood, "So can I leave you guys here while I check up on something outside?"

And again she saw a group of heads bob up and down as began picking people to tend to.

Shiniji grinned at her, "We got it, Kagome-san!"

Kagome ruffled his hair on the way out, "I'll take your word on that, then. And if you all do a good job, I'll treat you to a special story tonight."

She grinned and threw a wink as she walked out of the warm hut.

As soon as she was outside, she made her way to where she knew Sango would be. She found the girl still steaming. Of course, she only assumed that by the livid spark to her friend's eyes, the murderous aura she emitted, and the fact that the brunette's gloves looked as if they had been angrily strewn to her feet. She was by her self, so Kagome also assumed that she had called a short recess for her group.

"Sango?"

The brunette whirled around, somewhat surprised. She had been in the middle of taking a break from her tree maiming activities. "Kagome-chan?" She let out a groan, "Tell me you didn't hear me screaming at Mirouku."

Kagome's expression was enough to answer that question. Sango smiled ruefully, "I was pretty loud, huh?"

"… If it's any consolation, I don't think Asakusa heard you two."

Sango blushed and deadpanned, "I feel tons better, Kagome. Thanks." She sat down next to the fruits of their labor and rested her Hiraikotsu across one of the cut masses of wood.

Kagome sat down next to her.

After a moment of silence, Sango spoke, "I don't know why I keep letting that idiot get under my skin! But really! Can't he get it together even for something this serious?"

Kagome leaned her head on Sango's shoulder, "Mirouku…doesn't mean any harm by it. And he has been keeping it together. I mean there's evidence all around of how hard he's been working. He knows how serious this is, so don't worry about him."

There were times when Kagome almost found talking to Sango… agonizing.

"And he cares about you Sango…Don't worry about that either."

Because she had to say things like that…

Kagome smiled and stood. She walked away as Sango sat there sputtering, a furious blush tinting her cheeks.

Sango hugged her knees to her chest one handedly, "Don't even joke about something like that!" she muttered as she placed her chin on tops of legs.

Abruptly she felt someone gently grab the hand that lay listlessly at her side.

Sango winced and turned. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she saw Takeda. He was rubbing a white solvent over her wrist.

"It looked like it was hurting you," he explained when she looked about to question him.

He carefully, albeit a bit awkwardly wrapped her arm and Sango chuckled slightly, "I guess I over did it with Hiraikotsu. I still haven't gotten used to the weight."

Takeda looked a bit furious, "It was only 'cause of the Mirouku guy though! You wouldn't have hurt yourself, if he hadn't been goofing off like that."

Sango ruffled his hair, surprised that he was so indignant, "Don't worry about it, Takeda. I'll be better in the morning."

He grumbled something under his breath and Sango sighed.

She just couldn't feel angry at Mirouku anymore. 'Especially not after what Kagome said…' Sango could feel her cheeks burning up.

'Of course he cares m—both of us. I know that… Even if I don't get the same nickname as Kagome, I know Mirouku thinks of us the same. We're like family…right?'

She let out another sigh.

'Yes…if there is any twinge of love between us three, then it is solely platonic…'

But then why did was she always so upset when she saw him with other women?

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Hiyo looked with what could only be assumed to be a pout at the three.

Why weren't they more…inept?

They were actually working, and at a very decent pace too. It was somewhat commendable. He was starting to feel traitorous pangs of deference creeping into his opinion of them.

And that alone was highly, highly irritating.

That was reason enough not to want to report any progress. Everything was a success so far. And was he truly about to admit that?

Of course not.

And it was pretty damn exhausting trying to blow every little minor negative detail so out of proportion that it would make putting effort into those reports actually worthwhile.

But he still had hope for some disastrous failure. Hiyo smirked, "The huntress's jealous outburst today…"

It had been quite comical. Hiyo sat back against a branch and closed his vividly tinted eyes. A stray breeze blew across the tree tops and teased a few strands of his hair as well as the loose fabric of his clothing as an orange and brown bird landed on his chest.

Hiyo held up a small slip of parchment in one hand and the bird took it in its beak before flying off.

He grinned.

'Perhaps their team truly isn't as together as they think…'

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Strike two occurred two days later.

The progress within the village was nothing short of remarkable. The dead had long since been buried. But although they were gone, their sacrifices had been a driving force within the living residents remaining.

With more and more villagers committing themselves to scavenging, cooking, and repairs, work became a bit easier for each individual.

Kagome was kept in charge of village health. By teaching her initial group a few tricks to medicine though, she was able to expand her usefulness whenever necessary, though. But that usually meant, keeping the spirits up within the makeshift infirmary, amongst the younger children, and the elderly with her enthusiasm and stories, and cooking and the irrigation systems.

Sango spent most of her time supplying fire and construction wood, as well as overseeing a hunting group. Occasionally she would help fix or build new modes of shelter in the village, farm or rotate meal shifts with Kagome.

Mirouku did straight construction. He sometimes went in to assist Kagome with the injured or if filled in for Sango when she wasn't available, but other than that, he maintained a strict rote of assisting any of the able bodied men in rebuilding homes.

The only problems they really came across, was during the process of bathing…

It had been almost days since the three had had a decent bath and there was no telling when the villagers had bathed either.

But simply hopping into any body of water was no form of realistic.

The river of course was not an option, since that supplied their drinking and cooking water. But the hot springs were a good distance from the village meaning that they would have to venture far out into the woods, which was not a favorable option either.

Mirouku sighed as he addressed the group, "We could leave in groups, however sending the women out by themselves would probably be unwise. Kagome and Sango would be there, but I'd rather not take chances. Women were, after all, the targets of the first attack."

"A team of men could go out with them," one dark haired middle aged man ventured.

Mirouku shook his head, "That further diminishes the safety of the village. We are basically in a lose-lose situation," he mused the latter out loud to himself, in a slightly put-off tone.

Kagome looked at him, "We still have a few hours of daylight left. Perhaps we need to risk heading out to the hot springs. There would not be that much of a chance of surprising us. The woods aren't that dense that we wouldn't see someone coming in stark daylight."

Mirouku raised a brow, "So should I send out some men with you?"

The raven haired girl shook her head, "I don't really think that will be necessary. It seems almost wasteful to have them just sitting there guarding for no reason."

Sango nodded, "Instead, why don't we do this. The women will divide into three groups since there are more of them. According to the villagers there are two springs separated by a natural partition, Kagome will take one group and I'll take another. You send a group of men out along with a group of children fifteen minutes after we leave so our groups have enough time to bath. Kagome will take the women back and I'll stay with the children. When she returns, Mirouku, then you can head out with the rest of the men and women to relieve me."

Kagome voiced her approval with an appreciative murmur of, "Sounds good to me. That way, there's always one of us in the village or with the villagers."

Mirouku rubbed his brows, "I'm still not too happy about sending you two so far into the woods."

Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and murmured, "A bath would do everyone good. We've been pouring sweat, shuffling around in dirt, and sitting in the same clothes for hours on end. This is certainly what we all need."

Sango heaved strapped her Hiraikotsu onto her back. They had gotten into the habit of assembling the village together in the mornings and afternoon for brief instruction. "Alright listen up." She repeated what she had said moments before. "You all heard the plan. I need two female groups to follow me. Take anything you might need to bathe."

Kagome and Sango had successfully led their groups to, and in Kagome's case, from the bathing areas, before the real trouble commenced.

When it finally came time for Mirouku to start out with his group, he made the blatant error of not quenching any flirtation that arose between him and the women in the group. And he probably made things worse due to the fact that he had walked onto Sango's group a tad early. Bathing dozens of children was not an easy task, so she had gone a bit over time. Of course luck would be on her side to get caught by Mirouku clad solely in a towel.

In the village, Kagome grumbled as a she heard Sango shriek, "It's like he wants to get beaten or something! Shameless idiot!"

So much for the village keeping a low profile too.

She could hear their bickering from where she stood in the village, a good half a mile away from the hot springs. Kagome tried to look nonplussed as she commanded a group to start on dinner and sent some of the elder women in to cleanse the wounds of those inside their infirmary. There had been some too ill to move along the lengthy trek and had been ordered to stay back.

Another shudder went through her spine as she faintly heard the sickening crack of a giant bone composed weapon as it massacred some poor tree in the distance.

She set about distracting herself by drying herbs, near the bonfire they had started upon their arrival. A few men had dragged logs and placed them around the perimeter of the glowing mass, for the elderly to sit in front of. Two graying women were there now, in fact, keeping the young girl company.

One of the women was a proud standing figure, with delicate features and light grayed hair that fell down her back in waves. The other was petite in contrast, far shorter than Kagome by almost a foot, and was slightly plump. Her brown eyes sparkled impishly despite her age and her hair was pulled back into a neat bun atop her head.

They watched Kagome spread out the herbs, in silence, until the petite woman, who had introduced herself as Aphira, had spoken. "Seeing you handle those medicines, Kagome… I'll admit it makes me feel a bit nostalgic. Tsuna agrees with me on that as well, so I know I'm not just being senile," she laughed as she referred the woman sitting next to her.

Kagome stopped her work for moment, "Nostalgic?" She furrowed her brows together and asked softly with curiosity, "How so?" She resumed scattering leaves over a plank she had salvaged from Sango's woodcutting and her hand began dipping stocks of reeds into water she had collected from the river.

Tsuna nodded, "Yes," she answered, "You see, once upon a time our village was always favored by mikos."

Kagome mulled over that and thought, 'That would explain why these woods are so endowed with so many complex medicinal herbs…It's was somewhat unusual to find this many, but under the circumstances, I certainly can't complain!' She draped strips of the stock over the leaves, covered it with a second plank, and then took a seat on one of the logs to listen in.

Aphira smiled softly, "Even before those wonderfully young women," her voice cracked slightly with emotion and she cleared her throat, "Before them…There was another miko. A beautiful young woman, quite the passionate thing I should add."

A small laugh erupted from the older woman and she leaned over to poke the fire. "Passionate would have been an understatement, Aphira-san! But anyway, she used to dry herbs as you did just now… sandwiched between freshly cut wood and wet reeds."

Kagome was quiet for a moment before she asked, "What did she look like, obaa-chan?"

The woman sighed, "Her face has long since been a blur to me…It was over fifty years ago. I just remember her being so beautiful that I could hardly believe she was wasn't some sort of goddess," she laughed.

Aphira quietly murmured, "She said she had lost something precious to her when she strolled up our desolate village and was trying to cope. But in a way, she was nothing short of a goddess to our village. At the time we had suffered a major famine and that's how she found us." She paused and closed her eyes, "We prospered with her in our company for only a month and soon despite our small size had become one of the more economically stable lands under Lord InuTaisho."

Tsuna slowly admitted, "There's something nostalgic in seeing you three basically doing the same thing. But I especially feel as if I were looking at our village's first miko, when I look at you Kagome-chan. The way you interact with the children…the ailing…and your stories. I feel as if she came back…"

Kagome felt a twinge a surprise, but she did not know how to comment.

But something within her, felt an odd sense of happiness, _pride_, in that…

And so she smiled and murmured, "Thank you…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Time was quickly flying. By the end of a full week, the debris had all been cleaned up and people had located a good deal of their essential belongings. Anything else had been converted to firewood or building materials, the irrigation system had been maintained and improved on where needed, potters had harvested clay from the river bank and had become throwing new series of dishes and other utensils, weavers had started on preparing clothes, and people had been moved back into houses.

The sickbay had been reduced to about ten people still with healing wounds, two of which were still drifting in and out of consciousness.

Things such as cooking, started being less and less of a group effort as people started returning to family life. But since they were avoiding travelling too far from the heart of the village, the only consequence to that, was not being able to engage with the merchants located by the palace.

They had two merchant vessels which were untouched and still docked near sea, however, no one had the courage to voyage out in them just yet.

But with all good things, there had to be something negative in the balance.

And what could have been more unfortunate than Mirouku's third strike with Sango?

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. Thought that that would be an interesting way to end a chapter. -wink-

I wonder what Mirouku does next… shameless flirting, requests to bear his children, catching Sango solely dressed in a towel. It's one hell of a shocker that that guy isn't dead yet, phew. So tell me what you think! There was not a lot of InuTxMido interaction but, that comes in the next chapter…maybe. I haven't decided yet.

R&**R**


	15. Chapter 15

A

**A.N.** Hey guys! Fifteenth chapter's up and you're definitely in for a treat! I'll cut this chat short so you can start the read! **But I should mention:** No one's a reincarnation of anyone. Because that would only be weird.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the OCs and the plot. I disclaim owner ownership of Inuyasha though.

-

-

**Captivated Amber**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Fifteen_

-

-

(Tsuki)

The moment Kikyou's eyes opened, was the probably the most suspenseful moment of Kiera's life. Her heart rate had quickened, she stirred slightly, and then slowly her lids rose.

She sighed in relief. Kikyou had stared up with a distracted look as if she were concentrating on something else. Kiera had murmured to herself in a low tone that she was probably checking to see if there was any poison left in her body.

Once her eyes began to focus and fixated on the ceiling, she moved into a sitting position.

Kiera grinned, her fangs gleaming slightly, "Good to have you up, Kikyou. I'll admit that I was a bit worried that you weren't waking up sooner—what with your miko blood and all."

Shippou had actually woken up an hour beforehand. As a mode of distraction, Kiera had had Inuyasha help the pup to the dinning quarters for a light meal. She had figured by doing that and having the hanyou assist Shippou to his room, he wouldn't get the chance to wear down the infirmary floor with his constant pacing.

Kikyou slowly turned her head to look at the feline and murmured, "I gained consciousness long before now. I've been simply…" she seemed to consider her word choice. "_Meditating_." She scrunched her nose at the word in a manner that made it seem as if she were settling for that word. "Admittedly the venom disrupted my purification abilities despite the antidote you that you administered. In fact…it disrupted the entirety of my miko abilities…"

Kiera frowned, "Meaning?"

"I had random surges in strength one moment, and nearly none the next." Her eyes became a bit distant, "I remember at different points being able to see past events…Some I assumed to be my own and some from different people in the castle—even Inu Taisho-sama."

"You can't do that normally?"

Kikyou gaze snapped back to Kiera, and she frowned, "That is not the job of a miko. Oracles are somewhat gifted when it comes to the concept of seeing _time_, but a miko?"

Kiera mused, "From a medical standpoint, it almost makes me want to investigate that venom."

"I don't think that it was essentially the venom that did this…I sensed something else in those youkai."

"Something else?" Kikyou nodded slowly at Kiera's inquisitive purr.

Kikyou smiled slightly, "Never mind…"

"_Though the jewel shards did play an essential part in it too, huh milord. We should give credit where credit is so rightly due."_

What exactly had that meant?

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Mirouku's last and most dire offense against Sango occurred just as the sun had begun to set. He had been leaning against the hut they had just finished building moments before when a young girl—Koharu had shyly walked up to him.

Koharu was a freckled, toffee eyed girl in a blue yukata, which had a beige skirt with a slate blue and purple tiered lining. Her brown hair was held back with a pastel pink head scarf that she tied in the front. He had met her a few times before during some of the burial services. She had lost an uncle and potential fiancé during the village's destruction.

"Ah! Mirouku-sama… I didn't expect to find you still here," she murmured.

He threw her a smile, "I'm taking a bit of a break, before dinner."

The gently looking girl who was a year his elder, smiled, "Liar. Whenever you take a break you always stay near the infirmary…"

He quirked a brow and laughed, "Is that so…"

She nodded furiously, "Yes. Every time you stop working you'd check in with them before you commence working. But you haven't been there at all since noon, so I don't think that this counts as a break Mirouku-sama…"

A slight smirked fluttered onto his lips, "I suppose that's true on some level. I guess I'm just thinking right now."

Koharu leaned next to him, looking up at him curiously, "Thinking about what, if you don't mind me asking?"

There was a slight lapse in conversation. And suddenly the dark haired girl grinned, "Sango perhaps? You two have been constantly at each other's throat—Is that normal?"

Mirouku frowned and stood, trying to hide the flustered expression that flickered across his features for a second, "I beg to differ. There was no at 'each other's' throats," he stressed with a grimace, "Those arguments were pretty one-sided."

Koharu smiled, "I have to admit though, it's amazing to see how she takes our teasing so seriously! A lot of the women in the village—we lost loves that we are just not ready to reclaim again…But talking and joking with you helps us remember, although for a split second, what it was like to still have those people we cherished present." She blushed, "I'll admit though, if I had not been so attached to my suitor, I probably would have fallen for you, Mirouku-sama…"

Mirouku chuckled, "With my charisma, charm, and intoxicatingly good looks…who could blame you?"

Koharu deadpanned in a light grumble, "And don't forget your humility."

He let out another laugh and the girl continued, "Few of us are ready for that again, though." Koharu gazed at him intently, "But you like Sango, right? As someone who's been in love, it's easy to see. So perhaps you should tell her that. And don't act embarrassed or feign ignorance," she scowled as he looked as if he was going to interrupt. "I can tell you this truthfully, once you lose love…" tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. "It'll seem like it will be gone forever. No matter how young you are…"

One blink was enough to send two salty streams running down her cheeks.

Mirouku encased his arms around her and gently murmured, "Alright, alright… enough tears, Koharu…"

The girl fell limply against his hold and sniffed loudly, "I-I-if you weren't such an idiot, I w-wouldn't be crying like this!"

Mirouku was about to comment when he suddenly became aware of a malicious presence in the vicinity. He quenched the urge to double over from the intensiveness. 'What an evil and sinister aura! Has an attack begun already?!'

But when someone cleared his throat behind him, a rush of relief and despondency filled him at the same time.

"So that's where you went to, Mirouku. And to think I was worried…" Sango's voice was biting cold. She was so close that he could even feel a layer of frost form on his clothing.

Mirouku abruptly threw his arms off of Koharu and held his hands out and whirled to face Sango, "This is not how it looks!"

Unfortunately, there were two things wrong with that action. Koharu had lost her balance from the sudden lack of support, and fell into Mirouku, successfully knocking him over.

But of course things only went downhill from there, for on his way down, he somehow though unintentionally ended up groping Sango's chest as he tried to balance himself.

Needless to say, Sango didn't even need to see the two end up in a mass of tangled limbs to see red.

Koharu quickly sat up and rubbed knee, 'Ouch…' Out loud, however, she quickly started spewing out a synopsis of the moments before Sango had arrived.

Mirouku had just gotten into a sitting position after she finished her first sentence. But after he sat up, he instantly regretted doing so, for Sango had reached down and slapped him across the face.

"You disgusting pervert!"

Mirouku felt an angry biting sting at his cheeks and he sat still for a moment, both he and Koharu, shocked.

Koharu furrowed her brows as she looked up at Sango, "You…slapped him?"

Sango scowled as she covered her chest as if she had been exposed, "It was surely well deserved! All you've been doing is acting like some damn pig! And to think that I would let you get off scot-free for _groping_ me like that! I'd have to be out of my God damn mind!"

Mirouku slowly rose, one handedly holding his cheek. He gazed fixedly into Sango's eyes and she almost lost her bravado.

Were those sparks of anger in his eyes?

Koharu rose to her feet and dusted herself off, "Sango-san, I really think you should apologize to Mirouku-sama—"

Suddenly the midnight eyed man brought his hand against Sango's cheek. Koharu's pleading died in her mouth along with anything Sango could have uttered. "You call me all those things and yet, where is your proof? What have I done exactly to merit that much disdain?"

Sango rubbed her cheek, "Striking a female? A new low Mirouku," she murmured in clear avoidance of what he said.

"It makes a person wonder why only you get so affected at times like these. Kagome—she could be in the same situation and yet she would give me the benefit of the doubt!"

"Every time I see you—!"

"And what of you? Every time I see you, you're surrounded by boys. They practically worship you and yet do you see me getting upset?"

"It's different!"

"Different? Then please clue me in! Because surely I must be missing something key as to not see the difference," he spat sarcastically.

"If you want to call someone out on being a terrible person, Sango, then look at yourself. Placing your own feelings before anything else. You accuse me of shirking my responsibilities to this village, when that's the very thing I think about almost every second of the day." As he passed her, he murmured, "Honestly…I'm fine the way I am. You on the other hand… You need to grow up, Sango."

And it was his turn to walk away from _her_.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Kikyou declined any assistance after leaving the infirmary. She needed to find Inu Taisho. After she had taken a quick meal and soaked in a hot bath to dull the ache in her muscles, she had gone in search of him.

She found him outside in the gardens with Rin. While the brunette was in the distance, braiding flowers, he was sitting on a bench, looking nothing short of sixty.

He always applied the image altering spell upon himself whenever he ventured outside. There were very few areas as to which he allowed youkai to show their demonic appearances if they extended outside of the castle interior.

Inu Taisho seemed surprised to see her, "I heard that you were just discharged. Shouldn't you be resting, Kikyou-san?"

When he received no answer he gestured towards the empty area on the stone bench he was seated upon. Kikyou slid down gracefully next to him. "…Inuyasha's mother." She could feel the youkai next to her tense but she continued anyway, "Was her name perhaps Midoriko?"

Inu Taisho's narrowed his eyes at the sudden question. Kikyou sensed a myriad of emotions coming from him.

However, that lasted for but a second; after that, she felt nothing. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. He and Sesshoumaru were perhaps the only two youkai who knew how to almost completely shield their emotions from her.

A booming chuckle escaped from Inu Taisho's aged form, "Those are two very different women, my dear. Izayoi and Midoriko," he mused to himself, a smile on his lips, "They are nearly a century apart as well."

He looked at her through veiled eyes, "But now I am curious to know how you came across her name." His eyes seemed to search hers. As if he believed she knew something more than she did.

"My time in the infirmary was consumed with images of the past. Midoriko came up more than once."

Another spark of emotion fluttered onto his face, it bordered relief. But beyond that, there was confusion—anger even as he stared intently at her, "What did you see?"

She rubbed her temples as and answered his question with another, "Why is it that she looks so familiar? What happened to her?"

Inu Taisho smiled slightly, and returned his gaze to Rin. "That is a question that I am still pondering myself."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Neither party uttered a word that caused the third member of their group to become aware of the argument that had occurred an hour before.

By keeping themselves preoccupied on different halves of the village, there had not been another public outburst.

But although Koharu beseeched both to apologize neither would.

It was seeing Koharu running back and forth through the small town that probably caused Kagome to begin to become privy in the matter.

The raven haired girl stopped Koharu on her fifth trip back to Mirouku in her futile attempt to mediate.

"Koharu-san! Hey…are you alright? Every time I see you, you're on the move." The other girl paled and fished for a response, "Oh…about that." She rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, Sango and several villagers are working on weaponry across town and wanted Mirouku's feedback on it. I merely acting as a…messenger?" Her voice rose in an inquisitive manner and she cleared her throat to play it off.

Kagome smiled, "Well if that's the case, do you want me to relieve you from that. You seem a bit exhausted!"

"No!"

The blue eyed girl was taken aback from the abrupt exclamation from Koharu, who was currently stuttering in an attempt to mend the situation.

"What I meant was that, you're needed for something else," she quickly fibbed. Abruptly an idea came to mind as to a good distraction that would not require any more lies. "Some of the children admitted to me your stories reminded them of some of the stories their fathers used to tell. A few of us were wondering if you would hold nightly storytelling sessions until your departure!" She hurriedly bowed with her hands extended outwards in prayer position, to hide the smile that spread across her face at her wonderful cover up.

Kagome placed a hand over her hands, "Nothing would make me happier."

Koharu mentally patted herself on the back and smiled, "Thanks."

The other girl looked towards the village center where a few of the younger villagers were playing together and replied, "I'm just happy I can actually do something for them… I don't remember losing my parents so I didn't think I could ever relate enough to their losses to comfort them."

Koharu gently pulled the girl into a hug, "Everything you three have done has been a comfort. Don't ever think otherwise."

After a moment she teasingly pushed Kagome off, "Be sure to invite the elders as well. I have a sneaking suspicious they get just as into your tales as the children!"

With a laughing nod and a wave, Kagome left, leaving Koharu by herself. 'Now back to the matter at hand', she grudgingly thought.

With a sigh she hurried back over to Mirouku's side of the village, "Why couldn't Kagome me the one in love with Mirouku! She wouldn't be this stubborn!"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

On the way, she had an idea. It was a bit devious, but she was sure it would work.

She found Mirouku farming. A scatter of her personal acquaintances whom had been avid farmers were there as well, tending to the land and watering and weeding where needed despite the lack of sunlight.

Koharu pasted on a frantic look as she approached Mirouku and as soon as she reached him, she pulled him aside and fibbed, "Mirouku-sama… Kagome—"

A look of alarm immediately crossed over his face. "I think she has come down with a fever! I just spoke to her and she was looking a bit flushed and could barely stand," she tugged on his arm, "Would you please go take a look at her? She's in the town center."

Mirouku nodded quickly, "I'll be there shortly!"

Koharu squashed down the twinges of guilt that she felt and murmured, "I'll go on ahead."

As soon as she was out of sight, she started sprinting towards Sango. She found the brunette in the process of heading towards the village center.

Her eyes were rimmed a bit red, something she tried to hide as Koharu approached.

Those same eyes widened as Koharu dished out the same story that she had fed to Mirouku before.

Sango had burst into a run even before Koharu could make her request and the freckled girl had let out a breath. She murmured a small prayer, "I hope this goes well…"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Kagome blinked as Sango and Mirouku rushed into the vicinity, both seemingly out of breath.

She paused in the middle of what she was saying as they shouted in unison, "Kagome!"

"Are you alright!" "Why didn't you mention anything?"

Suddenly midnight eyes met a set of milky brown orbs and both narrowed.

"Sango…" "Mirouku?!"

Kagome stared at each, "You two need to stop talking in synch…."

Sango scowled and ignored the comment, "Had I known you were going to be here, I would not have come!"

The male threw up his arms in frustration, "I really can't see who I could possibly be the selfish one! Our closest friend is sick and you can't push aside your own issues for that!"

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "Sick?"

Sango felt her face flame up, "Don't try pulling that with me! I'm sure you were thinking the exact same thing! You always were the type to avoid confrontation so you just kept it to yourself!"

"Avoid confrontation?" He scoffed and quipped, "As opposed to someone who sparks it at any chance she gets due to her blatant insecurity?"

Kagome quirked a brow, "Just what exactly is wrong with you two?"

A loud blood curling scream, completely interrupted any answer that either could give.

The three were instantly alert, Mirouku called as loudly as he could, "Gather any and everyone to the infirmary and wait there!" He looked at both girls, "Sango, take your Hiraikotsu and stay here with the villagers—Kagome head out and do a search for any stragglers!"

Kagome nodded and without hesitation grabbed her bow and a quiver of arrows that had been a donation from the village children.

Sango kept her Hiraikotsu on her back and moved to help the elder villagers move to into the infirmary a few feet away.

Mirouku brought out his staff and hurried in the direction of the scream.

Several more shrill shrieks helped direct him to the source: the farms. Mirouku cursed. He had been in such a rush that he forgot to tell the others to head back. He picked up his pace as soon was created by the sight of the farm land….As well as several dozen emerald snakes.

A trio of brunettes, two female, and a middle aged male, were being cornered by the horde, against the wooden panels of a storage pantry. The oldest in the pair of women and the man were both trying hard to use their farming tools to keep the snapping reptiles at bay.

Mirouku quickly used his staff to clear a path to them, shoveling lengths of scaly bodies out of his way, "Hurry!"

The three scramble over to him, using the same process he was and Mirouku quickly backtracked towards the village.

The snakes, sensing the departure of the three, slithered in the direction they had gone—something that did not escape their notice.

Mirouku looked at them, "Are you alright? Were any of you bitten?"

The male, Horu, answered for them, slightly panting, "We're fine…a bit shaken, but no physical injuries to complain of."

They were running back to the village center, albeit at a slower pace than what Mirouku started out with, it was enough to keep a good bit of distance between them and what was chasing them.

The youngest female, who was looking shockingly pale against her dark color yukata, gasped out, "Those snakes…They came out of nowhere, Mirouku-sama…! They literally began just appear out of thin air!"

Mirouku furrowed his brows as the other two confirmed that.

'Out of no where? Just what kind of snakes are we dealing with?' He couldn't sense anything demonic about them but hell—now that he thought about it, he couldn't sense _anything_ from them at all.

The infirmary came into view and with widened eyes, Mirouku noted, that so did Hiraikotsu.

He shoved the other three to the ground as the giant bone boomerang whizzed by where their heads once where and there was a sudden scattering of bits and pieces of what had seconds ago been several snakes.

"Hurry up, Mirouku!" came Sango's desperate cry and he needed no other prodding as he herded the villagers in him possession towards the infirmary, "Go! Get inside if you can!"

He joined Sango's side as she caught her Hiraikotsu.

"Thanks," he murmured.

Sango smiled wryly, "Don't mention it… Did you see anyone else on your way back?"

He shook his head. All recollections of their argument were forgotten for the moment. "No I just saw those three. Is Kagome not back yet?"

Sango shook her head with a frown, "She—"

Before she could finish that statement, the girl came into view running with a dark haired man. She turned abruptly and shot an arrow directly into the mouth of a snake that had flung itself towards her companion. She instantly notched another arrow.

Mirouku let a look of relief flash over his face, "Then does that account for everyone?"

"Oh my! Would you take a look at that! That same young woman as before!" What on the surface appeared to be a man, with golden blonde hair and emerald eyes exclaimed. But Mirouku and Kagome could feel in suffocating waves the demonic aura the creature was expressing. His forest green painted lips spread into a wide grin and he started towards the two.

"You look a little more muscular today I must say though…"

"No way…" Sango tensed up as his Mirouku. They exchanged looks. Could they possibly be the same demons as the ones they encountered at the start of their trip to the town?

Kagome tried to inconspicuously move the stray villager to the infirmary, but the blonde took note instantly, he smiled at her, "I hope you three enjoyed the company of our horses."

The three of them looked at the youkai in shock.

He looked nothing like the grotesque demon they had come across during their travels. If they had not known better, they would have thought he were human.

The miko moved in front of the man towards the infirmary and kept her arrow trained on the youkai.

He merely smiled at under her intense gaze, "Such a pretty face…I could eat it right up! But you'd be more appetizing if you would smile more."

Mirouku clenched his jaw, but decided not to give in to the baiting. Kagome did the same, but she turned at caught Sango's gaze for an instant. The brunette gave a small nod and her grip on her Hiraikotsu tightened.

Abruptly Kagome ran towards the hut, followed by the villager. "Sango," she called loudly as she pulled taunt on the bow.

Sango quickly threw her Hiraikotsu at the call.

The youkai smirked and threw his golden hair over his shoulder, "Feeling confident again, are we? How adorable that you think I'd be so frail as to die this time."

With a laugh he did not make an attempt to dodge the boomerang. In fact, he spread out his arms and stood directly in front of it as it sliced through his torso. He continued to laugh, "See!"

Holding on to the area below where Sango sliced, he turned to sneer something at Kagome. Yet at that moment Kagome had taken her aim. She had been about to shoot the rift Sango had caused in the youkai's torso, but three faint gleaming specks caused her to aim for his neck and a slit second later, she had released her arrow.

The three of them watched in awe as the arrow was swiftly followed by an almost blinding trail of white and blue energy.

The youkai's eyes widened as the arrow pierced his skin and he was engulfed by the purification energy that followed.

His flesh disintegrated upon contact and his eyes reflected the shock and pain his scorched trachea could not voice and within seconds his entire being had been reduced to ash.

And as much as the trio wanted to ponder the occurrence of seconds before, they had not the time.

"Sango-san! My niece, Setsuna—I cannot find her! I don't think she came back from paying her respects to my brother," she wept. "Please find her!"

Kagome shouldered her bow, "I'll go!"

Mirouku nodded, "We'll join you after we clear these snakes." The time they had spent on the blonde had given the emerald reptiles enough time to group and partially surround their hide-away. He rushed inside to pilfer an archery set from inside the infirmary and Sango heaved her weapon as Kagome sprinted over to the burial grounds.

As Kagome left, the snakes suddenly stopped advancing.

Mirouku and Sango held still as well, watching, waiting to see their next move.

But as the emerald beings started turning a dark crimson, and grew into a mixture of reptilian and human-esque species, both vastly wished they hadn't.

With a hiss, the closest of them made an attack.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Fortunately, Kagome only met a handful of snakes on her way to the grounds, so she still had three arrows at her disposal when she got there.

But unfortunately, in the dark, it was pretty hard to see, let alone noiselessly find a child you had only seen possibly only once before.

Kagome stepped onto the burial grounds and with a sigh of relief she was able to see a familiar short haired girl across the small cemetery.

She opened her mouth to call out the girl's name, but stopped immediately once she realized that the girl was talking to someone. A smile was on her face as she animatedly said something.

Using the trees as a shield, Kagome notched an arrow and moved closer.

Soon Kagome was able to see a crimson haired man seated in front of Setsuna, smiling dementedly as he slowly turned to look at the miko. "Care to join us?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she shouted, "Move away, Setsuna!"

With impeccable aim, Kagome shot her arrow into the heart of the youkai. But no blue light surrounded the arrowhead this time as it pierced the form through with a popping sound. The form in front of them unexpectedly parted away in a manner similar to a snake shedding its skin.

Setsuna screamed and rushed over to Kagome's side, "W-what is that nee-chan?!"

However they saw nothing in the middle of the now lifeless heaps of discarded matter. Kagome drew another arrow and held taunt at her bowstring. In a low whisper she told the child, "Keep close to me."

Without warning the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Move closer to the trees, but me in sight," Kagome commanded as they retreated from the burial ground and inched into the woods. She walked backwards at a slower pace in front of her, her eyes trained to the ground.

Something was moving under there. She could feel it.

And its intense aura was dizzying.

The shaking intensified and in one final convulsion, the ground opened up as a hand reached through.

Kagome felt the contents of her stomach violently churn.

They were on the village _burial_ grounds.

Her grip slacked on her bow and a fit of nausea passed through her as the scent of decay started to fill the area.

A body began pulling itself from out of the ground and a man rose stiffly, clouts of dirt falling from its form.

The blood drained from Kagome's face.

Suddenly there was a cry from behind her, buoyant and astounded, "Father! Kagome-chan my father has come back!"

There was a chuckle from the man in a voice that sounded nothing like anything emitted from the youkai before. "Isn't it like a miracle, child?"

Kagome felt a sob wrack through her chest and through grit teeth she hissed, "Setsuna, stand behind me, close your eyes and press your hands against your ears!"

"Kagome-chan—?"

"Just do it!" The girl shakily did as she was told and Kagome tried not empty the contents of her stomach, "T-trust me."

Setstuna did as she was told but as she did, she shakily pleaded, "Don't hurt my papa, Kagome-chan…p-please."

Kagome's hold on her bow lost any strength that it possessed. She looked at the man who was inching closer at a slugging pace looking as if someone were merely stringing him along. She swallowed hard, "W-why are you doing this?"

The figure stopped and as if he were talking to a child, he said, "Only the weak are made to look like fools, _Kagome-chan_. With this strength I plan to eradicate this world of people who have made me appear as of I were a complete imbecile. And reverse the positions."

"But her father—?!"

"To my defense, it was simply just a lucky find on my part," there was a chuckle, "The kid told me she was visiting someone—I didn't quite recall who as I was more preoccupied with watching Lei's death." He wagged a finger at her, the decaying digit slowly moving back and forth, "I was quite upset by the matter, mind you. But anyway, once underground, I caught his scent I knew he was some sort of relative, but her father? Very lucky indeed."

Kagome tried to ignore him the best she could. She had to keep her mind clear. She looked at her arrow. What was she supposed to do? Something in the back of her mind screamed that she knew the right answer to that and instinctively her hands tightened on the tail of the arrow. But could she really do that in front of that little girl?

As if he could read her thoughts, the youkai responded in that eerie inhuman voice, "As I see it, you have two options. Do nothing and accept a relatively peaceful death... Or, try and shoot that pesky little arrow of yours and that poor child gets to see her father die twice before I kill the both of you in the most painful manner you could ever dream of." A grotesque smile spread across the corpse's face and Kagome felt the bile rise to her throat.

Kagome closed her eyes, "She did nothing wrong!" She lowered her bow and did not give the youkai a chance to speak, "If I willingly give up, would you let her walk away unscathed?"

Suddenly there was a cackle, "I suppose it would be just a tad _cruel_, killing a man's daughter with his own hands…"

He mulled over something for a moment before that same sickening grin appeared, "I suppose I'd have no qualms with that."

Kagome lowered her head and then turned slightly, "So I have your word?"

"Please! What gain would I have in killing her? Children are much too bony…You on the other hand…" A laugh resounded throughout the corpse and a bit of its cheek peeled off. "I prefer devouring more developed women."

Again, Kagome tried to ignore the comment. She kept her arrow notched with one hand and with the other, she removed one of Setsuna's hands from her ear. She addressed the child all the while keeping her eyes on the corpse in front of her. "Setsuna…don't open your eyes just yet." She said quickly before she took in a deep breath, "I want you to turn around, open your eyes, and keep moving in that direction. Head back to the village and don't turn back okay. Can you promise me that?"

"Is daddy still there?"

Still with her eyes on the corpse Kagome replied, "H-he…He wants you to meet him back at the village."

Setsuna turned around and in a shaky tone replied, "Alright Kagome-chan."

"Good girl. Now go…"

She heard the rustle of Setsuna's movements and the cadaver began moving forward. Setsuna suddenly stopped when she realized that Kagome wasn't mimicking her motions. Alarmed, she demanded, "Why aren't you coming with me, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome still refused to take her eyes off the corpse, "Please go, Setsuna. I'll be fine. I just need a moment to be by myself okay?"

"…Okay."

Her footsteps continued and soon faded as the corpse came closer to her. Kagome dropped her bow and closed her eyes as the scent of decay became almost overpowering.

And then she felt a pair of cold, slimy yet stiffened hands wrap themselves around her throat. Her eyes snapped open as she struggled for air.

There was a harsh, stomach churning sound of ripping flesh and cracking bone as she saw a large snake with molten toned eyes pierce through the throat and skull of the corpse. Kagome barely fought down the contents of her stomach at the sight. But amidst the grotesque sight, several sparkling bits of light caught her eye.

Her mind was blank as the snake started for her, mouth open, jaw unhinging.

"Kagome-chan!!"

Her heart sank. 'S-Setsuna…'

There was a loud hiss, "This brat!"

Kagome tried to call out to the girl but her words came out in strangled gibberish, "Seyhht—!!"

There was a small somewhat irked sigh, "No use now… I guess I will have to kill the both of you after all."

Kagome's eyes widened and she began a fierce struggle. She gripped the wrists of the corpse and with her last burst of strength lifted herself up and squarely brought her feet to its chest.

She ignored the nauseating sound that occurred as the arms ripped out of the sockets of the shoulders. She staggered backwards, quickly removing the cold limbs from her throat.

Before she could even take in a deep breath, she had already sprinted towards the brunette child who was but a few feet away, next to a tree.

Kagome encased the girl in her arms, shielding her with her body, "Don't you dare touch her!"

The raven haired girl felt a wave of fear pas through her at the sound of the youkai's maniacal chuckle and the closeness of its proximity with each passing second.

However, just when she could hear the laughter in her ear, there was a loud hiss…a hiss different than the hiss of a snake…the noise now was louder and couple with a familiar acrid yet floral scent.

Kagome lifted her head slowly.

She glimpsed only a cloud of a noxious looking vibrant green gas. Her eyes widened as she followed the trailed and saw the corroded remains of the youkai. She momentarily disregarded the sound of Setsuna's sobs as her head turned to trace the other direction of the toxic trail.

"Sesshoumaru…" she murmured as she reached the other end and her eyes fell upon him. The youkai merely stared right back over at the raven haired girl. He was dressed in a regal manner, with a white haori with a red cherry blossom print around the collar. His hamakas mirrored the haori minus the red design and they contrasted starkly with the rich color of his purple and yellow obi and slate toned bone armor.

Kagome released her hold on Setsuna, "Head back to the village. Your aunt was worried about you."

The sniffling girl nodded and rushed away, disappearing from her sight after she left the woods.

Kagome shakily stood. Once on her feet, she again resumed gazing at the putrefied slop that littered the ground.

But beneath the black mass of decay, she could still see several twinkling specks.

She took a step towards them, as if attracted by some magnetic force.

That was as far as she got. Sesshoumaru's voice stopped her in her tracks. "That poison is potent enough to corrode even youkai flesh and bone upon contact. Do you truly think it wise to get any closer, miko?"

Kagome kept her eyes trained on the light she saw, "There are shards of something buried in there… That youkai had something lodged in his skull. I thought it might be from a jewel—"

That was enough to catch his attention.

"Shards?" Jewel shards no less. Sesshoumaru looked at the black pool. Only one jewel would have invulnerability to that poison. She nodded and he strolled towards the remains. "Where?"

Kagome pointed towards the farthest edge and Sesshoumaru strode over before he deftly plunged his hand in and returned with five black shards of a jewel. With a flick of his wrist he cleared a layer of sludge that had deposited on his hand from the contact.

So. Naraku had had a hand in this after all...

He looked at Kagome and his eyes narrowed in though, 'These…how is it that you were able to see these?'

His only answer to his unvoiced question was a dazed look as she took several shaky steps towards the shards. She stopped when she was directly in front of Sesshoumaru and her hand reached out towards his opened palm.

Wearily he eyed her and but did not change his position, "What are you doing?"

She seemed to snap out of her reverie then and her hand ceased its advancement. Instead she slowly flipped her wrist so that her own palm was exposed. "Let me…let me see the shards," the girl quietly commanded, her gaze still on them.

Sesshoumaru stared intently at her as with one deft position he had closed the distance between them and inquired, "You've seen these before?"

It sounded more of a statement than a question.

Kagome felt a dull throbbing in her head, "N-no. Or at least I don't think so…." Sesshoumaru abruptly poured the contents of his hand into hers.

He quirked a brow as she the black shards in her shaking hand, began gradually shifting to a pristine pearl tint. But the transition in color took but a second for she had instantly recoiled with shock of the unexpected contact and they flew out of her hold.

Sesshoumaru caught them easily.

He looked at her before he turned and walked away, "It would be in your best interest to head back to the village. You three will be departing in the morning."

It would seem that he would be keeping these three just a little longer…

-

-

(Tsuki)

A.N Who's proud of my quick update? I know I am! Okay so a lot to digest in this chapter. Snake youkai using jewel shards, Naraku being sneaky, and Kikyou's worried. None of those are ever good.

Unfortunately I couldn't fit any Midoriko in here. And if you couldn't guess all those italics were Kikyou seeing Inu Taisho's past.

Till next chapter!

R&**R**


	16. Chapter 16

Captivated Amber XVI

**A.N.** Okay so I decided it would be easier to concentrate on one or two stories at a time and since this is the story that it's easiest to get chapters out for, I think I'll finish this first. On a separate note, **I am beta hunting**. I posted a request via ASSKS (the yahoo group) but since of my requirements is to be familiar with my fics, I thought well duh, why not post through my fics.

**Chapter Dedication:**

To my uncle who passed away last week. Rest in peace.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own squat but the plot.

-

-

**Captivated Amber**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Sixteen_

-

-

(Tsuki)

"Leaving? You can't be serious…" Sango murmured.

Kagome nodded her head, feeling the onsets of a headache…Well that or a heart attack. Between the awful ache in the middle of her skull and the rapid pace and jagged pains of her yet to be stilled heart, she was not sure which was worse.

She unconsciously placed a hand over her heart to try and slow the pace.

When she had returned she had found Sango amidst a crowd of villagers, trying to calm the alarmed mass, although to no avail.

Mirouku had been no where in site, but Kagome had merely assumed he was scoping the village grounds for any other hint of those demonic creatures. Her shock fogged mind was still trying to process the events of the past few hours.

So when Sango rushed up to her, all she could say was, "We leave in the morning, Sango-chan…?"

Which only brought about Sango's incredulous response…

When Kagome only nodded dimly, she further questioned, "Did Mirouku say that to you?" Her cheeks seemed to carry a bit of a tint after the inquiry left her lips.

Kagome knit her brows together, "M-Mirouku? No. I haven't seen him. Do you know where he went?"

Sango's blush increased and spread across her face, "He…he didn't really say."

"He just left?!" Kagome had not thought it possible for her headache to get worse, but it decided to prove her wrong as the pulsing behind her eyes headed to new levels.

"I said something stupid," Sango admitted in a quiet tone.

Kagome frowned and wearily asked in an equally demurred manner. "What did you say?"

Sango avoided the other girl's gaze, "I basically told him that I was still pissed at him."

"What exactly happened while I was gone?"

She let out a sigh, "Hiyo showed up just as we were surrounded by those serpent monstrosities. He cleared them so effortlessly that it was almost embarrassing to watch," Sango added in a slightly bitter tone, before she got to the heart of the matter. "He left once that was done, saying he had to go check up on you. After he left, Mirouku was tried to apologize for losing his head earlier even though it was completely my fault. In the end all I could do was throw his apology in his face and be a jerk! He got mad understandably, and left. I couldn't go after him, because I didn't think it wise to leave these guys alone," she ended, gesturing towards the villagers who were pouring in and out of the hut, confusion and alarm prevalent on their faces as they spoke among themselves and made sure everyone was present.

Kagome looked at her, feeling a twinge of anger on Mirouku's behalf, "Bullshit!" she muttered, ignoring the look of pure astonishment on Sango's face, "You didn't want to leave them alone? Don't undermine my intelligence, Sango," the raven haired girl virtually spat out, unable to hold in her annoyance. "Isn't just because you're too afraid to admit you're ever wrong when it comes to Mirouku?"

"I honestly don't see why you're being so difficult!" She grumbled in continuation of her rant. She did not want to let Sango get a word in before she said all she wanted to say. Her eyes narrowed, "Why are you such a coward? You can't even say it's because you're afraid of rejection because it's painfully obvious who he's in love with. Though honestly… right now, I can't even see why."

Kagome turned around then….Not out of irritation—no, that she no longer felt. Those twinges of annoyances suddenly gave way to guilt. She instantly began regretting saying all of that upon catching the hurt look that was etched deeply into the brunette's features. She sucked in a breath, "I'm sorry, Sango…I'm just a little out of it. I didn't mea—"

"You did…And you're right." Sango shrugged a bit, "…About everything." She spent a few seconds staring at the other girl's back before she requested, "Could you please find him for me? I…I'd only end up saying the wrong thing."

With that she walked in one direction and with a small second of hesitation, Kagome took the other.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sesshoumaru walked into the village just as things seemed to be settling down. Hiyo was a short distance behind him, sulking. "You seem angry with me Sesshoumaru-sama."

He watched the silver strands of Sesshoumaru's hair glisten under the moonlight. He turned slightly. "I am merely thinking."

Hiyo ran a hand through his brunette locks, "I am thinking as well. Why have you opted not to conceal yourself?"

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes met his cinnamon orbs and answered cryptically, "It is not necessary here." With that he continued his procession.

"I wouldn't have let her die, you know." Hiyo began abruptly, "The monk and huntress seemed the more reasonable pair to assist first. Besides," he paused, "I wanted to be certain about something."

"You are mistaken."

"You can't ignore—!"

Sesshoumaru stopped his advancement. He turned his head slightly and inquired with a cool tone, "You dare disagree with me, Hiyo?"

With a smirk the weaver youkai answered loftily, "Don't I always, my lord?"

A scoff was uttered from the aristocrat and he continued walking. Hiyo took a quick scan around the village, ignoring the inquisitive looks he was receiving, "I was quite disappointed with this outcome, you know. Those humans are so nauseatingly proficient! And what infuriates me the most is that they are naught but children!"

Sesshoumaru finally turned to face him, "How rare to see you this perturbed."

Hiyo suddenly ran a hand through his hair and asked in a low voice, "Why are you pulling them out now? Those serpents were completely unrelated to this mission. They and the jewel shards were just completely bad timing—so why are you ending it here, when the real problem hasn't even been resolved? Goshinki and Kageromaru are coming back—"

A finely etched brow lifted, "The reason you asked for is exactly what you said." He drawled, idly combing his fingers through stands his silver locks as he flexed them. "It was only through intervention that those three survived this night. Had you not assisted the huntress and monk, they surely would have died. As with the miko." A mocking smile twitched at the corners of his lip, "Jewel shards regardless, those were still low level youkai. Imagine the odds against an incarnation." His eyes rolled at the thought.

Hiyo looked exasperated, "You seem to be protecting them Sesshoumaru…"

Any hints of a smile left his features. "There is a pouch of the shards in my possession. How many are in there and where is it on my person?"

A look of confusion crossed Hiyo's features, "Excuse me?"

"That girl could answer my question were I to ask her." He stared off into space. "Kikyou far exceeds many if not all of her abilities, but she has never showed signs of this potential."

The general massaged the bridge of his nose, "I see." He heaved a shrug and gave a wry smile, "I'm glad to know you're not turning soft on me, then. Compassion is just not like you…"

With that, he took jumped backwards, his concealment melting away. He spread his wings, disregarding a small scatter of screams that greeted the sight. Within seconds he was several dozen feet in the air.

Sesshoumaru eyes trailed his departure before he commenced his own towards the source of the second set of jewel shards.

It was more than that though—his reasons for returning them to the castle, that is. Another reason was the very village itself. The scent of decay was positively overwhelming. Every villager he passed reeked of it.

He scowled.

He had foolishly walked into a trap. Perhaps not as deeply as Naraku would have wanted, but this was certainly a trap nonetheless.

But what he had planned to gain from this, Sesshoumaru was still far from certain.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome wandered back into the heart of the village, feeling worse than she had when she started out.

"_You…like her don't you?" he asked softly, but it ended up sounding more like a statement than a question. Takeda blushed. _

_Mirouku sighed and rubbed his eyes, "It's not that I like seeing her upset. I just wish she could trust me more. Not make light of my own feelings."_

Kagome closed her eyes. She had just witnessed something she shouldn't have. Something she direly wished she never had…

Kagome felt the ache in her chest increase and she rubbed her arms, "Why can't I let this go?" She moved to lean against a hut that skirted the perimeter of the village feeling unable to support her own weight, "Why is it just so damn hard?"

She slunk hopelessly to the ground.

In her distraught state she did not even notice when Sesshoumaru strolled into her proximity. It was only when he was in front of her that she took note of him. He gazed down upon her with a hint of a frown marring his face. Kagome scowled at the sight of him.

"Why are you here?" She questioned.

"I was lured out by exaggerated reports of incompetence."

Kagome felt her head swim from the undecipherable answer. She did not bother questioning what that statement meant, instead she muttered, "I wish to be alone…"

Sesshoumaru stayed where he was. "I must admit. I am curious. What the purpose of your foolish submission earlier? After that speech you delivered, I suppose I had been mistaken into believing that you had some sort of audacity."

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest, "That girl had seen so much suffering already! How could I add to that showing her her father's death for a second time? She had been through so much—I refused to scar her any further. I would have been content with a death knowing that I had saved her from that!"

"Yes… I suppose leaving her with an image of that decapitated version of her father was far more humane."

She narrowed her eyes and ground out, "I had not known she was coming back."

"And had you had died in vain?"

Kagome stood up, her eyes darkening to a thick azure. She directly met his cool gaze and murmured. "There is no such thing! When I die, I'll die by my own terms."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "You seem so confident."

She angrily pointed her hand into the section of his chest not covered by armor, "And you always seem so damn arrogant!"

He caught her wrist, ignoring the small plume of smoke that sifted from between his fingers. With a minute raise of his brow, he caught sight of a crescent shaped scar that adorned her wrist.

He relinquished her arm with a smirk, "You seem quite used to running away, it would seem."

Kagome eyes flared and she cradled her wrist, "What do you know?!" She seemed fairly close to hysterics, "I said I wanted to be alone—please respect my wishes."

"You try to justify your actions with that child, yet I begin to doubt that your reasoning then was as pure."

Before she could stop herself, Kagome found herself beating against the armor plating that was the only thing keeping her from assaulting his person.

"How dare you!" Her eyes moistened a bit and she could feel the onsets of hysteria. Again, without her control, she began to sob. Fatigue caused her to move against the side of the hut and she slowly slid down the wooden wall.

"I'm not that selfish to bring personal feelings into this."

"And just what are those feelings, pray tell?" He crouched down in front of her with a cruel smile.

Kagome's eyes suddenly flashed in response, "Don't mock me..."

Sesshoumaru could not help but continue to press the matter. "Humans act so foolishly yet justify it with the idea of emotions." He scoffed, "I find the concept quite repulsive."

"You make it all too clear what you find repulsive, Sesshoumaru, so don't bother being polite. You find the entirety of our _existence_ repulsive!" She hugged herself tighter, "But in the reality of the things, I'm sure you're just jealous of us."

A fine brow rose and he looked almost incredulous, "Jealous?"

"We feel happiness, excitement…love. We're surrounded by it. All you have is your cynicism and superiority complex."

That same mocking smile flittered onto his lips, "I see." His eyes narrowed a bit, "I envy emotions that cause displays such as this," his eyes bore into hers indicating he was talking about her. He suddenly took on a cool tone, "Why is it that the monk does not love you, do you think?"

Kagome paled, "W-What?"

"Am I perhaps jealous of that too? Unrequited affections?"

Kagome felt her head swimming, "What are you talking about?" She uncurled from her upright fetal position, "H-how is it that—"

"Being oblivious is something only humans can manage."

Unexpectedly Kagome smiled, "I stand by my earlier statement completely." She lowered her eyes from his, "Yes, I love Mirouku unrequitedly and yes there have been many times where I've ended up hurt from it. But I don't regret having these feelings!" She met his gaze again, "Because no feelings compare to what you feel when you are in love."

She suddenly felt drained. She squelched the urged to yawn. Instead she softly asked, "Have you ever loved anyone, Sesshoumaru?"

He scoffed, "That hardly matters."

Another smile graced her lips in juxtaposition to a slight sliver of tears that trailed her cheek. Kagome abruptly leaned against him. The cool surface of his armor felt somewhat relieving. "It hurts so much…"

Sesshoumaru tensed at the contact, but did nothing to remove from his person. He merely responded, "Then why do you not do anything?"

"Because if you take the risk of loving someone, you have to be ready to risk letting them go. Besides, Mirouku was never mine to begin with."

There was a few minutes of quiet between the two, and Sesshoumaru listened to the demurred chatter of the villagers, the rustles of leaves in the canopies near by, and the breathing of the miko against his chest.

That breathing soon even out and Kagome fell into a deep slumber, finally succumbing to her fatigue.

Sesshoumaru set her back against the hut and stood after moment. He stared intently at her for a few seconds before he headed into the woods without a second glance.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The next morning seemed to in a rush to appear and night passed as if it were blur. Kagome awoke in a hut curled against Sango. One glance around her was enough to catch Mirouku leaned with Kagome's bow and arrows against the side of the hut a foot behind Sango.

The sun was still rising when Kagome ventured outside of the hut, a bit groggily. Mirouku joined her moments later and Kagome fought a blush from rising to her cheeks. Averting his gaze she asked, "Did I wake you?"

Mirouku slung an arm around her, "It was about time I woke up anyway."

She was annoyed that her blush increased at the contact.

It had been almost five years that she had begun developing an attraction towards Mirouku. Four of those years, however, could she honestly have entitled those feelings with that of love.

But this would be a first that she had ever admitted, at least verbally, that she felt something for Mirouku that wasn't just platonic.

Mirouku let out a yawn, "You worried us yesterday, by the way, Kagome. You definitely chose a god-awful place to fall asleep. I thought we'd never find you."

Kagome suddenly looked up at him, "Mirouku…Are things fine between you and Sango again?"

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers, "Yeah, jou-chan. Things are fine between us."

"Good…"

And she honestly felt that way wholeheartedly. Her admittance to Sesshoumaru had lifted a massive weight off her shoulders; for some reason their relationship just felt easier to bear. Not just Sango's and Mirouku's, but hers and his as well.

Kagome smiled and she wrapped her arms loosely around his torso, "I'm glad."

Even though their departure was set for noon—a whole six hours later— it seemed as if things were zooming past.

The shaken villagers seemed just content to overlook about the occurrences of the night before in favor of the looming departure of the three. The hysterics of last night were almost completely absent from this morning. But, they were certainly not forgotten. Those who had seen Hiyo in his demonic form scanned the skies; countless villagers unconsciously began checking every crevice for reptiles. However, that only persisted for an hour at the most as they began finalizing preparations for the three to depart.

The atmosphere of the village was a bit downcast in those regards. Many stayed outside of their huts, hovering in the general area of the three. Every once in a while clusters of the villagers would approach to give their thanks and say their goodbyes.

Sango sighed with a forlorn smile as she begun preparing the horses for the ride back. The three had been afraid that they would find the two scathed or worse, slaughtered, yet, the two animals had been docilely grazing near the mouth of the community. "I'll certainly miss this place…"

Kagome nodded as cut a bit of fruit for the horses. "Me too. I almost felt at home here."

Mirouku smiled in response, "We will definitely come back here one day." He looked around the village as he tightened a saddle on the horse.

Koharu walked up to the three then, a pile of fabric in her arms. "A token of thanks for all you've done," she explained. But sheepishly she admitted, "I wish we could have given you something more elaborate in recompense for your time here."

Sango moved to relieve her of the burden in her arms, "Thank you, Koharu… But even this is too much!" Koharu smiled and picked up the topmost item. It was a richly dyed purple yukata with a black sash and under-lining. There were dozens of patterns of kanji along the sleeves and collar embroidered with black thread, while the characters of his name were in bold on the back, "We actually completed these a few days ago but when we heard that you were leaving this suddenly, people wanted to add a personal touch to them. So they embroidered messages. Mirouku, this is yours."

Mirouku was speechless as he received the yukata, "Thank you…" he breathed out finally.

Koharu handed Kagome the next one. It was a white yukata with green lining and embroidery. She rubbed her eyes, "It's gorgeous, Koharu, I can't thank you enough for it..."

The final one was Sango's. It was a robust magenta and also had a green lining. However unlike Kagome's forest green hers was a bit more delicate.

Sango moved to embrace Koharu. "Thanks," she murmured.

Koharu patted her back, and muttered softly, "Be good to him, kiddo."

Sango blushed and withdrew with a pout, "Uncalled for, Koharu." Mirouku blinked, "What'd she say?"

Koharu grinned, "Nothing, Mirouku-sama."

Kagome made her way towards the larger of the two horses. She gently placed her gift across his back and detached one of the bags attached to its flank.

"I think I found a mode of thanks. I want to leave these with you," she abruptly said, and Mirouku instantly noted the bag to be their cache. Kagome blushed a bit, realizing she forgot something, "If that's alright with you two of course." Mirouku grinned a bit wryly, "I do suppose it would be a futile to keep those with us, huh."

Sango nodded after a moment, "I doubt we'd ever get a chance to sell half of that stuff anyway."

Kagome reached into the bag and removed a good portion of what they had hoisted as _Nagaremono. _Koharu's eyes widened as Kagome took out what she knew would fetch a price, "I want above all for this village to prosper… Take these to your merchants as soon as possible. Have them travel to the markets and look for someone named Houjo. He had promised to take a look out these some time ago."

Koharu weakly protested as Kagome draped her arms with expensive fabrics and draped a plethora of jewelry over the sheets.

Mirouku placed a hand on the freckled girl's shoulder and he said firmly, "Take them, Koharu. We have no use for them anymore and there still is a lot more work ahead for this village."

Kagome handed the bag to Sango after pulling out a thick pouch. "I'm going to place these herbs in the infirmary. I doubt we'll be able to use them back there either."

Koharu felt her eyes moisten, "I'll never forget you three… Please don't forget us either. Consider this your second home—don't hesitate to return!"

And soon it was time.

As the three started for the entrance of the village, the crowds of villagers accumulated until they were certain almost every one who was capable was standing there, waving them off. Mirouku looked back and saw Takeda looking intently at him. His eyes boring into his form and Mirouku nodded slightly and smiled at him.

Takeda turned a tad pink and nodded back.

Mirouku hid a smile. That reminded him. He had a promise to keep.

"_What's your problem?! I don't see why you don't just apologize to her!"_

"_Apologize? To whom pray tell?"_

"_To Sango, you giant perverted idiot! I mean why do you like seeing her so upset?" His face looked pained._

"_You…like her don't you?" he asked softly, but it ended up sounding more like a statement than a question. Takeda blushed. _

_Mirouku sighed and rubbed his eyes, "It's not that I like seeing her upset. I just wish she could trust me more. Not make light of my own feelings."_

_Takeda sat down next to him and remarked gruffly, "Well still… you two should reconcile. It's clear you both love each other so stop beating around the bush."_

"_It makes me wonder why I am so transparent to everyone except the one girl who needs to realize my feelings."_

_Takeda suddenly smacked his arm, "Stop being such a whiner!"_

"_I hardly think I'—"_

"_Take care of her, Mirouku," he said in a stern, yet low murmur, "She's more fragile than you think."_

"…_Yeah."_

"_I'll hold you to that then. Don't let me regret handing her over to you."_

Mirouku suddenly smacked his forehead, snapping out of his reverie, "I left my staff in the infirmary this morning! I was doing a final check on the remaining patients and completely forgot about it."

Sango smiled and put a hand on his forearm, "I'll run back and get it for you. It'll be faster that way since you're riding with Kagome."

Kagome dismounted from her horse, "Let me go with you. There's a young girl and her mononoke that I want to give one last check up. She's been sleeping ever since I brought her there, but the elders told me not to worry." She shrugged, "I can't help but do that though."

Mirouku nodded understandingly, "I'll be here then."

Kagome and Sango hurriedly rushed back to the hut and entered. Sango instantly spotted Mirouku's staff; Kagome however did not have as much luck.

She blinked, "Where is she?"

The futon that the girl had been sleeping on was present. The coverings and everything, but that was it. Nonetheless, the girl was no where in sight.

Both girls jumped as they heard a movement of the braided curtain that was the door. Surprise turned to weariness as they realized it was merely Hiyo.

He looked at both girls, "Time to leave. Finish what you are doing, hurriedly if I may add, so that we can reach the castle before nightfall."

Kagome squeezed past him and out of the hut, "There's someone I just need to check up on, General. It'll take only a minute."

She found one of the younger girls who had assisted her in the infirmary. "Lei, that one girl you treated—the one with white hair—have you seen her?"

The girl looked perplexed, "White hair, Kagome-chan? There's no one at this village like that."

Kagome let out an uncertain laugh, "Lei…I brought her in the first day of my visit and she was in there ever since. She came in with a neko."

Lei frowned, "You mean the futon next to the pit fire? I just treated the cat youkai. Remember, Kagome? There was no girl, though."

Kagome mirrored the perplexed look the girl had had moments before, but just nodded, "Sorry… I guess you're right."

Lei smiled, "Don't worry about it, Kagome-chan." She hugged the older girl's torso for a moment, "Have a safe trip!" She skipped off, exclaiming, "Don't forget to visit!"

Kagome waved slowly, snapped out of her thoughts only when she caught strains of sobbing from the infirmary.

Hiyo slipped out of the hut looking almost laughably clueless. Had it been any other time she would have most certainly would have burst into laughter. But even before he could say anything, she knew that crying was coming from Sango.

Kagome hurried in and found the brunette clutching to the mononoke she had just been discussing.

She furrowed her brows at the sight, "Sango?"

Sango looked up at the girl and loosened her hold on the cat youkai. The demon let out a contented mew and nuzzled against her arm. "It's Kirara."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"What was the purpose of leaving the neko, Kanna? You seemed quite fond of it." Magenta eyes trailed the group as they mounted their horses.

"…He asked me to…."

A snort sounded at the response as a lithe arm idly waved a fan back and forth, "You seem quite fond of him too."

"…Besides you and Naraku…he is the only one who speaks to me…He is kind, Kagura…"

Ruby painted lips moved into a frown, "Well, Naraku will not be too happy with either of you, I hope you know that. You were only supposed to watch whomever Taisho sent and censor what the villagers told them. Do you realize you did neither?"

The fan continued to twirl and her eyes continued to watch the three moved farther and farther from the village.

Kanna's vacant eyes met the other woman's and she murmured softly, "…I know…"

Kagura spared her a glance, "Will you bother returning their souls, Kanna?"

Her white hair tossed a bit as she shook her head and the large mirror she held in her arms glistened, "…It would be cruel to give Goshinki and Kageromaru a reason to return…. "

"I see." Kagura slowed the movement of her fan and both saw several bodies within the village collapse. "It was a bit of a shame that this backfired on us. Not only didn't they send their army, those two idiotic reptiles had to show up. But now, Naraku seems very intent on meeting those three for some reason—or at least that miko with them."

Another scatter of bodies hit the ground.

Kanna let out a sigh, "…It seems we will not know just yet…"

The fan slowed even further as she suddenly grumbled, "Damn those youkai! They really screwed us! Those morons not only completely disregarded our commands to go back, but they lost the shards to Sesshoumaru as well!"

Kanna smiled and whispered, "…Yes…It was quite an unfortunate loss…."

Kagura stopped all movement of her fan and all the remaining bodies within the village ceased their movement. She pocketed the fan and rubbed her arm, "God…keeping that up for a week…" She stifled a yawn, "Never again… that was the most draining thing I've ever done."

She pulled a feather from her hair and threw it into the sky. It enlarged and hovered in front of the two. Kagura lethargically made her way onto it, and Kanna followed.

Her cool black eyes held a tint of regret as she drew farther from the village. The hint of remorse diminished after a moment as a dozen orbs sifted from her mirror. Not enough to draw the attention of either Kageromaru or Goshinki who were noticeably fonder of mass slaughters, but enough to enable some continuation of the village.

Kagura stole a quick glance at Kanna and suppressed a smile. She was more alert than the Soul Stealer was giving her credit for.

But she would not disclose this to Naraku.

There were some things that the hanyou just didn't need to know…

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. So yeah another fun chapter, filled with some very confusing twists. I clear a lot of things up next chapter though!

So R&**R**


	17. Chapter 17

A

**A.N.** Yes there was planning behind Kagome liking Mirouku. That was one of the main details I had wanted when I mapped this story out. I have given hints along the way, but those were very small and occurred in the earlier chapters. I'm sorry it seemed sudden, but in all honesty it _was_ planned. On a separate note: heads up! Some Midoriko action in this chapter! I'm so excited to bring her back in.** Giant **thank you to beta ikarii maii!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own squat but the plot.

-

-

**Captivated Amber**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Seventeen_

-

-

(Tsuki)

Inu Taisho looked at Kikyou, "I'll ask you again, what exactly did you see?"

"…I do not understand any of it myself. She was wounded in the first reverie when you came upon her. You sparred…she mentioned herbs… I can not recall much of it anymore." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, "I apologize for invading your privacy."

He smiled gently, "You and I both know that it was beyond your control. I will not hold this against you." The smile slowly ebbed away. "I do, however recommend that you forget about Midoriko. She was a significant part of my past, but she has long left this world."

Kikyou rose and as she did, she bowed her head slightly, "I'm sorry for your loss, Inu Taisho."

"Go get some rest, Kikyou," he murmured.

He rose and called Rin over, "Time to go, Rin-chan." Rin cheerfully walked over to Inu Taisho and placed a braided wreath of irises around his neck, "For you, jii-chan."

He ran his clawed hands gently through her hair to remove several leaves that had manage to weave into it. "Thank you, Rin."

She giggled and the youkai lifted a brow, "Now what's so funny?"

The girl twirled a bit, "Rin is just happy that jii-chan doesn't look sad anymore."

"Sad?"

As they entered the castle and he dropped his concealing spell, the girl nodded profusely, "What made you so unhappy, jii-chan?"

He gave her a gentle pat on the head, "I'll tell you when you're older."

She pouted, "How much older?"

"Where did Kikyou go?!" Inu Taisho lift a brow as he heard several crashes in the corridor they were about to approach.

There was another loud crash and the sound of broken glass; the youkai could not help but wince, "Inuyasha!"

All the noise ceased and soon his more hot-headed son came into view. Rin quickly gave him a look over, "Are you alright, nii-chan?"

He shook his head, "Have you seen Kikyou? Kiera said she went to her room, but no one's been that way all day!"

Inu Taisho laid a gentle hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Calm down, Inuyasha, I just spoke with her. She should be approaching her room now."

He visibly heaved a sigh of relief and Inu Taisho hid a smile, "Now would you mind cleaning up the mess you've made?"

A sheepish look came across Inuyasha's face, "…Yeah. I'll take care of that."

Inu Taisho smiled, "Good. And take Rin to the kitchens when you're done. She's been in the gardens all evening so she skipped dinner."

He suddenly grumbled, "I need to have a word with Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Good luck finding him! That guy completely disappeared. He just sent Jaken to tell me to commence a soldier's practice. But when I asked that _thing_ for more details, all it could squawk out was that it wasn't necessary for me to know. Fucking toad!"

Inu Taisho gave him a stern look, "Language, Inuyasha." He paused, "So I gather Sesshoumaru is not on the castle grounds?"

He received a shrug as his answer, "I guess not. But you're going to have to ask Jaken for more details. But that's assuming he actually even knows something!"

Rin looked downcast, "Sesshoumaru-btou-sama isn't here?"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head. He was never really good with Rin when she wasn't smiling.

He quickly tried to reassure the girl. "I'm sure he'll be back eventually. I mean he kinda lives here." Rin's expression brightened a bit and she grabbed Inuyasha's hands, "We should pick flowers for when btou-sama returns!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Maybe a little later, Rin; right now, though, I have a practice to start." Inu Taisho cleared his throat and the hanyou winced, "After I clean up a few things of course."

The silver haired youkai watched as his son and Rin moved out of view.

He massaged his temples for a second time.

Once she entered his line of thought…he never was able to remove her…

Midoriko…

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

As the castle loomed into view, the three could not help but wonder what would greet them beyond its cryptic walls.

A brunette version of Hiyo walked along side their horses. The sky was a blur of reds and oranges that were beginning to dominate the blues and whites of daytime.

None of them had been able to fall asleep along the ride home. They had been too anxious to. All three were suffering from exhaustion, but mentally they were wide awake.

Albeit, the ride back had certainly felt shorter than the trip heading there. Probably because there had been less detours…

Regardless, they were now back within the heart of the western lands.

As Hiyo spoke with a guard, another ushered them inside the front gates. He led them to an area of the castle they had not been to before. The stables. Two men exited from a stall at their appearance. A man of average height with wiry black hair assisted Kagome off the horse and a brunette did the same with Sango.

The girls briefly thanked the two and they gave curt nods before leaving. Mirouku dismounted seconds later and helped the other two unload the horses.

Mirouku hefted a bag over his shoulder, "Have everything?" He directed towards the two girls.

Kagome nodded her head as did Sango and the three led their two horses into separate stalls. Mirouku took one while the girls ventured into another.

Inside the spacious rectangle were piles of hay in one corner and starkly smaller pile of fresh vegetables in the other. The stall was saturated with the scent of the husky scent only a horse could produce.

The mare took up less than half of the space there and the girls were able to see that there were gates at both ends of it.

They closed the gate that they had entered through and latched it before exiting through the second to find that Mirouku had done the same thing.

It was there that they found themselves in a window filled corridor. A young stable hand met them there. He looked the three over with a distasteful grimace, "This way," he commanded.

Soundlessly they followed him, wondering just how many of the castle workers were youkai.

As soon as the windows disappeared, the man's brown locks shifted to a deep lavender. His boyish figure was replaced with a frame more suited to a grown man. It was transition that had happened so fast that the three could hardly believe that a boy had ever been there.

Kagome shuddered a bit at the transformation.

He opened a door for them and said, "Follow this next corridor down and make a left and you'll arrive at the residential halls."

As soon as they were through the door slammed shut.

Sango smiled wryly and retorted, "They're definitely a lot friendlier than I remembered."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"They're here?! Since when?" Inuyasha sputtered. Hiyo strolled then into the dinning room. Inuyasha pointed incredulously at the general. "He's back too?"

Hiyo smiled, "Missed me?" He took a seat next to Sesshoumaru. Inu Taisho was at the head of the table, his sons in the seats closest to him.

Inuyasha ignored him as he continued to assault Sesshoumaru with questions. "When did you decide this, Sesshoumaru?"

His half brother looked at him with a deadpan expression as he drawled, "Yes, there are here. They arrived moments ago, I'll assume." He looked at his father and Inuyasha was surprised to see him frown, "The 'when' occurred when this Sesshoumaru realized that an error had been made."

Inu Taisho looked at him, "An error you say?"

Shippou entered then with Kikyou; an elderly woman followed shortly behind. Inu Taisho waved off the need for an explanation. "We shall wait until every one is present."

Hiyo ventured suddenly, "Even those three?"

The elder youkai shook his head, "Not today."

Shippou frowned, "They're back? Since when?"

Kikyou assisted the elderly miko into a seat before, she herself sat down, next to Kaede and a seat away from Inuyasha. The raven haired miko gently cut him off. "Shippou, perhaps it would be wise to wait as Inu Taisho said. It will save the risk of repetition."

Inu Taisho smiled as all the players began to fill the seats.

The first row was always occupied by his sons; the second row, his highest ranked military officer and the senior miko within the castle. Third, filled Kikyou and Shippou. The rest were those of his scouts and village patrol whose attendance he deemed necessary.

Inu Taisho nodded his head as he noted all seats were filled, "Good. Now let us begin. Who would like to start?"

Hiyo lifted a finger, "It would probably be easier if I were to give a short synopsis of the week." He looked at everyone present, "As you all know, Naraku issued an attack against one of our territories."

A violet haired woman with similarly colored eyes asked in a slightly stoic tone, "Excuse the interruption, General, but did you ever come across the reasoning behind the attack?"

"Unfortunately that information is as of now privy only to those humans. Sesshoumaru was able to detect Goshinki and Kageromaru's scents, but the why behind their appearance we will find out in due time."

The woman nodded her head, "I see. Continue, please."

Hiyo frowned, "The monk, miko, and huntress went about reestablishing the village almost flawlessly." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "However, there was the appearance of jewel shard bearing youkai who attacked the village before the incarnates could. The humans did not handle that as well." He included a tad smugly, "Therefore, Sesshoumaru has made the decision to withdraw their presence from there, before the arrival of Naraku's incarnates."

Another scout, a male this time frowned, "So who is stationed there now? Other sectors won't bother risking claiming Tarutaki—or Taisho rather—lands, but Naraku would. Why did we not leave those three there and send reinforcements to relieve them?"

His recommendation was seconded by the violet haired woman and olive toned shika youkai.

"I have already dispatched a group of youkai to watch the village." Sesshoumaru responded briefly before he addressed his father, "Most if not all of those people were never alive to begin with. The village reeked of decay. In that lies my error."

Inuyasha was instantly alert. He his attention across the table, "Are saying they were puppets? How had Naraku managed that?"

There was a slight twitch in Kikyou's brow, the only sign that she was disturbed. In a quiet tone, she corrected him. "Not puppets…There were indeed people. They merely had been separated from their souls—dead by technicality yet kept living at the same time..." she paused. "Their bodies would not have begun to decay, however, through that method. Perhaps there were a few corpses among the mix…"

Inu Taisho leaned his head against his hand and mused, "Kanna and Kagura. One steals souls, the other is able to control the dead."

Shippou smacked his forhead, "It makes perfect sense now!" Everyone at the table turned to him, "My numbers were fluctuating for hours after the attack but I had just chalked it up to some fault with my magic."

Inuyasha rubbed his brows, "I'm going to go gather information from those three. We should probably have all the information before we continue this discussion. If you'll excuse me…"

He started to rise when Sesshoumaru halted him, "We will wait until tomorrow. We want all information to be correct and I truly doubt that any of them will be thinking properly now."

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before he grudgingly retook his seat, "Tomorrow then."

The elderly woman, who before now had not spoken, suddenly turned to Inu Taisho, "I wish to spend some time with these three." She rose. "A week if possible."

Inu Taisho merely nodded, "I understand. They'll be ready to depart in two days."

She smiled, "Thank you."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Rin happily skipped towards the corridor she had not been down in what seemed to be forever.

She happily burst through the doors and vaulted into the arms of the first person she saw, "Welcome back!"

The lucky person that she virtually tackled, was Kagome. The raven haired girl toppled under the unexpected weight and the two girls hit the tatami unceremoniously.

Kagome giggled a bit, "Hi, Rin-chan!"

Mirouku helped the bubbly girl up and Sango proffered a hand to Kagome. Rin smiled brightly, "Rin missed you all!"

Before anyone could get a word in, she suddenly exclaimed, "Come to the outside hot springs with me! They are not unisex, so Mirouku will have to bathe alone—unless you want me to call btou-sa—!"

"No!" The three practically shouted in unison.

Rin was visibly taken aback.

Mirouku cleared his throat, "That won't be necessary, Rin-chan, but thank you for offering. I won't mind bathing by myself."

Rin smiled after a moment and clapped her hands, "Wonderful! Have you three eaten yet?"

Kagome shook her head, "No…not yet."

Rin scampered out into the hall, excitedly and returned moments later with a small basket full fruits, cheeses, and bread. "Rin asked the kitchen attendants to prepare a meal that Jaken-sama will send to your room after we return, but feel free to snack on these on the way there!"

Sango blinked, "Are we leaving now?"

Rin nodded, "Everything we need will be there, but if you want, you can bring a change of clothes."

Mirouku scrunched up his nose, "We've been in these clothes for over a week; I think we'll take you up on that suggestion."

Rin playfully grimaced before chirping. "Take your time. Rin will wait out in the hallway."

The three soon followed Rin down the corridor and out of the castle. They passed several guards along the way to and on the way out.

The three felt as if they were under observation even as they headed up the winding path to the hot springs. So much so, that to Rin's amusement, Sango and Kagome disrobed under water.

Rin chided them gently, "There are guard stationed only at the foot of the path, and unless they can see through shrubbery and trees from that distance, we should be fine."

Sango wrapped a towel around her body, still submerged, before taking a seat on a stone near Rin, "If you say so." The water came up to the middle of her torso there.

Kagome stayed in the middle of the springs as she tried to detangle her hair, "I'd rather be safe than sorry, Rin-chan."

Rin giggled, "S'ppose that's true. Would Kagome-chan like some help?" She asked a moment latter as the girl let out a stream of curses.

Kagome pouted, "Yes please… I think I just might pull out all my hair."

Sango sighed as she nearly fluently combed through her own hair, "It's no wonder your hair is such a mess! You should have tied up your hair, rather than leave it out like that."

Rin jumped down from the stone seats made a small splash. In the natural crevices of the rocks that formed the hot springs, were several glass vials, each filled with a different pastel colored concoction. Rin picked one up. It was a light yellow. "I was told my birth mother was a foreign gypsy," she murmured as she crossed over to Kagome.

The girls had noticed that whenever she spoke about something serious, her voice lost its playful tint and she ceased speaking in the second person. In turn the two lost their enthusiasm whenever that occurred. Now was no different.

"I don't know the circumstances under which she had me, but I heard that the only reason I'm here," she paused to pour half of the contents into Kagome's hair and gently began massaging the formula into her hair, "is because my mother traded me in exchange for asylum in these lands."

Rin continued to work the concoction into the girl's knotted locks. A sweet yet citrus like scent filled the air. "Jaken used to tell me that my mother was a thieving, murderous witch when I was younger. I don't know whether that's true or not, but it was after I heard those stories that I became interested in herbs."

She gently dunked Kagome's hair into the water, "I wanted to create things that would make people feel better instead of worse…Perhaps as a way of repenting for whatever my mother may have done."

She combed her fingers easily through Kagome's hair as she rinsed out the herbs. "And soon it became my passion…" She smiled and lifted Kagome back up. "There! No more tangles!"

Kagome ran a hand through her wet locks and returned Rin's smile softly.

Sango laughed a bit suddenly, "Why is it that no one has a normal childhood these days?"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

After dinner, Kagome decided to take a look around. Sango and Mirouku had only agreed because she promised to be back within half an hour.

But now that she had ventured off, she wasn't sure if she could keep that promise. "I think I'm lost." She suddenly murmured as she walked passed an ornate door that she had never seen before. Suddenly a voice from inside addressed her, "Kagome?"

Kagome let out a small shriek and cautiously made her way closer to the door. She was surprised to find it slightly ajar. She pushed it open gingerly, "Hello?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she found herself in a vast library. She was greeted by the site of thousands of tomes, scrolls, and even bound books.

She saw Inu Taisho seated at a desk at the end of the room that was probably half the size of the dojo.

He smiled at her, "I heard you say that you were lost."

Kagome's face flamed up, "Y-you heard me?"

"I may be getting on in years, but I can still pride myself on my hearing, child." He gestured towards a cushion in front of the desk, "Please, take a seat."

Kagome could not help but follow the command and Inu Taisho crossed in front of his desk and sat on the edge. "How are you my dear?"

She frowned, "Please drop the formalities... You know very well, how I am doing."

Inu Taisho sighed, "I suppose I should give my apologies—"

Kagome rose and muttered curtly, "Save it. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I know where I am now."

She moved to leave and he gave made a nose of vexation, "When were you born?"

The raven haired girl was taken aback by the abrupt question. She stopped walking, "Fifteen years ago…why do you ask?"

"Do you remember your parents, Kagome?"

"…I don't r-really recall…I was told I developed amnesia from the trauma of when I was separated from my mother."

"I see."

Kagome looked at the youkai and repeated, "Why do you ask?"

Inu Taisho smiled a bit, "Whenever I see you, I simply remember someone I knew centuries ago."

She caught a small twinge of remorse lining his eyes but it disappeared quickly. Kagome could not bring herself to continue out through the library door. Instead she completely turned around and asked, "What was her name?"

"Midoriko…"

Inu Taisho watched for any hints of recognition, but there were none.

Kagome could not help but approach the youkai. "You seem so forlorn when you mention her. Why?"

Inu Taisho smiled again, "Would you like me to tell you about her?" Kagome found herself nodding as she sat down again on the cushion.

"We met because I was curious about her, and she stayed me with because she promised to take my life. She was a miko… a reckless, idiotic, fool of a miko. But we spent countless years together. However things began to head down hill after our second decade."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"_Men! All you ever want to do is avenge this and avenge that!" She scowled, "Are you dense, Inu-chan? Perhaps you're ill? Shall I call Kiera?" She was currently seated on the floor of the dojo, in a meditative position. The calm pose of her body was ruined solely by the fact that she was scolding him._

_Inu Taisho strapped on his armor, clasping the structure close once it was on. "He killed my father, Midoriko. Understand what it would look like if I did not attempt to take his life after he issued such a bold challenge. I'd be shaming the entirety of my line."_

"_Ignore Ryukotsusei," she said sternly. But Inu Taisho disregarded her warnings as he began lacing up his boots._

_Midoriko finally threw her hands up in the air, "You know what? I give up!" She began removing her kimono. She removed several layers until she reached a final thin, white layer._

_He ceased his preoccupied with his boots and asked, "What are you doing?"_

"_Clearly you're heading into battle regardless of what I say! I might as well go with you to make sure you don't do something as stupid as, say, get yourself killed!" _

_She crossed over to where he was standing and picked out her own battle attire from the shelves located there. She quickly slipped into the top half her armor, which was much less intricate than Inu Taisho's and covered only her torso. _

_She slid red hamakas over the yukata and tied them, before grabbing her boots. Inu Taisho sighed, "You're not going, Midoriko."_

_In a mockingly gruff voice she responded, "Yes, I am." The miko grinned, "Now you know how I feel, huh?"_

_Inu Taisho could not help but let out a chuckle, "Fine, then shall we die together?"_

_Midoriko scoffed as she tied up her hair, "Who said anything about dying? You made me drink _blood_ Inu-chan. I'm definitely going to live a good few hundred years, just so I wouldn't have done that in vain!"_

_He let out another chuckle. "But if you're going with me, redress properly." He pointed to her bare arms and the rest of her armor that lay on the shelf. "We will leave in an hour."_

_Midoriko laughed a bit, "Alright."_

—Tsuki_—_

_Ryukotsusei was the ruling figure of the entirety of the island of Hokkaido. It was solely because of his proximity to Honshu that he came about the idea of imperialism. Inu Taisho was unsure of why the dragon had not finished him off after he had killed his father and instead had waited decades to take action. But either way….now, he was using the same method he had used to lure out his father._

_Killing any villager that happened to wander into his path._

_Ryukotsusei was located in a valley several kilometers away from the castle, waiting. Midoriko had opted that Inu Taisho appear alone and she stay on the sidelines if and only if he needed assistance._

_So now she was watching, tucked behind shrubbery, a quarter of a mile away, on a cliff that looked down into the valley._

_She somewhat clearly could see Inu Taisho descend into the rocky valley, his hand at the hilt of his sword. What met him besides the permeating aura was a massive dragon youkai. Ryukotsusei._

_The demon had the appearance of a dragon; the only difference, his true head was imbedded into the skull of the creature. It was the mask like skull that would go on to address him._

_The youkai let out a booming pitch of laughter, "Hm…I seem your father being a tad larger." Both sets of red eyes gleamed on the dragon youkai. "I hope you at least provide me with more entertainment than he did."_

_Inu Taisho drew his sword, Tetsusaiga with a snarl. As soon as the rusty sword was unsheathed, it transformed into a more magnificent and fearsome structure. _

_Ryukotsusei launched himself at Inu Taisho who, with a graceful twist of his sword, called out, "Wind Scar!"_

_The dragon avoided the assault, and Inu Taisho smirked. He brought his sword up swiftly and effortlessly repeated the attack, managing to hit Ryukotsusei with the wind scar._

_His smirk dissipated when the dragon cut right through the torrent of wind unscathed. Ryukotsusei chuckled, "This valley—Can't you see it being named after me, little man?"_

_Inu Taisho scowled and quickly began calculating another strategy. But he was left with little time for the lower portion of Ryukotsusei's head opened then and released a blindingly bright ball of energy._

_Inu Taisho jumped to avoid the orb, and the ground where he had once stood, shattered upon contact. The taiyoukai landed on the dragon's back, still trying to figure out how to defeat his foe. He had still yet to learn all of Tetsusaiga's secrets and to transform could put Midoriko in danger._

_He suddenly cursed himself for allowing her to come along._

_Of off the follies to commit when heading into battle, he had to go and do the worst one._

_Suddenly the demon let of a low rumble, "Human… I smell a human."_

_Inu Taisho felt the blood drain from his face. He had underestimated its sense of smell. Ryukotsusei suddenly opened his mouth in the direction of where Midoriko was._

_The miko saw this and cursed. She quickly removed herself from the shrubbery as she murmured an incantation for a protective barrier._

_The rocky structure below her was struck just as she uttered the final syllable. Midoriko braced herself against the layer of ground that she was on as she felt herself falling. She vaguely could hear Inu Taisho yelling her name in the background, before a howl vibrated through the valley._

_Large sized rocks reflected against her barrier as the platform she was on came closer and closer to hitting the bottom of the clearing._

_Midoriko looked above her to see if that was the end of the showering rocks, and seeing that it was, she pulled her bow from her back and an arrow from her quiver. She painstakingly moved into a crouch and notched it, struggling against the wind to steadily accomplish her tasks. She shot the arrow through the bottom of her barrier and through the rocky platform. A beam of blue and white energy surged at the tip of the arrow as it broke through the barrier and the rock below her._

_She was left clutching to a slab of rock less than half the size of what she begun with._

_The gush of energy below her slowed her decent enough for her to stand, but unfortunately it alerted Ryukotsusei to her position. He laughed in his guttural tone, "How rare! A miko! This certainly is a treat."_

_A pristine suddenly white body slammed into his earthen tone one, before his second head could open its mouth._

"_Little man!" he chuckled, amused, "How you've grown!"_

_Inu Taisho had transformed into a large, red eyed canine. He had several midnight toned markings on his cheek and a similarly colored crescent shape between his eyes. More importantly, though, they were equal in stature._

_Midoriko hurled off the small slab of earth seconds before it hit the ground and landed gracelessly a few feet next to it._

_She let out a pained cry as she smacked into the ground. She shakily took up and gritting her teeth, she tried to slip back out of sight._

_Despite her efforts, Ryukotsusei seemed completely intent on placing his undivided attention on her. A toothy smile spread across the masklike face embedded in the dragon's skull._

"_Female flesh always has such an alluring essence to it, and a miko—!" He left the sentence handing with a booming chuckle, "…I hope she is still alive!" A rumble erupted in its throat._

_Inu Taisho growled low and threateningly. Without a second's hesitation he launched himself with jaws open towards Ryukotsusei's neck._

_The dragon youkai tried with no avail to parry the attack with his tail, but fang connected with leathery flesh and a rasping howl filled the valley._

_Midoriko smiled slightly as she saw the attack, "Finish him Inu-chan."_

_However, it was if Inu Taisho's formidable opponent had heard her and wished to spite her. Ryukotsusei suddenly took his arms and tossed Inu Taisho off of his body with enough force to etch him into the rocks near by._

_Several emerald streams of blood gushed from the wounds on his neck. "You dare wound me?" Another of his throaty laughs filled the valley. "Then allow me to return the favor." He shot a thick orb of energy directly at the taiyoukai. It hit Inu Taisho square on and the inu let out a snarling growl of pain._

_Ryukotsusei sniffed the air. Again, he located Midoriko's position. "Your companion, is she not?"_

_He opened his mouth and a blue beam erupted that engulfed the area Midoriko was in._

_Inu Taisho's canine form began to wane and he fell from where he had been pinned. He returned to his humanoid figure, but his armor had been shattered, the fabric beneath torn and mixed with seared flesh and evidence of his blood._

_He stood, with a noticeable difficultly, before coughing up a crimson stream of blood. He closed his eyes. "That idiot…" _

_The entirety of the western side of the rocky valley was crumbled it. There was no possible way that she survived… _

_Ryukotsusei commenced to pick him up with his tail, deliberately applying pressure to the wounds on Inu Taisho's torso. "I shall devour you!"_

_The mouth of his mask like head opened wide as his tail brought Inu Taisho forward. The taiyoukai could not even bring forth an ounce of strength. He staggered closer towards the realm of unconsciousness._

_Oddly enough, the only thoughts he could think of, were of her._

_She was _dead.

_Even odder still, the thought of his death subsequent to hers, comforted him._

_She had died during his battle. A battle that she should have never been a part of. He mentally cursed himself._

_Suddenly an arrow, trailed by an explosion of crackling hot white and blue energy, shot through the appendage holding him. Ryukotsusei howled in pain as any part of his flesh in contact with the arrow's path seared off before completely disintegrating. _

_Inu Taisho vaguely felt himself being released; falling to the ground._

_He whirled around. "Who dares?! Who dares attack me?"_

_The air spiked with energy as a winged figure crossed the valley floor. Inu Taisho hit the ground seconds after he caught sight of her. The ground sizzled in her wake. Her eyes glowed with an intense whiteness as she stared him down. She notched another arrow, "Die, Ryukotsusei…"_

_A rush of energy encircled the head of the arrow in a cyclone of purifying energy. The energy began shredding her clothes a bit as it built up. Ryukotsusei opened his mouth to launch an attack. That's when she released the arrow._

_His energy had not chance against the force of her arrow as it entered his mouth and ripped through his body._

_Inu Taisho staggered towards her. "Midoriko?"_

_The woman smiled, rushing force to embrace him. A sob wracked through her throat, "I've always wanted to do that, Inu-chan…"_

_He returned the embrace and leaned into her hold, "One hell of a demon, wasn't he?"_

"_Quite." She deadpanned before asking, "… Inu-chan?"_

"_Hn." Was the only way he could respond. He felt oddly lethargic within her grasp. A bit warm too…_

_Had he been more alert, he would have noticed that she was healing his wounds._

"_I want to promise you something." She paused for a moment to memorize the feel of his arms, his scent… "As long as my life permits, I want to protect you… Will you allow me?"_

_Inu Taisho scoffed, "First a lifelong vendetta, now a lifelong offer to be a body guard?"_

_Midoriko held his face him her hands and stared intently into his eyes, "Be serious, Inu Taisho." _

_He smiled hazily, "I will allow it—" Before he could say anything else, she kissed him. It was a kiss that seemed to last for an eternity, before she hurriedly put distance between the two._

_Her wings evaporated and her eyes returned to their normal darkened state. She collapsed on to the ground. _

_Inu Taisho instinctively moved to assist her but she launched herself away from him. "Don't touch me!! Don't you feel it? Touching me would be more than just a slight burn; right now, I'd take your entire arm off." _

_From where he stood, he could feel a heat permeating from her skin. She dug her face into her hands and sobbed, "It's worse than before…!" _

_And she rocked back and forth, repeating that like a mantra._

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

When Inu Taisho finished he found Kagome with her chin pressed onto her knees. Her arms encircled the legs. "W-what happened to her after that?"

Inu Taisho smiled a bit, "She foolishly secluded herself to the dojo, trying to provoke herself into the state she was in during the battle with Ryukotsusei. When I told her just how foolish she was being, it was then that she told me that she loved me."

His smile took on a bitter tint as he quoted her. "'But what is love without contact? I could never bear your children or embrace you again…Our first kiss would always be our last. This is a cruel love…'"

Kagome felt her heart ache for the woman.

"She had reached the peek of her miko abilities that day, but she her energy was left volatile and uncontrollable hence forth." Inu Taisho's smile dissipated altogether. "It was during the same month, that my counsel of advisors arranged my marriage to Sesshoumaru's mother." The smile appeared again with all its cynical appeal. "Objection would then risk tyranny but accepting meant marriage to a woman I hadn't known existed until that day…among other things."

"So you accepted." It was less of a question than a statement. The very fact that he was sitting there before her made it quite obvious that he had.

He nodded, "And she ran away the week of the ceremony."

Kagome furrowed her brows, "Was that the last time you heard from her?"

Inu Taisho smiled, "Hardly…She was one to keep her promises after all." He chuckled, "The story's far from over."

The raven haired girl looked at him attentively and he shook his head, "But that we'll have to save for another night."

Kagome blinked, "Why?"

Inu Taisho looked past her towards the door and smiled a bit, "I believe your friends are looking for you."

He watched, slightly amused at her face took on a horrified expression, "Oh no! You're right!"

She quickly rose to her feet. Before she left, she smiled a bit and thanked him. "Thank you for telling me that story. Have a good night..."

Inu Taisho inclined his head, "Your quite welcome, my dear." As she left he murmured, "I truly am sorry…"

Kagome whirled back around, but once she noticed that had returned to his desk and had begun working, she chalked it up to simply a trick of the mind.

After all…what did he have to be sorry for?

Although he did kind of have a hand in the matter, wasn't it Sesshoumaru who had started this whole thing?

Kagome shook off the thoughts as she called out her friends' names.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

**A.N.** I like this whole concentrate on one plot thing. It's easier on my already muddle brain if I don't cross back and forth between intricate plots. I mean going from Captivated Amber to something like The Late of Night or Shi no Kirei or a college essay definitely messes with my head lol. Besides, at this rate I'll have at least one fic finished before the New Year.

A word of advice to all juniors in high school… Start your college essays early! It'll make senior fall a whole lot easier (Advice from someone still has five more essays to complete.)

R&**R**


	18. Chapter 18

A.N. Well. One word: College. I finally am done, so let's hope for prompter updates, shall we? Merry Christmas by the way!

Quick Synopsis: Mirouku, Kagome, and Sango, called the _Faceless Nagaremono_, get caught in their attempt to steal from the Tarutaki family. The Tarutakis are actually the long exiting Taisho youkai who want live without revealing themselves to the humans they rule over. Sesshoumaru son of Inu Taisho and the nominal ruler now of their lands, wants to use the captured Nagaremono as soldiers in his war against a mysterious demon (Naraku) who is threatening the structure of the Taisho lands. So he allows Hiyo to take them to a massacred village so they can gain training experience. But apparently something was amiss with the whole plan and things for both Sesshoumaru and Naraku backfired. After having their lives saved by both Hiyo and Sesshoumaru, the three are ordered back to the main village. And that's kind of where we are now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

**Captivated Amber**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Eighteen_

-

-

(Tsuki)

"How are you two feeling today?" Although he directed the question at the two sitting within the infirmary, Kikyou could feel Inuyasha's eyes solely on her.

Shippou stretched restlessly, "Ah man! I'm glad this is the last check up, but I have these terrible kinks in my neck like you wouldn't believe! I'll tell you, if I ever see another freaking reptile again, I swear I'll go crazy! Worst experience of my life, hands down! I had the worst itch for like an hour while I was doing my coma statue impression and it was like sanity shattering! It was right here," he went on to touch his nose and shudder before launching further into his rant.

Inuyasha took a step towards Kikyou, "He'll live…and how about you? I haven't really had the chance to check up on you lately."

Kikyou smiled, "I am fine, Inuyasha."

Kiera strolled in then, draped in a silk shawl as emerald as her eyes and a leather top that exposed her toned stomach and arms. It partially covered her neck but was backless. She had an opaque black sash tied around her waist in a skirt fashion and she was bare foot. A separate scarf was wrapped around her hair and Kiera was covered in various bracelets and anklets. "Today was supposed to be my day off," she hissed in annoyance. "Why am I here?" Her voice rumbled in her throat.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Oh get over it! It's the last post-release check up."

Shippou blushed and let out a whistle, "Nice get-up, Kiera! I've never seen you in your regular clothes before!"

Kiera smiled, "Thank you kiddo. I decided since I'm not on shift officially, I shouldn't officially be required to be in uniform. I have so much fur that clothing just makes me feel so over heated in this season. Now, where's Kyuu?"

Inuyasha growled, "Stop calling the attendants by numbers and learn their damn names already!"

"Oh Inu-chan," she glided on lengthy graceful legs over to him and pet him, "I've been here so long that it feels tedious to bother remembering all the new names. Especially on my day off," she ended in a slight put off tone. "I can't deal with holding such a high level of professionalism every day." With a mischievously playful tone she smiled, "Besides, it sounds cute, right Shippou-kun."

Kikyou raised a brow as Shippou squeaked, "Uh…yeah…" Kiera walked up behind the kitsune and took his face in her hands. "Maybe I should give you a nickname too….Hyaku-chan!"

Inuyasha stomped his foot, "Numbers are not nicknames!"

Kiera stuck out her tongue and moved to get a bottle from the cabinet in the infirmary. "Fine, let me get serious. I sense some tenseness in your body, Shippou, are you alright? Any pains still present?"

Shippou grinned and flexed, "A tough guy like me? Nah…I'm fine!"

Kikyou let out a scoffing laugh and surprised even herself by coolly saying, "Such a different tune you are singing now."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows together, "Are you alright, Kikyou?"

Kiera shuddered as she uncapped the bottle in her hands and added a bit of power from a pouch hanging from a rope attached to her waist, "I have to second that question, Kikyou. I am sensing some very uncharacteristic vibes from you."

Kikyou looked weary, "Then ignore then. I am merely tired."

The feline youkai handed the bottle to Shippou after capping it again, "Rub this on your shoulders before bed. Shake first of course."

Shippou grinned, "Thanks Kiera."

She gave him a pat on the back, "Now off with you, Shippou-kun." The kitsune waved and Kiera turned her attention to Kikyou.

She touched the miko's face. "Ooh… You seem perfectly fine," she purred. "But just in case, let me give you the same thing that I gave to Shippou."

The demoness made her way to the cabinet. As she reached the cabinet, she tripped while reaching for the bottle, knocking over several of the shelves.

Inuyasha cursed and leapt to push Kiera out of the way before she was bombarded by the torrent of medication.

"Clumsy idiot!"

Kiera laughed and held up a blue tinted bottle, "At least I got the bottle." She patted his arm that was tightly around wrapped around her torso, "Now, now loosen up so I can actually start breathing."

Kikyou stood stiffly and bowed. In a frigid tone she said, "I think I shall pass, Kiera-san. I am taking my leave."

Inuyasha sputtered, "K-Kikyou? Where are you going?"

The miko did not respond as she exited the room. Kiera looked surprised. She slowly removed the shocked hanyou's arm from her torso.

"She was jealous…!"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"Sango… you can't ignore the subject forever."

The brunette loftily gazed up at the raven haired man, "I have no idea of what you're talking about. What could I possibly be ignoring?"

From the way light shone through the high, rectangular windows of the room, the three easily determined that they had slept through the morning into midday.

Only, two, of them however were actually able rise from the futons once awake.

"For starters, let's try the sleeping neko on your stomach." Kagome quipped as she pointed to the brown and pale manila toned youkai, "We can discuss a certain lecher's advances another day."

Mirouku and Sango simultaneously flushed, "Kagome!"

The raven haired girl shrugged and adjusted the yukata that Kohaku had given her, "I said we'd discuss it another day!"

Sango covered her eyes with her arm. "There is nothing to discuss today or any other day for that matter. End of story, alright?"

Mirouku sighed, "Sango, you called that youkai by its name. From the way it's sleeping, it clearly knows you well enough to be that comfortable with you. Why do you keep on refusing to explain what that is to you?"

"She…Kirara is a she. Not an 'it,' or a 'that,' or a 'what'."

Kagome moved over to Sango and looked at the girl who was staring with misted eyes at the ceiling, "Who is Kirara, Sango?"

Sango let out a lengthy sigh, "My parents owned several mononoke. Two mated and had a litter. We gave away all except one—the only female of the bunch, Kirara. My brother and I practically raised her ourselves. She's…family."

The brunette suddenly raised an arm and gently scratched behind Kirara's ears. Said appendages twitched and her pale red orbs opened. She instantly moved to nuzzle the girl's chest. Sango smiled softly and gently grasped the neko. She lifted Kirara and sat up, before placing the youkai in her lap.

"Kirara," she addressed the neko as she stroked behind her ear, "meet Kagome." She gestured towards the raven haired girl. "And," she pointed towards Mirouku, "Mirouku. They are my friends."

Kirara let out a yawning mew. Kagome gingerly brought her hand up to pet the neko and let out a delighted shriek when the youkai softly licked her palm.

Sango giggled as Kagome gave Kirara a gleeful pet before dragging Mirouku over to do the same. Kirara was equally as receptive to the raven haired man. Sango smiled. "I guess there was no harm in introducing her to you guys, huh."

She sighed, "But if Kirara's here… It makes me wonder, if my brother is somewhere out there too."

Kagome and Mirouku exchanged looks.

Sango had disclosed the fact that she had a brother of course, as well as the information about the circumstances under which her village had been destroyed. One thing she failed to elaborate on though was the separation of her and her brother.

But neither had minded letting her keep that information private. Each accepted that there were things that couldn't always be shared.

Sango suddenly rose, "Is anyone as hungry as I am? I had zero appetite last night, so I'm absolutely ravenous now." Kirara voiced her agreement as she rubbed her nose into her stomach. Kagome moved to get Sango's yukata for her to change into.

Mirouku nodded, "I guess we all could use a little food first….or lunch I suppose," and he cast a rueful glance up towards the window. "We'll leave when you are ready."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The vacancy of the castle certainly contrasted the environment of the village. It seemed almost eerie now as they came across only one or two people as they made their way towards the dining quarters. And every time they did see someone, as they knew it would be a youkai, they unconsciously found themselves hiding. Being solely amongst humans certainly was easy to re-assimilate into.

And things probably looked even worse that Sango stubbornly decided to bring not only Kirara along with her, but her Hiraikotsu as well.

"Oi! What the hell do you three think you're doing?!" Inuyasha stomped up to them, "Sneaking around like a pack of burglars." The hanyou suddenly looked off into space and mused, "Actually, that's pretty befitting…."

Mirouku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I suppose we have been acting strange, huh?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Only strange enough to make the guards have to call me." He suddenly dug into the sleeve of his haori. Today, he was dressed in an overwhelmingly red attire that the three had not seen before. Usually he was draped in the uniform of the castle, similar to Mirouku's training garbs, only differing in the fact that a thick bone-constructed armor covered his vitals and accompanied by plates with sharp bony protrusions over the shoulders. Also, unlike what he had on now, the castle insigne was on the breast of the uniform.

But this was something entirely different. The red haori and hamakas had been crafted from the skin of the long extinct fire rat, and the thread that sewed the garment together appeared to be the black strands of it whiskers.

Their fascination with the clothing was disrupted when he, with a victorious exclaim, pulled out a scroll.

"Since Sesshoumaru's away at the courts, it's my orders for today," he explained briefly as he unrolled the scroll. "So I've been reviewing Hiyo's assessments all night. You are to take your meals in these areas, based on his assessments. Sango, tactics; Mirouku, fields; Kagome, dojo."

He looked up, "When you reach the kitchens, there will be guards who will direct you to where you need to be."

Sango frowned, "What do you mean by 'his assessments?'"

Inuyasha returned the scroll to his sleeve, "During the course of your stay in that village, you showed a few potentials strengths as well as some terribly blatant weaknesses we shouldn't overlook. According to Hiyo, Sango—you never think while you act." Sango looked ready to argue but Inuyasha held up his hand, "Everything is based off what Hiyo said. If you disagree, take it up with him." With that he continued, "You lack versatility on the battle field and resort to the same patterns. Mirouku you have zero decent long range ability. So in any situation where you're not capable of fighting hand to hand, you're basically dead weight." His eyes narrowed at Kagome, "And your dumb ass, was the worst of all from his report." He threw up his hands, "There were so many things wrong with it that I'd be here until tomorrow ranting about your stupidity!"

Mirouku furrowed his brow, "And what exactly did she do?"

Kagome tried to mouth to him not to say anything, and although the hanyou seemed to have ignored her, he simply muttered, "She was just her old self-endangering self, is all." He passed through the three, "Now follow me. Today and tomorrow will be physically intensive, yes, but prepare to learn a lot."

The three did not utter a word; they simply followed him with a docility they could not help.

For all his gruffness, Inuyasha was horrible at hiding his true persona, for his betraying concern for them clearly shone in his eyes.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Alone with Inuyasha, it was hard not to feel as if she could relax. Although he was perceptive, she did not feel as if he could read through her. He felt just as human as she was.

Inuyasha was sitting across from her at the dining tables. He had decided to let her eat there instead of in the dojo.

He had said it was because he didn't want rice all over his dojo, but Kagome hadn't minded. She knew that there would be practicing army-men she could hear them practice as they passed hallway leading to the dojo. And nothing was more appetite killing than smelling hundreds of sweating bodies and hearing the clashing of intimidating looking weapons.

She definitely, she hadn't minded.

Inuyasha, himself had a cup of hot tea and a bowl of soup, while she had in front of her an elaborate tray of rice, fish, and a plate of cutely cut fruit. Her tea had a raspberry scent to it, so she could only guess that Rin had a hand in their lunch that afternoon.

With a small smile she started on her lunch, making a mental note to thank Rin later.

As she ate Inuyasha suddenly rubbed the back of his head. The silence was unnerving him. He kept thinking about what happened earlier in the infirmary. "Hey…"

Kagome looked up, "Yes?"

"I've been kinda curious. This whole situation, being here and all. Do you ever regret that you got caught or rather… do you wish that you never came here in the first place?"

Kagome put down her chopsticks and sighed, "I'm sure you already know the answer to that, Inuyasha."

He nodded a bit solemnly and responded, "Right."

Kagome suddenly smiled, "But I'm glad I met you, and Rin-chan, though."

Inuyasha blushed and sputtered, "Why me?"

Her smile became softer, "For all your rough edges, Inuyasha, you seem like a good person. I feel like we would have been good friends under different circumstances."

Inuyasha's blush increased and he just grumbled, "Stop talking and eat your lunch, Kagome."

She grinned.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sango found herself seated on the tatami of Shippou's favored room. Her Hiraikotsu was leaned against the wall closest in proximity to her, and Kirara was stationed at her side. A concise wooden table was set before her, topped with a meal that had greeted her when she arrived.

Shippou had directed her to eat while he spoke. But he wasn't really doing much speaking. Sango's eyes followed him as he moved from one area to another. He paced back and forth along the floor for a few minutes more, before abruptly straightening and saying, "Strategy is like a game of chess…" The red haired kitsune ignored the mocking voice in the back of his head that muttered that he was overusing the 'chess' metaphor. "Have you ever played chess, Sango?"

'Mirouku did mention that this kid was a chess addict… I was hoping to give him the benefit of the doubt, but I guess it's true…' The girl gave him a look, "A few times, when I was younger; yes." She maneuvered her chopsticks to grab a slice of fish and placed it on one of the empty dipping saucers before her. She put the saucer in front of Kirara, who happily devoured the fish.

"And what would you say was the purpose of the game?"

"…Outwitting your opponent to the point where he can not even see his own weakness." She took a delicate sip of her tea as Shippou stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Well yeah…!" He scratched his head, "So how aren't you the resourceful one?"

Sango ate her rice, "You're comparing a quiet paced game to its complete opposite. Before a battle, and during a battle, a person is in two different states. Who can really say that they are thinking clearly? I can walk into a situation with a prepared approach sure, but that could all fly to hell once I'm there."

Shippou looked at if he had a rebuttal, but abruptly he sighed, "So perhaps I shouldn't have started with the chess metaphor."

Sango's lips quirked, "An example of a failed strategy?"

The kitsune's cheeks turned pink and he pouted, "Ha, ha." He tried to organize his words, "What I'm trying to say is that, it's good to know your different resources. I was told that you relied solely on your Hiraikotsu." Shippou looked her over, "I'm guessing…you catch it by stepping forward on your left foot to meet it, then grab it with your right hand."

The brunette eyed him and tensed a bit, "…How did you know?"

"Well as a youkai I could tell there was a new, slightly minty addition to your scent—so I knew right off the bat that something medicinal was on your person." He crouched in front of her, "But that aside when you hold your chopsticks, you exclude your index finger, which is a huge red flag that something is amiss. So I look closely and what do I notice? A particularly suspicious swelling of course. But even before catching your scent, or seeing you baby your wrist, a predator would know you were wounded, entirely by the way you walked into the room. You consistently applied an unequal amount of pressure onto your right foot as you entered. You weren't noticeably limping, but it was enough. Your stance when catching your weapon leaves you with a lot of areas susceptible to injury and I'm sure your enemy is taking note of that."

Sango feigned a blasé attitude as she ate her rice, "Impressive. I'm curious though…Did chess tell you that?"

Shippou blushed, "No more chess, alright!" He cleared his throat as he stood, "Sango, I'm just saying, repetition has its faults. Know what you have at hand."

He moved over to Hiraikotsu, "You can't rely on just this, you know. It leaves you with too many spots where you're unfortunately left not only weakened, but unprotected. And the retract time must certainly be a hindrance as well."

"I simply need to get used to the weight. Nothing more." Sango placed down her half empty bowl of rice in front of Kirara and picked up her soup. She calmly stated, "Besides, Hiyo only needed to help us, because those youkai had the element of surprise. If it had been a fair match, we'd have won."

Shippou suddenly plopped down on the floor, "Fair match, you say? Then spar with me. When ever you're ready."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Mirouku stepped into the vast grassland outside the dojo, his meal in hand, following behind Kikyou, who seemed uncharacteristically preoccupied.

But under the surface, it was more than preoccupation. Meditation had allowed her to place the incident in the infirmary behind her. But she had another dilemma that was far more important. Kikyou had to make a decision. Sesshoumaru was in the southern lands. He was not watching any of the training sessions. If she did not approach the monk today, then she would probably have no other chance.

She suddenly turned to him, "Hiyo wanted me to help hone your archery skills, but at the moment that is unimportant."

Mirouku raised a brow, "…Then what _is_ important?"

Kikyou's eyes lost focus, "Like Kagome you seem spiritually competent. Buddhist Monk ancestry, correct?"

Mirouku gave a small nod although he guessed that she undoubtedly confidently knew the answer to that question herself.

Kikyou gestured towards the folds of his yukata, "Your o-fuda… how well do you know how to use them?"

Mirouku slid his hand into the garb and produced several of the talismans. They were covered in ink painted symbols and script. "I've only studied how to break barriers. I know a bit about immobilizing spells, but other functions for the o-fuda have never been necessary," he smiled a bit sheepishly as he drawled, "for our line of work."

"I see." Kikyou motioned for him to sit, "Take your meal."

Mirouku did as told and Kikyou began to speak, "There are twelve uses for the o-fuda, each based off of our people's zodiac. Vitality, Success, Healing, Luck, Wealth, Thought, Nature, Disguise, Work, Confidence, and Strength."

"And the twelfth?"

Kikyou smiled and answered, "Modeled after the Dragon and peculiar in its uses. Spells with its association only work in the presence of water."

She took a seat on the grass, across from him, "Shall I teach them to you?"

Mirouku looked at her, "Why go out of your way to do something not within orders. Hiyo—"

Kikyou's eyes hardened, "Does not care whether you three live or die."

Mirouku placed his chopsticks down and frowned. In a quiet voice he asked the older woman almost sarcastically, "And you do?"

She looked unaffected by the tone. "I do not claim more morality than Hiyo. Yet, I feel… saddened at the prospects of your deaths."

Again she asked, "Are you willing to learn what I have to teach?"

Mirouku sighed and after a moment answered, "…Yes."

"Good."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sango smiled a bit uncertainly, "I really don't think that would considered fair, Shippou."

The fox grinned, "I suck at hand-to-hand, sure, but I'm a youkai nonetheless."

Sango slowly placed down her chopsticks and said, "Alright, then let's go…" After whispering lightly to Kirara to stay put, she rose.

Shippou let out another grin and the two moved to the more spacious part of the room. As soon as they were facing each other, Shippou called, "Attack!"

The brunette bit her lower lip as took a cautious step forwards. "This is just hand to hand right? No tricks?"

The red haired kitsune looked hurt. With exasperation, he grunted, "I'm trying to_ help_ you, Sango."

Sango needed no further assurance. With a determined glint to her eyes, she quickly advanced. However, before she could execute any strike, Shippou had quickly moved behind her and dropped to the ground and swiped her left foot.

The brunette cried out as she fell into a kneeing position. Shippou then grasped her right hand and pulled her into him, raising her captured hand as far as he could so that he would be able to grab her left hand.

He pressed her to the ground, gently but firmly. One of his knees pressed into her back.

Sango grunted against his hold. All that had literally taken seconds. She bit down her anger. "How is this helping me? That was a dirty attack and you know it!"

Shippou rolled his eyes, "Sango, tell me you're not naïve enough to think your opponent would be chivalrous enough to ignore blatant weaknesses…"

The brunette blushed and quieted.

The kitsune continued, "You can get out a hold like this—Just think outside of the box."

Sango stopped resisting. "…I guess this is payback for hitting you huh?" Without letting him get a word in she sighed, "I give up."

The rice paper door suddenly slid open and Inu Taisho stepped into the room. He lifted a brow at the sight of the fox youkai and huntress. He rubbed his temples and murmured, "I suppose all did not go as well as expected." In a louder tone, he called, "Shippou, you're dismissed. Inuyasha requested that you join him in the dojo."

Shippou gave Inu Taisho a quick nod and bowed, "Yes, sir. Is he there already?"

"He is allowing Kagome to take her meal now."

"Okay."

Sango slowly moved herself into a sitting position and rubbed her ankle. Once the red haired kitsune was gone, Inu Taisho appraised Sango.

The brunette simply stared back at him.

Inu Taisho smiled suddenly, "What is it that you think about when you engage in combat? You should have more perception on the field than you do."

Sango frowned, "What do you mean?"

Inu Taisho began walking around the room, "You remind me of Inuyasha when he was younger." He chuckled when Sango looked appalled.

The brunette crossed her arms, "And how is that, pray tell?"

The youkai's smile waned, "After his mother fell ill, his training suffered. When they were finally separated, his combat was atrocious. While Inuyasha is still a reckless fighter now, he _thinks_. It may not be in methods normal to observers, but he himself knows the reasons behind what he does."

Inu Taisho paused, "But while he was suffering through that," he seemed to be choosing his words carefully, "loss, for lack of a better word, of his mother, he dwelled on it during his training. He couldn't clear his head. If one cannot enter a battle completely undistracted, then despite their strength or intelligence, they are doomed to failure."

Sango averted his gaze, "I still see no similarities between us."

"What makes a child leave their home for a life of thievery and nomadic drifting?"

"A love of crime and nature—I don't know!" Kirara, sensing her owner's agitation, moved to her side and glanced wearily at Inu Taisho.

Inu Taisho sighed. "I am neither asking you for your past, nor telling you to forget it. however, I am telling you to accept it and move forward at least while you are on the battle field."

Sango stared at him a moment. That night had nothing to do with her past but why did she have to tell Inu Taisho that. She absentmindedly stroked Kirara as she responded guardedly, "I would say that it's not that easy, but I'm guessing you already know that."

Inu Taisho graced her with a wry smile. He looked around the room, "Hiyo misdiagnosed the situation. It's not a lack of strategic knowledge; it's the inability to use it."

Sango removed her hand from Kirara's fur and stood, "Well, excuse me for never expecting to get drafted."

Inu Taisho sternly looked at her, "You should have expected have consequences. To steal what I have fairly acquired in my lifetime—should I have let you do so?"

Sango scowled, "We take only enough to get by! We had no other choice."

Inu Taisho looked somewhat annoyed, "I truly am dealing with children, aren't I?"

Sango picked up Kirara and smiled, "I'm glad you finally realized. And you should know, children have a twisted sense of what's right and what's wrong if their parents don't teach them that from the start."

Inu Taisho opened his mouth to say something, but Sango shook her head.

Sango looked away from him, "This is finally something you never would understand. Yes we were in the wrong, but we can justify what we did. That was the only way we found to continue that relied only on ourselves so there was no attachment we could lose. You'd never know how that it feels to not fully wish to live, yet feeling that you have to. Solely being driven by a desire to avenge your parents…your family…your _village_, all while knowing it's probably unlikely, but just _waiting_ for a chance to. It's like you said before; outsiders won't always see the reasoning to how I feel and what I think."

She closed her eyes, "But I have made my peace with that. I have come to accept my past in its entirety. So you are wrong in thinking that it's my past that's bothering me during a fight. It's my present, Inu Taisho. It's what you people are doing that I can't justify or begin to understand. We are petty thieves with no real military training and yet you try and make us into soldiers on par with your youkai. You also had a choice. You could have jailed us, even had us executed. But this? We are best at pre-organized thefts where we only need to account for ourselves. That was why I could not think."

Inu Taisho turned around, "You are to see Kiera in the infirmary and then join the others in the dojo." Before he exited completely he said, "My son made the decision to keep you as military. If he chose so, then I support him. I place complete trust in my children and expect the best results from them."

Sango looked at the retreating form and called after him, "And what results are you looking for exactly?!"

But she got no response.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"So what exactly did you do in when you three were going around robbing houses and whatever?" Inuyasha unexpectedly asked her that as they walked to the dojo. After changing his mind and letting her eat in the kitchen area, then taking her to the infirmary for a quick checkup, they had set out towards her place of training moments before.

"What do you mean?"

"What was your role in the whole thing? What did you have to do?"

Kagome shrugged, "I basically got us into the house using as many spells as necessary for the job."

Inuyasha nodded, "That's it right?" Without giving her the chance to answer he smirked, "You don't have the same build as Sango, so I'm guessing all your attacks are completely long range."

"So I'm not as in shape!"

Inuyasha gave her a mischievous look, "You might as well just cut out the 'as,' girl."

Kagome rephrased the sentence in her head, murmuring, "what do you mean?" before the

Full extent of what he said reached her, "You jerk!"

She jokingly punched his arm, "I'll show you out of shape!"

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue, "How? By sitting on me?"

Kagome's face flushed red, "Bastard!"

Inuyasha took more offense to the statement than Kagome thought he would and he scowled, "Fat bitch!"

The girl placed her hands on her hips, "What's your problem all of a sudden! You started this you deranged psycho!"

He narrowed his eyes, "I started this?! This all on you idiot!"

Kagome let out a scoff, "Me? How can I be the idiot?! Look how you're dressed! You look ridiculous!"

"At least my clothes actually fit me! I feel like your going to burst out of that shit at any second, cow!"

Kagome ground her teeth together and clenched her fists. "I'd rather be a cow than have a face like yours! You ugly, ugly oni!"

"Ha! My face is amazing! Go look in a mirror you boar!"

"Like I said: clearly deranged! I'm normal sized! I have a great body and a wonderful face! You're just jealous!"

"If all humans woman looked like you, your entire race would die out not only 'cause men would be deterred by the very idea of doing you, but they'd also kill themselves from just thinking it, too!"

Kagome snapped, "Son of a bitch!" She angrily threw a punch….

And that's how Inu Taisho found them.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"_Fuck_! That _hurt_!" Kagome cradled her hand, glaring at Inuyasha. "Any why are you smiling like that!"

Inu Taisho raised a brow as Inuyasha stumbled a bit with a broad grin on his face. "So you do have muscles after all!"

The elder youkai cleared his throat. "What exactly is going on here?"

Inuyasha looked surprised at he rubbed his cheek. "Oi…hey." His surprise ebbed into a grin, "I was just trying something out."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "How juvenile! If you wanted me to seriously punch you then, you could have asked you know!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Like it would have been half as good as that one! That could have actually left a bruise if I were human."

Kagome stomped off. "Aargh! I take back every nice thing that I've ever said about you! Idiot!"

Inu Taisho rubbed his brow, 'These children….what was Sesshoumaru thinking?'

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

_The wind teased Sesshoumaru's lengthy locks. As he strolled towards the borders of the southern lands his noise minutely scrunched in distaste._

_The scent of sulfur permeated through the trees until it met in a harsh concentration where Sesshoumaru stopped._

_Sesshoumaru frowned, "Why is it that you have chosen to speak to me, Naraku?"_

_From behind a tree, a pale gray-lavender form emerged. Sesshoumaru instantly recognized it as a baboon pelt. The youkai felt an insuppressible twinge of disgust._

_Wisps of wavy raven hair spilled from out of the animal's mouth, where Naraku's head was stationed. "No exchange of plesantries at least, Sesshoumaru-sama? Where are your manners? Your father—"_

"_You are not dealing with my father, Naraku," he hissed out, irritated by the creature in front of him._

"_Something I find quite unfortunate, I'll have you know." came Naraku's purring response. "Now shall we get down to business?"_

_Sesshoumaru did not respond. He merely waited for hanyou to continue._

_Naraku smiled and though his mouth was the only visible features on his face, Sesshoumaru could practically see his crimson eyes aglow with some twisted glee. "I've decided on a date, Sesshoumaru."_

_The youkai tried to control his features, but his clenched jaw revealed his boiling rage, "When, hanyou?"_

_Naraku's smile dimmed slightly, "Refrain from using that word if you would, Sesshoumaru." He laughed a bit, "But back to the date. Yes…" The head of the baboon slowly moved left and right. Finally Naraku spoke. "I enjoy this time of year, you know. It's just before all of that dreadful heat. But the mild weather is coming to an end—a terrible shame. So let us see. It could either be tomorrow, the last day mind you of this lovely season…" Naraku's voice ended in a blasé burr and again Sesshoumaru had to school his features into a blank mask to hide his outrage. "Or a year from tomorrow."_

"_It would be in your favor to choose now."_

_Sesshoumaru could feel Naraku's amusement at that. "My favor, you say? Are you sure you don't mean yours? My allies far outweigh yours, Sesshoumaru."_

_A clawed hand waved through the air dismissively, "Quantity infers nothing of quality. I know who your allies are and they are no intimidation."_

_Naraku suddenly scowled, "Nothing would please me more than to remove that arrogance…" He smiled, "I have come to a decision, milord."_

_Sesshoumaru allowed a mocking tone to color his voice, "Then tomorrow shall we say?"_

"_No… the latter option. I want you at your strongest so that when you meet your defeat, I can truly gain the upmost pleasure from it."_

_And with that Naraku disappeared and all that was left was a plume of smoke and a wooden golem._

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Sire?! Milord?! Your humble servant is trying to address you!"

Steeled amber eyes suddenly came into focus. And a smile made its way to his lips.

Jaken, towered over by even the sitting figure of Sesshoumaru paled, "Forgive my impudence my lord! I should not have taken such a tone with you!"

Sesshoumaru ignored the youkai groveling desperately at his feet.

This year would be the biggest mistake of Naraku's life. Although it pained him to admit it, their lands had suffered from the attack on that northern village.

Although the training center had been untouched, those mikos there had been a valuable resource. Their loss had not only meant a considerable loss of strength, but also a loss of an allegiance with the eastern lands and two of the southern departments. The only reason he was in the southern lands now was to try and ameliorate the situation.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple. He had one year then. A year from tomorrow….

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Inuyasha clapped his hand to draw the attention of his corps, once he caught a shock of red hair in the room. "Stop your warm ups, its time to start." There were a series of groans and Inuyasha threw a strict look towards the youkai who had emitted the loudest sound. "Be lucky I'm dropping charge today, Hioshi."

All other noise ceased and he called Shippou over. When the kitsune was in front of him, Inuyasha patted him on the back cheerfully. "Alright, Shippou, join rank and run any drills of your choice. I'm spending my morning with Kagome."

The raven haired girl huffed, "I feel so special then!"

The hanyou grinned at her and replied arrogantly, "You should."

Shippou scrunched up his nose, "Why exactly do you always make me your replacement, Inuyasha? I'm brains not brawn, remember?"

"Exactly! You actually remember all of the drills."

"I can name like ten—"

Inuyasha pierced Shippou with a look, "I trust you to lead my men, okay? Now go." Shippou looked touched for a moment and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Go!"

In a sign that the conversation was over, he took Kagome's arm, "Now come here." Kagome allowed herself to be pulled over and let Inuyasha control her movements. She inwardly giggled, 'Such a softie…'

As the hanyou moved Kagome's arms in languid movements, leading her in a three foot ranging square, he said, "Just used to these motions."

He let go of her arms, "Continue to do that but watch my feet."

Inuyasha stepped into her time perfectly and took two quick steps back before moving forward in light steps. All his weight was on the toes moving forward and moving backwards utilized both heel and toe.

But it reminded Kagome almost of their Tai Chi Sun session they had before in the field that day.

It was graceful, yet powerful. Inuyasha suddenly stopped demonstrating. "Don't stop doing that. If you haven't already guessed it, this is still Tai Chi, but I'm going to try and use it to teach you combat. One of Hiyo's complaints was that you seemed the least physically combative. He seemed to stress the word 'physically' for some reason." Inuyasha shrugged.

She stopped her movements. Ignoring Inuyasha's exasperated 'what did I just say look' she frowned and drawled, "So he basically thinks I'm all talk." Kagome ran a hand through her hair, "What am I supposed to do, Inuyasha? Beat up everything I see like some sort of testosterone driven she-male?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "No need for dramatics, Kagome. You are passive person when it comes to non-verbal fighting, which is why I'm incorporating Tai Chi into this. It'll keep you in a parasympathetic state and it'll be less about hurting the enemy and more about making the enemy hurt themselves."

Kagome sighed and whispered, "Is it bad that I can't bring myself to watch someone in pain, Inuyasha? What gives me the right to take attempt to someone else's life?"

"I'd never ask you to kill someone. I doubt you'd have the strength to anyway," he joked lightly…uncomfortably.

Kagome smiled sadly, "_You_ would never." She ignored the last comment because thinking about it brought flashbacks of her time in the village. That snake youkai…

He sighed. "Why can't you be more like Sango or that lecher monk? I wouldn't regret teaching them anything. With you, it's as morally damaging like handing a baby a sword."

Kagome scrunched up her nose. "I hardly think I qualify as a baby."

"Ha! In youkai years?"

"I don't think I can do this again, Inuyasha. Can we end this session?"

"That's it, Inuyasha! I am so sick of this sanctimonious brat!" A black haired pixie looking youkai stomped over to wear the two were. Her lengthy, pointed ears were currently twitching. "If I hear one more screeching word come from her naïve little mouth, my ears will bleed!"

With honey eyes and fiery red lips, the petite demoness was a beauty. With every word she spoke Kagome caught a glimpse of pearly white fangs.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be nocturnal, Ain?"

Absentmindedly Kagome pieced together that the youkai was probably a bat demon.

Ain scowled, "Which is why she is becoming more and more unbearable. The rest of the troops may be able to constrain, but I simply cannot."

Kagome pierced Ain with a look, "I am leaving, so feel free to return to what you were doing."

"Not before I tell you something, human." Ain reluctantly took a second to look at Inuyasha for permission. Once the hanyou nodded, she continued, "We are not killers. Killers have committed murder. We had not killed a single human since the establishment of this army."

"But those youkai—"

"Users of the Shikkon Jewel shards have already sold their souls. They do not count as living. As a woman and a mother, I resent being thought of as a monster solely because I use my strength to protect my family. All you humans ever do is put up that holier-than-thou front without realizing how unbefitting it truly is."

With that Ain walked away.

Inuyasha lightly grasped Kagome's shoulder. "I suppose it's only fair to fill you in on who—or rather what our enemy is. We'll leave when Sango gets here."

Kagome did not even bother to question how he knew she would be coming.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. My second to least favorite chapter. I didn't know how I wanted this to go exactly. I was going to go into the "who's Naraku" thing, but I want to leave that for a new chapter. But I still have so much left in this story lol.

Happy Holidays


	19. Chapter 19

A.N. Updated because I'm a high school graduate so I need to hurry up if I want to keep my promise and finish this before I start college classes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

(Tsuki)

Inuyasha took the two girls and Kirara towards the study Kagome had entered the night before. Inu Taisho was sitting in the same place he had been that night.

He looked soberly at his son as if anticipating the reasons behind the visit. Rather than addressing Inuyasha, he gestured towards the cushions in front of the desk. "Be seated, please. This will take quite a bit of time."

Inuyasha spoke then, his voice somewhat cheerful, "I know Sesshoumaru will probably have a stroke, but that bastard's entire plan is completely fucked anyway so why should we even bother following it?"

Inu Taisho's brow twitched. "Take a seat, Inuyasha."

The hanyou plopped down in front of the desk with the girls and the elder youkai looked at the three. His glance stayed on Kagome for a few seconds longer than the others. Then after a moment, he closed his eyes.

"It all begins with a miko named Midoriko," was how he decided to begin. For Sango's benefit, at least, he had to bring her up. He seemed uncertain, though, in his follow through, "She was a companion of mine decades before. Naraku's emergence as a threat occurred shortly after her death. He had been her first son."

Kagome looked sadly at Inu Taisho, "So she eventually married?"

Sango furrowed her brows together and gave a sideways look at Kagome, "You know of her?"

Kagome nodded a little sheepishly. "Somewhat, but Inu Taisho told me a bit about her last night."

"In answer to your question, Kagome," Inu Taisho began to chuckle, "Yes that fool did marry." He seemed continued under his breath, though all present heard him, "To a brash young idiot of a mercenary who I never did approve of, of all people. Knowing Midoriko, she probably cared for him all the more for that."

Kagome smiled a bit and Inu Taisho continued his explanation, "Midoriko knew something was not right with Naraku. Her child should have been born with the Shikkon Jewel inside of them. But Naraku had nothing."

Sango frowned and out of habit, her hand once again returned to stroking the fire cat in her lap, "What is the Shikkon Jewel exactly?"

Inuyasha's face darkened, "Something more sinister than Naraku. It—"

Kagome felt her heart clench and abruptly she cried, "The jewel was not meant to be used by him!" She rapidly covered her mouth.

Inu Taisho sharply asked, "You do know of the jewel, then?" 'Sesshoumaru mentioned that she had purified several shards.' His eyes narrowed in appraisal, 'What sort of sign is this, Midoriko? What connection does she have with Naraku?'

Kagome blushed, "…The jewel—I had never heard of it until I saw it. But I just get this feeling that he's perverted the initial intention of it."

Sango placed a reassuring hand on Kagome's, "Please continue, Inuyasha."

"The jewel grants strength to whatever body that it's within… in return, it robs the person of their very core. It slowly steals their soul until they are nothing but a hollow shell left for Naraku's purposes."

Inu Taisho spoke up, "Though I mentioned before that Naraku was born without the jewel, a general by the name of Onigumo attempted a transfer. He wanted to remove the jewel from the host, and artificially implant it in Naraku against Midoriko and her husband's wishes."

Kagome timidly asked, "Who was the host?"

"Her second child. The only child that Midoriko completely adored with all her heart. She wanted to love Naraku, he was their first child, after all… But she believed something had consumed the boy she had given birth to, until what was left was the entity we know today."

Kagome shuddered and Sango questioned, "Did the second child die?"

Inu Taisho looked down, "Midoriko never told me definitely. Understand, that that child was her world. Of course it pained her to talk about it. I believed back then, though that the child did die."

There was a long stretch of silence before Inuyasha asked, "Finish the story for you father?"

Inu Taisho snapped back to the present. He cast a mischievous look at Inuyasha and scoffed, "I would never trust you with storytelling Inuyasha, you use too many profanities."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Feh! Excuse me for wanting to give your stories a little color."

Inu Taisho smirked, "Regardless, Midoriko decided to run away again. In that time Naraku went under the custody of Onigumo who was now the leader the pack of mercenaries. They went by the name of the Shichinintai."

Sango shuddered, "I've heard nothing but horrible things about them. The Band of Seven, right? They are nothing more than demons in human skin." Realizing where she was Sango blushed and waved a hand dismissively, "No offense of course…"

Inuyasha grumbled sarcastically, "Of course."

"Before they were the ruthless men for hire they are now, they were decent people in the beginning. Although they called themselves mercenaries, they were actually for the people. They helped villages in need and donated immeasurable amounts of time to areas affected by war." Inu Taisho had a wry smile, "Midoriko would not have felt affection for any man who she would deemed unworthy of it. She had more than a few arrogances and that was one of them."

A frown then marred his face, "Yes…It was Onigumo who drove them to what they are today. The structure then was far different. The Shichinintai belonged to a village filled with men and women of all ages, constantly training to be called a Rokunintai—one of the six unisex generals and advisors to the leader of the entire establishment. The people would vote every half decade on who the new leader and cabinet would be. Onigumo got rid of that whole system, executed any dissenters and finally left with Naraku and five other men to become true mercenaries."

Kagome looked up at Inu Taisho, "And what of the father? You had said that Naraku was under Onigumo's custody."

"He was killed in battle shortly after the second child's birth. He died a hero, though." Kagome again, felt a hard griping of her heart.

Sango closed her eyes, "That's quite the story."

Inu Taisho nodded, "The final decade of Midoriko's life was an unhappy one, but she loved every day of her existence. When she returned here, she seemed as carefree as when I found her. But I digress. I should be speaking more about Naraku and what he has become."

Blue eyes met amber, "And what is that exactly?"

"A hanyou."

Inuyasha's ears twitched a little at the word but other than that he made no vocalizations.

"He and Onigumo, along with the other mercenaries were consumed in a fire. They had been caught by a group a villagers who wanted to execute them in a way that they would feel the burden of their crimes. They attempted to burn all of them alive. Thanks to Onigumo, Naraku was the only one to escape with his life."

The girls looked horrified and Inu Taisho continued, "Although he escaped, he was badly burned…disfigured. Because of that, when he was found, he was taken care of by some an elderly widow who had taken pity on him. A hate consumed life filled with anger and destruction drove him to seek only one thing: revenge. But his body would not do, he could not even move on his own. So he sold his body to any demon who wanted it in exchange for strength."

Inuyasha crossed his arm into his haori and sat with his eyes closed, "And now the twisted freak wants to slowly eradicate humans, starting with the ones in our lands." He scowled, "Demons have for the most part always lived in concealment."

When the girls looked confused he offered them a wry smile, "Humans aren't really famous for accepting the unfamiliar. Our lands especially work to keep an order, however. All demons who wish to live here are registered by yours truly and a good ninety five percent live right here on grounds. The other exceptions are scattered about in locations that we have specially selected."

Both girls looked at each other…

Nations secretly at war…

Sango quietly questioned, "Is this why we're here? Because Sesshoumaru wants us mixed up in your war? I know as Nagaremono, we had a reputation, but I think that what you're asking for requires skills we don't have."

Kagome stood and looked Inu Taisho in the eye, "I suggest—no…" She held her head more firmly and her tone cooled with an icy command. "I am telling you to give us a choice Inu Taisho."

Inuyasha tensed and hissed, "Kagome!"

Santo looked alarmed, "What are you doing?" Kagome firmly ignored everyone but Inu Taisho.

Inu Taisho raised a brow, "Between?"

"Your war and a sentence. What is the jail time for trespassing on castle grounds and assaulting a castle guard?"

Inu Taisho answered with the same tone she was using, "Fifteen years if the latter is proven to be aggravated assault. That would probably be the most by juvenile standards."

"Fifteen years!" Sango looked appalled, "Kagome's part ended after she got us in! That's far too—"

"Sango." Kagome gave her a sharp look. "We would all be tried together. No matter how much I didn't or didn't do, we all share the same name." She took a determined step forward, "Fifteen years or here. Give me that option."

Inu Taisho smiled slightly, a bit amused. "…Request granted."

Inuyasha stood, "Father—!"

Said person held up a hand, "I suppose it's only fair. Your decision, Kagome?"

Sango found herself holding her breath. Fifteen years was a considerable amount of time. But would that be comparable to the length of time they would be forced to stay at the castle?

"I am staying here."

Sango's head snapped up and Kagome furrowed her brows together, her eyes closing, "Something is telling me that I need to see this through. But I wanted this to be my choice. I want to know that I am willingly stepping into this no matter the outcome."

Kagome turned around, "If you would be so kind Inu Taisho, please give the same decision to Sango and Mirouku. Note, though, that instead of aggravated assault, it was in self defense that Sango ended up knocking out the guards. We always wait until the opponent makes contact first."

With that, she began walking out of the study, only pausing to request, "Inuyasha, take me back to the dojo please."

The silver haired hanyou had no choice but to follow the girl.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Sango rubbed her brows, 'What came over Kagome just now?' She was on her way to the tactics room where she had left her Hiraikotsu.

After Inuyasha had reluctantly left, Sango had been about to follow suit, somewhat uncomfortable in a room alone with Inu Taisho. But after Kagome's little stunt, leaving had not been so easy considering the fact that Sango was now faced with a decision of her own.

Five years….

That was the new sentence.

But could she leave Kagome? Kirara was walking beside her, looking more the part of a guard than her beloved companion. Sango slowly bean to take note that every few minutes she would tense up and the fire cat's fur was on edge.

"I'm guessing it must be the demonic presence that's saturating this place," Sango idly mused. However, Kirara seemed to look threatened even.

The fire neko protectively moved a little closer to Sango and she had to wonder why Kirara was so guarded now.

But her thoughts were still centered on the conversation that she just had with Inu Taisho.

"_And your choice, Sango?"_

"_I can't make this decision on my own, Inu Taisho. I don't want to leave Kagome, but I don't want to pressure Mirouku into a decision either. What Kagome did just now was unfair…"_

"_You three act as if you're inseparable. I thought you did not like dependency," he mused in question._

"_On outsiders." She stressed, "On people I haven't known for a good portion of my life, Inu Taisho. That's when I don't like dependency."_

"_And how do you feel about depending on yourself, Sango?" Inu Taisho leaned his head onto a clawed hand that he had begun to prop on the desk in front of him. Before she could answer, he murmured, "We both know that you will end up staying here, Sango. You would not spend those five years peacefully knowing that she was here alone."_

_Sango looked down, her cheeks flushed. _

"_So I suggest you head to the dojo and join in the practice. Since Inuyasha is not holding practices today, Shippou should be running drills."_

_A small smile crept onto his face, "By now he's probably figured out your problem. He'll adjust the practice to accommodate you."_

_Sango did not know how to respond._

She felt like an open book in this place, she let out a shudder.

As she approached Tactics, the brunette abruptly knew why Kirara was acting strangely. She let out an inward groan, as she saw the distinct form of a certain general. Hiyo stepped out from the Tactics room looking somewhat furious as Sango reached the aforementioned place. The brunette stopped walking.

The general's eye narrowed when he spotted her, "I was told that you would be in here, that monk would be shooting arrows, and that miko was going to be taught how to lift those scrawny little arms of hers. And what do I see?" His tone shifted to incredulity. "You out for a lovely stroll with your _cat_," Kirara had started hissing at being called a cat, so the brunette was quick to try and inconspicuously quiet her, lest the neko bring further aggravation to the steamed Bishop Weaver youkai. "That miko is sitting in the dojo as if she was possessed, and the monk and that other miko are having a powwow in the archery fields."

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, "All unacceptable."

Possessed? Powwows? What in the world was this guy talking about? Sango bent to bring Kirara into her arms. "What is your problem, exactly? I'm a tad confused…"

Hiyo looked about ready to throw a tantrum, "Are you deaf, child? I will not repeat myself, when I so clearly stated everything just seconds before," he snapped. "Now explain all of this!" He ended with a flippant wave of his hand about him.

Sango quenched the urge to roll her eyes, "Kagome and I had been speaking with Inu Taisho, up until now. I am heading to the dojo to join Inuyasha's practice once I retrieve my Hiraikotsu."

Hiyo let out an annoyed sigh and his manner calmed slightly, "Fine." With that he turned around. "If Inu Taisho is aware of this unorthodox behavior then I don't care anymore. Just hope that I am able to see some progression."

This time Sango gave in to her immature urges. She rolled her eyes at the retreating and colorful form.

That general…

As if she needed another stress factor today.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Inuyasha stood leaned against the wall, watching Kagome out of the corner of his eyes. The girl seemed as if she was following as many of the movements as she could.

But it went a bit further than that.

In her mind she was trying to concentrate on what their bodies were doing as they executed each movement. She closed her eyes, and thought of the concept of Tai Chi. It was relaxed, and slow paced. It would allow her to think. Unfortunately, it would require her taking a chance on her opponent's adrenaline.

She could not help but wonder if mikos could sense such things… How acutely attuned were they to other human bodies?

So far she was having very little success at sensing anything. After all, she didn't quite know what exactly she was looking for.

Kagome rubbed her temples, half-seriously wishing that she had been trained properly as a miko. There was so much that she was learning as she went along, yet she wished she could be privy to the information prior to stepping into the situations, rather than gaining experience through Hiyo's throw-you-in-and-hope-you-learn 'method'.

Inuyasha nudged her a bit, and with a sigh, she opened her eyes. "I hope you're not falling asleep, Kagome," he grumbled, incredulously.

The girl rolled her blue eyes heavenward. "Darn," she drawled sarcastically, "you caught me."

The hanyou huffed, but did not comment further. Kagome decided to give him an explanation, "I was trying to find the plausibility in combining Tai Chi with my miko abilities."

Inuyasha furrowed his brow, "How so?"

Kagome placed a hand over where she thought his heart to be. "If you are agitated, your heart rate will begin to speed up… If agitation turns into a desire to engage another party in combat, then the body begins emitting signals. Basic medicinal training for a miko would cover teaching how to sense internal changes. If I figure out how I can read that person's body language well enough, predicting how to and the most advantageous moment to parry them, could be the next step."

He rubbed his forehead, "I suppose that would work, but I'm not liking the whole, 'if I figure out' part of your equation. You sound like this is all hypothetical. I thought you said that it was basic training."

Kagome sighed and began to stand. As she dust herself of she muttered, "Well it is… For children who had someone to realize that they were mikos, though. I was separated from my parents at a time when they should have been placing me in training."

Inuyasha moved closer to her and in a low tone, that he hoped would not be overheard by many, told her, "Sesshoumaru is probably going to announce this when he returns, but I might as well just tell you now. He is sending you for training with the senior miko of these lands. I suggest you ask her as many questions as you can."

She nodded in response.

In a minute movement, Inuyasha's ear twitched a bit and he told Kagome to get up, "Sango is here. I want you to join two to join onto Shippou's segment. If you are to be considered part of my corps, then you must start training with them."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Inuyasha shook his head, "That's just how it goes… Don't bother arguing with me; just start thinking of a way to convince that girl to let me confiscate her neko and that bone thing."

The raven haired girl's brows furrowed in confusion.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Chocolate eyes suddenly opened and Kikyou quickly stood, "Return your o-fuda and walk with me. Sesshoumaru is coming back to the castle grounds sooner than I expected. He is within ten miles of the castle."

Mirouku stood slowly, a bit dazed. He had been in a meditative state for the last hour as Kikyou relentlessly drilled hundreds of incantations into his head. He stumbled a bit with his first steps.

His mind was whirling so he failed to match the miko's brisk pace. Kikyou hissed at the delay, "Hurry."

She doubled back and firmly gripped the monk's arm.

"I'd rather him not know that I went against Inuyasha's orders." She murmured in a low voice that she knew that the monk would hear.

Mirouku slowly got his bearings and the two were able to quicken their pace. "Would you get in trouble were Sesshoumaru to find out?"

"A minimal amount. He would be…annoyed."

Kikyou was surprised to see Mirouku put in an extra effort in catching up to the archer hut despite his vertigo. She smiled somewhat and cast her eyes heavenward.

She would feel very saddened, indeed.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"Alright, alright," Shippou addressed the mass of uniformed soldiers in a commanding tone, "make room! Kagome, Sango, fall into the rear flank and watch carefully. Once in position commence the five minute warm up! Slowly," he added as an afterthought as Kagome and Sango filed into the back of the line.

The two girls ignored incredulous snickers as they walked by and said nothing. Shippou was quick to take note of the new level of commotion and barked, "In silence, or I'm calling punishment laps!"

A hush gradually fell on the group. Once Kagome and Sango were in the back lines, the youkai started the warm up.

Upon seeing the mass of soldiers begin to break off into smaller groups of two, Kagome and Sango looked at each other and would have joined up had it not been for Shippou.

His booming voice called over all the chattering as youkai paired off. "This entire exercise, I had better not see any two females paired together!"

Sango clenched her jaw at the order but she was unable to utter any protest for a burly tiger youkai had pulled out Sango, "I wish to see first hand, the reason behind this sudden disgrace of adding humans to our army."

Shippou sounded in the background giving instructions, "Once everyone is paired, take a five minute lap around the dojo—Tachi sets the pace. Run in lines of four…"

Immediately Sango pushed off his hand, "I'll only warn you once…don't touch me again." Though seemingly composed on the outside, Sango was wishing that Inuyasha had not taken Kirara or her weapons from her when he had left. While he said he would leave both in their room, she did not completely trust the hanyou. Kagome, on the other hand seemed to be a different story.

The brunette shook her head. Now was not the time nor was it the place!

The tiger's eyes seemed to mock her. His golden feline eyes seemed to laugh at her at he adjusted the gloves of his uniform, "Do I make you angry, human?"

Sango sniffed, "Among other things, oni."

He bared his teeth for a second. "Good to know. After all we will be working together for quite awhile today."

Shippou's voice then could be heard shouting, "Alright! I see everyone is paired off—" In the back of her mind, abruptly Sango could not help but worry about who Kagome was paired off with. "—Now, five minutes! Begin!"

—Tsuki—

Kagome ended up with a lithe, rather muscular looking youkai. She could not begin to discern as to what species he originated from exactly. But he was certainly odd. His silk like hair was a rich dark gray color in appearance and his eyes were a vibrant green.

He did not seem opposed to pairing with her and rather, had sought her out himself and introduced himself.

"My name is Goshi. I am correct in assuming that you are the miko?"

When Kagome affirmed this he seemed intrigued and told her to follow him in line, "Some of us have mixed views about you and your companions—you in general though. They say you might be the reincarnation of Midoriko."

Kagome furrowed her brows as she walked with the youkai, "What do you mean?"

"Just as I say." His eyes scanned her over and he sighed, "It would be great to have her back. I miss her… Though there are differences in personality I can see her in you. For those of us who remember her…we don't underestimate how beneficial that woman would be at this time."

Kagome rubbed her arms, feeling a bit chilled; not knowing how to respond. Was everyone thinking that same idea? The only thing she ended up murmuring in reponse was, "From what I heard, we're vastly different."

But the more important question on her mind was, 'Is this true?'

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"Where is my father, Hiyo?" The general had gone out to meet Sesshoumaru at the front gates upon his arrival. The ostentatiously toned youkai found the silver hair inu removing his things from the horse he rode in on. As soon as Sesshoumaru had sensed his presence he had called out his inquiry to him.

Hiyo prompted replied, "In the gardens. Shall I take you to him?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "I know where the gardens are."

"He is in Midoriko's private garden."

Sesshoumaru paused and a ghost of a wry smile hinted his lips, "I know where it is."

Find a youkai at that castle who had been stationed there at the time of that woman's stay who had not had some connection to her.

It was almost impossible.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

"_I want to try something, Inu-chan. If I take herbs and place them in the dark, where will they get their energy?" The sixth month of her stay was spent really dissecting the herbal capabilities that she had._

"_Is that a trick question?" He looked up and saw the woman staring at a richly green plant that lay in her palm. "I may not be a botanist, but I at least know something about the photosynthetic requirements of plants."_

"_I'm just wondering if I can redirect their energy source."_

"_You seem to have a lot of spare time recently, Midoriko. It makes me wonder how I am still alive."_

"_This is part of the assassination method," she hurriedly fibbed. "Now may I please have half an acre of underground land?"_

"_If it's for such noble reasons, how could I resist?"_

Half an acre was devoted to experiments with varying degrees of abiotic influences or lack there of.

It was a difficult room to find since they were behind the dungeons and it had been the only space available when Midoriko had made her request.

But the miko had spent countless hours down there. Dozens of times, later in her lifetime, she had had company.

And that company had been Sesshoumaru.

Yes. He knew all too well where her second garden was.

When he stepped into the room, Inu Taisho started a bit. His son was minutely surprised at the response. He had never seen his father so engrossed in anything.

Inu Taisho smiled a bit, "I am glad you sought me out." He turned and Sesshoumaru saw that he was holding two simplistic looking swords.

"I think it's time that I gave you your inheritance."

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Should I be concerned as to you reasoning behind it?"

Inu Taisho avoided the question, "Inuyasha has become more sporadic over the years so I see no way to put off giving him the Tetsuseiga—"

"The sword rumored to have the abilities to kill a thousand youkai in one strike," he drawled, "I certainly see the reasoning behind leaving it to Inuyasha."

Inu Taisho gave his son a stern look, "Tetsusaiga has a calming effect on demon blood—something you wouldn't need. You and Inuyasha are on different levels of mental and physical strength. I'd like to believe that I am not giving him an advantage but evening the playing field. I won't ignore the animosity between you two, Sesshoumaru. You are both my sons and I have an equal amount of affection—"

"Am I correct in assuming then that I get Tenseiga?"

"Tenseiga is a sword of healing. It can heal both physical and mental wounds of any degree."

"You leave out one key detail, father. The sword only has that property in concern to other people."

Inu Taisho's eyes hardened, "You reject this gift then? Do you want only want something if it can kill something else? " He scoffed, "Can you not see my hesitation in giving you Tetsusaiga?"

Sesshoumaru bowed, "I apologize," he said curtly and Inu Taisho held out the sword, "I am hoping that all these centuries of existence have given me a least a hint of foresight in regards to how I assist my sons' lives."

Sesshoumaru wordlessly took the sword and Inu Taisho sighed, "Now please…How was your trip?"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"Tomorrow, Kaede is taking over the training of the three." Sesshoumaru had assembled all the key figures he would need in terms of planning the next few days. General Hiyo sat at his right, Inu Taisho at his left, Jaken directly across from him acting as scribe, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Shippou, and four army representatives.

"I want to know several things before we begin that discussion. The first is the progress of the reconstruction of the outside training grounds."

Shippou promptly answered, "It's going quicker than I thought it would. I guess since I actually know what I'm doing in terms of technicals this time. For the physical work that needs to be done, I have a twenty four hour rotation of men working on shifts. I'll be done with enough of tiers one and two to start having new trainees on it again soon, but don't expect anything from tier three for awhile."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Acceptable." Next, he addressed Inuyasha. "What is our number of military personnel at present, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha rubbed his brow, "We have five hundred and seventy division A qualifiers spread along our borders, three hundred division B plus fifteen miko trainees from that class, a hundred and thirty division C being trained here out of two hundred because the others are either miko or specialty classified, and seven hundred and twenty-three in the D division who are either being trained as specialties, or new to the army. Our total count: roughly eighteen hundred. All are in the western lands, but a third of that number live on our grounds. We have another thousand available men through allegiance terms, even with ended treaties."

Sesshoumaru took in that information with veiled relief, "Did you send any invitations to the replacement mikos to join our main training grounds from division D?"

"We had only five able to start training within this month. There are about five times that could eventually join ranks, but not now, according to Kikyou."

Kikyou spoke, "If the girls are not used to rigorous training or if they miss some of the basic training you might as well have a regular human woman in your army. The main grounds don't cover what they learn there. However, I have worked with those five who are moving up and they are passable for the training ground conditions."

"Fine." For the last matter he turned to the Division Representatives, "Weapon accessibility per division?"

When that matter was discussed and the necessity recorded, Sesshoumaru placed his hands on the table. "In regards with my visit to the south, it was beneficial for two reasons."

"The southern taiyoukai amended our treaty under the condition that if we do not provide physical support, then we financially assist their own miko training."

General Hiyo rolled his eyes, "The south may have decent youkai troops but their miko faction in a lost cause. Those women are only no more capable of being mikos than I!"

Kikyou narrowed her eyes, "How insulting. Unlike youkai, our worth is determined in other categories besides strength." She stared him in the down though she addressed Sesshoumaru, "I suggest taking the financial ground." Her brown eyes finally looked into steeled amber. "We did not lose as much money as we did people with the northern attack. Training them, if done properly will be relatively cheaper than sending our own women. We have a stronger physical regiment here than in the southern departments because they are less susceptible to attacks. Southern mikos, though, are more spiritually inclined—"

Hiyo said flippantly, "Did I ask for all of that nonse—?" Inu Taisho held up a hand, "Unfortunately that is not the most important matter at hand right now. Naraku has made his claim on a date."

Everyone turned to full attentiveness and Inu Taisho nodded towards Sesshoumaru. The aforementioned youkai addressed the group. "A year is the time frame that we've been given." He looked at each person sitting at the table, "Right now, our most important resources are any Division D members. They can either hinder or help us come that time. So I want increased training for them as well. Specialties are to be picked immediately."

The Division D representative spoke up, "With specialties, we have many different youkai who wish to apply to be specialty who are residentially registered. We could use more youkai who are medically and mechanically inclined, so I suggest that be a priority for Inuyasha to register them. Also, we were hoping that we could get more youkai on Shippou's par to instruct the kitsune on magic use."

Shippou's eyes lit up, "I suggest asking Suzu Aikawa. She was my mentor until she retired to live in the villages."

"About heading down to your village," Inuyasha started, "I might postpone that, until the three in your division that we're working with now, return from Kaede's."

Sesshoumaru sharply turned to his brother, "And why is that?"

"I'm going with them… Things haven't been going as smoothly as we assume that it should. I have a bad feeling about leaving them alone." He grinned, "Besides, I'm only be a few miles away so you don't have to miss me that much, ainiki."

Sesshoumaru scowled, "That quality of yours that decides things on your own needs to disappear."

"I think I agree that someone should go," Inuyasha was surprised to hear Hiyo agree. "Whether it's Inuyasha, though is a different story. His job is too important right now for him to leave."

Shippou abruptly chimed, "I could take over while he's gone. When I get bored, I read the registry sometimes."

Inuyasha looked appalled, "Why?"

Shippou huffed, "Haven't you ever been interested in knowing the—You know what, never mind." He crossed his arms, "All I'm saying is that I know what needs to be done. If I go to their village, then I can register youkai and if we contact Aikawa-san, we can kill two birds with one stone."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Arrange then to leave with Takuya," he gestured towards the Division D representative. "Stay as long as needed, but send consistent reports. You are dismissed."

Shippou blinked, "Leave?"

"Make arrangements for your trip and send contact to Aikawa. Finalize any work that you may need to finish before you travel." Shippou nodded and stood. He gave a quick bow and left. Sesshoumaru turned to the other department ambassadors. "I want the training increased. Stay on grounds until your training necessities arrive and then return to your stations. You may leave."

He commanded that Hiyo take over the running of drills and exercises in the castle before dismissing him. Afterwards, he told Kikyou that she was to go to the miko training grounds and to make those arrangements.

He stood, "Jaken, you may cease scribing."

"Yes, milord! I'll make a copy of this and place that your desk." The toad youkai bowed several times before scurrying out, his Staff of Heads, the only visible sign that he was leaving.

Inu Taisho and Inuyasha rose as well. Sesshoumaru looked at his father, "Your opinion, father?"

The youkai looked past his sons and ran a hand through his hair, "This is a tricky situation. We have a lot to lose, but it does not outweigh what we could possibly gain." He sighed, "Things shouldn't have turned out this way for that boy…"

"Try not to let this become something personal."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement with Sesshoumaru, "They can't be considered one and the same person anymore. Naraku is anything but human now."

Inu Taisho chuckled, "I've grown so soft. I suppose I am hesitating because he is the only living connection of Midoriko left."

"But isn't it better this way," Inuyasha shyly asked, "if all she is known by is who she was when she was alive and not by Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "For once I agree. That woman would have killed Naraku herself if she knew that this was the outcome of his nauseating existence. I am also sure she would be fine with his immediate death by any of our hands if she could not succeed."

Inu Taisho rolled his eyes heavenward, "That attitude is why you can never be in possession of a destructive sword."

-

-

(Tsuki)

**A.N.** I like ending it on that note. But unfortunately that attitude of Sesshoumaru is why this fic can't shift all romantic-y yet.


	20. Chapter 20

A.N. This would have been done sooner but my laptop is officially freaking me out. I haven't even had it for a full two years but it's acting like it's ready to call it quits. Don't ask if this is getting finished next, I don't know but thank you for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha and never claimed ownership at any point during this story.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**Captivated Amber**

_Chapter Twenty_

-

(Tsuki)

"Are you seriously still in the infirmary?" Kagome winced as Inuyasha's voice boomed in her ear, "You're the laughing stock of about two hundred youkai—I hope you know that."

"Every last nice thing I said about you, I take it all back! Everything!" Kagome grumbled as she lay on the bed of the medical center.

"I honestly don't see how you suddenly passed out like that."

Kagome looked at the silver haired hanyou and murmured. "I couldn't breathe! All those youkai… The run was bad enough stuck between them." She sighed, "I feel bad for that poor guy who picked me as his partner. He must be so disappointed."

Inuyasha rubbed his temples, "Actually, this is why we separate our miko from the youkai. I don't think they're laughing at the fact that you did pass out. It's more _how_ you did it."

Kagome sat up and warily waved a hand to silence him, "Please…let's not mention this again."

Inuyasha chuckled, "I really don't see how you managed—!"

"Conversation over!" The girl said firmly, rubbing her brow, "Now where are Sango and Mirouku? I hope they faired better today than I did."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and gently pulled her off the bed. "That's where I'm taking you to."

Kagome allowed him to lead her out of the room and the two travelled in silence before she couldn't help but ask, "How is that other guy by the way?" She winced, "How mad was he? He must be so embarrassed…"

Inuyasha chortled, "Let's just say that he was more surprised than anything else. But apparently he's laughing it off right now."

Kagome nodded a bit, "That's good then." She sucked in a deep breath, "Right?"

Inuyasha nodded before suddenly sobering, "I need to warn you before we reach your room: Whatever happens, don't argue. Okay?"

Kagome blinked and gave a confused chuckle, "What would I have to argue about?"

He just gave her a wry smile and nodded towards the room they were approaching.

Sango was standing in front of Sesshoumaru, her posture stiff, Kirara cradled tightly in her arms, "Sell everything? You're being ridiculous!"

"You are no longer a Nagaremono. Everything accumulated from that time is to be sold." Sesshoumaru looked entirely blasé as he spoke to the two and that served only to infuriate Sango further. He sniffed, "And do leave your neko."

"Once this war of yours is over, we have no requirements to stay. What we acquired before this is none of your business." Mirouku tried to calmly interject between Sesshoumaru and Sango before the brunette did something rash.

"Let me term this better then," Sesshoumaru drawled, "I refuse to allow stolen property within my household. Sell it."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who avoided her gaze. She shook her head and made her way to her companions, "What is going on?"

Sango narrowed her eyes, "We're being forced to sell our things."

Sesshoumaru cast a look at Kagome, "Everything needed is already being provided. You do not need to have a reminder of a life that you are leaving behind. It might give you ideas."

Kagome looked again towards Inuyasha and this time he looked back. His eyes seemed to plead with her. In a soft voice she said, "What is it that you want from us? 'A reminder of a life we're leaving behind'? Don't joke with me… Once we leave this place, that's all we'll have left. This is just an unnecessary pull of power!"

Inuyasha groaned, "Seriously, Sesshoumaru, you make everything so difficult for absolutely no reason. If you would just explain that an actual reason as to why you're doing this _does_ exist, everything would go a helluva lot quicker."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "We are not collaborators, Inuyasha; there should be no reason to explain anything. These three should simply learn to listen and do as told."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "You make me so sick." She walked past everyone and into the room, "I'll sell whatever you tell me to sell."

Sango threw up her arm in frustration, "Kagome!"

Mirouku stepped into the room after the raven haired girl. He grabbed her arm, "You can't possibly be serious?"

Kagome grinned wryly, "Stole it once, we can steal it again, right?"

Mirouku's features softened as he felt her hand shake, "Just let it go, huh?" He put his hands behind his hand, "Can't help it I guess… Monks shouldn't have material possessions anyway."

Sango heard the conversation from out in the hall and she cast one final glare at Sesshoumaru, "You're too obnoxious for words."

As soon as Sango stepped into the room Inuyasha stomped over to Sesshoumaru, "One sentence would have avoided that entire situation, I hope you know that. You make yourself pretty damn easy to hate and your intentions weren't even that bad this time! "

"It is better to be feared than loved, little brother… Especially when it comes to your army."

"If you just tell them that you don't do shit like this on the spur of the moment—they might actually try not to despise you."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Should I take a page from your book, Inuyasha? After all they seem so fond of you."

"That's because I treat them like people! You treat them like a new toy you can't wait to try out. Youkai are capable of compassion, Sesshoumaru. It's not some sort of sin."

"And just how would you of all people know what youkai are capable of, I wonder? Where does that insight come from?"

"If this is turning into a discussion where you abruptly mock my heritage—save it! I want to reach Kaede's before sundown and you happen to have become very long winded."

With one last scathing look, Inuyasha left behind a minutely surprised, Sesshoumaru.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

"Never thought I'd see that place again, let alone go there so sell off all our shit." Sango commented as the three entered a horse driven carriage. To their dismay Hiyo would be joining them so as he drew closer, Kagome reverted to Latin to respond to her companion.

"At least we're out of that dungeon of a castle. I swear I was about to go insane." The girl ran an eager hand through her raven tresses to settle her wind tousled hair. For a moment, she relished in the feel of the teasing gust on her locks that she hadn't felt in so long.

Sango in all seriousness agreed, "I'm starting to think that too and the evidence is certainly piling up!"

As Hiyo joined them inside the carriage, his appearance abruptly human, he looked slightly amused.

Sango continued her rant, "You passed on a five year sentence in human jail to be here," when Kagome and Mirouku opened their mouths to protest, she spoke over them, "You actually seem to trust one of the monsters holding us captive, and you have late night _powwows,_" she mentally winced a bit at the use of the word and cursed Hiyo for getting it stuck in her head. Ignoring the odd looks she received from the two, she continued, with Inu Taisho telling stories in his study!"

It was there that Mirouku abruptly interjected, "Sango—you're out of line. Before you continue this rant, it would probably be wise to point out the judiciary policies of this region. Mikos have a specialized jail that they go to when they commit a serious crime. Depending on their spiritual strength, containment varies from being sealed in a cement coffin to lobotomizing. This is why, I might add, that it is so rare to see an 'evil' priestess. They judge each other rather harshly. "

Sango's anger slowly ebbed away, "I didn't know… I thought—"

Mirouku held up a finger, "Not only that, but I would have been sent to a monastery for purging—something almost equally as unpleasant. This is perhaps the only way we can actually stay together."

Kagome crossed her arms and defended herself once Mirouku was finished, "And so what if I befriend a person or two in that castle. I almost know for sure that Inuyasha has our best interest in mind regardless of how callous he acts on the surface. It's nice feeling like I have an ally when we're surrounded by the real monsters, namely Hiyo and Sesshoumaru."

Kagome had looked across from her as she said the final sentence in Japanese and met Hiyo's gaze.

Hiyo smiled as he leaned forward bringing himself closer to the. "How cute of you, little miko." He smiled, "When war comes, I will watch you closely. I want, _so very much_, to see the expression on your face when you die. I wonder how you'll look then."

The three refused to be baited and silently seethed in their fury at the abhorrent general.

In Latin, however Kagome muttered, "I would say the same to him, but death is nothing I want to wish upon another person. Not even Hiyo."

Hiyo suddenly chuckled and replied, "You become more and more amusing with each passing second, miko. You're so... human."

When he saw the alarmed expressions he cooed in Latin, "I've lived your lifetimes decades over—languages becomes nothing to an immortal."

He smirked, "That should be the lesson for today. Ceasing your naivety one day at a time."

As the three sat in disturbed silence, so did Hiyo.

In the depths of silence a traitorous voice entered his mind.

_You of all people… How would you feel if that girl did have some connection to her…? At this moment even she would be disgusted with you._

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

The market was still as vast as they recalled from their last trip there.

Hiyo crossed his arms "Do try and nicely do as you were told. No wandering off this time."

Mirouku lifted the sack of their acquired goods onto his shoulder and questioned, "How exactly do you expect us to go about the actual selling?"

Hiyo rolled his eyes, "You're at an open market. Take example from what you see around you monk. Whatever isn't sold by noon, you simply leave. But it is in your best interest to get rid of it all, since you are allowed to keep what you make. We thought it would be a nice gesture if you had some spending money."

Sango rubbed her temples as the other two sat down, "General, I would appreciate it if you did not say another word. Everything that comes out of your mouth is so—"

Kagome pulled the brunette down to the ground where she and Mirouku had taken to lay out their materials. She gave the girl a look, "There's no use saying anything to him. It's not like he'll take it to heart." Her eyes dulled, "Don't waste time. We have less than two hours to sell years worth of stuff."

But their worries about their merchandise were unfounded. Their elaborate costumes, fine silk and jewelry brought connoisseurs and house mothers alike, almost as instantly as the last item had been set down.

"How much for the silk, young lady?" A large man questioned, with one hand poised at his pocket as he addressed Sango. The brunette like the other two, both of whom occupied with their own potential buyers, replied, "Name a price."

Sango winced as he brutally undershot the market value of the silk and she drawled, "So… you wish for an eighth of a yard of silk then, sir? Because as you surely must know, this is a rarity in these parts and unless you'd rather do business in Hokkaido, I suggest you offer me a better price."

The man scowled, "For such a young thing you seem to know a lot about fine cloths…"

"Youth does not insinuate stupidity. If you don't want to hand over an appropriate price, then leave."

The man lifted a small sack of coins and tossed a handful onto the bag that served as a buffer between the merchandise and the ground. "There, wench," he said as he took up the fabric.

Sango rolled her eyes and muttered, "Idiot."

Kagome reached over and picked up the coins so that she could store them away. But while she was doing that she heard a name that she had not heard uttered since her capture.

"Gatenmaru."

She blinked but had no time to think about the name because someone had a question about some herbs they had lain out.

Hiyo stared in annoyance at the three and their rapidly diminishing goods. "Of course they would be sent here on a day when sales were good," he could not help but mutter bitterly.

He pouted and gave them a halfheartedly scathing glance.

It was perhaps for the better that they were not going to be around. He was almost _relieved_ that they were leaving to spend a week with Kaede.

Being near that miko was doing a number on his psyche lately. He couldn't stand her and then he felt impossibly and irreconcilably guilty about it.

'It's the war stress,' he kept boiling it down to, in his mind. He was oft prone to oddities during war prep.

Besides, that girl and Midoriko were so physically different and her age just didn't match up. Nothing about the girl did when it came to Midoriko.

He rubbed his brow and stepped into the crowd.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Once the last garment of clothing was sold, the three divided up their profits and none of them for once felt pleased at the hefty sum in front of them.

Mirouku remarked, "It's weird not having any of that stuff anymore. It was the last physical evidence of who we were…"

Kagome pocketed her money and murmured softly, "That's the idea of all this nonsense isn't it? To try and make us forget?"

Sango held out her wrist so that her crescent scar was visible, "Unless they take away all those years from my memory—from my body. Selling trinkets was nothing if they can't do that…"

Mirouku looked at his own wrist in a sort of silent agreement with Sango's statement. "I think I'd rather have liked to keep the big load of stolen junk though…"

Kagome kept her own hand firmly at her side. Every time she looked at that scar the only thing it reminded her of now was Sesshoumaru. She shuddered. And any thoughts of him never led to anything good.

She sought to change the subject, "I heard Gatenmaru's name earlier," she abruptly blurted. The two looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" Mirouku asked with a chuckle. "I'd almost forgotten about that crazy bastard. Is he here now?"

Sango scanned the crowds, doubting she would catch sight of the man who, with his kindly grandmother, had insisted they be taken in. While they had seen the grandmother but once as Gatenmaru said her work was hectic, he himself had checked in on them constantly. He had also arranged their placement on the event list so he was bound to be worried about the three's lack of return. But the prospect of seeing him again made the brunette smile.

However, that small show of content at the reminiscing of happier times, died on her face as she suddenly caught sight of the reason the man's name had come up. With a frozen heart, she walked towards the wooden beam of a concessioner's gazebo. There, Sango saw, was posted a flier.

An artist rendering of Gatenmaru was posted front and center and in large, faded, kanji it read: Tried and condemned for treason, the imminent execution of this criminal has been set by order of Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho.

But painted atop the sign in thick red lettering that burned forever in Sango memory were the words, 'Executed.'

She ripped down the sign just as Kagome and Mirouku reached her side.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

"Murderer!" Those were the first words out of Kagome's mouth, "You slaughtered that poor man!" She willed her tears at bay, ""Why?!"

Her eyes were furious, tear sheathed, orbs as she glared down Sesshoumaru. She had unconsciously located the youkai as soon as they had arrived. Not knowing what else to do, she barged in to his study and began yelling.

During the first break in her rave, he Sesshoumaru merely looked up from the contents of his desktop and said coolly, "Who let you in here?"

Kagome held up the flier, "How can you sit so calmly knowing you executed an innocent man! Did you kill his grandmother too?!"

Sesshoumaru placed his palms of the desk, in an attempt to restrain himself. He smirked at the girl, "I did not. In fact, he probably did the honors himself."

The raven haired girl held herself rigidly, "What are you talking about?"

The youkai mused with rhetorical amusement, "Could it be that you think that the sole reason behind his death was because he helped you and gave you a place to stay?"

He scoffed cruelly, "Do not think so highly of yourself, miko." He narrowed his eyes, "It truly amazes me how naïve you beings are. That thing was nothing more than a manipulative demon who wanted the fall of my father's nation. I suppose he wanted the theft of our treasury to be the salt in the wound of exposing our demon heritage. Assumptions aside, here is the fact: he was simply using you until you finished your task and would have devoured you afterwards. Now, do show yourself out. I am busy."

Kagome looked at him in pure astonishment. After a moment, she crumpled to the ground and sobbed, "Who is there left to trust?"

"The people you're going to have to count on are all located in this castle," Inuyasha called from the doorway.

Sesshoumaru nodded towards the girl, "Please removed her. The scent of her despondency is beginning to saturate the room."

Inuyasha did not even bother to comment as he scooped up the raven haired girl and exited the room.

The silver haired youkai behind the desk suddenly raised a brow.

He always overlooked the contact between the two of them, but the fact of the matter was, there _was _contact. There was touching…

She was an untrained miko and he, though it was only half of his lineage, was a demon.

Yet…

"She isn't trying to purify him…."

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Inuyasha placed the numb girl on a horse before climbing on himself. His raven locks were tied back now and his violet eyes were somber. He looked at the other two.

"This castle—these grounds… Trust no one outside of them," he muttered curtly, "We are at war."

Mirouku climbed onto an adjacent animal, Sango and Kirara, with her Hiraikotsu, took a third horse. The dark haired male looked at the hanyou, "Who really is our enemy? I was briefed on this Naraku guy… but Gatenmaru…the demons who attacked the village…those snakes! They go beyond mere demons! What are we fighting, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou reached over Kagome to grab the reigns. "The Shikkon no Tama," he answered simply.

He led his horse out of the stables and towards the exterior of the castle, taking the lead. "Those who exploit that jewel become nothing but corrupt beings. That jewel has the power to resurrect the dead at the cost of their souls."

The hanyou felt Kagome shudder and he murmured, "Do not underestimate this situation _because_ of that jewel and do not rely on anyone beyond these grounds," he repeated. "Our enemy has too many forms to do that now."

Sango looked dejectedly at the hanyou, "Then how do you know who to fight?"

They had long since commenced the ride to Kaede's at a leisurely pace, the afternoon quiet broken by their words.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Naraku set a date. His army will attack ours and we will finally settle things."

Mirouku shook his head, "But what does that accomplish? Even if he loses, he still wins! He'll have publicized your existence as youkai…"

Violet eyes met Mirouku's, "We are willing to sacrifice our throne for the eradication of the jewel. No one is safe from Naraku's goals."

Kagome finally spoke and asked the question swirling about all three of their minds, "What is it that he wants Inuyasha?"

"Japan."

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Relative quiet greeted the rest of the hour long trip before they reached a hut in a small clearing.

As they drew closer and closer the surrounding area became more aromatic and the air, sweet.

Inuyasha smiled a bit, "We're here." His raven locks slowly transformed back to their silver state and his dark irises melted into amber.

Mirouku minutely raised a brow in intrigue, "Cozy place."

And that was no understatement. The hut was of circular build and humble size. The roofing was sturdy and the construction precise. Surrounding the hut were exotic and native plants of various types. Some of the floras were medicinal herbs; others were simply for the aesthetics.

Inuyasha dismounted while commenting, "Believe it or not, this is actually where I was born." He assisted Kagome off the horse before leading the animal to a nearby tree.

Sango and Mirouku mirrored his actions. While trying her mare, the brunette questioned, "How long ago was that?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Decades. Youkai lose track of time since they're around for so long but this is where my mother used to live."

In a louder voice he called, "Oi, Kaede! We're here."

Kagome looked appalled, "Show some respect for your…" The raven haired girl trailed off leaving her sentence incomplete. She was about to say 'elders,' but to be honest, she was not even sure if the woman _was_ older than him.

Inuyasha smirked at her pause and drawled, "I knew her from when she was a little tike. Honorifics just don't seem right."

"Inuyasha?" Kaede walked out of her hut, with a somber smile on her face, "Nice to see ye again. A shame we continue to meet not under better circumstances. These are the three?"

Inuyasha stepped forward and gave a quick introduction, "This is Kagome, Sango, and Mirouku," he said, pointed to each in respective sequence. He crossed his arms into the sleeves of his haori.

Kaede's body shuddered a bit and she gingerly touched her head to her gray head, "Excuse me… I've been plagued by the worst headaches since this morning."

The hanyou looked concerned, "If you want to reschedule this, then that might be for the better."

She straightened and in a sharp tone Kaede brusquely said, "No. I want them here." She gave him a glance over and murmured, "You may leave them to me now. Return within a week."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes a bit. He sounded annoyed as he reminded her, "I told you that I would be staying, Kaede. Really…if this is a bad time we will leave and I will tell my father."

Kaede, almost doubling over, let out a grunt. Inuyasha took another concerned step but the woman held up a hand, "I am fine… This week is for their benefit. Do come inside."

She turned and with a smile and entered her hut.

Inuyasha gave the three a look as if to beckon them to follow, before he too entered the woman's home.

Kagome felt a sharp prickling of her skin as she crossed the threshold and entered the hut. It was a spacious two room affair, for a curtain of thick reeds partitioned the two halves. The main room had a large pit fire in the center and various dried herbs hung from the walls.

A pot was boiling over the fire and the woman went to churn the contents.

Mirouku commented with a smile, "Your home is very lovely Kaede-sama. This is an unexpectedly pleasant turn to our vocations."

Kaede graced him with a crisp thank you but said nothing otherwise.

Inuyasha directed the three to lay their things in the main room as that would be their residing quarters for the duration of the stay.

Sango ran a hand through her hair, vaguely wondering if her two companions had the same bubbling nausea welling up in them. While the hut was visually relaxing and should have made them feel at home… it didn't.

There was something amiss.

Something did not feel _right._

The brunette shook her head and looked at Kagome. But the raven haired girl gave no indication that she felt anxious for any reason so she tried to take that as a sign to cease her paranoid thoughts.

As the four made their camp in the main room of the hut, Kaede withdrew into her quarters and retrieved a tray. She continued to bustle about until she had four bowls set down on the tray. The elderly woman spooned the products of her cooking into the bowls before she set them down in front of the four.

"Eat and then we shall enter the gardens for introductory training. Will ye be joining that Inuyasha?"

The silver haired hanyou shrugged, placing claim on one of the bowls, "Why not? Rin always makes me join her in the gardens so it'd be nice to finally know what the hell I'm doing."

Kaede turned to Sango, "And child, I suggest ye leave that weapon of yours during our lessons. It will be… unnecessary."

The brunette touched the bone boomerang that was still strapped to her back and replied, "I know I won't need it, but keeping this on me helps my body get accustomed to the weight." She was starting to get used to the weight and had forgotten it was there so she knew she was making progress.

The elderly woman seemed to clench her jaw before retiring to her quarters.

Mirouku scratched the back of his head and murmured to Inuyasha, "Is she also so _friendly_?"

Inuyasha shook his head incredulously, "This isn't like her. She's a pain, yeah, but not like this…"

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and tried to concentrate on probing her surroundings with her senses. If anything was wrong, she was almost confident that she would be able to sense it. Her brows furrowed and just as she felt a tugging on her spine, Kaede quickly reemerged and said, "There is a miko among your group, correct?" Her glance darted between Sango and Kagome.

The raven haired girl in question opened her eyes and murmured, "That's me, Kaede-sama."

The elderly woman clasped her hands together. "Alright, finish up eating. None of ye have touched my porridge though I am sure it was a long ride up here."

With that she turned back around and went back into her quarters.

And so, Kagome turned to her cooling food, her investigation forgotten.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Inuyasha rolled his eyes for perhaps the umpteenth time that evening. 'Lessons' had ended for that evening and while the rest were eating he had gone to seek out some personal self reflection time.

Learning the difference between herbs that were ingestible in addition to soothing burns and herbs that soothed burns but if ingested caused severe vomiting had not really been what he expected.

Three days of, "This plant does this," was enough to make him restless, if not drive him a little crazy.

Kaede seemed to be bidding time with her lackluster lessons. It was as if she was waiting for the last minute to pull out the essential knowledge. The only positive about the situation was he wouldn't be missing out on anything when his human blood took over the next night. He almost didn't even mind that he was going to be human for a night.

Still it was irking not doing anything substantial.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and jumped into the branches of a near by tree. "I should have just kept my damn mouth shut. 'I have a bad feeling…'" He sniffed, "I probably just had a premonition that those three'd be bored to death." He murmured bitterly, "Never again… Even registering is more fun than building a mental catalog of plants!"

Just as the words left his mouth, a new but unpleasantly familiar scent carried to his noses via a gust of wind.

He cursed. Inuyasha was on the ground within seconds. In a loud booming voice, he called the three in the cabinet, "We have company!"

The hanyou stood almost on his toes as the four joined him.

Their horses whinnied to life with the approach of their unexpected visitor and Kaede murmured with a twinge of irritation, "Then this is someone ye know Inuyasha?"

"It was only s'posed to be you, me, and those three. By the smell of this thing, I don't trust it."

Kaede notched an arrow, "I see."

A shattering of trees sounded in the distance, yet seconds later, in front of them appeared a large beast. A purple monster with menacing crimson eyes and a pointed jaw filled with razor sharp teeth.

And it was fast.

It clearly wasn't human either; it towered over even the tall trees that surrounded Kaede's home. However, it could speak clearly… almost eloquently as it said, "Greetings, my name is Goshinki and I have come for your miko. Relinquish them quietly and your deaths will be quick."

Mirouku and Sango stepped back closer to Kagome. Mirouku called, "You're not getting anyone! I'd personally make sure of that."

Goshinki showed a small touch of alarm and he directed his gaze towards Kaede. For a moment, he seemed almost angry with her before he commented seemingly out of the blue, "When I heard that a Taisho would be here in addition to your miko, I had to make an appearance. I want nothing more than to end your life, _fairly,_" he stressed, glancing at Kaede though he was speaking about the silver haired hanyou.

Inuyasha felt himself grow cold.

It was not because of the threat… That meant nothing to him. But he had finally remembered where he had smelled that scent before.

It was Naraku's.

"Go back to the castle and get my brother!" He commanded Mirouku, "That's the only thing you can do right now!"

Mirouku looked ready to protest but Inuyasha cut off anything he could possibly say, "Your friends here have long range weapons, Kaede's been an archer longer than you've been alive, and my demon blood ensures that I won't die so quickly with short range combat—you're pretty expendable right now, so go!"

The raven haired man clenched his jaw a bit, but pushed his pride aside to quickly calm and mount one of their horses.

Goshinki chuckled, "Do you really think he will return in time with help fast enough to save your lives? How naïve you beings are. It's somewhat amusing…"

Sango grit her teeth, "You won't be saying that for long… Kirara!" The neko snarled and transformed into a menacing version of her fire cat form. Sango jumped onto Kirara and hoisted Hiraikotsu above her head as Mirouku rode away, "Believe me, prissy youkai be damned, you're not leaving here alive." She dug her legs into Kirara's fir and the fire cat took that as a sign to take flight.

Sango hurriedly flung the heavy object with a grunt and the battle begun.

Inuyasha did not wait to see whether the weapon would strike. He immediately launched into an attack of his own. However, Goshinki rapidly moved out of his reach and with lightning fast steps, he uprooted a thick tree and used it to smack Sango's Hiraikotsu down in the earth.

In the same second, that tree was used to strike Inuyasha across his chest.

Kagome had been about to mirror Kaede's actions and begin to fire an arrow but she hesitated.

Her arms lowered to her side and she watched, almost frozen in place as attack after attack was parried or avoided to the mocking sound of the demon's laughter.

No matter what was done in terms of attacks, he seemed to be three steps ahead of them.

Goshinki was avoiding their attacks far too smoothly for it all to be deemed a coincidence. It was as if he was predicting their every move before they even made it.

Kagome's eyes widened suddenly and she called to Inuyasha, "He's a mind reader!" The hanyou sloppily executed an attack due to the girl's realization and Goshinki suddenly growled, smacking Inuyasha down into the ground. The silver haired half demon went deep into the soil as he trailed along from the force.

Goshinki let out a sigh, "You've ruined the game, little miko! Now I have to get serious…"

Sango cursed under her breath, "He's been toying with us this entire time…" She swooped down to grab her Hiraikotsu from where the demon had once again deflected it. "What should we do, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha spat onto the ground and wiped his mouth. Goshinki seemed to smirk at him, "Yes, Inuyasha," he mocked, "What is it that we should do?"

The hanyou was silent for a moment, before he called, "I want you three out of here. I can handle this thing by myself."

Goshinki's eyes flashed, "There you go again after I went out of my way to give my name to a walking corpse! I shall certainly enjoy killing you, _Inuyasha_."

Kagome shuddered trying to think of a way to cover up her thoughts, "I am not leaving you along with that, Inuyasha! You can't take him on by yourself!"

Sango nodded, "I agree—the four of us can hold him off until help gets here. You know how much it pains me to say we need that brother of yours, so even I can see we're fucked!"

Goshinki chuckled, "No, do go. I wish to finish with the pretty boy first and foremost. I want to revel in the sight of his mangled face in peace. Enjoy an extra five minutes of life while we play."

Kaede suddenly spoke, "We should go and find refuge. I know of a place he will not be able to enter. Let us not be foolish by staying where we'll do no good." She moved towards Kirara and with Sango's assistance, was soon seated on the fire neko. "Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, mentally listing the Latin and Japanese names of the herbs in Kaede garden, "I'm not leaving Inuyasha alone."

Goshinki snorted, "Such admirable loyalty. Like that of a pet's…."

Sango directed Kirara towards Kagome, "Just get on Kagome!"

"Look, you moron," Inuyasha ground out in frustration, "I'm telling you to go so leave and get to safety! I can take care of this guy—I promise. End of discussion" Deep down though, he wanted to tell Kagome and Sango to stay near him at that moment. His blood had been sensing something off the entirely of their stay and even with Goshinki there, his blood was still sending off alarms.

But he shook it off.

Now was not the time. He had to think about how to defeat something that could read his every thought without thinking it.

If Kaede said she knew someplace that Goshinki couldn't follow them then he had to trust her.

Kagome shook her head and tried pleading with him with her eyes, "I think I can help you!" Her mental list came to a jarring halt for in her head she couldn't help but think, 'Catch on to what I'm doing, damn it! Keep talking!'

She instantly regretted those desperate thoughts as she saw Goshinki stiffen. The demon narrowed his eyes, "I see…" He snorted and begun taking slow, but angry steps towards Kagome, "Your bitch is stalling for time. Perhaps she should be the one to die first. She has been the kill joy of this affair after all."

Inuyasha gave a sharp look at Goshinki, "Oi! This is between you and me, pal!" He spared Kagome with a small grin, "You're smarter than I give you credit for sometimes." He quickly ran over put her on Kirara and yelled, "Get out of here now!"

Sango nodded and Kirara took flight high into the air as Inuyasha unsheathed his birthright sword.

His cry of attack was the last thing they heard of the battle as Kirara made hasty distance across the thick forest.

Abruptly Kaede chuckled, "This is a pleasant turn of events."

Sango whirled around, "Pleasant?! Did you not just see the fucking demon that wanted to kidnap you and Kagome?!"

Kagome kept straining her neck to look back to the clearing they had left, "That's a sick thing to say right now even if you're attempting to lighten the mood."

"Lighten the mood?" She smirked, "No. This truly is something to be pleased about. I'm glad to finally have you two girls alone. That hanyou had certainly put a damper on my plans by showing up. But the new moon is set for tomorrow and that would have solved everything. Yet, Goshinki still showed up a day early, even though I specifically told him to come tomorrow, no matter though. Everything seems to be going perfectly now…"

Sango and Kagome both felt their blood turn cold and the raven haired girl spoke the words that both girls were thinking, "What are you talking about?"

Kaede smiled and quickly drew out a discolored, sharpened piece of bark from the sleeve of her haori. She jabbed it through into Kirara's flank and the fire cat bucked and howled.

Sango shrieked, "What did you do?!" The brunette clutched tightly at Kirara's neck, trying to stay seated.

Kagome grunted as she tried to hold on, the flailing, making it nearly impossible. Kaede was writhing with laughter as the neko finally went still and begun a steady plummet into the ground below.

"Kaede what are you going?" Kagome felt her stomach churn from more than the decent and the old woman turned to her with hollow eyes, "What do you think, my dear?"

And with that she took her bow and smacked Kagome across the torso, hard enough to make the girl lose her balance and fall down towards through the trees below. Sango let out a scream and lifted her Hiraikotsu from her back to mirror the old woman's actions, but a deep voice stopped her.

"I am merely borrowing this body, Sango; do you really have the courage to kill this woman knowing that…?"

Sango hesitated and in that time, Kaede drew out a similar dagger of bark and rammed it into Sango's raised arm.

Kaede smirked, "I thought not."

And then the two of them hit the trees.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Mirouku rode into the castle grounds and ignored the staggered inquiries from the guards as he broke through to the interior.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?!" He called as he burst through the foyer. A youkai guard gently restrained him, but Mirouku snarled, "My friends are going to die you inbred piece of shit! Let me go!"

The youkai growled and with a short backhand, momentarily subdued the monk. He called to another watchman, "Get Inu Taisho-sama!"

The other youkai disappeared quickly and the demon holding him spat, "I hope you and your disgustingly loutish band of tramps are sent to the barracks like you deserve."

Mirouku was shortly met by Inu Taisho. The youkai looked alarmed to see the raven haired man limply held by one of his guards, "Mirouku? What are you—?"

"We were ambushed," Mirouku interrupted in a somewhat dazed voice, "A demon named Goshinki is fighting Inuyasha and my companions—"

Inu Taisho tried to keep his features composed, but by the pallor of his skin, it was evident that he was worried. He turned to the guard holding Mirouku, "I need you to gather Hiyo and my advisors. Find my son first—tell him that Naraku made a move and Inuyasha is in danger."

Mirouku looked affronted after the guard had departed in a speedy run, "Not just your son! Sango and Kagome—"

The youkai showed a bit of anger, "Do you honestly think that hothead would let those girls fight with him? Once he knows what Goshinki is, he will try to take him on himself." His eyes dulled, "As long as he has my sword…Inuyasha will not come out of that battle alive."

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Inuyasha hit the ground for what was perhaps the fiftieth time since he had taken on Goshinki alone. He rolled onto his side and coughed out blood, "Fucking bastard wouldn't be shit if he couldn't read minds…"

He coughed again and used Tenseiga to prop himself up. He tried to catch his breath for a few moments but Goshinki was in front of him in seconds. The demon snickered, "What was that you said, Inuyasha? How arrogant you are so close to death! I almost wish to keep you as a pet!"

Inuyasha charged, sword extended and aimed for the demon's skull as he snarled, "Fuck off, ugly!"

Goshinki caught the blade in his teeth and smirked. Inuyasha felt himself grow cold as the demon bit down and half of his father's blade shattered into tiny fragments.

Inuyasha fell limply to the ground. Goshinki called out in annoyance, "Tell me you're not giving up now! What happened to that foolish bravado?"

Not even his father's sword was able to cause even a scratch of damage to that demon. Nothing he was able to do seemed to work.

If Sesshoumaru were in his position, Inuyasha bitterly thought, this would never have happened.

After all Sesshoumaru did not have human blood in him.

Inuyasha's body pulsed.

Goshinki mused, "You're mind is such a troubled place. I always love reading the thoughts of a hanyou—"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened and they swirled a deep, fiery red. Goshinki took a step back, "W-what sort of transformation is this?"

The demon futilely tried to scan the hanyou's mind, but all there was, were visions of red… of blood. Goshinki for the first time since his creation felt fear.

Never before had he met a mind so purely filled with thoughts of death. _His _death. The demon turned to flee but Inuyasha's speed had grown to match the telepath's. "I'll make it so you'll never say that word again!"

Goshinki's last image was a cruel, depraved grin, and the razor sharp, lengthy claws that served to behead him.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Kagome fell through the trees with an earsplitting scream as soon as she realized what Kaede had done.

She cradled her bow and satchel of arrows to her body and fervently thought of any and all prayers of protection she knew.

Her screams and mental chants ended once her body connected and subsequently broke through branch after branch until she landed with a harsh thud in thick shrubbery.

Kagome's head swam from the searing pain that inflicted the entirety of her body. Her breathing stopped cold from the anguish and for a moment she lay completely still. Her body numbed after awhile and the girl let go of her bow and rolled onto her stomach so she could attempt to stand up. A stream of her digested dinner forced its way through her throat and Kagome coughed sporadically. She rolled away from the pool of her vomit and back onto her back as she attempted to collect herself.

Her mind was screaming at her that she needed to get up and find Sango and Kirara, but her body refused to respond.

The shock of almost being murdered hadn't quite registered with her mind, but her body seemed all too aware.

Kagome with painstaking effort, moved into a sitting position, dazedly wondering how many bones she had broken with the fall.

Her ribs felt like they were on fire and her arms and legs would probably be a permanent shade of blue for awhile, but that seemed to be it.

Her armor had protected her spine by taking the brunt of the hits but that was where her good luck pretty much ended.

She was down to three arrows, so if she ran into anything in this forest, she was not sure how she would possibly manage that…

'I should just stay hidden until Sesshoumaru finds me… That's all I can do.'

As soon as she thought that, a voice called her name from somewhere in the woods, "Kagome…."

But it was definitely not a voice that she recognized.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

"Look, human, this humble servant is under orders to keep you within this room and never in my six centuries of service to this family have I ever broken an order!"

Mirouku looked with livid eyes at the green toad standing in the way of him returning to assist the only two people he cared about. "I don't give a damn about your six centuries or your orders… Hell I don't give a damn about your life," he ground out in a low threatening voice as he reached into the lapel of his yukata, "Let me go and I will let you live."

Jaken smirked and tapped his staff in humor, "_You_ will let me live human? I will tell you why that is so humorous." He narrowed his eyes, "_I _am the one letting you stay alive. What you consider your strength is only a minute sliver of a fraction next to the power of my lord. Even he will have some trouble with Goshinki—though not much—so imagine how you would fair. You leave and you die." He scoffed, "So your welcome, human."

"Kikyou left as well—I should be there! I sensed something more sinister than Goshinki before I left. I have to go back—!"

Jaken let out a lengthy draw of a sigh, "Stupid humans…" He called out to a guard outside the room they were held in, "Bring in Rin. I'm going to take my lunch."

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Goshinki mutilation was the sight that greeted Sesshoumaru as he entered the battle field. The demon's blood showered the earth and Sesshoumaru raised a brow, 'Inuyasha… Could he even be able to defeat this Sesshoumaru right now?'

Kikyou sensed what he was thinking. She rode in on Ah Un, moments after he arrived. She called to him from above, "This is neither the time nor the place."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her and she murmured, "I will stop Inuyasha." Her eyes glazed over for a moment and a light shudder passed through her body, "Head east…I can sense a demon is in that direction." Kikyou's eyes pierced Sesshoumaru's in an almost pleading manner, "Hurry," she murmured. And with that she descended into the blood soaked field.

Sesshoumaru gave one final glance at the scene before heading off in the direction indicated. Not before, however, he caught sight of his father's shattered sword on the ground.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

"Perhaps you could be of assistance, little miko. My name is Tsubo Tsukai and I am on a quest. My master is looking something—well someone actually."

Kagome stood with as much poise as her beaten body would allow. Kaede, a mere hundred feet away, smiled.

The raven haired girl noted instantly that she—or Tsubo rather—was also without her arrows. In a firm tone Kagome threatened, "Take a step forward, demon, and I will end your life where you stand."

She narrowed her eyes and took aim.

The demon within Kaede let out a loud, mocking laugh. "Gentle Kagome-chan? Could you even muster—" Kagome shot one of her arrows into Kaede's arm to prove that she was not bluffing. Tsubo let out a hiss as the girl notched another arrow.

Kagome grit her tear and aimed. "I will not die here!"

Kaede's featured showed alarm for a moment and Tsubo did not seem to know what to do. Suddenly he smirked, "Such a strong young woman you are then. You've managed to survive that little tumble of yours and yet here you are still opposing me. Perhaps you would better suit my needs than this decrepit old woman. Naraku can have her instead. You though… I will keep for myself."

Kaede's body broke out into a sprint and Kagome was forced to run as well.

She could no longer sense Sesshoumaru's location. Her mind was a haze of red hot, agony as she pushed on. In the moments, she felt that she could pass out, he was there somewhere, keeping her conscious.

The thought that he could be the one to find her dead body pushed her on.

Before she knew it though, she was no longer running, and her befuddled mind registered falling.

She faintly heard Tsubo's curses as she drifted further and further away.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. A lot of Sesshoumaru/Kagome interaction coming up! Get excited and review in the mean time lol.


End file.
